Cabalgando al amor
by Chia S.R
Summary: Se enamoró de alguien amable, él ahora está casado y futuro padre. ¿Logrará el hermano pequeño suceder su antigüo amor? RyoSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, nuevo fic n.n. No me terminó de quedar muy bien, pero buenoXD. **_

_**Espero les guste algo n.n**_

-Es un AU, OOC.

-Ryosaku.

-Drama, romance y algo de humor.

**Resumen:**

Le había amado desde pequeña, pero cuando lo vuelve a ver, no es la persona que creía, casado y con mujer embarazada. Su hermano pequeño ocupará el lugar que le pertenecía, _¿_o no?

_

* * *

_

_No era difícil imaginarse que su mundo eran diferentes. Que sus edades no eran las únicas que parecían impedir su amor. Eran sus diferentes socialidades. Tenía diez años cuando lo conocio por primera vez. Cuando logró ver sus ojos ambarinos, sus cabellos verdosos con tonos oscuros, su masculino y fuerte cuerpo. Él la había tomado en brazos para evitar que cayera en un charco lleno de barro y su pequeño cuerpo cabía perfectamente entre aquellas manos. Por primera vez en toda su vida, deseo crecer, para que aquellas fuertes manos, en lugar de encontrarse en sus axilas, estuvieran en su cintura. Le amó desde el primer momento._

* * *

-¡Sakuno!-. Gritó la vieja mujer avanicando su rostro con desespero-. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido ésta niña? 

-Tranquilízate, querida-. Tranquilizó una suave voz masculina-. Ya conoces a Sakuno. Es más como sus padres que como nosotros.

-Nunca debí permitirle que creciera en un rancho.

Sumire Ryuzaki era una adinerada mujer de sociedad. De caracter fuerte y decisiones justas y rápidas, no toleraba su nueva vida como ranchera. Su hijo había comprado aquel rancho años atrás, tras la muerte de su mujer. No había tolerado aquella idea, pero terminó aceptándola al ver que la vida agobiada de su hijo y nieta, se abrían paso a las risas y trabajos que mantenían su mente ocupada. Quería a Sakuno. Era su única nieta y no soportaba verla correr entre caballos, reses y demás. Quería que tuviera una educación señorial y no de una simple escuela pública. Por esa misma razón se había mudado hasta el rancho. Deseaba convencer a su nieta de que se olvidara de los caballos y tomara un buen libro entre sus manos, además de la considerada educación de señorita. Sakuno se había negado de inmediato.

Su acompañante, era un hombre de su misma edad, enamorado de ella desde tiempo atrás y ante la oportunidad de ocupar el lugar de su marido, años atras muerto, le dio las alas para confesarle su amor tardio. Sumire ya no estaba en edad de fecundar o pensar en montar otra familia y él lo había aceptado sin problemas. Jhon Smitte era su nombre. Extranjero y adinerado. Había acogido entre sus brazos a su nieta y la amaba igual que ella. No podía quejarse.

Sakuno aparecio, montada sobre un brioso corcel blanco. Sus cabellos largos alocados sobre su rostro y sien, una sonrisa amplia y felizmente. Casi se cayó de la silla al ver su forma de montar. La había intentado persuadir muchas veces, pero no había conseguido nada. Ella continuaba queriendo montar a horcajadas, en lugar de señorilamente.

-¿Me llamabas, abuela?-. Preguntó jadeante.

-Sí, hija-. Afirmó-. ¿Por qué no bajas de ahí? Ese animal necesitará un buen descanso.

La joven sonrio y palmeo el cuello de el enorme semental. Sumire había escuchado muchas historias sobre los caballos usados como sementales y le aterraba la idea de que por un retoce con una hembra, Sakuno cayera de muerte de su lomo. Su hijo se lo había negado repetidas veces y Sakuno mostró que siempre conseguiría caer de forma segura. Pero aún así, no estaba convencida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Se interesó la joven.

-Sakuno, querida... hoy vienen unos invitados importantes y me gustaría que vistieras... de una forma más femenina. _¿_Por qué no te pones el vestido color champán que te regale? Solo por una vez-. Rogó de forma brusca.

Sakuno suspiro.

-Sabes que... que odio esos corpiños-. Protestó-. Pero está bien. Me lo pondré.

La joven desaparecio y Sumire Ryuzaki comenzó a creer que había ganado aquella batalla.

* * *

Odiaba las reuniones importantes de su abuela. Odiaba esos vestidos llamativos y axfisiantes. Odiaba tener que ponérselos y maquillarse. Pero su padre ya le había rogado anteriormente que lo hiciera. Le había informado que la familia visitante era realmente importante y que necesitaba cerrar negocios con ellos. Era primordial para el rancho y no permitiría que su sueño se lo quitaran. Su padre amaba aquel rancho con fuerte deseo. Había ocupado ligeramente el recuerdo doloroso de su madre y ahora se reían recordando momentos juntos. 

Y a ella... Aparte de ayudarla a cubrir el dolor por la perdida de su madre, la ayudó a ocultar el recuerdo de aquel hombre que había desvaratado su vida infantil. Se recordaba sentada entre sus juguetes, sirviéndole té y galletas. Besando sus mejillas con dulzura y pasión infantil. Ahora que era una adolescente, no podia librarse de sus pensamientos inocentes de niña enamorada. Los de ahora eran aún más pecaminosos si cabía. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Desde que era una niña. Ella tenía diez años y estaba segura de que él tendría diecisiete por aquel entonces. Ahora, con diecisiete años, él tendría veinticuatro años.

Pero no le importaba. Le había amado mentalmente por siete años y seguiría haciéndolo. Lo único que la inflingia dolor era saber que quizás, nunca podría volver a verle. La vida de ranchera la había mantenido a lo lejos de los jóvenes adinerados y sabía perfectamente que él lo era. Había conocido a muchos otros jóvenes de su edad, todos de su colegio, vaqueros que trabajaban en el rancho o amigos cercanos de su padre. Él no había dado señales de vida.

Miró de nuevo el vestido dejado por su abuela sobre la cama. Suspiro y desabrochó la blanquecina camisa atada a su cintura. Los vaqueros resbalaron por sus delgadas cinturas y piernas. Se miró de reojo en el espejo y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Había tenido que aprender por sí sola como mujer y se esforzó por conseguirlo. Sin embargo, cuando su abuela llegó con más y más extrañas páutas femeninas, se cerró en vanda por completo. Le aterrorizaban los vestidos antigüos. Las mujeres y jóvenes que conocía vestían en vaqueros o en fáldas de cintura extrecha y largura hasta las rodillas.

El corsé era una verdadera molestia. Sabía perfectamente que necesitaba ayuda y se negaba rotundamente a pedirle ayuda a su abuela. La casa era mantenida entre su padre y ella y no tenía ninguna sirvienta para ayudarla. Pero el vestido quedaria holgado si no lo llevaba. Se frotó los castaños cabellos y corrio hasta la puerta al escuchar unos conocidos pasos.

-¡Papá!-. Exclamó.

Su padre se detuvo, observándola por un instante y pestañeando.

-Sakuno, hija... _¿_qué haces...?

-La abuela se ha empeñado en que lleve un vestido y necesito a alguien... que me ate el... el corsé.

-Entiendo.

Su padre sonrio, como muchas otras veces y se adentró en su dormitorio. Sakuno le amaba. Era apuesto y amable. Aveces demasiado enternecedor. Su rostro calmado y pasivo no daba necesidad alguna de discutirle, pero Sakuno sabía perfectamente que tenía suficiente caracter como para mandar a los hombres de el rancho y hasta de impartirle un buen castigo si lo creía necesario.

-Realmente odio esta ropa interior-. Masculló entre dientes-. Tu madre también la llevaba al princípio y me volvía loco.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y su padre sonrio, palmeando su cintura y alejándose de ella, hasta la puerta y inclinando el ala de su sombrero.

-No te preocupes, hija mia-. Apremio-. Seguramente tu también encontrarás un hombre que maldiga esos vestidos.

-No encontraré un hombre con estos vestidos-. Masculló molesta-. Son... demasiado horrendos. Papá...

Los rojizos ojos igual a los suyos la miraron con impaciencia.

-Gracias... por traerme al rancho contigo.

-De nada, hija-. Sonrio el hombre-. Ahora, apresúrate o tu abuela subirá. Complácela para que no tengamos que escucharla.

-Sí-. Afirmó sonriente.

Tragándose su rabia y asco por los vestidos tan llamativos y axfisiantes, cumplio la petición.

* * *

Tosio, cansado y apartó un mechón verdoso de su rostro. El traqueteo de el automovil no ayudaba a su estógamo lleno de angustia desde horas temprana. La música aburrida de su padre no calmaba el fuerte dolor de su cabeza y su respiración no era la mejor en esos momentos gracias al perfume de su cuñada. Abrio la ventana con necesidad y dejó que el aire le golpeara el rostro. Se habia negado a ir, pero su padre insistio, asegurándole que su salud sería restablecida de ese modo. 

Lo que no comprendía era por qué su hermano tenía que asistir, con su mujer apunto de dar a luz. Se había negado a ir. No quería vivir en un rancho, lleno de caballos, reses y demás cosas. Pero comprendía mejor que nadie que su salud lo demandaba. Si no hubiera nacido tan grave no tendria que pasar por todo aquello. Su madre se lo había rogado y había sido el intensivo que le llevó a aceptar. Rinko estaba realmente cansada y se sentía algo culpable por ello. Era su madre.

Se había criado entre médicos y demás. Odiaba los hospistales y le gustaba estar fuera. Se sentía preso. Quería disfrutar como cualquier otro. Armarse de paciencia con algún deporte o montar a caballo. Se lamio los labios. Quizás, en el rancho, sí lo consiguiera. Ese había sido su sueño tiempo atrás. Los majestuosos caballos habían llenado su mente y odiaba los coches que tanto ruido hacian. Era demasiado tranquilo y silencioso.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño?-. Preguntó Ryoga Echizen.

-Hm.

Afirmó con la cabeza y sintio los delgados dedos de su cuñada por su cabello, acariciándole maternalmente. Demonios. Odiaba que le tocaran el pelo y más, de aquella forma. Quizás, por su falta de necesidad sexual, o cariño, pero no soportaba ni abrazos ni demás. Era vergonzoso y axfisiante. A sus diecisiete años no había pensado jamás en una femina y no se había interesado ni por las palabrurías pervertidas de su padre. Tampoco había seguido a sus amigos hasta los andares de el tren, arrodillarse y mirado los delgados tobillos que se podian ver cuando la mujer alzaba su pierna. El sexo femenino no era de su incunvencia. Además, le quedaba la duda de si no terminaría de ahogarse sobre una mujer. Un escalofrio le recorrio por completo y se apartó de la suave mano.

Sintio que la angustia crecía en su interior, pero esta se disipó ante la señal de el alocado de su padre. Por una vez, su padre había señalado algo realmente interesante para él. Habían llegado. Aquel rancho ocupaba la mayoría de tierras que se extendían frente a ellos y la carretera por la que circulaban también era de ese hombre. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? ah, sí. Yohei Ryuzaki. Ese hombre tenía muchas tierras y era amigo de su padre. Observó en la lejanía una yegüa oscura, acompañada de un potrillo de el mismo color. Sonrio arrogante.

-¿Te gusta?-. Pregunto Nanjiro sin soltar el volante.

-Puede-. Respondio encogiéndose de hombros.

Nunca confesaría lo rápido que golpeaba su pecho ante la necesidad de acercarse hacia esos animales. Estaba deseando tocarlos. Cuando el coche se detuvo ante la inmesa casa, Sumire Ryuzaki les recibio. La había visto varias veces y al parecer, había sido profesora de su padre tiempo atrás. Éste se mostraba receloso con ella y la rehuía al gastarle bromas indevidas, que su madre se encargó en terminar con un ligero codazo en sus costillas. Suspiro mientras descargaba la pequeña maleta que había preparado. Su madre se había negado a que el primer dia llevara tanto y tuviera que coger peso.

-Bienvenidos-. Saludó el señor Ryuzaki-. Oh, Ryoma. Tu habitación está arriba, tercera puerta a la derecha.

-Wiz.

* * *

El sonido de el motor la hizo alterarse. Se terminó de recoger el cabello sobre su cabeza y suspiró. La falta de experiencia y su cabezonería por no pedir ayuda a su abuela, la habían obligado a maquillarse dos veces y cuando se dio cuenta, no necesitaba más maquillaje. Sus labios se habían sonrojado de el mismo roze y su piel había optado por la rojez leve en sus mejillas de el primer colorete y la sombra de ojos descorrida. Suspiró. No podía hacer más. Se perfumó como último recurso y se acercó hasta la puerta. 

Nada más abrirla, un jadeo escapó de su boca. Aquel maldito corsé apretaba demasiado su torso. Juró que después lo rasgaría con algo y mentiría. Era una mentira piadosa y seguramente, para salvar la integridad femenina.

-¿Cuál es mi habitación?-. Preguntó una voz.

Se encogio de hombros y caminó sin mirar a la figura, pero de nuevo, el aire le jugó una mala pasada. Se aferró al brazo masculino y cuando consiguió estabilizar su respiración, buscó el rostro de el visitante.

-Oh...

No sabía por qué, ni qué impulsó a su cuerpo, pero simplemente un paso y alzar sus brazos fueron los gestos necesarios para apresar aquel cuerpo entre estos y besarlo. La figura ante ella se tensó y sus piernas fallaron, tirándolos a ambos contra el suelo, hasta que no sintio los impulsos de su pecho, no se separó. Abrio los ojos asombrada y casi chilló. Él buscó entre sus pantalones y finalmente, halló la medicación, tomándola con necesidad, además de usar un inhalador.

-¿Eres... asmático?

Él arqueo una ceja y la miró incrédulo. Sakuno comprendio la razón. _¿_En qué demonios estaba pensando para besarle de improvisto? Lo observó atentamente y dudó. Era demasiado joven. Creía que tendría que haber envejecido aunque fuera un poco, o al menos, mostrarse más adulto. Pero no. Continuaba siendo como aquel día.

-Esto... cuantos... ¿Cuántos... años tienes?

-Diecisiete-. Escupio alzándose-. ¿Mi habitación?

Pestañeo. Su padre le había comentado algo sobre un nuevo integrante en la familia y después, su abuela le había obligado a vestir así por unos visitantes importantes. _¿_Sería él? Su corazón golpeo fuertemente contra su pecho y señaló la habitación frente a la suya. Él se alzó y caminó hasta ella, cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Suspiró y rodó sobre los tacones. Por una vez que había sido lanzada y había recibido un corte por axfisia. La puerta se abrio de nuevo tras ella y fue sujeta por una gruesa mano.

-Llévame hasta los caballos sin que nos vean-. Ordenó el joven.

Sakuno le miró asombrada, pero sonrio.

-Sígeme-. Aceptó.

Lo sujetó a fuerza de la mano y estiró de el cuerpo masculino. La mano contraria no se aferró a la suya, pero no era necesario para saber que la suya era diminuta a su lado. Se soltó, para abrir la puerta trasera y se llevo una mano hasta los labios al encontrarse con Kawamura, el cocinero de la familia. Este afirmó y le hizo señas para que se alejaran rápidamente. Alzó las faldas hasta sus rodillas y rogó porque los zapatos no se mancharan, aunque con un encogimiento de hombros, continuo su camino.

-No... no puedo llevarte a los otros. Espero que estos te sirvan-. Explicó al abrir la puerta de los establos.

* * *

En esos instantes, le serviría cualquiera. Pero sus dorados ojos se posaron sobre el enorme semental negro. Casi hipnotizado caminó a lentos pasos, acercándose hasta él, mas la mano femenina le impedio acercarse más, echándolo hacia atrás, al momento en que el animal embistio contra la puerta. 

-Es muy indomable todavía-. Explicó ella-. Se llama Wolf, porque lo encontramos cuando se peleaba contra tres lobos hambrientos.

Sonrio arrogante. Habría dado oro por haber visto aquello. Retrocedio tal y como ella le pidio y escondio su asombro cuando ella se acercó hasta el semental, acariciándole la frente y sonriendo. El vestido quedó aplastado contra la puerta seguramente, manchado. Aquella joven era realmente extraña. Le había besado de improvisto, ahogándole. Odiaba su maldita necesidad de aire cada dos por tres. Sin preguntarle quien era. Aquello era lo más extraño y lo único por lo que se intereso, aparte de su falta de aire, era por su edad.

-Me lo imaginé- suspiró una voz tras ellos.

Se volvio sobre sus talones y la joven saltó rápidamente de la puerta, arreglando su vestimenta. Cuando sus ojos cobrizos se encontraron con la figura de su hermano, se llevó una mano hasta sus labios, mirándole a él desconcertada. Ryoga sonrio, acercándose hasta ellos e inclinándose sobre la chica.

-Has crecido mucho, Sakuno-. Saludó sonriente-. Eras tan solo una niña cuando te conocí.

Sakuno. Sakuno Ryuzaki, la hija de Yohei Ryuzaki. Había oido hablar de ella a su padre. La había catalogado como una joven indomable y nada femenina. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo. Cierto que se le notaba sus esfuerzos a la hora de besarle sin permiso y no morirse de la vergüenza, pero su atuendo remilgado no ayudaba demasiado a coraborar las palabras de su padre. _¿_Poco femenina? Demonios, si lo era a más no poder.

-Hermanito, te estás precipitando-. Regañó el mayor alzando un dedo como batuta-. Si mamá se entera que has venido, te regañará bien.

-Hm...-. Suspiró.

Guardó sus manos dentro de los pantalones y mordiéndose el labio inferior, se alejó. Lo que menos deseaba ahora, era escuchar a su madre regañándole. Pero la voz femenina le hizo detenerse.

-Esto...-. Murmuró Sakuno-. ¿Usted es... Ryoga... Echizen?

-Así es-. Afirmó con orgullo el mayor-. ¿Sucede algo?

Sakuno negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior con frenesí. Hizo una leve reverencia y echó a correr. Se encogio de hombros al recibir una dudosa mirada de su hermano mayor y fue arrastrado por éste hasta el lugar donde comenzaban a sentarse en la mesa dispuestos a comer. Su madre se interesó por su escapada, pero Ryoga no le desveló. Arrugó el ceño y pensó que después, tendría que soportar las molestas actuaciones de su hermano, chantajeándole por guardar su secreto.

Sonrio. No tendría que soportar tanto a su hermano como creía.

-¿Y Sakuno?-. Preguntó una angustiada Sumire.

-La vimos salir corriendo-. Informó Ryoga alzando una ceja-. Al parecer... se llevó un shock al verme.

Llevó distraidamente un trozo de pan hasta su boca, mientras que los demás reían de las ocurrecias de Ryoga. Para él, quizás no lo eran tanto. Ryoga parecía conocer de anterioridad a la joven y ésta a él. Alzó las cejas al comprender la situación. Ryuzaki le había confundido con Ryoga. No era a él a quien querria haber besado, si no, a Ryoga.

Estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

Jadeo, cansada y recargó su torso sobre la pila. Mojó su rostro y lo ladeo repetidas veces para apartar las gotas humedecidas de su piel. El caballo ante ella relinchó y alzó la cabeza al sentirle golpearle. 

-Cálmate, Karupin-. Ordenó con amabilidad-. No sucede nada.

El caballo, alvino, de ojos azulados y crines marrones, se volvio en su pasturar, mientras que ella suspiró. Había besado al hombre equivocado. Había tenído el valor para nada. Aquel joven era el chico de el que tiempo atrás le había hablado su padre, el nuevo integrante en el rancho, no Ryoga Echizen, el joven de el que llevaba tiempo enamorada.

Encima, la persona equivocada, era idéntica a la de sus sueños. Le gustaban los caballos y lo único malo que pudo ver, era que estaba enfermo y tenía unos preciosos ojos dorados. Unos ojos hipnotizantes. Apartir de ahora tendría que verlos y encarar su torpeza. Le había besado de improvisto y él podría haberlo tomado de otra forma. Hasta podría creer que tenía oportunidades con ella. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y decidio volver a la mesa. No podía haber nada peor.

Caminó con lentitud y al divisar las visitas y familiares, se tensó. Ryoga Echizen mantenía sujeta de la cintura a una joven mujer, de vientre hinchado y sonrojadas mejillas, que deboraba con gratificante apetito un trozo de pan.

-Sakuno, hija-. Llamó su abuela-. Te presento a los señores Echizen, Ryoga y su esposa y por último, Ryoma. A éste último lo conoceremos mejor, puesto que vivirá con nosotros. _¿_Me estás escuchando?

Afirmó con la cabeza y se apartó un mechón cobrizo de su rostro.

-Yo... no comeré.

Se volvio sobre sus pies y caminó hasta su habitación. El aire continuaba faltándole aún más y la angustia crecio en su pecho.

_Casado..._

_Ésta casado._

Caminó arrastrando los pies y usó su mano diestra para aferrarse a la barandilla. Necesitaba quitarse aquel horrendo corsé más que nunca. Arrancó la tela de su vestido, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la gruesa de el corsé, era demasiado tarde. Cayó de golpe contra el peldaño y rodó escaleras abajo.

* * *

Tras el postre, se alzó y caminó hasta el aseo. Odiaba las comidas apabullantes y en las que los adultos aludían su poca inteligencia. Nadie parecía deseoso de alzarse y caminar hacia la nada o comentar algo interesante. Suspiro y se aseguró de llevar la medicina hasta su boca y tragarla con asco pronunciado. Se detuvo al tiempo en que su pie izquierdo golpeo algo extraño. 

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

La joven Ryuzaki se mantenía estirada en las escaleras, con un golpe claro en el brazo derecho, el rostro rojo por falta de aire y jadeos leves en necesidad de aliento. Palmeo su rostro con deseos de despertarla, pero estaba demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar. Sus rojizos ojos se abrieron, llenos de lágrimas ante la agonía que estaba sintiendo. Acercó su oido derecho al ver moverse los rosados labios.

-Ai... aire... corsé...-. Murmuró ella.

Rodó sus dedos con extraña experiencia por el delgado torso femenino y finalmente, halló la cuerda necesaria para descender el vestido. Lo arrancó, al igual que hizo con las juntas de el corsé. Ya comenzaba a odiar aquella extraña prenda. Ella liberó un gemido de sastifacción al ser liberada, pero seguía sin estar consciente. El aire parecía no desear regresar a ella. Él no era el mejor para esos casos, pero la única idea que le corrio por la cabeza, fue esa. El boca a boca.

-Ah, ha, ha-. Negó una voz tras ellos-. Si lo haces, tu también te desmayarás y será peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Apretó los dientes y se separó de el cuerpo femenino, pero ella se había aferrado a su chaqueta y se negaba a permitirle alejarse. Ryoga se agachó, ignorando ese acto, igual que las lágrimas que escaparon de los ojos al presionar sus labios con los contrarios. Apretó el puño izquierdo y volvio el rostro. Ryoga rio al cumplir su cometido y alzó el cuerpo de Sakuno sin más, por las axilas y acaricio su cabeza con ternura.

-Eres experta para meterte en lios, jovencita-. La regañó él-. Debes de tener cuidado. Es la segunda vez que te salvo. Quizás seré tu caballero de armadura dorada.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reir. Ryoga nunca podría ser un caballero de armadura. Habia dejado embarazada a su mujer y por esa misma razón, se había casado con ella y ahora esperaban un hijo. Se quedó pensativo por un instante. _¿_Qué clase de cosas debían de estar circulando por la cabeza de aquella joven? Enamorada de un hombre casado y con mal pasado. Debio de ser una bomba para ella.

Ryoga la tomó en brazos y subio las escaleras, indicándole que le siguiera. Caminó tras ellos y soportó la mirada de la joven, agradecida por haberse dado cuenta de su angustia. Humedecio su labio inferior y se rascó la nuca. Si realmente se hubiera decidido y la hubiera besado, no sabía si habría conseguido dar la talla y hubiera sido peor. Sus pulmones no reaccionaban como él desearía.

Dejó el corsé sobre la silla cercana y se acercó hasta la ventana, mientras que con una grata experiencia, Ryoga le quitó el enorme vestido y cuando se dio cuenta, la chica era más hueso que la chicha que aparentaba con los grandes volantes. La habitación no era tan femenina como creía, aunque sí tenía un pequeño altar con muñecas pequeñas de largas melenas y cuerpos perfectos, además de una grande, peliroja y de ojos dorados. Fruncio las cejas al ver aquellos ojos. Eran idénticos a los suyos. Ryoga los tenía marrones, parecidos a los de la propia joven.

-Iré a informar a los de abajo, vosotros quedaros aquí mientras. Cuídala-. Ordenó varias veces.

-Wiz.

Pesado y más pesado. Ese era el apodo que tenía hoy día para su hermano mayor. Con que le dijeran una vez las cosas, las comprendía. No era tonto. Ahora, que las hiciera, era otra cosa. Se dejó caer en la silla cercana a la cama y cruzó sus brazos tras la cabeza. Sakuno se movio bajo las sábanas y le miró atentamente. Alzó las cejas en pregunta y ella sonrio, ocultando su rostro entre las sábanas.

-Perdón...-. Se disculpó con voz avergonzada-. Te... confundí con tu.. hermano y te... te... besé. Encima... te dio un ataque, es culpa mia...

-Exacto. _¿_De quien iba a ser?

Ella se encogio sobre sí misma, mientras que una sombra de molestia se reflejó en su rostro. Cada vez que tenía un ataque su caracter empeoraba y lo estaba pagando con ella. Sintio una mano sobre su rodilla y ella le extendio la palma hacia él.

-Sakuno... Ryuzaki...-. Se presentó.

Se encogio de hombros y apresó la mano dentro de la suya. Pequeña y frágil.

-Ryoma Echizen.

* * *

Sumire apresó el hombro de el mayor de los hijos Echizen y sonrio. Ryoga sonrio complaciente y orgulloso. 

-Gracias, joven-. Agradecio con sinceridad-. Espero que mi nieta decida ir a la ciudad y olvidarse de todas las mamarrachadas masculinas. Ryoma, según tu criterio, no soportará demasiado tiempo en el rancho, _¿_Verdad?

Ryoga afirmó y se alejó alzando una mano. Sumire se caminó hasta a habitación, sonriente. Habia planeado todo aquello. Convencio a su hijo para que aceptara a Ryoma Echizen entre sus filas, sabíendo perfectamente que su hijo no se negaría a hacerle un favor a su amigo y menos, a un niño enfermo. Ryoma había nacido con problemas de respiración y aún estaba en tratamientos. En el año 1930 y todavía no poder creerse que no lograran indentificar su enfermedad. Pero era un buen escalón para hacer que Sakuno se interesara por el género masculino y que, posiblemente, decidiera ir a estudiar a la ciudad, donde no podría comportarse como un muchachón.

Entro en la habitación y se fingio preocupación. Le había dado una talla más pequeña de la debida en el corsé, asegurándose siempre que alguien la mantuviera vigilada. Pensaba enviar a Ryoma si por una casualidad le informaban de algo sucedido, pero no le hico falta. Los acontecimientos ocurrieron solos y Ryoga Echizen fue una buena ayuda. La primera opción que se le había pasado por la cabeza había sido casarla con Ryoga, pero su plan falló cuando se enteró que este ya había contraido matrimonio y con una joven embarazada. Escandaloso y surfurante. Le habían hundido por completo su plan.

Pero quedaba el eslavón pequeño. Ryoma. Esperaba con ansias que su nieta se enamorase de él, que él huyera y Sakuno decidiera seguirle a la ciudad. Era un buen plan.

Un perfecto plan.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

_Pues... otra invención rara n.n._

_Ryoma está enfermo._

_Ryoga era el hombre de el que Sakuno se enamoró de pequeña._

_Sumire ideo todo el plan..._

_¿Se saldrá con la suya?_

_En fin, ya saben qué hacer si quieren que siga n.n._

_Así sabré si les interesa n.n._

_Por cierto, estoy trabajando en lo de _

**_La saga Echizen._**

_Y otro nuevo fic que espero sea más de humor que dramaXD._

_¡Nos vamos viendo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¡Holaaa!! Aquí volvi de nuevo n.n, con el siguiente capítulo, como tocaba**

**Ya sé que me tarde, pero también tengo examenesXD. Y bueno, me entretuve con otras cosas y demásXD. Pero ya aquí está el capítulo n.n. Disfrutenlo n.n**

__

-Es un AU, OOC.

-Ryosaku.

-Drama, romance y algo de humor.

**Resumen:**

Le había amado desde pequeña, pero cuando lo vuelve a ver, no es la persona que creía, casado y con mujer embarazada. Su hermano pequeño ocupará el lugar que le pertenecía, o no?

**Fic:**

_-Sakuno... Ryuzaki...-. Se presentó._

_-Ryoma Echizen._

Había pasado una semana ya de su entrada en aquella casa. No fue fácil aconstumbrarse. Siempre había sido demasiado dormilón, especialmente, si las noches eran imposibles de dormir, por tos, o alguna otra neglicencia por parte de su cuerpo. Odiaba su enfermedad a muerte. Por otro lado, los copiosos desayunos. Al principio, aconstumbrado a las extrañas comidas de su madre, los encontró extraños y demasiado abundantes, pero bastó probarlos para desear que la comida y cena llegara. El cocinero, Kawamura, recibio órdenes por parte de el señor Ryuzaki hacia él, entregadas por su madre, pero se negó. El cocinero se vanaglorio de que él sería capaz de alimentar a un "niño" enfermo como él y demonios, no le quitaba su razón. Jamás las comidas le parecíeron tan excelentes.

No era el único personaje curioso. Claro está, el mismo señor Ryuzaki lo era. Ese hombre era idéntico a su hija, excepto en el caracter. Como hombre que era. Lo había acogido como un hijo y ni una sola vez le había tratado como un invitado ñoño. Cuando él se había negado a cumplir parte de las peticiones de su madre, Ryuzaki aceptó encantado. Le había entregado algún que otro trabajo, aburridos, pero, demonios, menos hacía en la ciudad. Sin embargo, la lejanía con los caballos lo molestó.

Durante la cena, o la comida, conocio al resto de los personajes que trabajaban en el rancho. Alguno de ellos vivían en las tierras de el señor Ryuzaki, otros, venían de la ciudad cercana y el madrugón no les importaba. Los más ruidosos, y que vivían en las tierras, eran Eiji Kikumaru, y Momoshiro Takeshi. El primero, un soltero de veinte años y el segundo un casado de diecinueve. Creyó que Takeshi había metido la pata igual que su hermano, pero no fue así. Su mujer, Ann Tachibana, era una sana y hermosa mujer de su misma edad, con sonrisas animadas y siempre consejos para Sakuno Ryuzaki.

La joven parecía haber quedado en un gran shock tras lo sucedido con su hermano. Era claro que había estado enamorada de él. No. Estaba enamorada. Muchas noches la había oido llorar y maldecirse por ser una ilusa. Encima, pese a la madurez que había mostrado cuando "la salvo" de morir ahogada, no le había vuelto a mostrar atención. Seguramente, no le perdonaría que dejara a su hermano besarla, o quizás, que él estuviera presente. Demonios. Desconocía tanto los sentimientos femeninos y eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza, que encontró preferible dejarlo estar.

-¡Sakunito!- Llamó Eiji acercándose hasta la cocina- ¡Tengo buenas noticias! Tu yegüa ya tuvo el potrillo.

Sakuno dejó la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa y sus ojos rojizos brillaron tras tanto tiempo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- afirmó Eiji alzando su mano como promesa- ¿Quieres verlo?

-¡Sí!- Sakuno se detuvo ante él y sonrio, sujetándole de la mano- Venga, Ryoma, vamos.

Con facilidad, estiró de él, arrastrándolo hasta los cobertizos. Lo último que logró ver de la cocina, fue una sonrisa de aprovación por parte de Ryuzaki padre. Le había prohibido acercarse a los caballos, sin embargo, ahora iba de camino a ver uno, arrastrado de la mano de la hija de este. Demonios. Aquella mano de nuevo. era pequeña y cálida. Sentía que si cerraba la suya, rompería cada músculo y tendón de esa delgadez y se afanó por no corresponder el agarre. Perdio sus ojos en los castaños cabellos y sintio deseos de aferrarlos entre sus manos, sin embargo, un tripequeo en su pecho, le hizo recordar. Se soltó de el agarre y detuvo la carrera, buscando el inalador en su bolsillo. Sakuno despidio a Eiji para que se adelantara y le colocó una mano en su espalda.

-Lo siento... no recordaba de tu...

-¿Maldición?- Preguntó asqueado.

La ignoró y caminó delante de ella, recuperándose lentamente. Sakuno volvio a adelantarle corriendo y maldijo interiormente. De nuevo su mal humor tras un ataque, aunque fuera leve. Y una vez más, lo pagaba con ella. Cuando llegó al establo, sus ojos doradon se posaron sobre la enorme yegüa de color blanco y pecho topeado. Sakuno la felicitaba, mientras miraban al potrillo mamar. Eiji había desaparecido y no logró encontrarlo. Se agachó junto a la castaña y acaricio el hozico de la yegüa.

-Se llama Jess- informó Sakuno sonriente- Fue el primer caballo que traté. Tu... Tu hermano fue quien me la regalo. El día que lo conocí.

-Hn- afirmó, indiferente.

Sakuno le miró de reojo. Desde que había llegado, se había habituado perfectamente a la vida de granjero y su padre le había hecho cargo de la cercanía de Ryoma a los caballos. Confiaba plenamente en que los animales conseguirían. Ella misma había visto esa situación. No era enfermedad, pero su padre casi muere por la perdida de su madre, con gran depresión. Los caballos le ayudaron y a ella también. Aún recordaba perfectamente aquel día, cuando Ryoga la montó sobre la espalda de Jess, jurándole que se la compraría. El mismo nombre de mujer, fue puesto por Ryoga Echizen... El hombre que amaba. El hombre que no podía alcanzar.

Agachó el rostro entristecida. Esa semana se la había pasado entera llorándole y siendo la persona que no era. Eiji se lo había comentado varias veces y cuando le contó lo sucedido a Ann... Dios, Ann. Rio al recordarla con la escopeta cargada y dispuesta a subir a la furgoneta de Momoshiro, mientras éste intentaba retenerla con gotas rodando por su sien. Al menos, consiguieron animarla. La invitaron a su casa a dormir y no hacerse el largo trayecto hasta su casa, puesto que los fines de semana, Takeshy y Ann abandonabas las paredes de el rancho Ryuzaki, en busca de intimidad matrimoníal. Era imposible meterse en medio. Así que encontró mejor regresar a su casa y llorar en sus aposentos.

Pero ahora, la noticia de que Jess tuviera un retoño, era fantástico. Aquel potrillo estaba realmente sano y fuerte y era parecido a su madre. Se mordio los labios y miró a su lado al joven visitante. Su padre había pedido que lo enfrascara el mundo ecuestre. Bien. Por algo había que comenzar, y cuanto antes se hiciera amigo, de el que sería su futuro caballo, mejor. Su padre no se negaría a su decisión, puesto que fue exactamente lo mismo que hizo con Eiji tiempo atrás.

-Nombre- dijo sorprendiéndole. Al ver que arqueaba una ceja perdido, sonrio- Al potrillo, necesita un nombre y como será tuyo tendrás que dárselo.

El rostro pálido por el anterior ataque, se volvio aún más sorprendido, creía que hasta feliz. Pero parecía tan perdido. Lo agarró de el brazo, atrayéndolo sobre ella, hasta que la largura de el brazo le permitio tocar el hozico de el potrillo, el cual, no se asustó. Sonrio aún más y le felicitó.

-Bien, te aceptó totalmente, ahora, dale un nombre.

Ryoma alzó una ceja pensativo, hasta que finalmente, lo catalogó.

-Karupin.

-¿Eh?- preguntó incrédula- ya tenemos un karupin- sonrio al recordar al amable caballo- Pero no me parece mala idea. Si es el que te gusta.

-Sí- afirmó serio- ese.

Sakuno sonrio y acaricio el lomo de el tembloros potro.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Karupín- se alzó y lo atrajo hacia arriba. Era un joven más grande que ella, pero aún podía manejarlo- vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Mientras, que esté un ratito con su madre. Eiji se encargará de todo lo demás.

Lo arrastró por las caballerizas, hasta adentrarse en un pequeño establo repleto de valdas y percheros. Rebuscó entre la ropa, mirándolo de vez en cuando, y algún que otro sonrojo, al posar sus ojos sobre la cintura masculina. Mostró una camisa vieja y pantalones grises de montar, junto a unas botas. Ryoma arqueo una ceja, incrédulo.

-Tu ropa de sport, no te servirá de mucho, por eso, mientras trabajes junto a los caballos, tendrás que vestir así. Ahora te doy unos pantalones de montar, pero- se llevó pensativa una mano hasta el mentón- luego en la tarde iremos de compras.

Era claro que aquel muchacho no tendría ropa vaquera y cómoda para un rancho. Mucho menos, práctica. Salio de el establo y le dio la espalda mientras se cambiaba. Ryoma gruñó tras ella y se dejó ver a medias, mostrándole la bota. Pestañeo, asombrada y las mejillas le ardieron. Con el cierre de el pantalón medio abierto, la camisa sin abrochar y el pelo revuelto, se mostró ante ella. Tartamudeo palabras inteligibles y le obligó a acercarse más, para intentar traducirlas. Sujetó la bota entre sus manos y se la tiró al pecho descubierto.

-¡Búscala tu!- exclamó.

Con las manos sobre las mejillas ardientes, corrio por los establos, hasta llegar a la primera fuente que encontró. Presionó repetidas veces la bomba y cuando el agua fresca llenó suficientemente el cuvo, refrescó su cara. Aquello había sido una sorpresa. Un golpe bajo. Nunca hubiera creido que se avergonzaría tanto por ver así de desnudo a un hombre. Muchas veces había visto a Eiji, su padre y Momoshiro sin camiseta cuando trabajaban con las reses y demás, pero no había sentido aquella inundación de calor y vergüenza. Y la culpa de todo era que ese chico se parecía demasiado a su hermano... Al hombre que continuaba amando!

-Jooo- se quejó pateando el suelo.

-¿Ocurre algo, pequeña?

Su padre se acercó lentamente, al descubrirla. Sakuno se aferró a él, avergonzada y casi lloró al sentirse cobijada.

-Papá... -susurró- yo.. siempre te cuento todo y...

-¿De qué se trata ahora?- Preguntó Yohei alzándole el rostro- eres tan idéntica a tu madre, que cuando lloras finalmente, es que sucede algo.

Tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor, deseando que por todos los medios, Ryoma no decidiera haberla seguido.

-Yo...- susurró finalmente- me enamoré.

Yohei Ryuzaki podía ser un hombre accesible y calmado, pero como todo padre, sentía cierta responsabilidad y afecto hacia su hija. Se había peleado demasiadas veces con su madre para que no casara sin permiso a Sakuno y negó los matrimonios concertados. Él creía en el amor que lo había unido a su difunta esposa y no negaría nunca que existía el verdadero amor. Su hija ya tenía edad suficiente de enamorarse y con tantos hombres pululando por el rancho, no era de extrañar que éste llegara.

-¿Quién es el hombre?- Preguntó confuso y mareado- ¿es de el rancho?

Sakuno negó con la cabeza, la cual volvio a esconder entre su pecho, igual que siempre. Como cuando era pequeña. Demonios, aquella niña que estaba abrazando, ya no era una niña, era una mujer de pies a cabeza. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta, se repetía interiormente. Pero aquella negativa, lo sorprendio profundamente. Si no era un hombre de el rancho... Quería decir eso que era de el pueblo? Quizás de la escuela. Muchos muchachos la rondaban. Lo sabía. No era ciego, pero había estado tranquilo al ver que ella no sentía interés por ningún jovencito, sin embargo, ahora sí y era un verdadero problema. Sentía quemar sus manos mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hija como ánimos. Fuera quien fuera el desgraciado, la había hecho llorar. Y eso no se lo perdonaba a nadie.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó esperanzado por no tener que ir matando a todo hombre que fuera varonil- ¿de quién se trata?

-Ry...

-¿Ry...?- aquello no pintaba bien. cuantos hombres conocía que empezaran por _Ry_? Se tensó- ¿Ry... qué más?

-Ryoga... Echizen- contestó finalmente.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Su hija... su niña adorada... Enamorada de aquel hombre!? Era imposible. Apreciaba a su amigo Nanjiro Echizen y no le costaba nada aceptar a su hijo pequeño, pero... Demonios, su hijo pequeño era otra cosa, comparada con aquel mayor. Ryoga le había defraudado mucho. Se había comportado como un buen hombre durante mucho tiempo, hasta le hubiera cedido el cuidado de Sakuno en algún que otro momento, pero... Desde que descubrio sus otros placeres, se negó a tratar más con él, de lo que fuera necesario. Tanto había disfrutado de tales placeres, que finalmente, dejó embarazada a una mujer y ahora, fingían felicidad juntos ante la llegada de un hijo que sufriría el odio de sus padres. Suspiró y alejó el diminuto cuerpo de su hija. Las palabras escaparon de su boca y parecieron golpear a su hija con rudeza.

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de ese Echizen y eligues el otro? Es de tu edad... y... más responsable.

Sakuno abrio la boca incrédula. Se alejó de el abrazo de su padre y caminó a pisotones rápidos hasta la casa. Nadie la comprendía. Su abuela se dejó aparecer y tuvo que esquivarla para no escucharla decir nada molesto que la llevara a contestarla mal. Se detuvo en la escalera y miró el rostro preocupado de la mujer.

-¿¡Tu también crees que Ryoma es mejor que Ryoga!?- Exclamó encarándola.

-Sí- sentencio su abuela con respeto extraño. Sakuno se volvio y se alejó para dar un portazo.

-¿Y Sakuno?- Preguntó Yohei adentrándose. Sumire suspiró.

-Seguramente, se enamoró de quien no debía.

-Nunca mejor dicho- coraboró con profundo dolor- mi hija enamorada de un hombre casado y futuro padre... No creo que...-dudó- ¿se meterá en lios?

Sumira se encogio de hombres y sonrio.

-Las mujeres enamoradas, hijo, somos muy difíciles de comprender.

Dejó que el aire rozara su rostro y moviera sus cortos cabellos. Había encontrado las botas correctas a su número y tras terminar, decidio ir a buscarla. No por preocupación, si no porque deseaba comenzar con lo que tuviera que hacer. Pero ella se había ido llorando y seguramente, algo había hecho. Se frotó la nuca sin comprender. No había hecho nada. Simplemente se asomó para indicarle que no eran su número, no para que le golpeara y marchara. Esa chica, definitivamente, estaba loca.

Encima, cuando pudo seguirla, la descubrio hablando con su padre, confesarle con total confianza que estaba enamorada... de su hermano. Sus sospechas eran ciertas en totalidad. Pero lo que más le sorprendio, fue que lo metieran a él en la conversación. Por qué la chica extraña se tenía que enamorar de él simplemente, para que se olvidara de el pervertido de su hermano? No era ningún plato de segunda mesa, y mucho menos, le interesaba aquella mocosa alocada, que tan poco femenina era.

Suspiró y decidio poner rumbo a la casa. Lo mejor era preguntarle al señor Ryuzaki que hacer, pero cuando entró, se encontró a dos adultos pensativos, que al verle, parecía que quisieran comérselo con las miradas. Yohei caminó hasta él, golpeando sus brazos con ambas manos fuertes y grandes.

-Llegas en el momento más oportuno- exclamó el hombre- Hazme el favor de ir hablar con Sakuno- rogó- ambos... ambos teneis la misma edad, seguro que la comprendes. Por favor.

Ladeo la cabeza dudoso. Comprenderla? Imposible. Si nisiquiera podía comprender por qué huyó de el establo! Sin embargo, no fue necesario moverse. Las pisadas molestas de la castaña, llegaron hasta ellos y sin decir una sola palabra, lo arrastró hasta la furgoneta, indicándole con una simple seña que montara. Suspiró y aceptó. No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

El silencio que reinó en la camioneta podría decir que era agradable, quitando que se respiraba cierto aire entristecido y un cuerpo tembloroso a su lado, parecía una bomba de explosión apunto de estallar. Demasiadas cosas guardadas. Que le impusieran a quien amar, debio de ser algo más agresivo de lo que parecía. Suspiró y se encogio de hombros. Era algo que desconocía totalmente. Estar enamorado era algo demasiado indiferente.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó finalmente ella sin apartar la mirada de la carretera- Te arrastré sin permiso.

-Exactamente- afirmó excéptico. Por qué si no, estaría sentado en la camioneta?

-Perdón por molestarte...- se disculpó de nuevo.

-No molestas- respondio indiferente.

Apoyó el codo sobre la ventanilla, dejando que el aire que entraba por esta le acariciara. Le gustaba aquello. Quizás porque le era necesario, quizás porque le ayudaba a perderse en su tranquilidad, pero era agradable. Le hacía olvidar de su problema.

-Ah... también... perdón por golpearte con la bota...

Arqueo una ceja y miró el sonrojado rostro.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó interesado por saber qué fue lo que hizo mal.

-Um...- dudó la joven- yo... me asusté.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sarcástico.

La camioneta se detuvo ante un stop y aprobechó el momento, para sujetarla de el mentón y hacer que le mirase. El rostro enojado, ahora era un mar de vergüenza. No podía comprender cómo podía pasar de enfado, lágrimas, a sonrojarse como una reunión de tomates. Definitivamente, la chiquilla era rara.

-Ryo...

-¿ga?- Terminó él por ella, liberándola. Sakuno suspiró.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Si- respondio oscamente y volviendo a figar la mirada en la lejanía.

-Lo siento... os pareceis tanto que... no podía mirarte de aquel modo...

-¿Qué modo?- Picó.

-Tan...- Sakuno humedecio su labio inferior y negó repetidas veces- tan...

-¿Y bien?- Presionó suspirando y mirándola de reojo- ¿a donde vamos?

No sabía decir exactamente, si Echizen era frio, o demasiado amable al haber interrumpido una conversación bastante... peligrosa entre ellos. Cómo confesarle que había sentido deseos de abalanzarse sobre él, creyendo que era Ryoga? Demasiado difícil. Ya sabía demasiadas cosas y la angustíaba pensar que él fuera a contarle todo a su hermano. Pero también lo veía imposible. Las pocas veces que hablaba por teléfono con su familia, siempre que el hermano mayor terminaba por ponerse al teléfono, colgaba instantaneamente.

Y ahora, que le esperaba sentada en la silla de aquella tienda de ropa para hombre, podría pensar tranquilamente, si acaso el menor tenía algo demasiado fuerte encontra de su hermano mayor. Tampoco podía deliberar demasiado. Ella amaba de los pies a la cabeza a Ryoga, incluso había demostrado ser un hombre fértil. Suspiró y estiró sus piernas. Aquella mujer podría ser ahora ella. Bueno, si tuviera la edad. Aunque claro está, Ryoga no se iba a fijar en una muchacha de diecisiete, delgada, con olor a ganado y caballerizas, con el cabello rojizo por el sol, los ojos grandes y demasiado brillantes. Piel oscurecida por las largas horas solares y, con gustos extraños y pocos femeninos.

-Ya- informó él antes de asomarse. Rio divertida.

-Puedes salir, no te pegaré.

Ryoma aparecio y Sakuno tuvo que parpadear para comprender que era él. No podía ni pensarlo. Si apuesto era con pantalón de montar y camisa... en vaqueros y camisa, era mejor. Se acercó, lo suficiente como para poder revolverle un poco el cabello y mirar al esteticista con reproche, que se encogio de hombros, maldiciendo la falta de estilismo en esa joven. Sonrio y se afanó en intentar controlar un mechón rebelde, hasta que Ryoma la detuvo de la muñeca, apartándola.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confusa.

-Nada- negó encogiéndose de hombros- no me gusta que...- se mordio el labio inferior y se acercó para pagar la cuenta, pero... sin dinero.

-Lo pago yo- sentencio Sakuno tras él- te saqué sin que cogieras la cartera.

Lo observó de reojo, revolverse él mismo el cabello mientras salia. Ya lo había visto hacer lo mismo anteriormente, cuando la despedida con su madre, los observó desde la ventana de su cuarto. Quería ver marchar a Ryoga y el corazón se convirtio en un puño, cuando lo vio subir con tanto cuidado a su esposa y besarla mientras acariciaba a su hijo. Por otro lado, Ryoma se quejó de las caricias que su madre ejercía en su cabello y terminó por revolverlo. Era, como muchas otras personas, incapaz de soportar una caricia en su pelo.

Lo siguio hasta la calle y guardó el dinero dentro de el bolsillo, mientras que él se entretenía revisando las calles de el pueblo.

-¿Quieres que te lo muestre?- Preguntó.

Los dorados ojos se posaron sobre ella, extremeciéndola. Era tan parecido... Tosio y caminó ante él, señalando los lugares, mostrando los diversos caminos e evitando mirarle. Su estomago rugio con hambre y buscó el reloj en lo alto de la iglesia.

-Son las ocho ya... Cenemos algo y volvamos.

-Oye-, la interrumpio, mostrándose dudoso- ¿tienes carnet?

-Sí- afirmó buscando la licencia- mira. A los dieciseis, puedes comenzar a sacártelo, pero hasta los diecisiete no puedes coger un coche. Es que quieres sacártelo?

-Hm...- afirmó.

Sonrio divertida. Durante el corto, o largo paseo, que habían dado para mostrarle el pueblo, muchas de las jóvenes solteras y dispuestas a grandes aventuras que las llevaran a atar al mejor de los hombres, habían posado sus miradas en él. Pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiado despistado, y cuando una se acercó para presentarse, le dio la moneda que acavaba de recoger de el suelo, creyendo que era de ella y continuo su caminar. Pícara, se revolvio ante él, con las manos en la espalda y caminando de esa forma. Ryoma alzó una ceja y se detuvo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

-¿Quieres sacártelo para poder ligar y llevar a tus ligues por ahí? Que pillín.

Ryoma bufó y la adelanto, deteniéndose justo en el momento en que sus hombros se rozaron, y mirarla con atención.

-No estoy interesado en el amor- sentencio con voz ruda- no me metas en tus juegos.

La joven se quedó helada. No había querido darle miedo, mucho menos hablar tanto, pero era la realidad. No le interesaba enamorarse y sufrir de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo ella. Si quería sacarse el carnet, no era más que para demostrar que poco a poco, podía ser libre y no necesitaba estar atado más a los demás.

Otra razón importante para sus palabras, era la simple idea que le estaba picando. Sakuno corrio el riesgo de terminar enamorándose de él. Si se le ocurría pensar que eran demasiado parecidos, pasaría. Ryoga y él, por mucho que lo odiara, se parecían demasiado. Menos en una cosa: Las mujeres. Por dios. No pensaba en una sola. No se sentía atraido por nada y nunca lo haría.

-Perdón...- se disculpó la castaña caminando bruptamente ante él.

_**"nunca digas... De este agua no beberé, porque puedes ser el primero en hacerlo".**_

Rápido y sencillo. El delgado cuerpo se torcio ante sus ojos y como cualquier persona de reflejos, estiró las manos para sujetarla, apresándola entre sus brazos, contra él. Sintiendo la calideza pegarse contra su cuerpo. El perfume que anteriormente le había golpeado en la tienda, volver a pegarse contra su ropa. El corazón later tan fuerte, que creyó que de nuevo tendría un ataque y antes de que tuviera tiempo de comprender la razón, la dejó caer de culo contra el suelo. Se alzó y frotó su rostro con su brazo, intentando alejar aquel fuerte parpadeo de su corazón e intentar calmarse. Gracias a su compañera de techo, no había podido coger el inhalador, y lo que menos necesitaba en esos instantes, era un ataque.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Sakuno acercándose- ¿Quieres ir a un médico?

Negó con la cabeza y la apartó.

-A casa- ordenó por último.

Maldijo interiormente a todo lo que se meneaba y se ahorró golpear el auto. Cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse, pero fue en vano cuando la imagen de su primer día, golpeo contra su mente. Su primer beso. Arrebatado de improvisto y casi ahogándole. Buscó de reojo el preocupado rostro femenino y apretó los dientes. Si tenía que enamorarse, si es que eso había sido ese sentimiento tan repentino que golpeo su pecho, no deseaba hacerlo de ella. Especialmente, porque sería un amor falso. Ella era capaz de caer, pero... Se conformaria simplemente, con ser correspondido por parecerse a la copia de el hombre que ella amaba? Nunca.

Suspiró y miró por la ventana. Definitivamente, aquello simplemente había sido algo añadido a su enfermedad. Nada más. Cuando llegara y se duchara, todo olor de la muchacha, desaparecieria. Y él volvería a ser feliz en su ignorancia adolescente.

'¡Oh, cuan equivocado estaba, si pensaba que la muchacha no se le acercaría mas!

-Sakuno Ryuzaki.

La voz de su padre la heló. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Y el apretón que le propinó en el brazo, para llevarla hasta la cocina, fue suficiente como para indicarle que podría golpearla en cualquier instante. Sumire se afanó en alejar a Ryoma de el lugar y quedaron completamente solos en la cocina. Yohei suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la silla cercana.

-Mira, cariño, comprendo que has crecido... que siente necesidades por los chicos, pero...

-No siento necesidades- se defendio avergonzada- no quiero... sexo.

Yohei suspiró y abrio demasiado los ojos como para pensar que no se escaparían de sus órbitas.

-Entonces... no has cogido a Ryoma y... te lo has llevado a un hotel?- Preguntó tanteando el terreno.

Abrio la boca desconcertada y dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa de la cocina, moviendo la lámpara de gas.

-Papá, espero que no digas eso ni en broma- avisó cerrando los ojos- Primero: No ha sido así! Segundo: Si hubiera sido así... .no os tiene que importar! Es mi cuerpo...- susurró asombrada- Dios, papá... De verdad... de verdad crees que haría algo así?... Por favor.

Yohei frotó su rostro preocupado, alzándose.

-Sakuno, compréndeme. Derepente has crecido hasta el punto de amar... amar a un mujeriego- susurró preocupado- y... te enfadas por algo que ni siquiera sé... después, coges al primer chico que te encuentras al camino y te vas... Demasiado miedo he pasado.

Sakuno se frotó los brazos y suspiró.

-Papá... amo a Ryoga desde que era una niña- confesó- y... deberías de hacerte a la idea de que, ahora, o después de el matrimonio, terminaré haciendo...- se sonrojo- lo mismo que mamá y tu hicisteis para crearme.

-Amor, Sakuno, hicimos amor- reflexionó él esperanzado.

-Sería lo mismo. Para mi lo sería.

Yohei suspiró y acaricio la cabellera castaña con ternura, para terminar abrazándola con ternura.

-Te has hecho tan mujer... que me das miedo- confesó aterrado el hombre, para reir- tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

-O alomejor la asustaba- reflexionó Sakuno mirándose- a ella también le gustaban las faldas.

-Y tu las odias.

-Las vaqueras no- seleccionó- pero las de la abuela sí- rio y abrazó a su progenitor- tranquilo, vale? Y... déjame ser libre de eleguir con quien casarme.

-De eso ni hablar.

La ruda voz de su abuela rompio el trato paterno y los hizo apartarse. Yohei quiso interrumpir, pero su madre se lo negó.

-Sakuno, no puedes estar tonteando como una pueblerina de este talante. Eres maravillosamente rica en dinero y cuerpo. No puedes ir ofreciéndote así a cualquiera. Solo me demuestras que eres un putón.

Apretó los dientes y manos y salio corriendo. No era aquello. Habían malinterpretado su huida con Ryoma. Ni siquiera había descargado las bolsas dela compra para excusarse ante ellos. Su abuela disfrutaba metiendose con ella, picándola, y hasta insultarla. Perdida en su rabia y dolor, corrio hasta las habitaciones, abriendo la que, inconscientemente, buscaba. Pero el personaje en cuestión, no se hallaba ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-hm... na...

-No entiendo tu idioma- bufó el peliverde, dejándose caer sobre la cama y frotando sus húmedos cabellos.

Sakuno sollozó, y se lanzó contra él. Rodaron por la cama, cayendo al lado contrario. Se frotó la cabeza dolorido y la miró, revolviéndose inquieto bajo ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó repetidas veces- sé que... que no puedes ni verme pero... déjame quedarme contigo... por favor- rogó entre sollozos.

Ryoma suspiró, pero se tensó, cuando unos pasos rompieron en el pasillo. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, encajándola. Yohei lo saludó, mientras ella se agazapó tras la cama, intentando controlar sus sollozos.

-¿Bajarás a cenar?- Preguntó su padre.

-No- negó Ryoma encogiéndose de hombros- iré a dormir.

-Entiendo, debes de estar cansado. Agüantar a Sakuno no debe de ser fácil para ti. Siento que te moleste...

-No molesta- interrumpio con rapidez el joven, sorprendiéndola- Buenas noches.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, un suspiro escapó de los labios masculinos y sintio recargarse la cama. Una toalla cayó sobre su rostro y cuando la quitó, lo observó tomarse el medicamento. Se arrodilló sobre el mueble, lentamente y rodeo el cuello masculino, pegando a la espalda su pecho y estómago, para besar los mojados cabellos. Ryoma se tensó, pero no la apartó esta vez.

-Ojalá... pudiera curarte- confesó- te lo juro.

**Notas autora: **

Bueno, me cambiaron ciertas cosas y no entiendo porqué no sale las lineas estasXD.

Bueno, aquí quedó el capítulo n.n

Ya me van diciendo cositas, si?

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Llegé con nuevo capitulo n.n. Espero les guste n.n.-Es un AU, OOC.**

**-Ryosaku.**

**-Drama, romance y algo de humor.**

**Resumen:**

Le había amado desde pequeña, pero cuando lo vuelve a ver, no es la persona que creía, casado y con mujer embarazada. Su hermano pequeño ocupará el lugar que le pertenecía, _¿_o no?

**Aviso de el capitulo:**

Este Capítulo tiene muchas indirectas entre sus lineas. No hacia personas, si no en la relación entre los personajes. Estad atentos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se frotó los hombros doloridos, masajeando la zona con sus dedos y golpeándola con sus puños cerrados. El rastrillo que sujetaba en su mano cerrada parecía hecho con astillas. No era de extrañar que la muchacha le exigiera llevar guantes. El potro le miraba curioso y volvió a darle otra de las zanahorias que guardaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Satisfecho, volvió a alejarse para degustar tal manjar, mientras que él suspiró y se recargó sobre el rastrillo.

El sonido familiar de una risa llegó hasta el lugar. Miró al frente, encontrándose con la figura femenina que llegó a atormentarle semanas antes. Aún golpeaba en su mente las sinceras palabras que escaparon de la boca femenina, mientras lo abrazaban por la espalda, y después, huía de su habitación, colorada.

Se había dado cuenta que aquella chiquilla de largas trenzas no era algo que pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente y le sorprendió demasiado darse cuenta que, una vez más, la estaba observando y hasta pensando en ella. Ladeo el rostro varias veces y masajeo las sienes. Pensar en la menor de los Ryuzakis, tan solo le daba dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué tal todo?- Preguntó la voz de su compañero de limpieza.

Momoshiro asomó la cabeza desde la otra valla, mientras que terminaba de acicalar a un gran semental negro. Sonriente, le entregó una botella de agua, la cual aceptó de gran gusto, bebiendo sediento. Takeshi acaricio al caballo y miró el potro divertido, el cual, curioso, buscaba entre la paja limpia alguno que otro residuo de zanahoria.

-Cuando son pequeños dan más problemas, pero de grandes, son mejores. Al menos, para mi gusto- expresó el joven de ojos alilados.

Se encogió de hombros y continúo con su trabajo. Momoshiro se acercó hasta él, quitándole el rastrillo de las manos. Lo miró sin comprender.

-De vez en cuando, tomarse un descanso, está bien- aconsejó, guiándole un ojo y mirando a su alrededor- anda- exclamó mirando hacia el exterior- ya está Eiji intentando ligársela de nuevo. Mira que no enterarse de que Sakuno no siente nada por él… es cabezón como él solo.

El moreno se dejó caer a un lado y dejó el rastrillo junto a su pierna. No podía comprender por qué aquel hombre se tomaba tantas confianzas con él. Suspiró una vez más y se sentó en frente, junto al potro, que se acercó en busca de más comida. Apartó el hocico del animal.

-Basta- ordenó acariciando las crines.

-Tu… no debes de saberlo porque eres nuevo- dijo Takeshi llamando su atención- Pero los caballos tienen cierto poder en este rancho. No te hablo de poderes como superhéroes, pero sí magia. La mujer de el señor Ryuzaki murió cuando Sakuno tenía diez años. Ella cree que fue antes, pero no es verdad. Se le ocultó la verdad para que no viera morir a su madre- Suspiró clavando la mirada en el techo y continuo- murió de una enfermedad. Es lo único que le explicó su padre. Sakuno lo aceptó, pero como humano e hija que es, no puede evitar echar de menos a su madre. El señor Yohei no quedó en mejores condiciones. Ver morir a la mujer que amas… es una mala pasada. Demasiado.

Sonrió melancólicamente y tosió al ver que comenzaba a hablar más de la cuenta.

-Ellos se trasladaron aquí por recomendación de el médico. Les dijo que lo mejor era que cambiaran de aires, que buscaran otro lugar, especialmente, por Sakuno. Llegaron aquí, cuando este lugar todavía se vendía a precio de risa y gracias a la gran fortuna de los Ryuzaki, Yohei se forró. Compró tantas tierras como pudo, aunque sus habitantes no estuvieran de acuerdo. Es un buen casero, así que comenzaron a comprenderle. Decidió dedicarse a lo que todo el mundo con un rancho puede. Los caballos.

Señaló el potrillo, que de nuevo, parecía estar encaprichado con su bolsillo, ya vacio de cualquier hortaliza.

-No creas que es sencillo hacerte con ejemplares adultos. Algunos hasta tienen sus propios traumas, manías y demás. Son como las personas, por eso mismo, se cree que los caballos son almas humanas que sufrieron y se reencarnaron en caballos para ser libres finalmente. Son animales nobles, algunos más cabezones que otros, pero, ahí es cuando su magia funciona. El animal mira, observa y comprende. Yohei Ryuzaki es incapaz de herir a nadie que no quiera hacer daño a su familia. Los animales entras en sus características. El primer caballo que tuvo en el rancho, era el ser más indomable que nadie se echó en cara.

Rio fuertemente y apartó una mosca que había osado descansar sobre su pierna.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente. El hombre recibió un buen golpe en las costillas. Creíamos que moriría por la terrible coz, sin embargo, no fue así. Cuando se recuperó, volvió a tomar las riendas de aquel semental, decidió a domarlo. ¿Sabes que sucedió?- Ryoma negó- Ambos terminaron cediendo. El caballo accedió a ser domado y Ryuzaki, aprendió a ver la vida con otros ojos. Si hubiera muerto de aquella coz, dime, ¿quién protegería a Sakuno de personas como Eiji y Sumire?

Lo comprendió. La magia de el caballo había sido ruda, pero con aquella coz, le mostró a Ryuzaki que tenía algo por lo que valía vivir. Había perdido a su mujer, pero tenía su hija. El animal y el hombre hicieron un trato. Un trato silencioso que solo algunos pocos llegarían a comprender.

-Sakuno también pasó por lo mismo. No quiero decir que un caballo la golpeara, pero sí que aprendió a amarlos. Jess, su yegua. Quizás fue porque tu hermano se la compró, pero- chasqueo la lengua enrabiado- aquello la llevó a saber más de caballos que su propio padre. Centrarse en otras cosas y guardar el dolor en su interior.

Lo observó distraído. Aquel chasquido había demostrado el poco agrado de Momoshiro hacia su hermano. Ryoga no tenía mucha gente de su bando. Se alzó, para volver a recoger el rastrillo y continuar con su trabajo. Takeshi le miró asombrado, para golpearle el hombro y llamar así su atención.

-¿Has comprendido algo de lo que te he contado?- Negó con la cabeza- ni si quiera te importa, ¿Verdad?

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la tarea. No podía decir que no le interesara, pero tampoco era algo que encontrara necesario. Lo que aprendió durante su vida y gracias a su enfermedad, era que lo que verdaderamente importaba, eran los momentos de el presente. El futuro lo conocía. Su enfermedad terminaría matándolo y el pasado... no ansiaba recordarlo de nuevo.

_**Ojalá... pudiera curarte**_

Aquello era lo único que le preocupaba. Esas palabras parecían haberse clavado en su mente con fuego y no conseguía expulsarlas por nada del mundo. Aún recordaba la sensación en su espalda. El calor que había sentido contra ésta, la suavidad de el delgado cuerpo. El olor que de nuevo volvió a acoplarse a su cuerpo y cabello, embriagándolo durante toda la noche.

Era algo, que no comprendía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rio una vez, sintiendo la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones. Eiji no podía parar de hacerla reír una y otra vez. No era algo que la desagradara, pero sus pulmones sí se molestaban por tanto movimiento y el flato comenzaba a hacer efecto en su costado izquierdo. Suspiró alzando una mano en demanda de tiempo y Eiji se dejó caer sobre el suelo.

-Por fin sonríes como siempre, Sakuno- señaló el joven entregándole una toalla- desde luego, se echaba de menos tu risa en esta casa.

Le miró confundida. Sonrió tristemente e imito la postura de el hombre. Era cierto. Llevaba un tiempo sin reír. Se sentía dolorida con su abuela y había dejado de hablarse con esta. Sumire buscaba momentos para comentarle sobre su nuevo vestido o cualquier tontería femenina que la atrajera, pero no le interesaba, especialmente, desde que la consideraba tan infame.

-Eiji…- llamó preocupada- Yo… ¿parezco… una mujer… vana…? Es decir…

-¿Por lo que dijo aquel día tu abuela?- Preguntó sonriente el peli rojo- Yo no lo creo. A mi me gusta tal y como eres, Sakuno- confesó con seriedad.

Sakuno ladeo la cabeza y Eiji tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír a carcajadas. Sakuno era demasiado inocente y también, demasiado perdida en el amor. Cierto que estaba enamorada, pero desconocía las indirectas por parte de otro hombres y aquello, había llevado a que Ryuzaki la enseñara a pelear como un mismo hombre, y también, a que él y Momoshiro la vigilaran más de una vez. Especialmente, en las fiestas.

-Gracias, Eiji- agradeció la chica sinceramente- Yo… creía que realmente se me ve como tal y por eso… mi abuela dijo tal cosa. Quizás… irme con Ryoma de aquella forma… no fue lo más correcto.

Eiji negó con la cabeza y dio una palmada antes de alzarse y arrodillarse ante ella.

-Necesitabas irte, expandirte y respirar otro aire. Estabas dolida y es normal. Todos, cuando nos sentimos apresados, necesitamos huir lo más lejos del lugar donde nos hirieron. Es natural. Y que te llevaras al chico… solo se me ocurre pensar que estaba ahí, en el momento oportuno- Hizo una mueca extraña.

-¡Eiji!- Exclamó entre risas Sakuno- ¡Estabas hablando como un filósofo! ¡Pero la mueca final no hacía falta!

Las palabras de Eiji, por muy difíciles que resultaran de creer, eran ciertas. Había necesitado salir de esa casa. Creía que se le caería encima si no escapaba. Se sentía tan asfixiada como cuando comenzó a aprender a nadar sin saber cómo se hacía tal cosa. Pero una cosa sí sabía. No había cogido a Ryoma porque justo estuviera ahí. Había visto a Momoshiro cerca de el porche y después, a Echizen. Optó por el menor. Lo eligió ella. Así, como su cuerpo se movió solo en busca de el cuerpo adolescente.

Lo de aquella semana pasada seguía atado fuertemente a su memoria. Aún podía sentir la vergüenza agolparse en su rostro cuando reaccionó y se vio abrazada a él. Inconscientemente, había caído en el mundo de los recuerdos. Su madre murió de una enfermedad parecida y no quería que otra persona pasara por lo mismo. Ni siquiera Ryoma.

Le parecía injusto que siendo tan solo un adolescente como ella, tuviera que tener reprimidas ciertas cosas. No podía correr, o excitarse demasiado. Ryoma no debía de estar pasándolo bien y era preocupante. Durante las semanas que estuvo ignorándolo lo más que pudo, debido a su vergüenza, había visto que ponía gran afán en lo que le gustaba. Y lo que le gustaba, eran los caballos.

-Oscurece- avisó Eiji mirando al cielo- mejor comencemos a recoger.

-Sí- afirmó alzándose- Vamos.

Por suerte, últimamente, los trabajos de el rancho la habían mantenido ocupada, además de sus qué aceres en el pueblo. Se había ofrecido para ayudar aquel año con las fiestas y no podía estar tranquila. Su padre la había avisado de que podría caer enferma, pero aquello realmente le gustaba. Además, tenía intenciones claras de participar en el torneo aquel año. Sabía que su padre se lo negaría, pero una vez escrita y a última hora, no podría echarse atrás. Karupin estaba listo y en perfectas condiciones. Hubiera preferido participar con Jess, pero su embarazo no la dejó entrenarla y ahora, tampoco quería separarla de Karupin II.

Cuando entró en la cocina con los demás, se detuvo mirando a su alrededor. Su padre la imito nada más dejar el sombrero sobre el perchero y le acaricio los hombros preocupado.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- Preguntó en un susurró Yohei.

-No- negó preocupada- aunque… iré a ver.

Agarró la primera manta que encontró, seguida de dos manzanas rojizas y poco de zumo. Sumire intentó detenerla, pero ante la mirada de Yohei y su ignorancia, calló. Corrió hasta los establos y no se equivocó. Ryoma permanecía agachado ante Jess y Karupin II, el cual no dejaba de mamar, hinchándose de lo que le había sido negado. 

Aunque bien que tragaba zanahorias. Demasiadas para el gusto de su dueño. Se arrodilló a su lado y mostró una de las manzanas.

-¿Quieres?- Preguntó.

Las orbes doradas miraron la fruta con hambre dibujada y cuando el estómago mostró su respuesta, la cogió. Señaló un rincón de el establo y se sentaron. Los cubrió a ambos con la manta y se acomodó a su lado, sin perder de vista la escena la madre e hijo, mientras que Ryoma terminaba por ingerir las manzanas y el zumo. Atraído por el olor de el fruto, el potrillo abandono la leche materna y se acercó a ellos, para robar algún que otro trozo de manzana.

-Hambrón- espetó en un suspiro cansado el Echizen.

-Se parece al amo- susurró ella divertida- Con los caballos sucede como los perros, ¿lo sabías?

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, acomodándose más bajo la manta. El silencio reino. Las voces de la casa comenzaron a extinguirse y se preguntó si no habrían terminado ya de cenar. Alzó la vista de los dos caballos, los cuales había optado por dormir un rato y creyó que lo mejor sería que ellos hicieron lo mismo. Se volvió hacía él y detuvo la mano que había guiado para estirar de la manta.

-Se durmió- susurró.

Sonrió y en lugar de quitar la tela, cubrió mejor al joven. Intentó alzarse, pero fue imposible. Había quedado encajonada entre el cajón cercano y el cuerpo masculino. Además, una de las piernas de el joven pasaba sobre una de las suyas, impidiendo su movilidad. Suspiró y acomodó mejor la cabeza que comenzaba a deslizarse por la madera, hasta colocarla en el final del trayecto. Su propio cuello. Se cubrió mejor con la tela y sonrió, para dejarse vencer también por el sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El calor era agradable, no podía negarlo. El olor persistente y de nuevo, se preguntó si pese a la lejanía con la muchacha su cuerpo abría absorbido el aroma femenino. Pero aquel olor no era también mezclado con el de su cuarto, si no con algo parecido al establo. Abrió los ojos, frotándolos y bostezando. Cuando la vista se acostumbró al lugar, comprendió dónde se encontraba.

Volvió su rostro para intentar aclara de dónde provenía aquella fuente de calor y estuvo a punto de saltar al verla. Dormía totalmente confiada, con la boca entre abierta y suspiros débiles. Se frotó el rostro y volvió a colocarse.

-Demonios…

Apartó uno de los mechones castaños de su mejilla, que ejercía cosquillas molestosas en ese lugar. Sus dedos rozaron sin querer la suave piel y terminó por dejarlos ahí, 

hipnotizado. Era cálida. Suave. Y daban ganas de acariciar. Rodó sus dedos, acariciando la zona y una sonrisa se mostró en los rojizos labios. Desvió los dedos hasta el lugar. Curioso. Era la primera vez que tocaba tanto a una mujer. Ni siquiera había hecho tal acto con su madre. Y es que aquellos labios lo atraían. Aún sentía el sabor de el beso. Inconsciente, lamio los suyos propios.

_Te lo juro…_

Se inclinó levemente. No sabía si era justo o no, pero tampoco comprendía por qué lo hacía exactamente. Sus labios se unieron a los contrarios, levemente, un simple roce. Se apartó, asustado por aquel gesto, volviendo a la conciencia que le decía que aquello no era correcto. No estaba bien. Pero aún así, estaba hecho.

-Gracias….- susurró acomodándose para dormir.

Era lo mínimo que podía decirle, por ser tan sincera en su confesión pasada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se estiró cuan larga era y rodó por la cama, hasta que una de sus piernas quedó descansando por el filo de el colchón. Pestañeo, confundida. ¿No estaba durmiendo en el establo con Ryoma? Al menos, eso recordaba, sin embargo, ahora estaba en su dormitorio. Se sentó sobre la cama, mirándose.

-Estoy vestida…

Se levantó, deshaciendo la coleta arrugada que había terminado por tener tras dormir sobre la almohada y caminó hasta el dormitorio contrario. La puerta había quedado encajada y empujándola levemente, logró ver la figura del Echizen, estirado cuan largo era, sobre la cama, respirando entre sueños. Se llevó un dedo hasta el labio inferior, dudosa.

-Anoche te cargó hasta tu cuarto- dijo una voz a su lado- Al parecer, os quedasteis dormidos en el establo.

-Momoshiro….- Llamó sorprendida- me asustaste.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el chico sonriendo alegremente- No era mi intención. Solo quería responder a tu pregunta interior: "¿cómo he llegado a mi cama totalmente vestida?"

-¡Pervertido!-Exclamó sonrojada.

Momoshiro comenzó a reír de nuevo y negó con su mano. Sakuno hizo una mueca con los labios en molestia, mientras Takeshi comenzaba a reír más fuerte. Al darse cuenta, le tapó la boca, casi dejándolo sin aire.

-¡Lo despertarás!- Susurró empujándole.

-Oh, Sakuno- canturreo el moreno- ¿Te empiezas a preocupar por el chico?

Clavó sus orbes rojizas en la espalda masculina y continuo empujándole por las escaleras, mientras Takeshi procuraba no perder la vida en el trayecto. Cuando llegaron al rellano, aferró los hombros de Takeshi, colocando su frente sobre la nuca masculina.

-Yo… tengo miedo cuando estoy con él…

-¿Por lo de tu madre?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

-Sakuno, la verdad es que a mi parecer, ese chico te necesita. Le haces bastante bien- Takeshi rascó su cabeza apartándose de ella- Bueno, quiero decir, en este aspecto. Ambos podéis compensaros. Tu superar lo sucedido con tu madre y él… crecer dentro de su enfermedad- Se acerca hasta su oído, alertándola- Dime, ¿es que te desagrada estar con él?

Se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Desagradarle? Para nada. Cierto que tenía arranques imprevisibles, parecía frio y pasota, pero… nunca le había hecho daño. Hasta llegar a protegerla de su padre y llevarla al dormitorio. Ni siquiera la había desnudado antes de meterla en la cama. Se imaginó por un momento la escena y comenzó a reír, sorprendiendo al hombre ante ella.

-¿Te hizo gracia la pregunta?- Preguntó Momoshiro arqueando una ceja en confusión.

-No, no- negó intentando detener la risa emergida- es que… imaginé algo… raro.

-Ha saber qué cosas imaginas- suspiró Takeshi moviendo negativamente la cabeza- en fin. ¿Vas a responderme?

-Emm… solo que… no me desagrada- confesó avergonzada- es… bueno estar con él.

Momoshiro sonrió y palmeo su cabeza con cariño.

-Entonces, haz magia, Sakuno- aconsejó divertido- La misma magia que usan los caballos.

-¿Eh?

-Buenas, Echizen.

-Nas…

Se volvió hacia la voz y saludó con una sonrisa, para perderse dentro de la cocina. Las palabras de Momoshiro eran misteriosas, pero las comprendía. Ella, como ranchera que era, conocía la magia que escapaba de los cuadrúpedos. Pero, ¿Cómo ejercerla con Ryoma? Él odiaba su enfermedad. No quería curas si no eran completas.

-Sakuno- La voz de Sumire la exaltó- tenemos que hablar.

Afirmó cabizbaja. No le gustaba aquello, pero tampoco podía estar ignorándola. No entraba en su carácter. Detuvo la taza de chocolate camino a su boca, cuando vio un panfleto familiar en las manos de su abuela.

-Vas a participar- Susurró la mujer cansada- ¿Por qué?

-Me gusta- confesó preocupada- Por favor, abuela, no se lo digas a mi padre.

-No serás capaz de hacerlo. Reflexiona- ordenó la mujer.

-Si… reflexiono, me dará miedo. Tanto, que no podré participar. Quiero hacerlo. Mira, abuela- sujetó con ternura las manos de la mujer, sorprendiéndola- Sé que te es difícil comprenderlo, pero, amo esta vida. Me gustan los caballos. Me gusta vestir de esta forma. Levantarme temprano para cuidarlos y dormir con el arrullo que crea este lugar. A ti, sin embargo, te gusta otras cosas… estoy segura que si… fuera contigo… no sería yo misma. Me asusta el gentío si no estoy sobre los lomos de un corcel. Jamás podre olvidar lo que he vivido ahí. Abuela… si me alejas de aquí…

-Se morirá- termino Yohei Ryuzaki por ella- Madre, intenta no meterle más cosas en la cabeza. Ya me cuesta contenerla teniéndola cerca. Imagínate lejos.

Sakuno se heló, cuando la anciana se alejó, suspirando defraudada. Era raro verla rendirse tan temprano, pero no le dio importancia. No tanta, como la seriedad que se mostraba en el rostro de su padre.

-¿Papá?

-¿Pensabas participar y no decirme nada?- Preguntó pacientemente el hombre- ¿Con qué caballo? Jess no puede…

-Karupin- interrumpio con miedo- Lo llevaré a él.

-¡Todavía es indomable!

-¡Conmigo no!- Exclamó convencida- Karupin me comprende, papá. Sé que decir esto de un caballo puede resultar tonto, pero verdaderamente, confió en él. E estado entrenando duramente con él. Puedo hacerlo.

-Si estás tan segura- alego el hombre- ¿Por qué tu voz suena de forma insegura?

-Siempre soy así- bufó cansada- no cambies de tema… Papá. Déjame participar…

Yohei suspiró, frotándose los cabellos cansado. Negó con la cabeza y clavó su mirada en la figura que recién entraba en la cocina. Ryoma buscó comida y al encontrarla, entregada por Kawamura, comenzó a engullir su desayuno. El señor Ryuzaki se frotó el mentón pensativo.

-Con una condición- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Cuál?

-Ryoma tendrá que ir contigo. Ya sabes que yo no estaré por esa zona. El ganado es lo que más vende en las festividades y necesito vender algunas reses que ya no necesito a buen precio- Declaró- así que necesitarás a alguien a tu lado. Eiji y Momoshiro estarán conmigo, así que tampoco podrán estar pendientes. Lo mejor es Ryoma.

Se acercó al adolescente, que se entretenía indiferente, bebiendo el zumo que Kawamura le obligaba cada dos días. Yohei palmeo sus hombros.

-¿Te importaría?- Preguntó mirando la nuca de el joven.

-Hn- negó con la boca llena.

Hubiera intentado protestar, pero no acarrearía más que problemas. Su padre no se negaba a que participara, tan solo, no quería que fuera sola. Si optaba por Ryoma, era incluso mejor. El joven desconocía los peligros de aquella participación y no sería tan estorbo, como si Eiji o Momoshiro la acompañaran. Yohei quedó satisfecho y le acaricio los cabellos castaños antes de marcharse.

-Uff- suspiró, dejándose caer en una de las sillas- Creí que me lo prohibiría.

-¿Mhn?

Le miró sin comprender y exclamó un largo "ah" cuando recordó que Ryoma no tenía ni idea de qué era el concurso.

-Es una competición a caballo- explicó pensativa- generalmente tienes que evitar obstáculos, saltarlos y demás. Las mujeres no suelen participar. Creo que seré la única este año. Al menos, en este condado. En otros sí que participan mujeres. ¡Muchas hasta son famosas!- Le miró de reojo y suspiró- Perdón por… obligarte a venir conmigo.

-Nada- Dijo el joven alzándose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La realidad era, que le había picado el gusanillo. Una feria ecuestre. Aquello solo le daba una respuesta: Caballos por todos lados. Quizás no era tan malo hacer de canguro. La miró de reojo antes de salir. Emocionada porque su padre le diera permiso. Bien. Aquello solo significaba que él era el único consciente de que la había vuelto a besar. Esta vez, por decisión propia. Y es que dejar en la cama, no fue sencillo.

**Flas back.**

_Caminó por las escaleras, con ella cargada. No pesaba tanto como parecía, pero el miedo a que por culpa de un ataque la dejara caer, era grande. Ryoga ya se lo había señalado cuando la cargó el primer día a su dormitorio, haciéndole parecer impotente._

_Por esa misma razón, cuando el final de la escalera mostraba ambas habitaciones, sonrió. Había logrado su propio propósito y su cuerpo no había reaccionado al esfuerzo. Con el pie, apartó la puerta. De nuevo, el aroma que siempre acompañaba a _

_la joven, le golpeo en la nariz. Retumbando por completo por su cuerpo. Caminó hasta la cama, intentando dejarla sobre esta. Pero Ryuzaki había optado por abrazarse a su cuello y se negaba rotundamente a soltarse. Frunció las cejas. Aquello no era bueno. Si por una mera casualidad alguien entraba, estaría en problemas. No por nada era la niña mimada de la casa._

_Agarró los brazos con cuidado y estiró de ellos para separarlos de su cuello. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, tuvo que volver a alzarla para correr la ropa y cubrirla. Cumplida su misión, miró que estuviera correctamente colocada. Vestida. Un error que pensaba dejar así. Ni loco la desnudaría para ponerle el pijama. Además, dormía tan plácidamente, que era un verdadero peligro. Capaz de golpearle en zonas que no deseaba por lo dolorosas que resultarían._

_-Mumia… ji ji…_

_Alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso hablaba en sueños? Se inclinó levemente para poder aclarar lo que decía, pero solo unas risas escaparon de los rosados labios. Humedeció los suyos propios. Aún sentía el calor del beso dado en el establo, de forma demasiado inconsciente. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser de aquella forma y dejarle un sabor atrayente? _

_Aquello no podía seguir._

_Se inclinó aún más y poseyó con suavidad los entreabiertos labios. La joven ni se inmutó, hasta volvió a reír contra su boca y deslizarse por las sábanas en una postura más cómoda. Se llevó una mano hasta su boca, rozando sus labios._

_-¿Qué demonios… hago?- Preguntó ladeando la cabeza._

_Decidió alejarse y cerrar la puerta, para esconderse en su habitación. Lo más seguro, es que estuviera cansado y por eso mismo, no tardó en dormirse. _

**Fin de el flas back.**

Pero algo dentro de él le indicaba que no era tan agradable saber que ella no recordaba los dos furtivos besos. Aquella punción en su corazón no le gustaba. Nada de nada.

-Ryoma.

La voz de Yohei Ryuzaki mostraba preocupación y cuando se acercó para ver qué quería, no hizo falta demasiado para comprenderlo. El granjero se frotó el cabello preocupado, sin detener el paso que había optado emprender para que le siguiera.

-Verás- dijo deteniéndose finalmente- Yo no quiero que Sakuno participe. Esa tanda de rodeo es más peligrosa de lo que parece, por eso, en esta zona, se prohibió el concurso de mujeres. Los hombres tenemos más fortaleza que ellas- explicó- Pero también sé que nada la hará cambiar de idea, a menos… que la esperanza que tengo, sí.

Escondió las manos dentro de sus pantalones, algo desinteresado por la conversación. Era normal que todo padre se preocupara, especialmente, en un momento así. Pero él no comprendía del todo la situación.

-Verás, quiero que la hagas olvidar tal hazaña, Ryoma.

Lo miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo hacer que Sakuno se olvidara de algo que realmente amaba?

-Karupin es un corcel demasiado indomable. Ella cree que el caballo la obedecerá, pero estoy seguro que no- Murmuró- Jess sí. Pero con el embarazo, no quiero hacer que la yegua participe- Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Con decisión- Sé que tu podrás hacerlo, Ryoma.

-No- negó secamente- Es su decisión.

-Sé que es la decisión de Sakuno y como tal tendríamos que respetarla, pero…- se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró- supongo que hasta que no seas padre no lo comprenderás.

-Tsk…

Ladeo el rostro. Ser padre era algo que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Si ni siquiera se veía capaz de ejercer el "trabajo" necesario para crear un niño, sin ahogarse en el trajecto. Yohei sonrió divertido por su negativa y golpeo amablemente su hombro.

-Al menos, cuídala. Parece que Sakuno confía en ti más de lo que parece y me alegra eso.

El recuerdo de la rogativa de Yohei hacia Sakuno le golpeo con fuerza en la mente. Ryuzaki padre deseaba que su hija se enamorara de él y al parecer, tomó a su parecer que Sakuno decidiera acercarse a él a su modo. Pero existía cierto refrán:

**Si uno no quiere, dos no…**

Porque, él no quería, ¿verdad? Si quisiera, eso significaría conformarse con ser plato de segunda mesa. Sakuno amaba a Ryoga. No había vuelta atrás. Lo mejor era olvidar aquellos dos besos que había entregado a escondidas y de los cuales, la castaña era inconsciente. Era mejor. Ella no tendría que olvidar nada.

-¿Ryoma?

-Sí- aceptó alejándose.

Sí. Solo la cuidaría sin que ella se diera cuenta. Haría lo demandado por Yohei Ryuzaki y disfrutaría de lo que le gustaba. Los caballos. No se incumbiría más allá de lo debido con ella.

Era una chica y las chicas no le interesaban.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holita! Bueno, hoy no iba a subir porque debido a la enfermedad de mi mamá apenas pude escribir, pero bueno, aquí tengo este nuevo capitulo. Perdón que esté así.**

****

**-Ryosaku.**

**-Drama, romance y algo de humor.**

**Resumen:**

Le había amado desde pequeña, pero cuando lo vuelve a ver, no es la persona que creía, casado y con mujer embarazada. Su hermano pequeño ocupará el lugar que le pertenecía, _¿_o no?

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Los festejos eran notables. Mucha gente había llegado al pueblo con la idea de divertirse en las competiciones y bailes, disfrutar comprando reses o incluso caballos de pura sangre. Pese a que en esos momentos casi se hacía imposible caminar por las calles sin ser pisoteado por algún que otro personaje despistado, las sonrisas no se borraban. Quizás por el exceso de la bebida, o la alegría de la celebración.

Los animales eran el centro de atención. Si bien por ser vendidos, también para ser maravillados y alagados con diversos piropos ecuestres o demás. La familia Ryuzaki se hallaba entre estos. Sus reses eran espléndidas. Sus caballos puras sangre y con un cuidado exquisito. No tardaron en llover ofertas y demás hacia ellos, pero por esos momentos, el señor Ryuzaki negaba cualquier oferta. No era necio y sabía perfectamente a quien sí y no venderle sus animales. No era dinero exactamente lo que buscaba, aunque no negaba que este fuera necesario.

-El animal necesita un buen amo. Que sea correcto, disciplinario y también cariñoso- Había dicho con el ceño fruncido y la barbilla altiva- Es algo importante, puesto que es como si abandonáramos a uno de nuestros hijos.

Y todos los componentes humanos de el rancho afirmaron totalmente de acuerdo, excepto Ryuzaki Sumire. La anciana mujer había ido a regañadientes. No quería quedarse sola en un rancho completamente sola. Hasta Ann había acudido junto a su flamante marido, que no cesaba en comprar las más dispares formas de comida y mostrárselas de forma que las hiciera tiempo después en su casa.

Por su parte, Kawamura había optado por buscar reses en buen estado, las cuales, serían totalmente para la comida. El señor Ryuzaki siempre ponía a su disposición la cantidad de dinero que hiciera falta para alimentar a tantas personas. Y aquellas compras, solo se derivaban a la carne. Aún quedaría la verdura, pastas y demás cosas, que el cocinero tomaba su tiempo en organizar, especialmente, ahora que tenían un enfermo entre sus filas de hombres hambrientos.

Por otra parte, Eiji y Sakuno se concentraban en sus animales. Especialmente, esta última, en Karupin. La castaña había tomado la determinación de participar en el rodeo y no se detendría. Él mismo no conseguiría disuadirla. Yohei estaba totalmente asombrado por tal acto. El hombre creía que cuando más cercas estuvieran las horas, se detendría por miedo. No fue así. Si que era cierto que Sakuno Ryuzaki era demasiado óptima para las retiradas prontas, pero al parecer, esto no fue lo que todos esperaron. Algo la ataba a querer hacerlo. ¿Quizás un reto de superación?

Por su parte, estaba deleitado con los majestuosos caballos. Una orgía ecuestre. Los Ryuzakis los tenían de asombro, pero los había bárbaros y no estaban en venta. NO es que tuviera pensado comprar alguno, ni mucho menos, pero tenía la esperanza de que Karupin II llegara a formar parte de esos hermosos corceles. Si es que sobrevivía hasta el final.

-Oí, Echizen- Llamó Kawamura preocupado- No me dejarán cocinarte aquí, así que procura no sobrepasarte con la comida basura, ¿de acuerdo? Quise traer algo de casa, pero estaba demasiado ocupado y me olvidé. Disculpa.

Negó con la cabeza sin darle importancia al asunto.

_Tarde o temprano la palmaré igual._

-Ten.

Se volvió hacia la voz, encontrándose unos rojizos ojos brillantes y realmente felices vibrando dentro de un rostro iluminado. Pero era igual de atrayente cierto trozo de mazorca humeante rodeada de mantequilla.

-Es lo mejor que puedo darte ahora- Dijo avergonzada la muchacha- Yo te guiaré por los lugares más sanos en comida. Así, Kawamura no se molestará tanto- Confeso en una diminuta risa escondida- Espero no te moleste.

-No molestas- Respondió con la atención centrada en aquel redondel amarillo y con sabor dulce. Finalmente mordió- Bueno…- Dijo asombrado.

-¿Es la primera vez que lo comes?- Se interesó la castaña tímidamente.

Afirmó con la cabeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, que comió con gusto su trozo correspondiente de maíz, mientras de vez en cuando, miraba a Karupin. El corcel parecía estar totalmente ajeno a lo que tendría que hacer horas después. Comía plácidamente y movía su cola y crin para espantar las molestas moscas, mientras en su pecho, descansaba el banderín que indicaba que participaría en el rodeo. Aunque su montura no parecía estar adecuada para el evento. La falda marrón vaquera no debía de ser muy cómoda para montar, y mucho menos, aquella blusa larga y blanca que ejercía también como falda, ¿o es que era así de grande porque la muchacha era diminuta?

-¿Terminaste de comer?- Preguntó Ryuzaki levantándose y sacudiendo de sus ropajes el heno enganchado. Él afirmó- ¡Pues ven!- Exclamó- Te mostrare el lugar.

¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que decir todo aquello con energía, pero rojez dibujada en su rostro? ¿Tanto la atemorizaba que la hacía enrojecer? Suspiró y se dejó arrastrar por las calles repletas de personas. Todas a dispares. No supo muy bien en qué momento fue, pero Ryuzaki parecía ansiar mostrarle todas las cosas que le gustaban, o al menos, eso creía él. El caso era, que no eran tan diferentes como pensaba. Si se quedaba mirando un caballo blanquecino, ella le mostraba más bellezas del animal, haciendo que le gustara más todavía.

Los puestos de comidas parecían tener más consumiciones que simples carnes y grasas a más no poder. Hasta logró encontrar algo de pescado y ensalada, además de algo saporífero para saciar su apetito, cosa que sorprendió a la muchacha demasiado, pues empezó a comentar sobre su demasiada hambruna. Y es que nunca había comido tanto. Kawamura lo mataría.

-Es porque andamos muchos- Opinó preocupadamente Sakuno- Seguro. Cuando salimos de romería también sucede lo mismo con los que menos come. Te entra mucha hambre… por moverte, digo yo- Señaló su estomago plano y sonrió- Hasta a mi me pasa.

-Oh, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Sintió la tensión de la chica, pues sus hombros estaban demasiado cercanos como para no notarlo. La castaña pareció perder color en su bronceada tez y hasta tragó con necesidad. Aquella voz femenina parecía haberla asustado más de lo que necesitaba. Finalmente, ambos, como si estuvieran sincronizados, miraron hacia atrás.

No se podría decir que la observó demasiado. Tampoco es que le llamara la atención. Pero tampoco era fea la muchacha, aunque demasiado típica. Cabellos largos castaños y ojos castaños también, algo doradillos, seguramente, por el contraste con el sol. La figura exuberante, sí, pero como todas las mujeres. Bostezó y desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario, fijándose en los restos de ensalada que quedaban sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, Ryuzaki había optado por agarrarse a la tela de su pantalón y de ahí, no movía la mano.

-Venga, Sakuno, ¿no vas ni a mirarme?- Preguntó melosa la muchacha- Al fin y al cabo, seremos contrincantes en el rodeo.

Ryuzaki abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si no pudiera creerse tal cosa. Humedeció sus labios antes de tartamudear y perder aquella alegría que había mantenido durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Par… ticiparás?

-¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó la chica- Kotoha debe luchar para que no la ganas- murmuró en mala frase para recrear su burla.

Ryuzaki se alzó, soltándole finalmente, hizo una reverencia ante ella y se alejó, trenzando su cabello por el camino. Ryoma bufó. Y recordó que debía seguir con la promesa al padre de la castaña y cuidarla. Se alzó para alejarse, pero la joven se convirtió en una lapa al instante. Rodeo su brazo, pegando sus senos contra este. Arqueó una ceja incrédulo y miró hacia la zona sin interés. Aquello lo molestaba.

-Wa, eres más pequeño que yo, pero con un par de años, seguro que serías de mi interés. ¿Por qué no la dejas y te vienes conmigo?

Sonrió malicioso, soltándose y alejándose varios pasos.

-¿No decías con un par de años más?

Y se alejó. No estaba de parte de nadie. Solo de él y no es que estuviera tan seguro de sus mismas posibilidades con su enfermedad cargando. Quizás sonara paranoico, pero, llevaba demasiados años y estaba cansado. Lo que le hacía falta ahora, era una pelea entre mujeres y que él estuviera en medio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Jo, qué… mala suerte…_

De todas las personas tenía que encontrarse con Kotoha. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo. Brutal. Para no rendirse y tomar la decisión de participar en el torneo. Confiaba en Karupin y sabía que el semental estaba totalmente listo y fuerte para participar a su lado. Lástima que 

ahora Jess, cuando más la necesitaba, no estuviera en condiciones. Cierto que cualquier otro ranchero la pondría a trabajar ya mismo, pero su padre no, y ella menos.

Ahora, en un simple encuentro, todo su valor se había esfumado. Kotoha era experta en pisar sus sentimientos. Habían sido compañeras de escuela, pese a que la castaña oscura, era un año mayor. Desde siempre, los novatos fueron vapuleados y esto, no iba ser menos con ella y Kotoha, fue una de las causantes de sus males escolares.

Ahora, la tenía de nuevo al cuello. Especialmente, en el rodeo. Si Kotoha decidió participar también, lo haría. Y no era un rival fácil de ganar. Kotoha pertenecía a uno de los mejores ranchos cerca de el pueblo. Esplendoroso tanto en terrenos, dinero, como animales. Su padre mismo ansiaba llegar a la hermosura de aquel rancho y a ella, le parecía horrible. Había visto el comportamiento de el padre con las reses y demás animales. Prefería a Yohei Ryuzaki millones de veces más que a ese hombre funesto.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Sakuno?

Se volvió hacia la voz. Ann la miraba atentamente, preocupada por su caminar extraño y bastante comprensible al punto de perderse. La castaña clara dejó la caja que llevaba entre sus manos, para sentarse sobre esta y hacerle señas de que se acercara. Obediente, se sentó a su lado, esperanzada de que la caja no cediera al peso de ambas.

-No…

-Venga, suéltalo- apremio la otra, ignorando su negación.

Se frotó las manos nerviosas y afirmó. Ann era su mejor amiga, ¿por qué no contarle algo tan dispar cuando ya conocía su secreto de amor hacia Ryoga Echizen? No perdía nada. Pero… Si Ann sabía que participaría en algo tan peligroso, capaz era de hacer que Takeshi la atara a la silla de su propio caballo para evitar que se fuera. Parecía que no, pero Ann era muy buena cabalgando y conocía los peligros tan bien como ella.

-Bueno…, es que…, me encontré con Kotoha…

-¿¡Otra vez esa desalmada!?- Exclamó Ann suspirando a la vez que enredaba sus largos dedos dentro de sus hebras claras ejerciendo un color acompasado al brillo de el sol- ¿qué demonios está tramando ahora?

-Participará en el rodeo- Respondió sin mirarla.

-Ah, bueno. Seguro que te picó para que participaras…, porque… no lo harás, ¿Verdad?

Tragó saliva sin mirarla. La cabeza gacha igual que cuando hacía una travesura de pequeña y se sentía terriblemente mal por dentro. Ann bufó exasperada y la sujetó de la mano con fuerza, negando con la cabeza.

-Es muy peligroso… Tu padre no…

-Papá permite que participe- Respondió mirándola- Mientras Ryoma esté conmigo, dice que puedo.

-¿Ryoma?- Preguntó Ann mirando a su alrededor- ¿Y dónde está el guapo ciudadano que desentona en el pueblo?

Abrió la boca desconcertada y se alzó, al tiempo que la caja cedió y Ann terminó en el suelo, maldiciéndola mientras se alejaba rápidamente para buscar al muchacho. ¿¡Cómo demonios se podía haber olvidado de él!? ¡Dejarlo con Tokoha era algo que nadie haría en su sano juicio! ¿Acaso no era conocida por haber quitado más novios que amigos tenía? Echizen no era su novio, pero sí que había decidido cuidarlo durante la festividad como agradecimiento a su compañía para que pudiera participar en el rodeo.

_¡Oh, dios! ¿¡Y si le dio un ataque!?_

Cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sintiendo calor en sus ojos. Si algo le sucedería, no se lo perdonaría. Nunca. ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarlo solo? ¿Y si caía y perdía el inhalador? ¡Oh, dios! ¡Habían tantas cosas que podían suceder! La gente iba como loca aquel día y no se percatarían de algo así. Capaces eran de creer que se trataba de un adolescente que había bebido demasiado.

_Ryoma…_

Caminó rápidamente entre las personas, mirando a su alrededor, intentando encontrar cualquier cabeza de cabellos verdosos y toques negruzcos que le indicara que podía ser él. Pero aquel día, Echizen llevaba gorra.

_Mou…_

-Ah….

Su pie izquierdo quedó apresado entre dos cajas usadas de asiento, miró el lugar, sin tiempo de reaccionar. Su cuerpo impactaría contra el suelo directamente. Contra un suelo manchado de barro, heces de animal y cigarros. Puede que incluso vómito. ¿Quién sabe? Eso no era lo importante de aquellas fiestas. Así como nadie se daría mucha cuenta de su caída, pero, si lo hacían, sería el hazme reír de todo el mundo.

-Cuidado, mujer.

Dos fuertes manos aferraron sus axilas, alzándola sin esfuerzo. Parpadeo asombrada, encontrándose con unos ojos realmente parecidos a los suyos y un rostro bien conocido que la hizo enrojecer al instante.

-Vaya, pero si es Sakuno- Sonrió el hombre- Justo estábamos buscando vuestra zona- La dejó con cuidado en el suelo y palmeo su cabeza- ¿nos guías?

-Ryoga, deberías de preocuparte más por su estado- Regañó la mujer de vientre hinchado- Casi se ha hecho daño.

Ryoga Echizen y Claire Echizen, junto al bebé en camino. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaban ahí? Ryoga rio culpable y afirmó sujetándola de la mejilla cariñosamente, obligando a que su cuerpo temblara irremediablemente.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ryoga con aspecto serio.

-Sí…- Afirmó tímidamente. Pero el recuerdo la invadió- Ryoma- Dijo asustada,- él…

-¿Ryoga?-Preguntó una voz molesta.

Los hermanos se observaron por un instante, hasta que el mayor abandono las caricias a su mejilla, acercándose hasta el menor y de improvisto para todos, lo abrazó con fuerza. Ryoma jadeo incrédulo, queriendo quitárselo de encima inmediatamente. Ambas mujeres, al ver que el color pálido aumentaba en el rostro de el menor, decidieron que ya era hora de separarlos, o Ryoma terminaría siendo asfixiado y no por su enfermedad.

-Vamos, vamos- Interrumpió Claire ante los notables lloros de su marido- vayamos a buscar a los Ryuzaki.

-Sí, sí, pero…- balbuceo Ryoga mostrando una mano a su hermano con intención de que se agarrara.

Pero Ryoma lo evitó e ignoró, caminando ante ellos con indiferencia. Estaba bien. Cierto sentimiento de alivio la embriagó, pero fue roto ante el rápido golpear de su pecho. Su corazón parecía una caja de sorpresas que se agita en medio de una película de terror, dispuesta a asustar al personaje. A quien menos esperaba ver apareció. De improvisto. Y al parecer, ni siquiera Ryoma sabía que Ryoga y su esposa Claire iban a aparecer.

-Papá- Llamo cuando el señor Ryuzaki se dejó ver a la vista con todos a su alrededor- Tenemos visita.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, Ryoga!- Exclamó el hombre asombrado- No sabía que ibais a venir.

-Ya ve- Respondió el mayor Echizen- Mi padre me envió para traerle algo a su querida madre. Claro que lo hemos dejado en el coche, no queríamos que se estropeara entre tantos animales.

-Menos mal que ese hombre se acordó- susurró frustrada la anciana mujer- De todas formas, es un placer teneros por aquí. Aunque dudo que tu mujer esté cómoda de pie en pleno embarazo.

-Cierto- Recordó Ryoga buscando a su alrededor alguna silla- Espera, cariño.

Sakuno alejó la mirada al momento en que, con ternura, Ryoga besó la mejilla de su mujer, alejándose para encontrar una silla cómoda para ella. Se acomodó en una de las cajas, siendo imitada por un distraído Echizen en otra en frente. Rato después, Ryoga regresó con dos sillas y ambos, ocuparon respectivos lugares juntos. Suspiró. Estar casada parecía algo verdaderamente cariñoso, especialmente, si estabas embarazada.

-Sakuno- Llamó su padre preocupado mientras miraba el reloj- ¿Ya tienes listo a Karupin? Los participantes deben presentarse ya.

-¿Eh? ¿Presentarse?- Preguntó distraída.

-La competición- Recordó Sumire sonriente por el despiste.

-¡Ah!

Se alzó rápidamente. No recordaba el rodeo. Tenía que preparar a Karupin, asegurarse que las riendas y demás quedaban perfectamente sujetas. Yohei se ofreció a ayudarla y no desechó tal ayuda. Su padre tenía más fuerza y no solo la maña era necesaria para asegurar al caballo.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó por última vez Yohei.

-Sí…- A firmó.

-Esta vez no pareces tan segura. ¿Sucedió algo con Ryoma? Piensa que si él no va contigo, no participarás…

-¡No, no!- Exclamó preocupada- Esta bien. Todo bien. Participaré…

Yohei suspiró y acaricio el lomo de el animal levemente, hasta posar un brazo alrededor de ella y acercarla al caballo. Karupin movió el hocico molesto, pero centró su mirada en ambos humanos.

-Karupin- Habló dócilmente el hombre- Es mi hija, lo que más quiero en el mundo. Si algo le pasa, te juro que te mando a un matadero.

-¡Papá!- Exclamó asombrada- No lo asustes.

-Él me comprende.

Y con aquel misterio, el hombre se alejó. Ryoma se acercó gracias a que Yohei se lo ordenó, si no, el chico estaría tan despistado como ella. Sujetó las riendas de el caballo y comenzó a caminar con él al lado, distraído con todo. Lo había visto observar con desinterés todo a su alrededor, pero no era cierto. Cuando un caballo hermoso se colocaba ante sus ojos, estos brillaban sutilmente, aclarando cual era su verdadera pasión.

-¿Ese corcel vas a usar?- Preguntó Kotoha acercándose a ellos nada más llegaron al rondel- Por favor. Sabes de sobra que los caballos negros llaman más la atención. ¿Dónde está tu yegua?

-Acaba de parir… así que…- Explicó dubitativa.

-¿Y qué?- Se jactó la joven riendo a carcajadas- esa no es excusa. En fin… que disfrutes mientras muerdes el polvo.

-Ne…

Se volvió hacia la voz. Ryoma ocultaba sus ojos bajo el ala de el sombrero, sonriendo malicioso.

-Mada mada dane- sentencio orgulloso- Lástima que pierdas.

Y sujetando las riendas junto a su mano, se alejaron. Lo miró de reojo. ¿Qué demonios le hacía creer que tenía posibilidades de ganar? No había visto montar a Kotoha y lo hacía realmente bien.

-Esto…. Ryoma-kun… ella…

-Su caballo- Interrumpió sin mirarla-. Antes le he visto correr. Tuerce demasiado las piernas de atrás. No aguantará la carrera.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó incrédula- ¿Las piernas?

Él afirmó y señaló al animal que Kotoha aseguraba de mala gana. Revisó con la mirada los cuartos traseros del animal. Se notaba las forzadas marcas de esa zona. Arrugó las cejas en duda.

-Me da pena el animal…

Él se encogió de hombros y continuó el camino hasta su lugar indicado. Los altavoces presentaron las actuaciones de los animales. Montó, asegurándose que la silla estuviera asegurada. Ryoma hizo lo mismo antes de dejarla salir y lo observó asombrada. Después, golpeo el lomo de el semental para que se dispusiera a alejarse. No sabía cuando había aprendido Ryoma a colocar una montura sin problemas. Quizás Momoshiro le enseñó.

Karupin se comportó perfectamente mientras se mostraba ante las diversas miradas y aunque para ella no era algo fácil que tantas miradas se posaran en su figura, consiguió mantener el mentón alzado y la vergüenza interiormente. Esa noche, seguramente se escondería entre las sábanas de su cama, marcando su vergüenza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Humedeció sus labios y descansó los brazos sobre las toscas maderas. Ryuzaki había conseguido soportar el tipo y realmente, no montaba nada más. Había agradecido las enseñanzas de Yohei y siguió las órdenes de asegurarle la silla y los estribos. Las cintas estaban en perfecta fuerza y dudaba que, a menos fueran manipuladas, se soltasen.

La visita de su hermano lo sorprendido y realmente pensó que Ryuzaki abandonaría el concurso, satisfaciendo los deseos de su padre. Pero no. Sí participaba. Busco con la mirada la joven que había osado intentar ligárselo como reserva y arrugó las cejas. Era claro. Aquel caballo estaba mal. No soportaría todo el ejercicio. Debió de tener algún esfuerzo de más. Su montura no debía de ser la correcta.

-Muy bien, Karupin- felicitó la chica al caballo- lo haremos bien.

Era la última en salir. Aquello tendría que ponerla más nerviosa, sin embargo, no era así. Pese a que la rojez no la abandonaba en su vergüenza, seguía en pie. Había sentido que se iba a hundir con las palabras de Kotoha, pero, algo de orgullo le hizo entrometerse. Y si cierto instinto no le fallaba, ese caballo no terminaría las últimas rondas.

-¿cómo va Sakuno?- Preguntó una voz demasiado familiar.

Señaló el cartel que indicaba la puntuación, dos rondas después.

-Empate…- Murmuró Ryoga pensativo- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?- Preguntó dudoso.

-Depende-. Respondió cansado. ¿Si no comprendía nada de los ruedos, para qué había ido?- Un fallo y quedará en segundo lugar.

-Ya veo…- Lo miró sonriente y acariciando su hombro- Ryoma será un buen amuleto.

-Hum- Gruñó, alejándose bruscamente.

El público ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, obligando a que ambos hermanos olvidaran sus diferencias.

-¡Kotoha!

El grito de Sakuno fue lo único que se llegó a escuchar. Tal y como había previsto, el animal fue vencido por su propio dolor, llevándose jinete incluido al suelo, cuando su pierna cedió, rompiéndose.

-¿¡Qué demonios hace!?- Exclamó Ryoga alarmado- ¡Ryuzaki!

El momento fue lento. Quizás rápido, no lo sabía. Se quedó helado en el lugar, jadeando, intentado que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Ryoga no dudo en saltar la barrana y correr hasta la alocada muchacha, que había decidido ayudar a la joven, mientras que ni un solo ranchero se atrevía a moverse. De la forma que el jinete había quedado bajo el monstruoso cuerpo del animal, era imposible que quedara con vida. Lo último que sus ojos vieron de aquel día de festividad, fue la coz que golpeo contra el pecho de Ryuzaki, lanzándola lo más lejos posible que la inercia del asustado y dolorido semental podía.

_Yo…._

_Ryu… zaki._


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tardado de nuevo n.n Pero aquí estoy con un capítulo bieeeen largo, lleno de cosas que espero les agrade n.n. Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo. Tiene creo que 22 páginas o.O. El caso es que el ambiente comienza a calentarse, pero no piensen cosas cochinas, que yo no escribo cosas de esaXDDD. Nah, ahora en serio, por favor, disfruten con ello n.n Nos vemos abajo.**

**-**Es un AU, OOC.

**-**Ryosaku**.**

**-**Drama, romance y algo de humor**.**

**Resumen:**

Le había amado desde pequeña, pero cuando lo vuelve a ver, no es la persona que creía, casado y con mujer embarazada. Su hermano pequeño ocupará el lugar que le pertenecía, _¿_o no?

* * *

Quizás fueron los rayos de el sol. O quizás no. Se sentía mareada, con ganas de vomitar y dolorida. Sin embargo, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, podía sentir claramente la luz golpearla y estaba segura de cuantas figuras había a su lado. El perfume de su abuela la delataba. El olor a cigarrillo mentolado delataba a su padre. El suave perfume delataba a Ann. Momoshiro dejaba escuchar su voz junto a Eiji y por último, una presencia que realmente la perturbaba. Ryoga Echizen.

_-¡Déjame ir! ¡Ryoma se ha…!_

_-¿Estás loca? ¡Te acaban de dar una coz horrible! ¡Casi ni puedes andar!_

_-¡Pero….!_

_-De mi hermano ya se ocuparan, Sakuno, ahora tenemos que llevarte al hospital._

_-¡No! Él… es mi responsabilidad…_

Y hubiera protestado más para ir a ayudarle, aunque debía confesar que ella misma se estaba quedando sin aire. Por suerte, la coz había sido dada con la pierna rota de el animal y no fue más grave de lo que todos creían. Pero había perdido la conciencia de camino al hospital y ahora, no estaba deseando abrir los ojos. Un presentimiento maligno la acompañaba y no podía comprender por qué. ¿Es que Ryoma…?

Abrió los ojos asustada, incorporándose en la cama e ignorando el dolor. Todos los ojos se posicionaron sobre ella al instante y escuchó gemir de alivio a Sumire. Buscó a su alrededor cuando los brazos de la anciana la rodearon fuertemente y ahogó un gemido entre sus labios cuando halló lo que más buscaba.

Ryoma permanecía estirado sobre otra cama igual a la suya. Cubierto con una simple sábana y un pijama de hospital masculino. Suspiró aliviada de verle, pero aquel sentimiento continuaba presente en ella. Buscó los ojos de su abuela, esperanzada de alguna respuesta.

-Está bien- aclaró Sumire besándole la frente- solo tuvo un ataque, pero consiguieron estabilizarlo. No te preocupes tanto.

Afirmó y buscó temerosa la mirada de su padre, encontrándola tan dura como esperaba. Era normal. Estaría realmente furioso con ella por aquella idea tan loca de intentar salvar a Kotoha. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo miró esperanzada, pero Yohei negó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Está muerta. El caballo la aplasto. Era un semental enorme, ¡Por Dios, Sakuno! ¿¡Qué demonios te llevó a pensar que podrías sacar un cadáver de ahí debajo!? ¡Tú misma conoces los resultados de ser aplastado por un animal tan grande! ¿Acaso no recuerdas los potros que mueren al ser aplastados por la propia madre?

-Sí… pero…- se frotó el rostro con miedo- creí que…. Ella podría… estar viva…

Yohei gruñó frotándose el cabello con sus manos. Sumire se apartó, dejándole paso y se sentó en su cama, sujetándola de las manos con ternura. Las manos masculinas, grandes y callosas, temblaban tocándola. Buscó los ojos de el hombre, pero fue imposible. Estaban concentrados en mirar sus dedos.

-Papá….- llamó afligida- de verdad que no…

-Nunca debes acercarte a un animal asustado. Lo sabes. Ese caballo se había roto la pierna. Estaba asustado y dolorido- La miró con el ceño fruncido-. Tuvimos mucha suerte que… te golpeara con la pierna rota. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es recibir una coz? Yo lo sé- la interrumpió al ver que abría la boca- Y duele demasiado. Yo tuve suerte que no me golpeo ninguna zona demasiado vital, pero… Dios-. La miró al pecho vendado- Esa zona es demasiado sensible para una mujer. Para cualquier ser vivo. Y encima…

Miró al joven sobre la cama contraria y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué locura te llevó a querer ayudarle estando como estabas?- Exclamó apretando los dientes- ¿¡Acaso no vistes que los de su alrededor se acercaron enseguida?

Agachó la cabeza confundida. Ryoga también había querido darle a entender eso, pero se sentía terriblemente culpable. Mordió sus labios en un intento de no llorar. Su padre acaricio su cabeza y suspiró.

-Dios, te pareces tanto a tu madre- espetó alarmado- demasiado. Tanto que no te importa ponerte en riesgo. ¡Eres una pequeña loca!

Pensaba que la furia de Yohei abría terminado, pero cuando alzó el rostro esperanzada, volvió a encontrarse con la mirada reprochante de su progenitor. Volvió a encorvarse con tristeza y llevó una mano hasta su doloroso pecho. No había servido de nada hacer tal locura. Ella misma sabía que Kotoha estaría muerta en el instante en que el caballo aplastó su cabeza y pisó su cuerpo en un intento vano de levantarse. Pero no podía quedarse mirando como los demás cuando una vida podía haber sido salvada. Conocía perfectamente sus fuerzas y no habría podido apartar al animal y, posiblemente, si hubiera llegado a tocar el cuerpo de la chica, no la habría podido sacar.

Y su jactancia no la había llevado a una mejor situación. Kotoha había muerto, ella había recibido un fuerte golpe en su pecho y Ryoma había sufrido otro ataque. Era normal que su padre estuviera furioso. Por su culpa, el chico que le habían dejado a cargo, había empeorado en lugar de mejorar.

-Ya te dije que este no es lugar para ella- se apresuró Sumire rápidamente- Debes de dejar que me la lleve a la ciudad-. Opinó- es una chica. No puedes querer criarla como un muchachote, Yohei.

-Madre…- suspiró el hombre levantándose con el ceño fruncido- Lo pensaré….

Desconcertada, miró a su progenitor, pero este tan solo mostraba su espalda, mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación. Aferró las sábanas entre sus manos y agachó la 

cabeza. Si Yohei había dicho que tenía que pensarlo, es que realmente lo haría. Hasta ahora habían sido negativas las que habían escapado de su boca. Esta vez, estaba perdida. Y la sonrisa triunfante de su abuela no era que solucionara las cosas para dar un atisbo de luz en la oscuridad.

Se tumbó sobre la almohada y buscó las ventanas abiertas. El cielo se mostraba altivo y las nubes demasiado liberales, tanto que tuvo que sentirse peor y apartar la mirada de ellas con necesidad. Las envidiaba. Por primera vez en su vida, lo hacía.

-Sakuno.

Buscó los azulados ojos de Ann, que sonreía sentándose a su lado y mostrando una muñequita demasiado familiar. Sonrió levemente y la aceptó, abrazándola y enterrando su rostro en el muñeco, suspirando levemente al sentirse vencida por las lágrimas. Ann acaricio sus cabellos y sonrió en un intento de consolarla, imitada por Momoshiro y Eiji.

Una gran mano se posicionó sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura. El perfume masculino no tardó en golpearla y hacerle saber de quién se trataba. ¿Cómo no distinguir el aroma del hombre amaba? Sin embargo, no podía mirarle a los ojos. Seguramente estaría enfurecido por provocar tal cosa en su hermano menor.

-Sakuno, mírame- rogó el hombre alterándola- vamos.

Humedeció sus labios y lentamente, alzó sus ojos para mirarle. Su mentón quedó sujeto por dos de los grandes dedos y su frente sintió el calor de los labios masculinos posarse sobre su piel. La rojez inundó su rostro al instante y sintió que por momentos, las sábanas podrían empezar a sobrar por el calor que aumentaba por todos sus músculos. La sonrisa de Ryoga no se hizo tardar al verla enrojecer y para ella, debía de pensar que era un bicho raro que se coloreaba como los camaleones. Sin embargo, cuando él se inclinó para rozar con sus labios su oído, se escuchó gemir en asombro y, algo de placer, avergonzándose el doble por sentir tantas cosas ante tanta gente que comenzó a desaparecer al ver aquella escena.

-Gracias por cuidar de él- susurró en su oído, haciendo la acción demasiado íntima para ella- Ryoma necesita a alguien tan responsable como tú.

Se alejó de ella y se mordió el labio ante la rotura de la cercanía. Mas Ryoga se sentó a su lado en la cama y sin dejar de sonreír, jugó con sus manos, obligándola a tragar con necesidad y parpadear para intentar adivinar si aquello no era una visión de sus sueños más íntimos, cosa que no tenía desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Quizás la ocupación rompía esa magia.

-Me sorprendiste- Continuo Ryoga sin mirarla- no creí que serías capaz de, aun estando herida, lanzarte para intentar ayudarle. Posiblemente, para él, ha sido un golpe muy fuerte ver que eras golpeada y no podía ayudarte- y miró la cama con el menor de los Echizen-. Su maldito orgullo fue pateado por su enfermedad.

Dejó su mano por un instante, palmeándola con la suya, ocupándola por entero, para mirarla. Se estremeció. Aquella mirada era profunda y demasiado parecida a la suya, solo que con seguridad y determinación. Le acaricio la mejilla gentilmente y se alzó, quitando las arrugas de sus pantalones.

-Me gustaría mucho quedarme hasta que despertara, pero lastimosamente, tengo una mujer embarazada- suspiró colocando sus manos en las caderas sin dejar de mirar a Ryoma con el ceño fruncido-. Pero bueno. No le diré a Mamá lo que sucedió. Será mejor para ella ya que no fue nada grave. Pero- y la miró sonriendo- te prometo que cuando tengas que ir a la ciudad, vendré a recogerte.

Gimió frustrada y lo observó con tristeza. Ryoga la miró atentamente, para suspirar y volver a sentarse a su lado, acariciando una vez más su mejilla.

-Estarás bien. Mejor que aquí- señaló- Te confesaré algo- y bajó el tono de voz indicando que era realmente un secreto- no me gustan las mujeres que huelen a heno. Prefiero…- se humedeció el labio sonriendo divertido-. Oh, quizás sea demasiado para una joven como tú, pero… prefiero a las mujeres sobre una mullida cama, que sobre una capa de heno.

-Ryoga, cariño.

La voz de la mujer rompió toda magia y sonrió entristecida. ¿Cómo podía confiar en aquellas palabras de esperanzas cuando él estaba casado e iba a ser un futuro padre? No podía. Ryoga volvió a besar su frente por última vez y miró a su hermano antes de desaparecer por la puerta sujetando de el brazo a su cansada esposa.

Buscó son las yemas de sus dedos pequeñas hebras de sus cabellos y las guio hasta su nariz. El olor de el hospital se había calado en él. Arrugó la nariz asqueada por ello. Nunca había soportado el olor de los hospitales. Quizás por sus recuerdos pasados.

_-¿Mama…? Papá… ¿por qué mamá no se levanta?... Quiero que lo haga… que se levante a jugar conmigo… ¿papá?_

_-¡Basta, Sakuno! ¡Vete a jugar!_

Aún recordaba el rostro angustiado de su padre. Había perdido a su mujer. Los médicos no lograron hacer nada por ella y en esos momentos, tenía una hija pequeña que no comprendía porqué estaba tan enfadado y mucho menos, que su madre continuara tendida en una cama con el rostro y cuerpo cubierto por completo. Lo único que todavía conservaba de ella, era la muñeca que observaba entre sus manos. La mujer la hizo a mano y cuando se la entregó murmuró una frase que jamás olvidaría.

_-Ten, Sakuno. Un regalito._

_-¡Oh, mama, es preciosa! Pero… estos ojos._

_-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, Sakuno. Esos ojos son especiales. Algún día, la persona que amarás, aparecerá ante ti y te mirará con unos ojos idénticos. Ya verás._

Abrazó el muñeco y sonrió. Todavía no había encontrado aquel brillo dorado en los ojos de Ryoga pese a que lo amaba. Y era tan inútil continuar queriendo tener aquella esperanza que le hacía batir con fuerza su corazón. Aunque, ¿qué podía esperar si él todavía continuaba viéndola como una niña? Él mismo lo había dicho.

Suspiró y se acomodó en la cama de lado, abrazada a la muñeca. Tan solo le quedaba esperar la decisión de su padre. Una decisión que podría cambiar para siempre su vida sin que ella quisiera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sentía la mascarilla sobre su rostro y no podía evitar conocer el lugar en el que se encontraba y no tardó en blasfemar nuevamente su situación. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado. Escuchaba la voz de su hermano a lo lejos, hablar y hablar. ¿Es que nunca podía callarse el suficiente rato como para no dar a ver que se encontraba en el lugar? No podía escuchar claramente qué era lo que decía. Tampoco sus ojos estaban demasiado vagos como para abrir y mirar con quien hablaba.

Sus sentidos estaban adormecidos y sabía que tardarían un rato en despertar notoriamente. No era la primera que le sucedía. Estaba acostumbrado a aquello, en cierto modo. No era algo fácil ni agradable perder tus sentidos y cuando despertaras, sentirte totalmente perdido, sabiendo que te encontrabas en la cama de un hospital sin saber qué le había pasado en totalidad a tu cuerpo, y, si por mera casualidad, la falta de algunos de sus sentidos, era debido a que faltaba algo en su cuerpo.

Finalmente, logró distinguir la voz de su cuñada llamando al pesado de su hermano. Tragó saliva. Ya había recuperado los sentidos levemente y se obligó a sí mismo a ordenarse abrir los ojos y mover los dedos de su mano, lo cual logró. Sus párpados se cerraron y abrieron repetidas veces mientras intentaba acomodarse a la luz que entraba por las grandes ventanas.

Movió las manos con la necesidad de quitarse la mascarilla y cuando lo consiguió escuchó el típico sonido de alarma. En menos de lo que creía, las enfermeras llegaron, sorprendiéndose al verle finalmente despierto. Tras asegurarse que respondía correctamente, lo dejaron en paz, pero le negaron levantarse. Quitaron la mascarilla, dejándola a un lado para su fácil disposición en cualquier momento y alzaron la cama para que pudiera estar sentado.

-Ryoma-kun…

Se volvió hacia la voz, entrecerrando los ojos por la hiriente luz. Ryuzaki lo miraba asombrada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ambas manos apoyadas sobre el colchón y las largas hebras cayendo por sus hombros, terminando en grandes ondulaciones. La miró con atención desinteresada, hasta que vio la zona de el pecho. Había sido golpeada 

en aquel lugar y Ryoga fue quien saltó a por ella. Se mordió los labios y volvió su rostro, alejando la mirada de ella. Poco después, ella suspiró con alivio.

-Que bien…- susurró sentándose de nuevo cómodamente en la cama y abrazando la curiosa muñeca- Estaba… preocupada. Creí que te había sucedido algo más grave… por mi culpa, ¿Verdad?

-Exactamente, ¿de quién iba a ser?

La depresión se mostró en el rostro femenino. Pero, ¿cómo podía decirle que estaba cabreado con él mismo y no con ella? Cada vez se sentía más inservible. Con lo sencillo que hubiera sido hacer los mismos movimientos que su hermano, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Si Ryoga no hubiera estado ahí, ¿Quién la habría alejado de el furioso semental?

Llevó una mano hasta su pecho, mirando el lugar donde interiormente quedarían sus pulmones y apretó la tela con sus dedos hasta arañarse con las uñas la piel. Lo odiaba. Demasiado. Muchas veces había deseado haber nacido con otra clase de cuerpo. Odiaba el suyo.

Sintió algo cálido chocar contra su mano y parpadeo al ver dos manos más pequeñas que las suyas, intentando evitar que continuara dañándose. Alzó los ojos hasta encontrarse con los rojizos entrecerrados, mirándole con preocupación.

-Te… harás daño… no sigas, por favor.

Frunció los ojos. Ella no podía comprenderle. No podía comprender qué sentía al no poder moverse, al no poder ni siquiera… Protegerla. Abrió los ojos desconcertado, girando la cara nuevamente y clavando su mirada en aquella mano que continuaba temblorosa sobre las suyas. Sintió el contacto suave del aliento de la chica chocar contra su cuello y como el rostro se escondía entre su hueco. La miró incrédulo.

-Yo… no quiero… que te suceda nada más por mi culpa… Cada vez… que me acerco a ti… te sucede algo.

Humedeció sus labios. ¿Por qué se estaba echando la culpa ella misma? ¡La culpa era de su estúpido cuerpo! No de ella. Era algo ridículo que se culpara por algo así. La casualidad había querido que todas las veces ella estuviera presente, pero eso no quería decir nada especial.

-Oí… -intentó interrumpir. Pero ella no le escuchó.

-Con esto… mi padre seguramente no me perdone… y me envíe a la ciudad. Así que… no te haré estar más incómodo ni que… te den más ataques- se alzó mirándole con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro- no te estoy echando las culpas de que me vaya, pero… tendrás un peso menos encima. Igual te sientes demasiado culpable porque mi padre te puso como mi guardián, pero… no te preocupes. Fue mi culpa- mostró su lengua de 

forma divertida- soy una torpe algo alocada. Pero… no te preocupes, seguro que en la ciudad estaré bien.

Frunció las cejas y se deshizo de una de las manos para alzarla hasta su rostro enrojecido. Acaricio una de las mejillas y atrapó en su pulgar una diminuta lágrima, mostrándosela mientras arqueaba una ceja. Si realmente estaba bien con aquello, ¿por qué lloraba? Nadie que llora está bien con algo, si no sonríe sinceramente. Ella gimió derrotada y se dejó caer a su lado, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba sinceramente al final.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca había sido cariñoso y mucho menos había tenido tanta cercanía con una fémina como para tenerla llorando a su lado desconsoladamente por no querer irse de el lugar en el que había crecido.

-¿Despertaste?- Preguntó la voz de Yohei interrumpiendo los lloros de la muchacha- ¿qué haces fuera de la cama, Sakuno?- Regañó acercándose hasta ella y alzándola en brazos- El docto negó cualquier movimiento brusco, así que ahí quietecita hasta nueva orden.

Los miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido, mientras se aseguraba que Sakuno quedara cubierta por las sábanas y se acomodara en la cama. Seguramente, ahora tendría que recibir un buen sermón y de paso, una patada en el culo. Había puesto en peligro algo que él amaba profundamente, y, como cualquier padre molesto y furioso, le daría con todas las consecuencias en su cara. Con la mirada clavada en sus manos, esperó.

-Chicos…- habló tras una larga pausa el hombre- debo decir que estoy muy desilusionado. No solo con vosotros, también conmigo-. Y se puso la mano en el pecho- para ser un adulto, estuvo mal ceder ante los ruegos de una niña de diecisiete años.

Sakuno abrió la boca para defenderse, pero calló al ver una mano extendida de su progenitor.

-No terminé Sakuno- aclaró con voz severa-. He sido un loco al dejarte participar. Claro que tampoco imaginé que tantos palurdos alrededor y ninguno saltara en vuestra ayuda- chasqueo la lengua ahogando una maldición- desde luego…- suspiró-. En fin. Espero que esto nos sirva a los tres como reprimenda y hayamos aprendido algo interesante.

Sakuno agachó la cabeza y él la alzó incrédulo. ¿Ya estaba? ¿Eso era todo? Definitivamente aquel hombre era amigo de su padre. ¿Cuántas broncas había tenido con su padre por una regañina? Dios, ni una. Ninguna espectacular.

-Papá…- dudó la joven.

-Sakuno, he pensado sobre eso. Quizás, para tu abuela, tendría que pensarlo mucho más, pero… no creas que todo sea tan de oro al decirte que no te irás- advirtió- porque a 

la próxima, sí veo que tendré que dejar que te vayas. El rancho realmente no es para ti… Sé que te gusta mucho- se frotó los cabellos desesperado- pero…

-Me portaré bien- Interrumpió Sakuno de golpeó- ¡Lo haré! Pero… papá, por favor… no me saques de aquí.

Yohei sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos castaños mientras se alzaba y lo miraba con atención.

-Lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa, Ryoma, así que no te culpes. De todas formas- inclinó la cabeza, sorprendiéndole- gracias por estar ahí.

Se asombro notablemente, algo no muy común en él. ¿Cómo podía un hombre darle las gracias por algo que no había hecho? Y de nuevo, aquel brillo notorio en los ojos de el señor Ryuzaki le mostró que no podría comprenderlo hasta que fuera padre. Suspiró y apartó la mirada de ambos familiares. Era imposible decir algo que no fuera frio y no podía decirlo a un hombre que le daba las gracias por proteger algo que no llegaba a comprender. Cosa que no hizo. Fue Ryoga quien lo hizo.

-Le diré a Ryoga que no te espere- avisó Yohei mirándoles alternadamente-. Al parecer, tu abuela creyó que si Ryoga te convencía, irías con ella sin dudarlo, por eso, tengo que detenerme un momento y preguntarte, Sakuno, ¿quieres ir a la ciudad?

Esperó igual que el hombre y no pudo evitar volver su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro femenino, que, por igual, se observaba expectante. Y Sakuno abrió la boca sin apartar su mirada de él.

-Quiero quedarme aquí, papá… por favor.

-Está bien- aceptó Yohei encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolos ceñudo al saberse ignorando- comportaros- advirtió antes de alejarse con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Sakuno finalmente suspiró aliviada, alejando su mirada y enrojeciendo levemente al sentirse tan aliviada. Y él hizo exactamente lo mismo. No había sido algo más allá de el mundo. Ella seguramente le miraba como punto de apoyo, nada más y cuando su padre se fue con la respuesta, era libre de seguir mirándole o hacer lo que hizo. Él mismo habría apartado la mirada en cuestión de segundos.

Desde luego, no podía negar que la anciana sabía sacar sus recursos. Aprovechando la debilidad de su nieta con Ryoga, quería que este la convenciera para ir a la ciudad con ella y dejar el rancho. Claro que Ryoga debía de sacar algo verdaderamente valioso si se ofrecía a tal cosa. Arrugó la boca pensativo. ¿Qué sacaría?

-Yo…- interrumpió sus pensamientos la chica- quiero quedarme… pero…- lo miró dudosa- eso… puede hacer que te empores…

-No- negó encogiéndose de hombros.

Y ella sonrió alegremente, agradeciendo levemente con sus labios en un silencioso hablar. Él afirmó con la cabeza como afirmación y se acomodó en la cama. No sería necesario quedarse demasiado si ambos se encontraban tan saludables y aquello mismo, fue lo que indicó el doctor nada más verles. Solo le faltó darles una patada de despedida.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir alivio cuando el aire le golpeo. Tantos años en hospitales que ahora lo odiaba. Yohei se había preocupado de preguntarle al doctor sobre su recuperación y este había fruncido el ceño, dando a entender que el tiempo pasado todavía era muy corto y que esperarían a tener todos sus historiales en mano antes de dar algo por hecho.

La llegada al rancho fue más tranquila de lo que esperaba, cosa que agradeció. Únicamente por un momento, creyó que Eiji se lanzaría sobre la castaña, pero al parecer, había optado por comportarse para no herirla. Sakuno agradeció tal gesto y comenzó a subir los peldaños de el porche, deteniéndose con la mirada fija en uno de los roeles. Abrió la boca mirando a su padre.

-Lo iban a sacrificar por ser un caballo defectuoso. Me enfadé tanto que golpee al idiota de el dueño y lo compré. Operándole sanará. Seguramente no sirva para montar, pero es un buen semental que puede servirnos muy bien para la monta.

-Papá…- susurró Sakuno abrazándole- gracias.

-De nada cariño- suspiró el hombre-. Mañana me encargaré de llevarlo al veterinario personalmente. Momoshiro le ha hecho los primeros auxilios y digamos que está sedado como para no notar la falta de una de sus piernas. Mañana esperemos buenas noticias.

Sakuno afirmó y terminó por adentrarse en la casa, siendo seguida por el resto de los visitantes y vivientes de aquel gran caserón. Ryoga se había ido hacia horas y Sumire no parecía estar muy alegre ante la decisión de su hijo. No podía comprender por qué aquella mujer se empeñaba tanto en desear alejar su nieta de aquel lugar. Vestirla con vestidos demasiado asfixiantes y que no iban con el carácter de la muchacha, o al menos, no con su cuerpo. Aún recordaba cuando creyó que era gorda y la chica estaba más falta de chicha que un hueso sin carne.

Tal y como el médico les indicó, deberían de descansar un día más, al menos, hasta la mañana de el día siguiente y como la noche comenzaba a caer sobre ellos, Ryuzaki ordenó que se acostaran. Sakuno quiso protestar al ser tan solo las seis de la tarde pero él bien se lo agradecía. Una cama blanda y con almohada cómoda. Sin enfermeras que le rondaran todo el tiempo y sin molestos sonidos. Además de un olor agradable y no al de hospital. Dios. Estaba deseando coger tal lugar.

-Anda, imita a Ryoma y vete a la cama- rogó Yohei cuando él ya subía las escaleras- Ryoma, por favor, asegúrate de que se meta en la cama. Tengo que mirar los caballos antes de cenar.

Sakuno suspiró y afirmó a regañadientes, siguiéndole. Suspiró y frunció el ceño. ¿Meterla en la cama? No era algo sencillo, si mal no recordaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba aliviada por regresar a su casa, pero había descubierto algo en el hospital que había puesto su piel demasiado tensa que hasta los pelos se tensaron. Y había bastado un simple instante para hacerla sentir así. Miró la espalda ante ella y se mordió el labio. Porque lo había provocado él y no Ryoga. No habría podido sostenerle más la mirada. Había agradecido que su padre estuviera presente, pero cuando se fue de la habitación, no pudo sostenerla más.

El brillo dorado de sus ojos parecía inundarla por completo. Abrazarla con calidez. Nunca se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta ese día. Ryoma era el que tenía los ojos dorados y no Ryoga. Se detuvo y miró la muñeca entre sus brazos. Parpadeo por un instante y llevó su mano hasta sus labios, rozándolos levemente. ¿Acaso no había robado un beso al chico nada más verle? Movió los labios suavemente y se sorprendió de notar cierto calor recordatorio sobre estos.

-Ryuzaki.

Detuvo sus manos sobre sus labios, para mirarle sorprendida. Él pestañeo sin comprender a qué venía su susto de repente y tragó saliva al verle con la mano sobre el picaporte de su puerta y mirándola como si le pidiera permiso para entrar. Afirmó con la cabeza y camino hasta él, incitándolo así para que entrara.

Era claro que él no estaba contento con tener que esperar a que se metiera sumisa en la cama siguiendo las órdenes de su padre. Suspiró nerviosa y agradeció que todavía llevara el camisón bajo la bata. Dejó la muñeca sobre la cama y deslizó la bata lentamente. Abrió los sábanas levemente, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho y cayendo de rodillas. Sintió los pasos acercarse hasta ella y lo miró sorprendida.

Las manos de el chico habían sujetado su caída sujetándola de un brazo y su axila izquierda. Jadeo asombrada por aquel tacto caliente y se avergonzó notablemente, temblando antes de poder ser consciente de la situación y levantarse para sentarse sobre el colchón, y aun así, él no parecía dispuesto a soltar su brazo pese haber liberado su axila. Movió su mano hasta la contraria y le miró intercaladamente. No podía mantener su mirada. Le era imposible.

-Gracias… ya estoy bien…

Él afirmó con la cabeza y finalmente la soltó. Gruñó interiormente ante la falta de contacto. El calor que había dejando descansando sobre su piel no era nada normal. Por más que quería compararlo con el que había despertado Ryoga horas antes en el hospital, no podía. Aquel parecía haber quemado en totalidad el otro. Apurada por el escozor que se había creado en su pecho, alzó las piernas para poder tumbarse en el interior de la cama. Sin embargo, enrojeció cuando la tela de el camisón parecía haber olvidado que 

sus piernas necesitaban también ser cubiertas. Abrió la boca con temor e intentó cubrirse lo más rápido posible. Buscó la mirada dorada, que, al parecer, había quedado fija en el lugar que precisamente ella no quería que viera. Sus piernas.

Tosió con necesidad de llamar su atención y él suspiró, escondiendo las manos dentro de la bata que Yohei le había prestado hasta llegar a casa y caminó hasta la puerta, observándola de reojo por última vez y cerrar la puerta con un seco buenas noches de su labios.

Abrazó sus piernas e intento por todos los medios evitar que el sonrojo continuara en su rostro, sin conseguirlo. Estaba acostumbrada a dejar parte de sus piernas al aire, pero de aquella forma no. Un poco más y hubiera visto más allá de lo que cualquier hombre podría ver de sus largas piernas. Y si al menos, él también se hubiera sonrojado o dicho algo que indicara su molestia, sería mucho más fácil. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Aquella mirada pareció por un momento traspasar hasta las sábanas y colcha.

Alargó la mano para sujetar la muñeca entre sus manos y se tumbó cómodamente.

-Mamá… ¿realmente… tiene que ser un hombre con los ojos dorado el que ame? ¿Cómo puede ser si yo… amo a Ryoga?- miró la puerta por un momento antes de volver hasta el muñeco- ¿Ryoma?- espero en silencio- Pero… ¿por qué él?

Parpadeo y suspiro, abrazando al muñeco y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ojalá pudieras responderme, mamá.

Se volvió en un intento de conciliar el sueño, cosa de logró. Sin embargo, quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse despierta. Aquella noche, hasta sus sueños estuvieron por volverla más confusa y el lugar que muchas veces había ocupado Ryoga en sus sueños más privados, por no decir eróticos, estaba la figura reemplazante de Ryoma Echizen. Y se despertó en mitad de la noche cuando más excitada estaba mirándose desconcertada las manos y el pecho jadeante. Las sábanas molestaba a su cuerpo y el mismo camisón parecía estar en contra de su cuerpo.

Se alzó incómoda y cambio su ropa interior, dejando libres sus doloridos senos de las muchas vendas que habían colocado a su pecho. Aquello se estaba escapando de su control. ¿Cómo, de la noche a la mañana, con una simple mirada, se había podido sentir atraída por alguien que era totalmente lo contrario de Ryoga? Ryoma era frio, poco hablador y hacía las cosas porque se las mandaban. No solía tener detalles espectaculares. Sin embargo, Ryoga no. Era alegre. Dicharachero. Encantador y se movía por sus impulsos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo necesitaba hasta que él se lo mostraba.

Aunque tenía que reconocer, que había algo que también los diferenciaba cuando estaban con ella. Aunque fuera tan pequeño que pareciera insignificante. Ryoma parecía saber escucharla y con gestos torpes le podía demostrar lo que realmente quería, como cuando había llorado como una niña pequeña ante él cuando le mostró las lágrimas que 

tan necesitada estaba por expulsar. Ryoga, sin embargo, aunque había sido tan cariñoso que había conseguido disparar su corazón de una forma incontrolable, no se detenía a escucharla. Además, estaba lo más notable: estaba casado. Ryoma soltero. O eso creía.

Había tantas cosas que desconocía, que no podía saber si realmente estaría soltero. ¿Qué le gustaba aparte de los caballos, la comida, dormir y suspirar con pesadez? No lo sabía. Solo se había interesado en él por su salud y no por su persona. Cubrió su rostro con las sábanas, sintiéndose miserable. Pero, así como tampoco conocía esas cosas de Ryoma, tampoco las sabía del hermano mayor de los Echizen. ¿Las conocería su esposa?

Al recordarlo, la inquietud de su despertar excitado, se volcó en uno de depresión notable. Había estado enamorada de un fantasma y ese fantasma finalmente se había convertido en algo irremediablemente imposible de alcanzar. Cierto que Ryoga no dudaba en tocarla o saltar en medio de un ruedo para ayudarla tras una coz, pero, demonios, ¿Quién no haría eso siendo cercano a ellos? Hasta Ryoma mismo lo habría hecho si no hubiera tenido un ataque de aquel calibre.

Al recordar tal cosa, se movió entre las sábanas, sintiendo la moqueta jugar con sus dedos nuevamente cuando decidió moverse por la casa como un no invitado. La preocupación la golpeo con fuerza. ¿Era correcto dejar dormir a alguien, que pocas horas antes había estado ingresado, solo? No lo creía así. Pero se retuvo ante la manilla de la puerta al recordar las escenas que había visto en sus sueños.

Dios, era una virgen con ideas un poco particulares del sexo y aunque habían sido frecuentes los encuentros con Ryoga en sus sueños, estos no habían pasado más allá de simples caricias. Con el peli verde había llegado a todo. Lo había visto con una cara que aún era capaz de hacerla estremecer y sentir deseos de tocarse a sí misma para aliviar el cosquilleo que se formaba en su vientre y la necesidad de el roce de sus mismos muslos.

Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza en un intento irremediable de quitar esos pensamientos tan indecorosos y rodo la manilla entre sus dedos, deslizándola con el ruego de que no hiciera ningún ruido que alertarse al chico, y mucho menos, a su abuela o padre. ¡La que se armaría si se enteraban de que entraba a escondidas en la habitación de un chico!

Cerró la puerta rápidamente antes de ser delatada y suspiró con alivio por no haber sido descubierta. Ni siquiera el joven que dormía en la cama se había dado cuenta de su entrada furtiva. Caminó hasta la cama, esquivando el batín tirado sobre el suelo de mala manera y algunas revistas de caballos que, probablemente, pertenecían a su padre o él las había comprado en alguna que otra de sus escapadas al pueblo con su progenitor.

El reloj sobre la mesilla indicaba las cuatro de la mañana. Faltaban dos horas para que su padre despertara y comenzara a moverse por el rancho con sus tareas. Seguramente, a ella la dejaría dormir un poco más por lo sucedido e igual con Ryoma. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y observó el rostro relajado de el muchacho. Boca abajo y su mejilla apoyada 

sobre uno de sus brazos, dormía profundamente mirando hacia ella. Sonrió aliviada al ver que la respiración era normal y nada agitada o que diera pruebas de algún ataque. Se relajó al instante y sonrió.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció lentamente mientras lo observaba. No podía negar que era apuesto, algo infantil mientras dormía, pero no podía borrar los rasgos que demostraban que estaba creciendo a una etapa más adulta, como todo hombre. Humedeció sus labios. Dentro de poco, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, crecería unas cuantas pulgadas más, ancharía sus hombros y estaría afeitándose ante el espejo de el baño, si es que no lo hacía ya, pero nunca lo había visto. Ni siquiera tenía señas de hacer tal cosa y su rostro no tenía toques de bello infantil que se terminaría convirtiendo en barba.

Y se sintió envidiosa por su tardanza en el bello de la cara, cuando ella ya había tenido que comenzar con sus cuidados femeninos a los quince años. Los hombres tenían suerte algunas veces.

Continuo con su inspección. Los hombros que ya comenzaban a ensancharse masculinamente. Estaba segura de que si Eiji se empeñaba en mostrarle como lanzar el lazo, trabajar con las reses y demás cosas, terminaría fortaleciéndose tanto, que los hombros serían más poderosos de lo que esperaba. Igual sucedería con los músculos de la espalda y sus caderas quedarían sexualmente atrayentes dentro de los tejanos, con las piernas fortalecidas. Tragó saliva necesariamente y volvió a fijarse obligatoriamente en el rostro. Porque de forma increíble, no pudo evitar detenerse en el trasero. Y se había sentido algo tentada a tocar. De pensarlo nuevamente enrojeció hasta las raíces de el cabello.

Era una completa locura. No debió de haber entrado tras tener aquella clase de sueño. NO era muy recomendable en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no ansiaba marcharse. Era como si sus piernas y manos hubieran sido encadenadas a la cama y hasta que él no se moviera, supiera que no podría moverse. Se colocó más cómodamente sobre la moqueta y apoyó sus brazos de forma que protegiera su pecho golpeado. Su cabeza se inclinó sobre la almohada y sonrió, al sentir el aliento chocar contra su rostro, hasta que terminó dormida en profundidad.

Definitivamente, algo loco estaba sucediendo repentinamente. Ni siquiera, en ese momento, podía recordar a Ryoga. ¿Acaso estaba olvidando lo que había sentido durante tantos años por lo que estaba viviendo en tan solo dos semanas? Era algo verdaderamente ilógico. Pero al parecer, el mundo giraba demasiado deprisa como para que las personas lograran controlar lo que les depara el día de mañana. Ella tampoco podía escapar de ser una de ellas.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿El amor no era una rueda que gira y gira hasta detenerse en la muerte?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abrió los ojos al escuchar los pasos creados por los caballos y el ajetreo de un animal furioso. Si no se equivocaba, el señor Ryuzaki debía de estar intentando llevar al semental de Kotoha al veterinario y el animal, seguramente, se habrá descontrolado y les estaba costando sudor y sangre meterlo en la caja. Se frotó los ojos para intentar aliviar el ligero sueño y movió sus hombros. Debería de haber dormido más de lo acostumbrado, pues sus músculos estaban demasiado doloridos. O quizás, había dormido en la misma posición por largas horas.

Volteo su rostro en busca de el reloj y abrió los ojos alterado hasta obligarse a sí mismo ponerse en pie. ¿Qué demonios hacía Sakuno en su dormitorio? ¿Cuándo había entrado? ¿Qué hacia sentada al lado de su cama? ¿Es que había ido a llamarle porque se sentía mal y como tenía costumbre dormir como un tronco no la había escuchado?

Se acercó hasta ella saltando por la cama y le tocó la mejilla con intenciones de despertarla. Los rojizos ojos se hicieron ver tras unos párpados adormilados, mirándole primeramente con ensoñación, para abrirse con miedo. Llevó la mano tras la cabeza castaña al ver el intento de alejamiento e interrumpió el golpeó entre la cabeza castaña y la mesilla de noche. Sakuno gimió al notar el golpeó de su mano y se echó hacia delante para mirar tras ella frotándose la nuca.

-Oh… casi me hago daño- murmuró haciéndole arquear una ceja de incomprensión- perdón, me asusté.

Suspiró y se dejó caer también en el suelo. Por todos los medios tenía que intentar no mirarla. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría ir al dormitorio de un chico con prendas tan… poco cubiertitas? Un camisón no era la prenda más idónea para andar por casa sin ser cubierta por una bata. No era un pervertido, pero no era de piedra, aunque las mujeres no le interesaran demasiado, por alguna extraña, no podía borrarse de su mente la imagen de las tersas piernas que ella le había permitido ver aquella noche. ¿Lo había hecho apropósito? Lo dudaba. La forma tan rápida que había optado para cubrirse era lo más negativo a desear mostrarse.

Sin embargo, él no podía apartar la mirada incluso una vez cubiertas las zonas. Y ahora, volvía con una imagen más desarrolladora que la primera. Buscó la bata a tientas y se la mostró sin mirarla y levantándose en busca de una buena ducha. Ella se cubrió y se levantó para mirar por la ventana lo que ocurría con el caballo. Se detuvo mirándola con atención.

Un albornoz de hombre nunca podía acoplar de forma recta la figura de una mujer. Los hombros quedaban al desnudo, únicamente cubiertos por las finas tiras de el camisón y las piernas quedaban peor de insinuantes que antes. Maldijo para sus adentros y buscó con urgencia encerrarse dentro de la puerta que le separaría de lo que llevaba intentando esquivar desde que había llegado al rancho. Y la mejor medicina, era recordar a Ryoga. El hombre de el que ella estaba enamorada. Un gran impedimento que se hacía notable desde que había empezado a sentirse atraído por ella. Y llevó el dorso de su mano hasta sus labios cuando recordó los tres besos. Dos de ellos robados por él mismo.

Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era terminar de tomar aquella ducha. Porque, ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo a su mente de repente? Seguramente, las culpas serían de aquellas miradas en el hospital. De haber visto más allá en la falda de una mujer. Rozó sus cabellos bajo el duchero y dejó que el agua rodara por su rostro en un intento claro de desperdigar los recuerdos de aquella joven y se sintió aliviado cuando al salir, ella ya no estaba en su habitación, esperándole.

Se vistió con unas botas tejanas, pantalones vaqueros y camisa oscura. No le gustaban demasiado aquellas ropas estrechas, pero, al menos era más cómodo para moverse por el rancho. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Karupin II y cuando llegó, el potro se acercó hasta él, oliendo con interés su mano en busca de alguna zanahoria y cuando la recibió, relinchó como agradecimiento, alejándose. Jess no se encontraba en la cuadra y comprendió que Momoshiro o Eiji debían de haberse encargado ya de las atenciones del animal.

Se entretuvo en los cuidados de el caballo y pestañeo varias veces al sentirse observado, pero cuando miró tras él, no encontró figura alguna y el potro campaba libremente, revolviendo todo lo que él le colocaba y lo miraba con una mezcla de burla y satisfacción por haberle roto el trabajo.

-Hm- bufó él arqueando una ceja- ya te cansarás.

Y de nuevo, aquel escalofrió. Bufó nuevamente y centró su mirada en el frontal, donde unos pequeños mechones castaños se dejaban ver. Ahogó una risa entre sus dientes. Menuda espía estaba hecha. Camino de forma desinteresada hasta el lugar sin dejar de mover el heno y bañando con él al potro, que lo miraba ofendido por tal acto y continuo como venganza revolviendo su heno. Se dejó caer suavemente contra la pared y buscó la botella de agua que siempre llevaba dentro de uno de los bolsillos, abriéndola y dejando que el agua rodara por un lado. El grito femenino no tardó en llegar hasta sus oídos y mostró una risa de superación al verla mirarle con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué me has mojado?- Preguntó entrando y deslizando las hebras empapadas por sus dedos- no hacía nada.

-Cotillear- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella arrugó la boca mirándole con perplejidad y enrojeciendo al verse descubierta. La observó distraídamente mientras desenredaba cada una de las largas hebras de su cabello y las sacudía para quitar el agua que se había pegado a ellas. Se quejó, al notar una de ellas enganchada en el botón de el bolsillo de su camisa. Irremediablemente, tal y como estaba tirando, o el botón salía disparado y la hería en un ojo, o el cabello terminaba siendo arrancado.

Suspiró dejando el tridente a un lado y caminó hasta ella, apartando las manos de un suave manotazo y atrapando el botón entre sus dedos. Maldito lugar para tener un maldito botón que se enredaba con el maldito cabello. Sus dedos rozaron la tela por encima de el seno y ella tembló, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Tragó saliva y continuo intentando quitar el nudo que se había creado. Alzó la barbilla intentando apartar algunos de los cabellos que se habían acercado con las opciones de pegarse a su piel y rozo completamente el abultado lugar, moviéndose al compás de el roce.

-Ah…- Y lo miró totalmente indefensa en su rojez.

Quizá fue aquello lo que llevó a hacer aquel acto. O quizás no. Pero ni siquiera Ryoga parecía formar parte ya de su impedimento.

Rodó su mano descarada por sus mejillas y la hizo perderse tras su oreja, ahuecando sus dedos en su nuca, obligándola a alzarse para mirarle. ¿Por qué no se aparto? Hubiera sido más sencillo. Sin embargo, parecía tan imantada como él mismo. Se inclino levemente, dándose cuenta de la altura que los separaba y rozo con suavidad y torpeza los labios contrarios. La sintió jadear en insuficiencia ante el leve roce y presionó ligeramente con los suyos de nuevo, siendo correspondido con igual torpeza.

Un beso torpe, primerizo, casto y agradablemente correspondido. Ninguno oculto tras un sueño o con torpeza de confusión. Podría decirse que era sincero y necesitado. Aquellos labios rosados parecían haberle llamado en silencio y con las respuestas que ella misma mostraba, no eran como para detenerse por algo así. Pero se le había olvidado que algo sí era capaz de detenerle y antes de que sucediera, se apartó. Ni siquiera la miró, furioso consigo mismo.

-¿Ryoma-kun…?- Preguntó con la voz agitada.

Cogió el tridente entre sus manos y continuo con su trabajo, dándole la espalda. La escuchó gemir en protesta y alejarse en una carrera. Dejó el trabajo ya hecho y se apoyó sobre el palo frotándose la frente cansado. ¿Cómo demonios iba a cumplir su deseo de besarla más allá, cuando su cuerpo no iba a responder? Era algo frustrante. Demasiado frustrante.

Golpeo con su pie una de las hebras de heno y bufó molesto. Sintió el movimiento de el potro contra su pantalón y bufó.

-No es una zanahoria.

Quitó los guantes con desgana y camino hasta la salida. El sol golpeo sus cabellos y cubrió su cabeza con uno de los sombreros prestados por Yohei y se aseguró de cerrar el lugar antes de marcharse. Caminar le vendría bien. Librarse de esos pensamientos que no eran buenos. Había cometido de nuevo un error grave y besarla era este. Ahora, todo 

podía volverse una gran montaña y parecía que solo había una solución. Lo peor de todo, es que era demasiado inexperto y joven como para poder comprenderlo.

-¿Ryoma?

Eiji lo miró desde lo lejos y movió su mano como indicación de que se acercara. Obedeció con intenciones de dispersas aquellos pensamientos tan grabados en su mente.

-¿Puedes ayudarme un momento?- Preguntó el pelirrojo mostrándole una de las cuerdas- necesito enlazar a ese toro, pero con la baquilla por aquí, no podré hacerlo. Necesito que me distraigas a la baquilla. Bueno, mejor dicho, que la aguantes. Yo te la enlazaré y después, la sujetas, ¿podrás?

Arqueo una ceja sin aceptar la broma como tal y afirmó frunciendo el ceño. Observó con grato interés el manejo de Kikumaru con la lazada y se humedeció los labios mientras sujetaba con fuerza la baquilla, cuando continuo con su observación de nuevo. ¿Cómo era capaz un hombre solo enlazar a aquel enorme toro? Tenía que haber alguna clase de truco en aquel acto y quería conocerlo.

-¿Te interesa?- Preguntó Eiji regresando e indicándole que dejara en libertad a la baquilla- Puedo enseñarte si Ryuzaki está de acuerdo- alzó el ala de su sombrero y señaló al toro- ese desgraciado es un pervertido que viola menores- se jactó- pero es un buen semental.

Miró al gran toro y se encogió de hombros. Era claro por los bramidos que soltaba y los deseos de atravesar a alguien con sus cuernos, que estaba en celo. Los había apacibles, pero al parecer, ese era terriblemente peligroso. Eiji debía de estar verdaderamente acostumbrado a aquello si no le molestaba.

-Pero- añadió el pelirrojo sonriente- creo que a ti te sucede igual que a la pequeña Sakuno. Amas los caballos. Las lazadas no solo se pueden utilizar en tierra, si quieres, en caballo. Es más divertido, la verdad. Aunque cuando te caes, te haces más daño que cuando eres arrastrado. Como ya te he dicho- y le agachó el ala de el sombrero antes de alejarse- dile a Ryuzaki si quiere dejarte aprender y entonces, te enseñaré.

Arrugó los labios descortésmente. ¿Cómo demonios iba a pedirle a ese hombre que le picaba la curiosidad con el lazo? Estaba muerto si lo hacía. Su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir. Si ni siquiera le pedía a su padre ayuda. Colocó el sombrero que le había sido movido y volvió a continuar su camino, deteniéndose al encontrarse ante una figura.

-Ryoma, ¿Podremos hablar un momentito?- Preguntó Sumire Ryuzaki- necesito hablar contigo. Sobre Sakuno- añadió.

Suspiró y bajo el ala de su sombrero.

-Wiz.

Y siguió la espalda de la mujer durante largo rato, hasta detenerse ante uno de los abrevaderos. Sumire miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie fuera capaz de espiarles o sentirse curioso por su momento a solas.

-Bien, comienzo- avisó la anciana- es algo muy importante que necesito de ti.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Oh, dios! Se sentía tan frustrada que no sabía dónde esconderse ni qué hacer. Se había dejado llevar por un momento especial. Había entregado de nuevo sus labios al mismo que le había quitado con confusión su primer beso y ahora, que era correspondido, todo se había ido al garete. Un garete que le hacía sentirse totalmente estúpida.

La frialdad había aplacado la torpe atracción. ¿Es qué el acaso esperaba una mujer supiera guiarle en un beso ardiente? ¡Dios! Ella era incapaz. Cierto que sus escenas fantasiosas lo era. Pero la realidad no tenía nada, pero absolutamente nada, que ver con la realidad. Aquellos labios eran suaves, masculinos y cálidos. Habían abarcado sus labios por completo, acariciándolos con torpeza, pero agradablemente. Las cosquillas creadas eran más agradable de lo que jamás hubiera pensando y había estado a punto de entreabrir su virginal cavidad a Ryoma.

Pero él se había echado atrás, enfriando el momento, dándole la espalda. Tratándola como si aquello no hubiera sucedido. Continuo con su trabajo y no le dio importancia. ¿Es que realmente había sido así?

-¡Oh, dios!- Exclamó poniéndose en pie- ¿Por qué estoy… dándole tantas vueltas?

-¿Vueltas a qué?- Preguntó Eiji apareciendo en el gran salón y colgando el sombrero en el perchero- ¿Qué sucede?- y sonrió malicioso- recuerda que estás bajo fianza, jovencita.

Y sonriente, se dejó caer sobre el sillón mientras se frotaba el vientre con hambre. Sakuno lo observó con atención y se volvió a sentar de nuevo.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Preguntó.

-Llevamos trabajando desde las cinco de la mañana- explicó- como el capataz se iba con el caballo de la chica esa, nos ha obligado a trabajar el doble.

Se frotó el cuello dolorido y la miró malicioso. Sakuno comprendió y accedió a darle un masaje. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Takeshi también solía pedírselo, especialmente, las noches en que todos cenaban juntos y todos los hombres terminaban por rogarle un buen masaje. Sonriente, siempre terminaba complaciéndoles. Ahora, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellos actos.

-Ese toro se volvió a escapar de nuevo- se quejó Eiji moviendo sus manos para quitar la cuerda de sus pantalones- menos mal que encontré a Echizen y pude evitar que la vaquilla sufriera malos actos.

Suspiró indignada al escuchar el apellido y frunció el ceño, sintiéndose herida. Más herida de lo que pensaba que se sentiría. Hasta que Eiji no se quejó por la fuerza, no fue consciente de cuanto se estaba desquitando con los hombros de el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó alejándose y sentándose de nuevo en el asiento- es que… estoy demasiado confusa.

-¿Mph?- Los ojos azules la miraron con perplejidad- eso no es nuevo- rio el pelirrojo-, pero hasta este punto…- Frunció los labios y se arrodilló ante ella, acariciándole las piernas paternalmente- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es por lo de Kotoha?

-No- negó preocupada al recordarla- es que…estoy confundida.

-Eso ya lo has dicho- regañó Eiji golpeándole con un dedo mimosamente la mejilla- vamos, suéltalo o te lo saco a cosquillas.

Y no pudo evitar tensarse. Eiji era el especialista en descubrir algunas de sus más castas travesuras. Sus cosquillas no podían evitar que nadie confesara a base de carcajadas. Suspiró derrotada y se echó hacia atrás entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Eiji… ¿crees que… se puede cambiar de gusto en tan solo unos pocos días?- Preguntó-. Es decir… que de la noche a la mañana la persona que te gustaba ya no sea la que te gusta.

-Ya veo- murmuró Eiji alzándose-. ¿Ya no te gusta Ryoga?

Le miró asombrada. ¿Tanto se notaba? Él rio divertido y negó con la cabeza, rascándosela avergonzado.

-Escuché sin querer una conversación con tu padre hace unas semanas- explicó- lo siento. No era mi intención escucharos, pero… Sakuno, te diré algo. No siempre has de amar a una persona porque la amaste antes que a otra.

Lo miró con atención y dudas. Eran comprensibles aquellas palabras. No por haber amado siempre a Ryoga, debía de cerrar sus puertas a un leve sentimiento que comenzara a levantarse por Ryoma. Ryoga era inalcanzable. Ryoma todavía podía ser conseguido. Aunque su frialdad había denotado que era algo también imposible. O una de dos, se había dado cuenta de que ella era hija de quien era, o que las mujeres no le gustaba. La palidez la acogió en sus terrenos. ¿Y si Ryoma era…?

-¿Qué estás pensando ahora?- Se rio Eiji- te pones de roja, a pálida. Así sucesivamente. Venga, dime de quien se trata- apremio el pelirrojo con un deje de esperanza.

Humedeció sus labios y frotó sus manos, mirando a su alrededor. Su abuela había desaparecido y Ryoma seguramente continuaría trabajando en Karupin II. Y Eiji era una persona de confianza. Confiarle los terrenos que estaba pisando por el Echizen, no podía ser una mala idea, ¿verdad? Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y jugar con sus manos con nervios.

-Ryoma- respondió a media voz- Él…

Eiji apretó los puños y la miró incrédulo.

-¿El pequeñajo?- Preguntó- ¿Te sales de Málaga y te metes en malagón?

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó sintiendo que había hecho algo malo- pero… es precisamente por eso que tengo dudas…

-Ah- canturreo el pelirrojo, dejándose caer a su lado- ahora lo comprendo- y la observó atentamente antes de continuar- crees que el pequeño se puede sentir como plato de segunda mesa.

Afirmó y agachó la cabeza. Ella se sentía por dentro de la misma manera. Esa era una de las posibilidades por las cual Ryoma había interrumpido aquel torpe beso que más huella había dejado que el primero.

Eiji suspiró a su lado y sujetó su mentón entre sus dedos, obligándola a mirarle. Los azulados ojos parecían haber optado por centro de atención sus labios y los movió en un intento de liberar el roce de el pulgar que jugaba con ellos, creando un leve cosquilleo, pero menos agradable que cuando sintió los labios torpes de Ryoma posarse.

-Eiji…- tartamudeo sintiendo rojez en sus mejillas- esos son…

-Tus labios, lo sé- sonrió felinamente, acercándose hasta ella y golpeando con el aliento- dime, ¿Ryoma te besó?- Afirmó inconscientemente- y… ¿quieres que yo te bese como él lo hizo?

Jadeo desconcertada. ¿Dejarse besar por Eiji? Aquello era una ridiculez. Eiji era alguien que siempre había tratado como un hermano mayor. Jamás había pensado en ser besada por él, mucho menos, por Momoshiro, especialmente al estar casado con Ann, porque por apuesto, no era que ninguno de los dos atrajera.

-Dime, Sakuno- repitió Eiji frunciendo los ojos- porque si no, te besaré.

-No… no lo harás- y rio temblorosa, todavía sin poder creerse aquel momento- ¿Verdad, Eiji…?

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios contrarios. La nariz de el pelirrojo jugó con la suya, creando un leve movimiento y haciéndola recordar aquellos dibujos de gnomos. Una mano rodó por su espalda, acercándola peligrosamente hasta él, igual que sus rostros. Los dedos en su mentón continuaban acariciando su garganta y labios, hinchándolos con el roce.

-No me tientes- advirtió él sonriendo con sensualidad- no creas que soy soltero porque me gusta la libertad. Venga, Sakuno, ¡responde!

Cerró los ojos angustiada y negó con la cabeza, notando que su garganta parecía tener hecho un nudo que impidiera posibilidad alguna a su voz salir. Pero él continuo sin apartarse y hasta que no dejó escapar unas ligeras lágrimas, no se apartó, acariciándole la cabeza paternalmente.

-Ahora, ya comprendes algo más- felicitó Eiji sonriente- que no quieres que otro que no sea Ryoma, te bese. Aunque, no es perfecto esto- la miró alzando las ceja- es con Ryoga, con quien tendrías que aclarar las dudas. Piensa si querrías que él te tocara así o te besara. No pienses en lo que tiempo atrás sentiste, si no en el momento. Porque si no- se alzó y movió sus hombros destensandolos-, Ryoma tendría menos puntos.

Confundida, no pudo hacer otra cosa que afirmar. Intentaba recuperarse de lo recién vivido y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Es que ese día llevaba un cartel colgado invitado a todo el mundo para que la tocara y besara a su placer? Primeramente Ryoga, tocando y provocando respuestas en su cuerpo.

Después Ryoma, con sus miradas, sus extrañas formas de responder y demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos en ella, tentándola con ese cuerpo que dios le dio, y por último ya, besándola infantilmente, pero no tanto como para no incitarla a ansiar más. ¡Dios! ¡Si hasta gimió porque no se detuviera! En pocas palabras, se había sentido frustrada por no haber continuado su beso. Tenían diecisiete años, eran sanos.

Sanos… Stop. Se puso en pie y una idea le cruzó la mente. ¿Y si Ryoma había tenido miedo de tener otro ataque mientras la besaba? Aún recordaba el primero cuando lo besó de improvisto y de la sorpresa, su cuerpo se tensó obligándole a tener el ataque. Se ahogaba. Y llevar un beso más allá de lo infantil, podría ser una carga para él. Igual se sentiría humillado por no poder corresponderla.

-Ah, por cierto, Sakuno- interrumpió sus pensamientos Eiji.

Le miró casi con desinterés. Su mente continuaba dándole vueltas a una posibilidad desagradable que hacía que su corazón ardiera de esperanzas demasiado grandes y susceptibles. Eiji pasó una mano ante su rostro, intentando llamar así su atención y cuando finalmente parpadeo dándole a entender que le escuchaba, sonrió con resignación.

-Lo que ha sucedido- explicó el pelirrojo- no era una broma. Realmente quería besarte- añadió y camino hasta la puerta cogiendo su sombrero- hasta dejarte sin aire- explicó- y que gritaras mi nombre de forma jadeante, aunque fuera para apartarme por necesidad de aire- creó una sonrisa felina colocó su gorro sobre sus cabellos-. Pero te has negado, así que, no le daré más vueltas. Si Echizen te dice que no, de nuevo volveré a por ti- avisó cerrando la puerta tras él.

Y ella se dejó caer derrotada sobre el sofá. ¿Desde cuándo Eiji podría ser tan sensual? Lo desconocía. Pero por primera vez lo había visto actuar como un verdadero hombre y había sentido tanto miedo que ansió gritar. Aunque seguramente, el nombre que hubiera gritado, la habría sorprendido hasta a ella misma.

Se frotó el pecho. Quizás, quitarse las vendas ya no había sido buena idea. EL sujetador molestaba demasiado a sus senos doloridos. El médico había avisado que, aunque era alegre que no hubiera sido algo grave, se podía ir olvidando de dar el pecho a alguno de sus hijos, si es que tenía. Además, tendría que tenerla en revisión constantemente por si algo creaba un cáncer de mama. No era nada consolador, al fin y al cabo.

Por la tarde, cuando su padre regresó y Kawamura anunció que la cena estaba lista y los quería a todos en sus puestos en cinco minutos, sintió cierta alegría al ver tantas personas en la mesa, aunque dos de ellos no proporcionaban cierta tranquilidad a su cuerpo. Especialmente, a su desbocado corazón. Ahora sentía como se encontraba un caballo. No. Era la misma sensación que cuando cabalgaba.

-El caballo está bien- explicaba Yohei creyendo que su interés era ese, pero la realidad era que no escuchaba nada.

Cuando relacionó su corazón con ser el jinete de uno de los magníficos caballos, una loca idea la acompañó. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Miró con atención a su padre y sonrió. Sabía que su sonrisa era algo bueno para que su padre cediera.

-Papá- llamó- ¿no crees que Ryoma ya debería de… aprender a montar?

Todos los ojos se deslizaron de ella al hombre, que la miró con el ceño fruncido como desacuerdo. Momoshiro mostró interés en tal cosa y tras tragar un trozo de comida, se añadió a la conversación.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó- yo mismo puedo enseñarle. Quizás se convierta en un buen jinete y nos pueda terminar ayudando con las reses cuando las traslademos este invierno. Somos pocos y con un poco de ayuda…

Yohei suspiró derrotado y dejó la servilleta al lado de el plato, mirándolos con interés.

-También tendrá que aprender con el lazo- añadió esperanzada de que sus pensamientos internos cuando le veía dormir, se hicieran realidad. Un hombre de anchos hombros gracias al manejo de el lazo.

-Ustedes definitivamente quieren meter al chaval en el rancho- protesto Ryuzaki y clavó su mirada en Ryoma, el cual parecía realmente interesado en aquello- Muy bien, vale- aceptó derrotado- pero- añadió- serán Eiji y Momoshiro- la advirtió mirándola directamente a los ojos- quienes le enseñarán. Como te vea intentando darle aunque sea un consejo cuando no haya peligro… ¡Te cortaré esas largas trenzas de cachorro!

-¡Papá!- Exclamó haciendo un puchero.

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Era cierto que, tarde o temprano, Ryoma tendría que dejar el rancho, pero, si conseguía que Echizen se sintiera demasiado atraído por aquella vida, quizás decidiera dejar la ciudad y vivir allí con ellos. No. Con ella. Y se sonrojo cuando guardó entre sus dientes un trozo de zanahoria. Las cosas, iban a girar y estaba ansiosa por descubrirlas. Especialmente, si eso podía aclarar sus sentimientos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué les parecio? Muchas cosas que contar tenía y me quedó así de largito :3 Espero no les importara o-o.

En cuanto a comentar de el capítulo:

Sakuno fue seducida por tres hombres en esteXD. Creo que ya dije anteriormente que Eiji estaba colado por ella. Bueno, lo comentó Momoshiro con Ryoma. Comenzó a despertar sus sentidos y darse cuenta de que podía sentir muchas cosas al pensar en Ryoma y sus sueños eróticos han despertado mucho, además de los recuerdos implantados de su madre. Por si no se dieron cuenta al principio del Fic, la muñeca fue nombrada por esa misma razónXD. Y ahora, comienza a darse cuenta de cosas sobre él. Pero, no crean que va a ser tan fácil.

En cuanto a la frase de Ryoma: "eso no es una zanahoria" supongo que no tengo que hacer un mapa para decir que tocaba el caballoXDD, Pero ojo, no estaba caliente ò.ó. Estaba frustrado por no saber si podría aguantar un beso demasiado subiditoXD.

**Unas aclaraciones sobre sus dudas en los rw n.n**

Primero que nada, decir que, no solo LucilaTorres lo dijo, si no que por msn también me lo comentaron. Ryoma en el momento que vio a Ryoga, podría estar celoso, y algo de ese toque le di. Lo que sucede es que, con el caracter de Ryoma, no me lo veo dando gritos y actuando de una forma... agresiva. Miradas, todavía, que fue lo que dedicóXD. Al menos, cuando se cabrea, Konomi lo dibujo más callado todavía y con una sombra y miradas que dan miedoXD. Eso fue lo que quise dar a entender :3. De todas formas, todavía esta demasiado confuso como para hacer algo descabelladoXD.

Otra cosa sobre Kotoha. Ya dije en el anterior capítulo que estaba muerta o.o. y... que fue Sakuno la que corrio, así que quien se cayó al suelo fue KotohaXD. En fin, perdón a sus fans u.u.

Y eso es todo por este capítulo n.n

Perdon por la largura de las notas, pero quería aclarar sus dudas n.n.

No quiero que mis lectoras se pierdan n.n

Pd: Si tienen alguda duda sobre lo que hablo de los caballos, pregúntenmeXD.

Muchas gracias por su lectura y sus rw n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin regreso con otro capítulo. Como ya anuncie en mis otros fics, ya estoy en el viaje y no paro lo suficientemente quieta como para poder continuar como siempre, pero no lo dejo, como pueden ver n.n. El capítulo quedó largo, como disculpa y agradecimiento a mis lectoras, aunque comience a desarrollarse la angustia de los sentimientos entre los muchachos, pues, Ryoma pelea contra su enfermedad y Sakuno, temerosa y totalmente descolocada por lo que siente por Ryoma, tiene que avanzar a pasos torpes, aunque la separación está por llegar...**

**Pero no les entretengo más. Lean con gusto n.n**

**-**Es un AU, OOC.

**-**Ryosaku**.**

**-**Drama, romance y algo de humor**.**

**Resumen:**

Le había amado desde pequeña, pero cuando lo vuelve a ver, no es la persona que creía, casado y con mujer embarazada. Su hermano pequeño ocupará el lugar que le pertenecía, _¿_o no?

* * *

El aire frio se caló entre sus ropas, señalando que el sol de el amanecer no conseguiría cubrir del todo los terrenos Ryuzaki's, donde las colinas habían perdido su verdor, cubriéndose del manto blanco de la dama de las nieves. Aquel día había amanecido con señales cercanas de nubes heladas. El lago se había helado al completo y aquello significaba una sola cosa: El invierno había llegado.

Y con el invierno, llegaban los cambios en el rancho, especialmente, la navidad.

Ella misma había estado demasiado atareada como para averiguar sus sentimientos y acercarse a Ryoma. Tras la huida del frio por parte de su abuela, se había quedado sola en la casa, junto a la compañía de Ann. Le hubiera gustado estar con los hombres fuera, disfrutar de las ricas temperaturas heladas que tanto le agradaban y moverse entre las cuadras, sin embargo, invierno requería cambios en todo el hogar y como única mujer de riendas a tomar, ella era la encargada de dirigir el lugar.

Su suerte única fue que Ann estaba a su lado y Kawamura no la dejó acercarse a la cocina para nada, ni siquiera para elegir el menú de navidad. Las mantas rodaban por la casa por todos lados. La ropa de verano desaparecía de los armarios para ser suplantada por la correspondiente de invierno. Los chalecos de hombre usurpaban los percheros y las chaquetas de piel gruesa, forradas de pelaje de oveja, estaban a la orden del día.

Debido a las mudanzas, no había tenido tiempo alguno de pensar en lo sucedido y antes de que se diera cuenta, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente sin que terminara de aclarar sus sentimientos, especialmente, con las miradas que Eiji le dedicaba cada vez que se cruzaban y la obligaba a bajar con vergüenza la cabeza. Había mirado el calendario tras la puerta de su dormitorio una noche en que el sueño era aplacado por su "trabajo" y sonrió al ver la señal que rodeaba el veinticuatro de diciembre. Se había esforzado mucho en su tarea y aunque era algo demasiado típico, le parecía un buen regalo para alguien que no solía tener dinero en la billetera. Aunque quien daría el último dato, sería Ryoma.

Las cercanías con Echizen eran escasas. Ryoma había optado con la serenidad de aprender a montar y enlazar. Eiji y Momoshiro eran sus profesores particulares y según había escuchado en la mesa durante la cena o comida, Ryoma era un magnifico alumno y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, el muchacho había superado sus expectativas. No era un genio, pero, era un verdadero logro para alguien que, para ellos, era un cateto de ciudad. Muchas veces se había entretenido en mirarle a través de las cortinas que cambiaban, o cuando caminaba de una a otra habitación cargando cosas.

Por más que quisiera, sus ojos se iban tras él. El alejamiento necesario no hacía más que atraerla más, sin embargo, no veía esa necesidad en él y la asustaba pensar que tenía las puertas cerradas cada vez más claras en su mente. Echizen parecía llegar tan cansado que hasta se dormía mientras se calentaban ante la chimenea y despertarle para que se fuera a la cama, era un delirio que solo su padre era capaz de soportar.

Con la llegada de la navidad y el cumpleaños de Ryoma, había temido interiormente que fuera enviado a la ciudad para pasar las navidades con su familia, sin embargo, para su alegría, los Echizen se auto invitaron con ellos. Esas navidades, la casa estaría más llena que nunca. Por eso, las prisas habían aumentado. Sabía que Rinko se ofrecería a ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta, pero no veía correcto que una invitada trabajara. De todas formas, ni Rinko, sería capaz de adentrarse en la cocina de Kawamura cuando éste llevara un cuchillo en su mano y estuviera en su modo agresivo.

Lo único que no sabía si debía alegrarse o no, era la falta de su abuela. Sumire odiaba el invierno y no soportaba estar en un rancho en donde un día nevaba y otro sí. Seguramente, sus viejos huesos no soportaban tal peso y rogaba por un poco de calor. Por eso mismo, su marido y ella se marcharon a zonas cálidas donde pudieran disfrutar de la navidad en bañador. No había sido invitada. Tampoco hubiera accedido. ¿Viajar con su abuela cuando tenía tantas cosas que hacer y pensar en sus sentimientos? Ni hablar. De tan solo pensar que vería menos a Ryoma de lo que ya lo hacía, un extraño sentimiento de angustia se le hizo notable en su estómago y pecho. Aunque todavía no tenia exactamente claro que había sido, pues, con el pensamiento de volver a ver a Ryoga, su corazón se zambulló en un alocamiento palpitar irrefrenable.

-¿Dónde dejo estas mantas, Sakuno?- Preguntó Ann- ¿la cama de tu padre ya tiene puestas?

-Am….-dudó- creo que no tiene, pero, dame. Lo haré yo.

-Como quieras, yo mientras buscaré el árbol de navidad.

-Ah, sí- recordó sonriente- Momo lo guardó el año pasado.

Ann sonrió tiernamente al escuchar el nombre de su marido, pero no tardó en maldecirle cuando descubrió donde estaba escondido el pequeño árbol. Su padre ese año había querido poner uno natural, pero ella se negó. Era demasiado trabajo y sucio. Prefería uno de plástico y decorarlo con tranquilidad entre todos.

Corrió hasta el lugar, dejando las mantas sobre las escaleras. Ann mantenía la cabeza alzada y señaló con un dedo la caja donde el árbol descansaba desde la navidad anterior. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Miró tras Ann, encontrando la escalera y señalándosela. Ann arrugó la nariz y frunció los labios, mirándola con disgusto. Sakuno ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede, Ann?

-No puedo subirme a una escalera- reconoció la mujer.

-¿Vértigo?- Preguntó comprensiva- está bien, yo lo haré.

Y se movió hacia el lugar. Ann agachó la cabeza y afirmó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, antes de sujetarla del brazo y mirarla, negando con la cabeza.

-No es eso… es que…- Humedeció sus labios- creo que estoy embarazada y por eso…

Se volvió para mirarla con admiración y alegría. En menos de un momento, la abrazó y frotó su vientre con ternura. Ann rio agradecida y complaciente de felicidad. La castaña clara le explicó los motivos de su comportamiento en aquellos últimos días. Igual que la cara que había puesto Momoshiro cuando se lo contó. De la casa, solo ellos tres eran conscientes.

-¿Por qué no decirlo, Ann?- Preguntó mientras bajaba el árbol- es una noticia maravillosa.

-Porque… anteriormente, perdía el embarazo, Sakuno-. Confesó la mujer fatigada-. No hemos dicho nada a nadie. Son cosas de matrimonios y no queríamos que otros cargaran nuestras penas. Ahora, está durando más de lo que esperábamos y aunque es una tremenda alegría, tenemos miedo. Le prometí a Momo que no diría nadie ahora… así que… por favor…

-No le diré nada- aceptó- de verdad.

Cuando la promesa quedó justa y creíble, Ann accedió a dejarla seguir con las tareas. En la cocina habían resonado las voces de los hombres, los cuales regresaban tras un largo día de trabajo. Eiji no tardó en buscarlos, siendo seguido por Momoshiro cuando Ann indicó su paradero. Sonrió al ver el encaramelamiento de Momo con Ann y aferró el árbol entre sus manos cuando los azulados la miraron con atención, obligándola a descender su cabeza avergonzada y marcharse rápidamente del lugar.

El árbol se abrió, cayendo a sus pies y Eiji suspiró, agachándose para ayudarla a recogerlo. Avergonzada, temerosa y con nervios, intentó hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Vio la mirada de Momoshiro hacia Ann y aunque esta no lo quiso, fue arrastrada para que se marcharan.

-Oye, Sakuno-. Llamo el pelirrojo totalmente divertido con su comportamiento- ¿huelo mal?

-¿Eh?

Alzó la cabeza para mirarle. ¿Oler mal? Precisamente, por eso debía de alabar a Eiji. Con lo culo inquieto que era y no cesaba de moverse, no olía tan a sudor como a veces, Momoshiro había terminado por oler. Algo normal, si se tiene en cuenta cómo trabajan. Ella misma había tenido que correr más de una vez a la ducha para quitarse la molestia del sudor.

-no… no hueles mal- negó perdida.

Eiji suspiro, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Finalmente me miras.

Agachó de nuevo la cabeza, entristecida y reprendiéndose a sí misma por su falta de coraje. Si ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a Eiji a la cara, ¿Cómo podría plantearse el descubrimiento final de sus sentimientos con los hermanos Echizen?

-Sakuno- canturreo de nuevo Kikumaru- escúchame… te dije que cuando averiguaras tus sentimientos y todo pasara, con tranquilidad, yo me lanzaría a por ti, mientras tanto… No te morderé.

Abrió la boca en un intento de decir algo, cuando los labios del pelirrojo usurparon su frente con paternalismo. Eiji era un hombre, lo sabía, pero a veces no podía evitar sentirse como un hermano mayor. Quizás, pertenecer a una gran familia le había afectado en gran masía y verla todos los días, le hizo crecer en cariño hacia ella. Sin embargo, Sakuno estaba muy lejos de comprender los sentimientos que un hombre podría albergar por una mujer y con la fuerza que Eiji que podría llegar a amarla en silencio, respetándola. Respetando sus sentimientos como mujer.

-No me gusta que me mires como si fuera tu cazador- se quejó frotando su mejilla contra ella- porque no lo soy… demonios… hablo últimamente como hombre demasiado…- farfullo apresándola entre sus brazos- pero… no puedo volver atrás y… fingir que nunca te conocí… no puedo…

Alargó las manos para empujarle, intentar librarse de él. Su corazón golpeaba con una fuerza atroz contra su pecho y sentía que salvajemente su sangre corría por sus venas. Los dorados ojos que los observaban desde la habitación contraria eran fríos como el hielo y la figura parecía totalmente desinteresada en lo que ocurría. Eiji lo notó, volviéndose hacia él, alzándola en brazos, pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayó contra el suelo de golpe.

-¡Sakuno!- Exclamó Eiji alarmado.

Sorprendió por la caída intentó alzarla en brazos. Perdida en el rostro contrario, intentaba encontrar algo en claro. ¿Por qué era tan frio si su cuerpo parecía delatar más de lo que esperaba? Echizen continuaba en el lugar, expectante de todo. Parecía el espectador que miraba con atención una película en el cine y aquello la hizo reaccionar. Aquello no era el cine. Era ella misma, su vida. Real. Se movió inquieta, recogiendo el árbol con rapidez y saliendo del lugar. Su cuarto sería su refugio y el lugar de su calma.

Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, cayendo sobre la gruesa alfombra con sus piernas dobladas. Su cuerpo había perdido fuerza de nuevo. No eran celos. Pero la verdad de la respuesta que había hallado en aquella mirada impasible, era más dolorosa que si lo hubieran sido. Si al menos algo de celos le hubieran mostrado que él se interesaba en ella. Pero la frialdad de su interés era claramente un atuendo disfrazado de desinterés.

No le interesaba para nada.

-No…

* * *

La inquietud de saber que la llegada de su familia estaba por caer, le proporcionaba cierta angustia. Si su madre veía las mejoras que él mismo había notado en el cambio de estación por esos meses y la llegada del fin de año, decidiría que regresara a la ciudad y la idea no era de su agrado. Se había esforzado en superar las trampas de el aprendizaje con Eiji y Momoshiro.

No había sido fácil dominar una lazada que caía a su antojo sobre sus hombros, o, en el lado contrario a donde él lo enviaba. Mucho menos montar a un caballo. En las películas podía parecer sencillo. En los ruedos por igual. En las carreras. No lo era. Podían existir personas que nacían con el don de montar a la primera, pero él no era una de ellas, además de el miedo a caerse o tener un ataque.

Sin embargo, su ansias de querer superarse, le hizo olvidarse de su cuerpo y centrarse en lo que tenía delante. Y tan delante, que hasta se llegó a olvidar lo sucedido con la hija de los Ryuzaki's. Los desbordamientos que ahora acontecían a su vida estaban dando giros sorpresivos que involucraban a la tejana con él. Con sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que jamás creyó tener hacia una mujer.

No había sido capaz de reconocerle su molestia y la irrupción en su beso. Un beso demasiado casto para el deseo de ambos, o al menos, lo había visto así. Su orgullo incesante y su torpeza en los temas de relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer, estaban por encima de su interpretación y no creía tener la suficiente madurez como para temblar la espada que comenzaba a atravesar su corazón y mente.

Más de una noche se había sorprendido a sí mismo mirando la puerta, esperando que entrara furtivamente igual que había hecho el último día de su acercamiento. Se le había humedecido la boca obligándole a tragar con necesidad cuando recordó la visión de su cuerpo sensualmente descubierto con aquella tela de el camisón y cubierto momentos después por su albornoz. Sin embargo, para su suerte, con la llegada del invierno comenzaron a desaparecer los carnosos pecados de la joven y el centro se creó en una angustia desbordante de ignorarla. Una fuerza necesaria que le impidiera pensar más allá de lo que debía y que no rompiera la barrera que se impuso para no adentrarse en la habitación de la joven y besarla. Aunque fuera un simple roce de sus labios.

Había creído que estas necesidades locas eran dignas de los adolescentes que eran demasiados perdidos como para saber qué hacer, pero necesitados para hacerlo. No era sexo lo que él buscaba, si no un intenso deseo de estar con ella, a su lado. Y eso lo asustaba. Un simple beso podía crear cosas para las que no se creía preparado y por eso mismo, huyó.

Por otro lado, creía firmemente que su enfermedad no le permitiría que ella se acercara a él por otra cosa que no fuera lástima. Y no quería la lástima por nada del mundo. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Según había escuchado en una de sus largas tardes a solas con Ryuzaki Yohei, la madre de Sakuno murió de un cáncer en el pulmón, el cual había terminado por asfixiarla, además de muchos otros actos que la fuerza de el mismo tumor y la quimioterapia podían crear. Esa misma resolución, podría crear en ella la necesidad de protegerle.

El recuerdo de Ryoga continuaba emergente y sabía que con la llegada de éste, y su sobrino, el corazón de Sakuno sería un volcán ardiendo que desearía mirar con admiración al mayor. Ryoga parecía haber dado señales de alguna acción hacia la castaña, pues eso mismo le comentó Sumire Ryuzaki durante su charla chantajista. Si Ryoga, por mor de conseguir lo que la anciana le prometiera, tenía que meterse entre las sábanas con Sakuno, estaba seguro que lo haría. Para Ryoga solo sería una conquista más. Nada serio.

La seguridad de esto no era infundida, pues él mismo había recibido la oferta por parte de Sumire. La anciana le había ofrecido el puesto de Sakuno en el rancho, a cambio de que rompiera el corazón de su nieta, aunque hiciera falta que la hiriera en lo más profundo y protegido por toda mujer. Desvirgarla no costaría nada a un hombre. Cualquiera podría hacerlo. Pero él no era de los que se dejaba chantajear y la furia de la mujer fue bastante gruesa. Aparte de abofetearle y jurarle que su estancia en el rancho sería corta, se marchó con la llegada de el frio.

Con el paso del tiempo y la ocupación de su tiempo, no había tenido tiempo para esto, y algo se alegraba. Pues sacarse de la cabeza a la castaña no había sido nada fácil y podía mantener su orgullo intacto y ahorrarse explicación sobre la rotura de el beso en el momento más emocionante. Y aunque le quedaba la angustia de querer verla, el cansancio sobresalía en su deseo y terminaba por caer rendido en cualquier momento. Además de que sus despistes, hasta ese momento, le habían impedido ver la cercanía de el chico pelirrojo sobre ella.

Podría decirse que sintió celos. La sangre le quemó con gran fuerza por todo su organismo interno y la notó adueñarse de sus manos cuando estas formaron un puño dentro de sus bolsillos y su mandíbula quedó tan apretada que se hizo daño, obligándose a sí mismo a liberar el apretamiento para disipar la molestia creada. Cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos caobas no pudo evitar mirarla con frialdad. No le daría el gusto a nadie de comprender algo que a él lo desbordaba. Los celos.

Aunque eran tan diminutos que no lograrían escapar a su control, dolían más o menos que mil agujas clavándose en sus zonas más sensibles. Encima, la ignorancia por parte de ella dificultó saber si verdaderamente era cierto lo que había visto o solo era un error por estar el pelirrojo ante su visión. El caso era, que desde su punto de vista, parecían estar besándose.

La conversación, si no había entendido mal, estaba basada en una declaración de amor a la cual la castaña estaba totalmente indecisa, pero no parecía querer negar las atenciones masculinas. Y cada vez que pensaba en esto, no podía evitar verla como una mujer vana. Al parecer, su juego era camelarse a todos los hombres de el rancho y terminar jugando con sus sentimientos.

Pero también ansiaba darle la oportunidad de la duda y prefería olvidar lo visto, hasta encontrar una solución a su modo. Los silencios daban mucho que escuchar. Había encontrado un aliado que le había comunicado el futuro nacimiento de su hijo, si el embarazo lograba seguir en curso. Momoshiro. La boca grande de el moreno terminaría por delatar algún hecho y esperaba, aunque no lo dijera, que las noticias fueran las que esperaba.

-¿No piensas decir nada? –Preguntó Eiji siguiéndole por las escaleras a su habitación- Lo has visto. Di.

Se encogió de hombros, desinteresado. No pensaba mostrarle que realmente le molestaba y que como adolescente inconsciente y primerizo en todo, estaba tan confuso que si no fuera por su fría cabeza, comenzaría a golpearle con ganas. Pero para su suerte, podía controlarlos. Los celos no serían quien le delatara.

El pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua y lo sujetó del brazo, frenándolo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro felino.

-Eres un crio- se jactó divertido- un crio liado. Cobarde por no saber qué hacer.

Arqueo las cejas sin comprender la situación. ¿Qué quería que hiciera, o, qué era lo correcto? Sí. Era un niño. Un adolescente que recién iba a cumplir los dieciocho y pasar a la vida adulta. El agarre cedió, pero ambas miradas continuaban peleando entre ellas. Seguramente, si Yohei Ryuzaki no hubiera subido los escalones, empujándolos a ambos de las frentes y alzando el ala de su sombrero, con el ceño fruncido, no hubieran cedido.

-Dejar las hormonas para cuando sea verano. Mientras tanto, podéis manteneros calientes con el calor de la chimenea o con el de los familiares- lo miró sonriendo y hablando su semblante- tus padres, sobrino y hermano, han llegado.

Bufó cansado y descendió las escaleras. No podía evitar cierto empuje de melancolía de querer verlos, aunque, conociéndose, ya deseaba que se marcharan. Suspiró cansado cuando su madre le abrazó, observándole de arriba abajo. Nanjiro lo golpeo repetidas veces, alabando su crecimiento en aquellos meses. Su cuñada, con aspecto cansado, sonrió y se atrevió a besarle la mejilla mientras le frotaba los cabellos. Su cuerpo había adelgazado algo de lo que se esperaba, sin embargo, la desaparición de el intruso que Ryoga llevaba en sus brazos, era la causa de su adelgazamiento.

Observó con atención el pequeño bulto que Ryoga mostraba con alegría y una sonrisa increíblemente paternal y orgullosa. Ann no tardó en acercarse, con curiosidad y su instinto maternal demasiado desarrollado. Rinko lo empujó, indicándole con la mirada que o se acercaba a conocer a su sobrino, o ella se encargaría de que no tuviera descendencia. Aunque era una amenaza que realmente no le importaba y tampoco le llegaba, imaginarse el fuerte dolor que le crearía, le hizo moverse hasta su hermano mayor y, su pequeño sobrino.

Sin embargo, sus ojos no se posaron aún en el infante. La figuraba que los miraba desde la escalera, escondida en el filo de la pared como de un fuerte se tratara, observando con dolor al pequeño ante él. No tardó en esconderse por unos instantes y salir cuando confió en sí misma. Rinko no tardó en abrazarla.

-¡Sakuno!- Exclamó Rinko- ¡Has crecido más!- Felicitó- Casi no os reconozco a ti y a mi hijo. Estáis preciosos. Pero mira que cosita.

La arrastró hasta ellos. Con una sonrisa fingida, evitó mirarles y centró su atención en el pequeño, incitándole a mirar por igual. Un pequeño niño, de manitas y boquita rosadas, los miró con dos grandes ojos oscuros, que comenzaban a clarearse a rojo. Era claramente el vivo retrato de Ryoga de pequeño, según las fotos que su madre le había ordenado ver de su hermano mayor cuando pasaban largas horas en el hospital cuando era pequeño.

Suspiró y se frotó los cabellos, mirándose. Ann comenzó a cotillear e interesarse sobre las peripecias de los nuevos padres y se sintió demasiado aislado. No le interesaba seguir a los progenitores pues, conocía los gustos de su padre y no tardaría en comenzar a contarle a Yohei sobre sus nuevos descubrimientos sobre las mujeres. Quizás, con la falta de sexo femenino por parte del progenitor Ryuzaki, le interesaría aquellos temas, así que decidió perderse entre todos y darse una buena ducha.

-Ah, Ryoma-kun-. Le retuvo Sakuno sorprendiéndole- Espérame, que me ayudarás con unas mantas…

La mirada que se encontró era rogativa. Necesitada de ayuda. Que la sacara de ahí. Suspiró y sintió deseos de llamarla estúpida. ¿Es que le gustaba herirse? Debía de saber que tarde o temprano, el niño tendría que salir de el vientre materno y si venían los Echizen, Ryoga y su familia también vendrían. Tendría que ver el plan familiar con toda su fuerza.

Afirmó únicamente con la cabeza y caminó ante ella, obligándose a sí mismo a sujetarla de la cintura y empujarla al interior de su habitación cuando se derrumbó en el pasillo. Llevaba tiempo sin entrar en la habitación femenina y aunque habían desaparecido algunas muñecas que delataban su infantilidad, todavía conservaba el agradable toque femenino, un poco más crecido. La muñeca continuaba formando parte de su decoración. La única que reinaba sobre la cama, y rodeada de una caja de costura.

Sakuno reaccionó cuando sus ojos siguieron su mirada y se afanó en esconder las cosas. No le prestó atención. Abrió la puerta con intenciones de irse. Tras lo sucedido, lo que menos quería era estar con ella. Aún sentía la fuerte angustia en su pecho y mirarla no le hacía mejorar, más, ante los deseos de tocarla que sentía. La cadera que había aferrado evitando su caída se hizo más fuerte al tacto y apretó su mano con fuerza en un intento de tocar la sensación.

La espalda ante sus ojos tembló, indicando que finalmente, las lágrimas no se habían podido detener. Maldijo interiormente. No podría controlarse.

* * *

No pudo reprimirlas. Creyó que al ver el trabajo que tanto esfuerzo le estaba costando, lograría olvidarse de el rostro tan feliz que había visualizado en el rostro de el mayor de los hermanos Echizen. Sin embargo, el fuerte apretón que mantenía doloridamente apresado su corazón, liberó las lágrimas traicioneras.

Frotó sus ojos con necesidad de abrir la nube transparente que estas creaban y rogó porque los ronquidos no escaparan de su boca, ahogándolos en gemidos mientras se mordía los labios intentando refrenar los gritos que dejaría escapar. Rogaba porque Ryoma se marchara y la dejara llorar a solas, pero también ansiaba otra cosa que sabía que él no haría. Abrazarla.

No era la primera vez que la veía llorar. Si se acercaba no la repelía, pero hacia unos meses, habían compartido algo que se podría llamar contacto cariñoso y eso a veces, alejaba más que unía. Sin embargo, no escuchó los pasos y hasta que no sintió la gran mano posarse sobre su cabeza, no llegó el aroma que le caracterizaba.

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó intentando reconfortarse- no creí… que me afectaría tanto… creí que… contigo….

Se tapó la boca, dando un paso atrás y cayendo sentada sobre la cama. Los dorados ojos la miraron con atención por un instante, antes de ladear la cabeza y esperar mientras guardaba las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Había estado a punto de confesarle los problemas que habían plateando adelantar su relación. Ser un segundo plato. Si le decía a Ryoma que esperaba que él borrara el recuerdo de Ryoga… ¿Cómo se sentiría? Cerró los ojos en un intento de ponerse en su lugar y lo único que sintió, fue dolor.

-Ah…- abrió los ojos al recordar-. Ryoma-kun… Sobre antes… con Eiji…

Él la miró en señal de prestarle atención. La alegría la invadió levemente. Eso podía ser una buena señal.

-No… no era lo que parecía- continuo- no… nos besamos ni nada… por el estilo.

Él la miró por un instante, traduciendo la información recibida antes de encogerse de hombros. Se acercó unos pasos y borró una de las lágrimas que se había enganchado a su mejilla y se alejó, marchándose de la habitación. Su cuerpo se movió solo y lo siguió. Ryoma se detuvo, mirándola.

-Esto… seguro… que no te importará… pero… siento si… por mi culpa has… engañado a tu novia.

No era la mejor manera de descubrir las relaciones con las mujeres del peli verde, pero, algo era algo. La mirada de sorpresa la desestabilizó. ¿Por qué era la sorpresa? ¿Por preguntar algo tan privado o porque él no tenía esa clase de oportunidades?

-¿Novia?- Preguntó ronco.

-Sí… lo… lo digo por…- avergonzada, se frotó los labios.

Echizen entendió al instante, pues apartó la mirada de ella y encogiéndose de hombros, se acercó hasta su puerta.

-No tengo- negó antes de cerrar tras él.

Un atisbo de alegría inundó su pecho. Seguramente, si Rinko no hubiera aparecido por las escaleras, habría dado un gran salto para mostrar su tremenda sintonía del sentimiento. La señora Echizen sonrió nada más verla y con curiosidad, buscó en la puerta una placa que indicara la habitación de Ryoma. Al comprender, le señaló la habitación.

-El duerme aquí- informó.

-Ante tu dormitorio, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Rinko preocupada- tu padre me prometió que tú le cuidarías mucho, y me alegra ver que no te ha comido.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó riendo- Ryoma no muerde.

-No, lo sé- suspiró la mujer haciendo señales para adentrarse en su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta- Pero, te seré totalmente sincera, Sakuno.

-Di… dígame.

-Sé perfectamente como ata esa enfermedad a mi hijo. O mejor dicho…

-Ryoma se ata a ella- interrumpió con cautela.

Rinko afirmó, sonriendo alegremente.

-También te diste cuenta.

-Sí- afirmó sentándose sobre la cama- él solo consigue olvidarla cuando está haciendo algo que le gusta… creo que… teme mucho que por culpa de la enfermedad no pueda hacer otras cosas.

Rinko suspiró y se frotó las manos mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. El cabello había sido liberado de el largo moño y atado en una única trenza, evitando así los estragos del viaje. La ropa, consistía en un gran jersey gordo de lana rosado y unos pantalones vaqueros. Las botas de montar la protegerían de la nieve y los guantes que había dejado abajo, de el frio invernal en las manos.

-Creo… que su miedo puede afectarle al querer tener una familia- continuo la mujer- una novia. Una amante. Alguien a quien ame. Creo que también te debes de haber dado cuenta- sonrió con amabilidad-. Al contrario que mi marido, mi hijo es un despiste con las mujeres. Me apuesto lo que desees a que todavía es virgen. Ahora es cuando está teniendo mayor libertad y como adolescente que es, debe de tener deseos… ¿carnales?

Sonrió avergonzada como afirmación y movió sus manos con nerviosismo. Los torpes y castos besos de el muchacho indicaban aquellas señales y la negatividad de una novia, hacía que pensar aún más que no había ninguna señal femenina ahí. Pero, eso no quitaba que como buen hombre "sano" no tuviera deseos carnales. Aunque la misma palabra le parecía vergonzosa, lo peor fue que su mente la traicionó y la hizo recordar su sueño ardiente con el mismo Ryoma Echizen.

-Siempre lo he tenido muy vigilado y he estado tan encima de él, que no sé cómo responder ahora mismo. Quisiera entrar en su dormitorio y mirarle de arriba abajo. Que no tenga nada. Sé que Ryoga ha venido más veces y me tenía preocupada, pues respuestas siempre eran: "Se encuentra bien". ¿Es verdad?- Preguntó la señora Echizen preocupada.

Y el recuerdo de lo vivido en el ruedo se volvió nítido ante sus ojos. Se podría decir que salió bien y hasta despertó con buenos resultados, pero Rinko era madre antes que observadora como ella. Ryoga le había mentido para tenerla tranquila y no preocuparla demasiado, especialmente, si no había riesgo alguno. Por otro lado, si su padre había mantenido la boca cerrada, era porque realmente no había sido nada grave. Su padre no era de los que escondía la cara cuando el terror por algo estaba por venir.

-Creo que está bien- logró decir-. Últimamente se está moviendo mucho y no piensa tanto en su salud. El aire es limpio y sus pulmones respiran lo que necesitan. Su cuerpo acepta el movimiento… y no creo que deba de preocuparse mucho. Sé que mi padre le diría lo malo y lo bueno.

Rinko sonrió, observándola con atención antes de acercarse y acariciarle las mejillas.

-Como has crecido- murmuró soñadora- eras tan pequeña cuando tu madre se fue. Recuerdo que fue Ryoga el único que consiguió hacerte sonreír cuando compró a Jess para ti.

Desvió las manos hasta sus cabellos, acariciándolos con ternura maternal.

-Y como siempre, llevas tu cabello revoltoso y largo. A tu madre le encantaba trenzártelo en dos largas trenzas- sonrió con melancolía antes de recuperarse- eres su vivo retrato. Te agradezco mucho que le cuides. Que trates a Ryoma como otro humano más. Porque él necesita a su lado una persona de tan gran corazón como tú. Espero que cuando regrese a la ciudad, logre enamorarse de alguien idéntico a ti.

-¿Se… se irán con él tras las navidades?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Bueno, queremos pasar al fin de año con los familiares- explicó coherentemente- es necesario que la presencia de Ryoma sea notable. Por eso, nos lo llevaremos. Si él quiere regresar, regresará otra temporada- accedió a regañadientes-. No quiero que empeore. Pero-, añadió-, tarde o temprano, tendrá que regresar.

-A… a Ryoma le gustan muchos los caballos- expresó con temor-. Es feliz con ellos.

-Y también lo será si quiere estudiar estudiar veterinaria ecuestre- Tosió nerviosa-. Si le gustan los caballos, le daré el lujo de estudiar algo así, pero… no lo quiero tener tan lejos…

Sakuno comprendió. Echizen Rinko había pasado muchas cosas con su hijo y ahora le costaba demasiado dejarle las alas necesarias para que volara en busca de su felicidad. Al menos, no tan lejos como el rancho Ryuzaki. Prefería que fuera la ciudad y mientras más cerca de ella, mejor. Pero, dudaba mucho que Ryoma terminara por dejarse manipular como una marioneta. SI lo hacía, sería ser igual que Ryoga y creía, por lo que había visto, que Ryoma odiaba ser como Ryoga.

-¿Existe alguna razón de peso para que no quieras que se vaya?

La voz era tranquila y con sinceridad en su saber. Rinko quería escudriñarla a más no poder. Sacar sus secretos y ver si su hijo tendría siempre en el apoyo de alguien como ella. En pocas palabras, si ella le confesara que amaba a Ryoma y quería casarse con él, vivir en el rancho y criar sus hijos, todo sería perfecto y terminaría por acceder. Pero no podía hacer algo tan sencillo.

-No… solo los deseos de Ryoma- respondió finalmente.

Ocultar sus deseos sería lo más correcto. Era Ryoma quien tenía que elegir su propio destino. EL final de su camino. Si ansiaba quedarse, entonces, no prometía quedarse como niña buena mirando como el curso hace que Ryoma pierda la oportunidad de quedarse, aunque tuviera que casarse con él, cosa que no llegaba a asquearla en el fondo. Pero, si Ryoma terminaba por decidir que la ciudad era lo mejor, tampoco se lo negaría haciendo un numerito de loca enamorada que llora hasta sangre por él. La decisión era de el peli verde, de nadie más. No tenían derecho a elegir por él.

-Ya veo- murmuró Rinko no muy convencida con su respuesta- todos tenemos deseos- continuo-. Rogamos al ser supremo que nos lo cumpla, pero muchas veces no se cumple. Cuando somos niños, le rogamos a dios que nuestros padres nos compren esa fantástica muñeca, cuando no se puede hacer, pues ignoramos los pesares de nuestros progenitores en comprarla. Yo sé perfectamente que Ryoma no podría estar aquí siempre, por eso, me negaría a que se quedara si no tuviera algo más de peso que un simple deseo. Eso no le daría un futuro que comer.

Se sorprendió con el carácter y fuerza que una madre que creía sinceramente tener lo mejor en su mano para su hijo, podía llegar a demostrar ante todo el mundo. Para alguien tan joven como ella, era una barrera atemorizante. ¿Qué sería para Ryoma? ¿Vería a su madre también como un muro? Sintió ciertos celos, pero también clemencia por él. Rinko sería algo difícil de superar y esperaba una gran razón para poder dejarle quedarse en el rancho, o, que comprara otro para él.

-Iré a verle, quiero hablar un poco con él- informó Rinko volviéndose- Sakuno, te digo lo mismo. Piénsalo bien. Todo. Es tu futuro.

* * *

Cuando salió de la ducha, se sorprendió al encontrarse la figura de su madre observando su habitación con interés, con el ceño fruncido ante una gran gama de revistas ecuestres que Yohei le había permitido su observación. Se sentó sobre la cama, frotándose los cabellos con la toalla.

-Parece que estás bien, cariño- habló finalmente la mujer- se te nota más saludable. Me alegro.

-Hmn.

Movió sus hombros simplemente, cuando su madre se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la pierna con ternura. Era la única mujer que podía tocarle con tanta libertad sin que llegara a tensarse o alocar su corazón. Era su madre y como tal, aunque nunca lo confesara, la amaba.

-Pero…- y ahí llegaba la nota amarga que sabía que Rinko daría- ¿por qué no pruebas en regresar a casa? Seguro que será bueno. Este año que entra, podrías volver con nosotros, ver a tu sobrino crecer y continuar tus estudios. Sakuno- carraspeo antes de continuar- me ha comentado tu interés con los cuadrúpedos. En la ciudad… están los mejores estudios ecuestres. Podrías probarlo.

Dejó que la toalla cubriera su rostro y cabeza. Rinko esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

Regresar a la ciudad sabía que era algo que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano. Yohei Ryuzaki se lo había estado comentando mucho en esos últimos días. Le había informado que sus padres tenían la intención de llevárselo durante el año nuevo de regreso y al pensarlo, concentró sus sentimientos en la ciudad. El vacio que le acogió no era melancolía. NO era nada. Meneo la cabeza negativamente y Rinko suspiró.

-Ella ya me dijo algo de esto- reflexionó la mujer- parece que Sakuno te conoce más en este tiempo, de lo que yo te conozco siendo tu madre. ¿Es que ocurrió algo entre vosotros?

Bufó ante la pregunta, alzándose en busca de ropa que ponerse. Desde luego, o la castaña había hablado más de lo que necesitaba, o su madre tenía un sentido demasiado fuerte para descubrir las relaciones. Ocurrió lo mismo con Ryoga. Sabía que Claire estaba embarazada, incluso antes que la misma Claire. Si se había olido la atracción que sentía por ella, el nombre de Sakuno saldría más veces en esa conversación.

-No es que quiera meterme…, pero…- lo miró con intensidad- ella parece que quiere que no te vayas… supongo que es amistad, pero aun así… no deberías de darle esperanzas. Cuando vuelvas a casa, seguro que llorará mucho. Sakuno es tan débil como su madre. Lo he visto hablando con ella. Tiende a preocuparse demasiado por los demás y nada por ella. Haciendo su debilidad más fuerte.

Frunció el ceño, colándose el jersey tras colar la cabeza por el cuello. Eso no era nuevo para él. Sabía perfectamente que ella era así. No por nada se había lanzado para salvar a Kotoha, sabiendo que ya era imposible. Ryuzaki era de esa forma, aunque todavía no la había visto tan hundida como para necesitar ser rescatada. Sí que era de lágrima fácil, pero la había visto con coraje como para poder defenderse. La fragilidad le llegaba cuando se encontraba con el dolor de ver a Ryoga con su familia.

-¿Me estás comprendiendo, Ryoma?- Preguntó Rinko frunciendo el ceño- No puedes enamorarla. No puedes…

-Lo sé- espetó secamente y acercándose hasta la puerta.

Salió de la habitación en busca de libertad, aunque fuera por unos minutos, su madre dejaría de intentar confundirlo. Tenía la firme idea de quedarse, si es que Yohei se lo permitía. Por otro lado, tenía las intenciones de encontrar algún trabajo y comprarle alguna de las tierras, aunque le dejara un terreno pequeño, se las apañaría para crecer. Pero su madre no comprendía sus anhelos.

Por otro lado, regresar a la ciudad significaría algo que fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. El retoño de los Ryuzaki. Sakuno fue lo primero que corrió por su mente. Marcharse significaría no volver a verla. Cuando levemente se había imaginado regresando al lugar, no comprendió la angustia de la falta de algo. Y aquella ausencia, era ella.

-Ryoma- Llamó Rinko siguiéndole en sorpresa-. Escúchame.

Se detuvo, mirándole.

-Deberías de atender más a tu sobrino- recomendó-. Ryoga está muy enchochado con él, pero quiere que tú lo aceptes. Eres su hermano y el tío de el niño. Nunca aceptaste a Ryoga. Pero… Vivian, su hijo, no tiene nada que ver.

-Ya.

Y se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la parte inferior de la casa, reuniéndose con los demás. Rinko decidió seguirle y enfrascarse en una conversación sobre pañales y demás con las otras mujeres. Sakuno se acercó a ellas un rato después. No pudo evitar observar los pasos temerosos en su acercamiento hacia Vivian. Claire le acercó la criatura para que la cogiera, pero reacia, intentó negarse, cosa que no terminó por lograr, pues terminó por acoger al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Ryoga a su lado- ¿Crees que sería una buena madre? ¿Podrás aceptar a Vivian como no me aceptaste a mí?

Frunció el ceño sin desviar la mirada de su sobrino y Sakuno. Ryoga sonrió, inclinándose más hacia él en un fuerte impulso de secretismo e intimidad.

-Dime, ¿crees que todavía tengo oportunidades con ella?

Lo miró de reojo, intentando descifrar aquellas palabras. Pero el rostro y la mirada de su hermano lo delataban. Una vez que el peso fuerte había nacido, y aunque lo amara con fuerza, Ryoga volvía a tener los deseos carnales por todos y cada una de las mujeres que veía. Entonces, la respuesta llegó por sí misma.

No era que Ryoga pasará de Sakuno, es que había estado esperando la oportunidad correcta para acercarse a ella. Amarla como una mujer iba a ser sencillo, teniendo en cuenta que ella le amaba. No sería fácil de incitarla a la cama.

-¿No me dices nada?- Preguntó Ryoga apartándose.

-Haz lo que quieras- espetó con frialdad.

Se alejó, sabiendo que la mirada azulada de Eiji miraba a su hermano con reproche, pero si Ryoga hacía oídos sordos, él no sería menos.

-Ey- llamo Ryoga siguiéndole hasta el porche- ¿se puede saber por qué sigues tan frio cuando te esfuerzas tanto por ella? Solo me basta mirarte una vez para saberlo. Aunque parece que eres tan crio que no te enteras de nada. ¿O es por mamá?

Se detuvo, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos, sintiendo el frio recorrerle agradablemente. La nieve había comenzando a caer y bañar las montañas y campos. Dentro de nada, todos estarían deseando pegarse a la chimenea o esconderse entre las mantas, como siempre.

-Lo sabía- suspiró Ryoga quejándose de frio- es mamá. Ya te ha dicho que quiere devolverte a la ciudad cuanto antes. Le cuesta comprender que hemos crecido, especialmente, tú.

Ryoga buscó un cigarrillo dentro de su bolsillo, sorprendiéndolo. Ryoga sonrió al ver su mirada, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Necesito el empuje de la nicotina para poder soportar a esos dos. Amo a mi hijo, pero a Claire, ahora que ha tenido al niño, no sé como pegarla a mí para que no me quite a Vivian. Si piensas en divorcio, es lo más seguro- expresó con aspecto inseguro- ya veremos.

Lo escuchó con atención. Comprendía a Claire. ¿Cuántas veces había sido engañada por el padre de su hijo? Seguramente, la mujer tendría la esperanza de que Ryoga terminara por sentar cabeza con su hijo, pero parecía que no estaba por la labor, o, quizás, sí. Nunca había comprendido a su hermano. Quizás porque siempre le daba dolor de cabeza.

-Ahora, quien tiene que afirmar su futuro, eres tú- cambio radicalmente de tema el mayor- creo que mamá te dejará en paz si tienes algo fuerte que te ate aquí.

Le indicó con la mirada a la castaña, que ya había sido liberada de el peso del bebé y sonreía por las historias contadas por Claire. Kawamura rompió su tertulia, indicándoles que la cena ya había sido completamente terminada y los quería a todos en la mesa. Mañana el cocinero estaría subiéndose por las paredes, al ser la cena de navidad.

-Escúchame- detuvo Ryoga Echizen cuando lo vio con interés en la comida-. Piensa correctamente qué deseas. ¿Quedarte con los Ryuzaki o meterte una vez más en una ciudad que te agobia a muerte?

Palmeándole el hombro, Ryoga se adentró en busca de su mujer y la cena. Él alzó la mirada, buscando entre los copos que caían alguna estrella que brillara en el cielo encapotado, pero no la halló.

-Ryoma…

Se volvió hacia la voz y se encogió de hombros, acercándose hasta la temblorosa Sakuno, que miraba la nieve con interés y sonrió interiormente al recordar el primer día de nieve, donde la vio comportarse como una mocosa de doce años que ve la nieve por primera vez.

Cerró la puerta cuando ella entró y se adentró en el calor familiar que tantas visitas creaban. Observó con atención el panorama, reconociendo interiormente, que verdaderamente, aquello era lo que le gustaba y el rancho, formaba parte de lo que le gustaba, unido con una joven de cabellos largos castaños.

Entre risas y demás, sus padres comenzaron a retirarse. La primera que abandono la mesa fue Claire, con deseos de acostar al pequeño Vivian. Ryoga remoloneo algo más y no acompañó a su mujer al dormitorio, indicando que aquella noche le tocaría a él hacer de niñera. Yohei, Sakuno, Eiji y él, se quedaron un rato más. Momoshiro y Ann se marcharon cuando la joven y, esperaban, futura madre, bostezo varias veces con cansancio.

-Que raro que mi padre no se quedara más tiempo-. Murmuró divertido Ryoga una vez que todos decidieron descansar.

-Estarían… cansados- opinó Sakuno avergonzada.

Se detuvieron ante sus puertas, cara a cara las habitaciones. Ryoga sonrió, inclinándose para acariciar la mejilla de la castaña, la cual no tardó en enrojecer notablemente.

-Sakuno, la cama no siempre es para dormir. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

Y se auto invitó en el dormitorio femenino, arrastrando a la castaña con él, para sonreírle malicioso antes de cerrarle la puerta ante sus narices. Apretó los puños con fuerza al instante, adentrándose en su dormitorio y cerrando la puerta con brusquedad que no deseaba. Los celos volvían a matarle y prometían que aquella noche fuera la más larga que tendría en toda su juventud.

Y todo por ella.

* * *

La alarma de el reloj la despertó y remolonamente, se movió por las sábanas. Sus ojos se entreabrieron, cerrándose cuando la luz la hirió con fuerza contra los ojos. Los frotó y se alzó sobre la cama, saliendo de ella con tranquilidad en busca de una bata antes de meterse al baño y ducharse rápidamente. La navidad comenzaba desde ese momento y las tareas debían de ser hechas con rapidez.

Pero, cuando el agua acaricio por completo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar agitarse con cierta felicidad. Esa noche había descubierto algo, torpe y generalmente feliz. Aunque se había sentido confundida con la libertad de Ryoga con él, pudo comprobar que realmente podía verle como un hermano mayor y hasta él mismo dejó cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás enamorada de mí?- Había preguntado él con inusual seriedad- ¿Segura?

Ella había afirmado avergonzada, totalmente desconcertada con lo fluida que era esa conversación. Y Ryoga había esbozado una sonrisa, acariciándole con ternura paternal la cabeza, irritándola de forma infantil, obligándola a gemir en protesta e inclinarse con un descarado intento de besarle, agotando por completo todo, o, cualquier atisbo de valor que tuviera. Él había reído divertido, cubriéndole los labios con la palma de su mano.

-Estás molesta, Sakuno. No quieres besarme de verdad. Únicamente para demostrarme que me amas- expresó dando en el clavo- no me excitará eso. No hará que te ame.

Arrugó las cejas, sintiendo las lágrimas apunto de escapar de sus ojos con furia frustrada. La negativa había sido dura y totalmente sincera. Sin embargo, él se inclinó hacia ella, acariciándole la espalda con temor fingido en sus manos y rozando sus labios con posesión. Un beso álgido que tendría que hacerla temblar, estremecerse y ansiar más. Pero no ocurrió. Se alejó bruscamente, frotándose los labios con asco. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso podía herir a Ryoga, éste estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Lo ves?- Preguntó tomándola con cariño entre sus brazos, antes de tumbarla en la cama- no me amas. No me deseas. Sí, lo reconozco- advirtió con el ceño fruncido- sería capaz de hacerte despertar como mujer, aunque no me desearas. Pero no eres mía. Así como yo tampoco soy tuyo.

Angustiada, con amargura, se volvió. Nunca creyó que haría algo así, pero el nudo que sentía molestar a todo su cuerpo, tenía rostro y lo había visto al ser arrastrada al interior de la casa. Ryoga sonrió, apartándole el cabello de la espalda, besándole la espalda. Cerró los ojos compungida e intentó no sentir las molestias que la recorría.

¿Dónde habían ido a parar los sentimientos que había sentido con tanta fuerza?

La mano en su cadera la hizo temblar. Había sentido el ancho pegarse contra ella y sus nalgas sintieron las cosillas centradas por las caricias de las caderas contrarias, haciéndola sentir por primera vez, el roce de un sexo masculino. El jadeo en su oreja diestra la hizo gemir con frustración. Demonios, si había sabido encontrar los sentimientos que tenía por Ryoma, ¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquellas caricias?

Cuando se dio cuenta, la mano de el hombre se había desviado hasta su vientre y amenazaba con surcar esa línea. Abrió los ojos con miedo y se apartó, dando un brinco para huir, pero él no le dejó. La volvió a tirar sobre la cama, acariciándole la mejilla y observando con descaro sus senos, hinchados por los nervios del rechazo. Sonrió con arrogancia.

-No me amas- reflexionó ladeando la cabeza- no es a mí a quien dejarás explorar tus encantos femeninos. Si ahora yo lo hiciera, me odiarías para siempre.

Se alzó, acariciándole la mejilla y besándole la frente.

-Búscale. A aquel que ames y no rechaces. No te dejes tocar por quien no desees y… otra cosa- señaló sonriendo con sinceridad- gracias.

Lo había mirado sin comprender, pero no tardó en entender lo que había querido decirle. Ryoga le había agradecido todo el tiempo que le había amado. Ahora, creía que podría verle con otros ojos. Comprender, que, realmente, no era para ella. Pero, ¿qué habría sucedido si ella sí le hubiera correspondido, olvidando los sentimientos hacia Ryoma? Sentimientos que crecían tan levemente, que no sentía lo mismo que tiempo atrás había sentido por Ryoga.

Tenía cierta inquietud hacia la respuesta de esa pregunta. Había notado la excitación de Ryoga Echizen contra sus nalgas, su voz agitada y sus jadeos, recuperando levemente la compostura antes de salir. No sabía que hizo después, pues cayó totalmente agotada en un sueño largo. Y, aun bajo la duchera, intentaba despertarse. Pero sabía que su cuerpo reaccionaría al frio nada más salir al exterior de las cálidas aguas. Y así sucedió, despertándose por completo y dispuesta a comenzar los preparativos de navidad.

Su padre se encargaría más rápido que de costumbre con el ganado y los cabellos, regalándoles sus platos preferidos como regalo de navidad y ella misma, había empaquetado el que entregaría al peli verde por su cumpleaños. Escuchó el jaleo provenir de la habitación contigua y comprendió que Ryoma ya estaba sufriendo el despertar en su día de nacimiento. Especialmente, por un ansioso y divertido Nanjiro, que al verla, también terminó por engullirla dentro de las alegrías cumpleañeras.

-Finalmente llegó a los dieciocho- se jactó Rinko con orgullo-. Es tan agradable saberlo y verlo.

-No vayas a llorar- se quejó Nanjiro aferrándola de los hombros y sacándola- eres una llorona a veces.

El hombre recibió un codazo por parte de su mujer y una risa escapó de su garganta con diversión mientras se alejaban acaramelados. Sonrió con ternura mientras los observaba. Un matrimonio que no había olvidado la pasión.

-Hacen una pareja estupenda, ¿verdad?

Se volvió hacia Claire, la cual sostenía al pequeño entre sus manos, mientras Ryoga sonreía a su lado, inclinando la cabeza como saludo. Sonrió en contestación.

-Sí, la hacen- respondió finalmente.

-Parece como si el amor no se detuviera en ellos- expresó Claire con aire soñador- es bueno vivir algo así.

-Anda, deja de soñar que también lo tienes-. Se quejó Ryoga besándole la frente-. Iré a por la cuna. Sakuno, ¿puedo colocarla en la habitación de abajo?- Preguntó.

-Claro. Estará tranquilo en esa salita. Te ayudaré.

Y lo siguió. Con soltura, se le hacía más sencillo hablar con él, tratarle. Y se alegró profundamente, sin poder evitar sonreír con alegría desbordante. Olvidó felicitarle. Olvidó mirarle y preguntarse si sería capaz de cuadrar sus sentimientos por el cumpleañero.

-¿Nos escuchaste anoche?- Preguntó Ryoga malicioso mientras acomodaba las varas de la cuna.

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó confusa.

Ryoga rio con ganas, arrodillándose para montar la cuna, mientras ella buscaba la calefacción de aquella habitación. El suspiro de el hombre la hizo volverse con curiosidad, encontrándose la sonrisa lasciva.

-Tenía que bajar lo que creaste en mi- explicó señalando con su codo su cintura- duele, ¿Sabes?

Enrojeció al comprenderlo y negó con la cabeza, alegando que había quedado totalmente dormida nada más irse y no escuchó absolutamente nada. Ryoga no continuo hablando de ello y se centró en la construcción de la cuna de su pequeño, segundos después, Claire entró en la habitación. Se marchó y comprendió que Ryoga la había sentido acercarse sin que ni siquiera hablara. Sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta para darles privacidad a los padres. Quizás, Ryoga conseguiría terminar por cuadrar su familia y crear el amor que Rinko y Nanjiro mostraban.

Suspiró y miró ante ella, las escaleras. La figura de Ryoma se detuvo sobre los escalones, mirándola por un instante. Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada totalmente seria y dura. La última. En varias horas. Largas y pronunciadas horas.

Su padre interrumpió aquel momento, llamando al peli verde para que le ayudara en las tareas cortas de aquel día. Mientras, ella cedió a los muchos qué aceres de ese día. En la comida, intentó buscar su mirada, encontrándola centrada en su Nanjiro, que hablaba de algo que bien poco debía interesar a Ryoma, pero le hacía esquivarla.

Se mordió el labio inferior repetidas veces. Rompió algunas de las copas. Perdió los pendientes que tenía que ponerse. Equivocó las servilletas. Llamó a Ann mamá en lugar de por su nombre. Equivocó la ropa interior de Ryoma con la de su padre y llamó a Ryoga papá.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Ann en la tarde- Llevas todo el día con más errores que un torpe.

-Lo siento- susurró mientras recogía el cabello de la joven madre ante ella- pero… es que no me gusta… cuando me ignora….

Ann abrió la boca para contestar, dejando escapar únicamente un gutural sonido de no entender de qué se trataba. Sakuno apoyó su frente en la cabeza contraria, dejando escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

-Ryoma…

-Ah, así que no eran imaginaciones mías- murmuró Ann pensativa- Momoshiro ya me ha contado cosas sobre vosotros. Y hoy quise fijarme, más, con Ryoga pululando por aquí. Te noté más diferente que siempre que el mayor de los hermanos está junto a ti. No te sonrojas de forma enamorada, sonríes abiertamente y le hablas con más soltura.

-Lo… lo sé- afirmó preocupada- es que… creo que….

-Sientes por Ryoma, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Ann mirando un paquete sobre la cama de color oscuro- se nota. No. Se os nota. Ahora- le quitó el cepillo de las manos y la miró con atención- es hora de que saques lo que tienes dentro y decidas… declarar tus sentimientos. Como adolescente que eres, tienes que sacar la fuerza que te quede. Demostrarle que es él quien te interesa, porque, para serte sincera… -sonrió divertida- creo que Echizen no es de los que se confesarían románticamente a una mujer. Por mucho que la amara hasta que su corazón sangre.

Intentó negarse. Expirar aquella idea alocada que había creado Ann y la empujaba al torbellino alocado de una adolescente en necesidad de alcanzar un amor, aunque fuera torpe, pero demasiado necesitado.

-Ann- murmuró al recordar cierta angustia- creo que… aunque me confiese, no servirá de nada…

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ann intrigada.

-Porque…- trago saliva, nerviosa- Rinko… ya dijo que Ryoma tiene que regresar y algo me dice, que lo hará…

* * *

Cerró la camisa en su pecho, acomodándola y agradeciendo que la calefacción recorriera toda la casa, evitando así que el frio se calara a través de los cortos trajes. Sakuno se había encargado de mantenerla caldeada y ellos habían tenido que entrar por la parte trasera, evitándoles ver el final de su trabajo. Yohei había informado que aquello era normal y un ideal de la madre de Sakuno, que siempre llevaba a cabo su hija como recordatorio.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras repasaba su aspecto ante el espejo. Su hermano le había mantenido toda la maldita noche en vela con su hostigamiento. Se lo había imaginado atrayendo a la chica, seduciéndola y amándola, pues, no sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero los había oído haciendo el amor.

Encima, Sakuno había amanecido como si nada ocurriera y le había mirado con curiosidad, con deseos de hablarle. No lo haría. Sentía demasiada rabia confusa como para poder conversar con ella, o, al menos escucharla. Demasiado confuso en sus sentimientos infantiles, como para sopesar que ella se hubiera entregado a su hermano.

-¿Listo?

La voz de su madre le hizo volverse y afirmar como una simple marioneta. Tenía la cabeza como un bombo confuso que no cesaba de zozobrar en un calabozo de angustia. ¿Por qué dolerle tanto que una mujer se entregara a otro hombre? Existían muchas relaciones en que la mujer no era virgen y el hombre se cebaba de ella sin importarle tal cosa. ¿Por qué a él le molestaba tanto?

O, quizás, lo que le molestaba, no era que ella entregara su secreto primerizo a otro hombre. No. Es que estuviera con otro. Otro. Otro. Y ese otro era su maldito hermano.

-Se te desencajará la mandíbula si continuas de esa forma presionándola- regañó Rinko acomodándole el cuello de la camisa- La furia no soluciona nada, cuando no es para proteger a otro. Al menos, eso es lo que me enseñó tu padre cuando me protegió tiempo atrás. No. Todavía lo hace.

-Déjalo- interrumpió cansado de historias de amor y de tonterías que lo volvían loco.

-Eres un adolescente que necesita una guía para no caer en la marea oscura- protestó Rinko alejándose levemente de él, en busca de una colonia para entregarle-. Déjame darte lo mejor, Ryoma- rogó- vuelve conmigo a casa. Encontrarás alguien mejor que ella… Ryuzaki no. Elige otra.

Sopesó la idea. Irse. Olvidarla. Era una buena elección. Sabía que Ryoga había conseguido una casa propia para vivir con su familia. Solo conviviría con sus padres por el tiempo que le quedara de terminar la carrera. La única relación que mantendría con los Ryuzaki, sería el comprarle un trozo de tierra por esa zona, para lograr tener su propio rancho cuando quisiera. Sabía que tendría la ayuda de su padre, aunque esperaba poder hacerlo por sí mismo.

Rinko le acaricio la cara, afirmando con ternura.

-Despídete de ella esta noche. Mañana iremos a casa sin que ella lo sepa- aconsejó- dile adiós a lo que no puedas tener y hola a la nueva vida. Vamos.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo empujó hasta el exterior de la habitación, una vez revisado y perfumado a su antojo. Cuando descendió, parte de la familia ya se encontraba sentada. Momoshiro y Eiji planeaban travesuras de navidad y Claire junto a Ann, colocaban los regalos al pie del árbol de navidad, mientras Yohei terminaba de preparar la bebida junto a Kawamura.

Cuando la castaña descendió, divisó atentamente sus formas bajo aquel sinuoso vestido rosado y las claras muestras de carne sutilmente perfumada que dejaba a la vista de forma agradable. Sus miradas se cruzaron, rompiendo el juramento que había hecho de no volver a mirarla y toda furia desapareció cuando sonrió, sin apartar la mirada nada más que para sonrojarse.

-¡Estás preciosa!- Exclamó Claire abrazándola- que envidia de juventud que me das.

-Si solo eres ocho años más grande- se quejó Ryoga que tenia la misma edad- no eres tan vieja.

-Lo dices para no sentirte viejo- bromeo Nanjiro- Pero sí que si tuviera menos años, intentaría seducirla.

Rinko lo fulminó con la mirada, sonriendo a Sakuno con diversión y acompañándola a la mesa. Estaba claro, que no cesaría en su empeño de entretenerla. La vio dejar un paquete bajo el árbol y mirarle de soslayo, asegurándose que la viera. Frunció el ceño y bebió un poco de el champán que su padre había abierto con antelación, para brindar por su cumpleaños. Y observó el que todavía quedaba en la cubitera como señal de las doce y el nacimiento de la navidad.

La comida fue pesada y larga. Las habladurías, las historias de sus aventuras infantiles, el nacimiento de Vivian, etc. De cosa típicas que se suelen hablar en una cena familiar. Aunque sean escuchadas de semanas atrás. Además, como costumbre, el recordatorio de las personas que se habían muerto, no podía faltar.

-La verdad, es que se nota mucho que Sakura no está- murmuró Rinko con tristeza- ¿NO piensas casarte de nuevo, Yohei?

El hombre frunció las cejas, moviendo el líquido oro que contenía su copa de champan. Suspiró impaciente.

-Esa pregunta parece estar a la orden de el día- se quejó- ayer mismo me lo preguntó el veterinario.

-Piensa que tienes una niña todavía- aconsejó Rinko- necesita un toque materno.

Las miradas se centraron en Sakuno, la cual tenía la mirada clavada en el exterior, admirando los copos de nieve que caían y contagiándole el deseo de mirar su caída. Yohei volvió a suspirar cansado.

-Quizás si…- sopesó.

-Déjate de tonterías de esa clase- interrumpió Nanjiro con sequedad- buscar el toque materno es una simple excusa para cubrir los deseos carnales de todo hombre. Llevas mucho tiempo sin visitar las cuevas, necesitas liberar vida.

Ryuzaki sonrió levemente, antes de terminar por romper en una gran risotada, siendo seguido por muchos de los presentes. Sakuno suspiró, ignorando aquella conversación por completo, centrada aún en lo que ocurría fuera.

-Estoy bien con eso- se defendió Ryuzaki padre sonriente- no necesito visitar nada. Además, amé demasiado a Sakura como para tener otra mujer en su puesto. Estoy bien. Sakuno es quien me interesa. Mi madre quiere llevársela a la ciudad, pero me preocupa- confesó- siempre ha estado aquí. Demasiado protegida. Me pregunto si vosotros…

-Lo sentimos-. Se afanó en interrumpir Rinko- pero ahora, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Desgraciadamente, no podríamos acoger a nadie en casa. Y Ryoma, cogerá una carrera diferente.

-Comprendo- aceptó inocentemente Yohei-. Por eso, no quiero que se aleje demasiado.

La conversación continuo con aquellos rumbos y se desentendió, buscando de nuevo, inconscientemente, la figura femenina que había permanecido sentada y ahora no estaba. La vio desaparecer tras la puerta de la calle y como un impulso, se alzó, siguiéndola de forma que no le delatara, mostrando un desinterés en ella, pero no en la nieve, pues alargó la mano con deseos de cogerla.

-Es… tan blanca que delata su pureza- susurró Sakuno acercándose hasta él- me gusta mucho.

-Sí- afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

La escuchó reír y sintió cierta punzada. ¿También habría reído con Ryoga mientras la acariciaba? Movió la cabeza negativamente, deseando alejar aquellos pensamientos y deseos. Fijó su mirada en las pequeñas manos, heladas y frías que sujetaban el pequeño paquete que le había visto poner bajo el árbol. En el interior de la casa comenzaban a descorchar las botellas de champan y gritar la llegada de la navidad mientras brindaban, entregando los regalos y besos al compás.

Volvió a centrar la mirada en el paquete que sostenía ella y frunció las cejas, calculando si cogerlo o no. Pero, ya que se iba a alejar de ella, ¿por qué no guardar un único recuerdo? Aunque más tarde no significara nada.

-Feliz… cumpleaños y… feliz navidad- deseo la joven avergonzada.

Pero continuo con el paquete apresado, temblando ligeramente y comprendió que no era por frio.

-Yo… sé porque… cesaste en el beso… porque… piensas que no podrías haber continuado, pero…- la sintió tragar-, no… significa que yo… me arrepienta… y… que… no pueda esperar.

Parpadeo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba…?

-Porque… te…

O no. Sí que lo estaba haciendo.

-… quiero…

Apretó los puños con fuerza y arrancó de los brazos el regalo, volviéndose sobre sus pies para alejarse de el lugar. Ni siquiera prestó atención a los demás, subió al dormitorio, encerrándose en él. No era lo que esperaba. No una declaración cuando había estado en los brazos de su hermano. ¿es que Ryoga se había burlado de ella y al ver que no tenía oportunidades sí que había decidido usarlo como plato de segunda mesa? No, gracias.

Dejó el paquete a un lado y se tumbó sobre la cama, agradeciendo que la oscuridad fuera lo único que reinara en el lugar. Escuchó los pasos lentos que se acercaron a su puerta, deteniéndose y volviéndose hasta el dormitorio contrario. Sakuno no había tenido el valor de entrar a hablar con él. Seguramente, se sentiría rechazada y es que realmente lo había hecho. Las voces de los demás le traspasaban con fuerza, pero quedaron aplacadas con sus pensamientos inciertos.

Nunca nadie le había demostrado una confesión de amor entre nieve, frio y en la noche de su cumpleaños. Para alguna que otra persona sería algo maravilloso, pero para él no lo era. Un mocoso que no sabía amar. Que no comprendía como ella podía querer tenerle como un esclavo que suplantara a su hermano. No deseaba eso y por eso mismo, comenzó a preparar mentalmente su equipaje.

Sus sentimientos tenían que perecer en el fondo de su corazón. Olvidar el recuerdo que dejaría ahí detrás. Volver a encerrarse en una ciudad y comerse libros que le ayudarían a olvidarla. Aquella confesión nunca habría existido. Aquel sentimiento quedaría guardado para cuando fuera más adultos. O, cuando estuviera enterrado por culpa de un ataque.

Sakuno Ryuzaki necesitaba a alguien que fuera más fuerte, que comprendiera sus sentimientos, por ejemplo, Eiji. Él, no sería más que un fantasma de el pasado que no tendría terrenos en sus sentimientos y, que tras salir por la puerta de aquella casa en el amanecer, no la ataría con tristezas innecesarias.

* * *

El ruido llegó lejano. Rompió su sueño con lentitud, incitándola a un despertar que le recordaría la amargura de su desastrosa declaración de amor. Todavía dibujaba su mente la espalda anchada de el joven al alegarse con rapidez. Ni siquiera la miró. Y ahora, creía que no la volvería a mirar en mucho más tiempo. Vivir juntos, sería un terreno demasiado peligroso.

Cuando sus párpados reaccionaron al sonido, fue demasiado tarde. Corrió hasta la ventana, descalza, cuando el vehículo se perdía en la lejanía. Sus pies la guiaron solos hasta el dormitorio contrario y sus piernas cedieron al ver el panorama.

-¿Qué sucede?- Exclamó un confuso Ryuzaki- Ah… cierto. Nanjiro me informó que hoy se irían al amanecer. Se llevaban a Ryoma de nuevo a la ciudad. Su recuperación a sido buena, así que… ¿Sakuno?

Su padre descendió a su lado, estrechándola entre sus brazos y besándola con ternura.

-Perdona, Sakuno- se disculpó con tristeza- finalmente, te enamoraste de quien no era.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Pues hasta aquí llegó este capítulo.

Fue largo y un duro trabajo, contando con el poco tiempo que tengo y que, además, no veía por culpa de las gotas. Pero aún así, lo terminé.

Tengo que reconocer que no salió como yo esperaba, pero aún así, no me quejo y me terminó por gustar.

Como vieron, Sakuno tuvo el coraje de declararse, sin embargo, por culpa de los sentimientos confusos de Ryoma, unido a los piques y confusiones que Rinko y Ryoga crearon, Ryoma terminó por irse, tragándose sus sentimientos en deseos de olvidarla. También, continúa con su miedo a su enfermedad y se siente demasiado atado a ella, como para ver delante de sus ojos.

Los celos se acumularon en su cuerpo, despertando aún más los sentimientos, pero no sabe qué hacer con lo que siente y mucho menos, responder a lo que su cuerpo desea de Sakuno. Por su parte, ella se siente igual, clamando por ser correspondida, pero sin el suficiente valor de mostrarse libremente.

¿Podrán despertar finalmente? ¿Qué sucederá ahora que están alejados? ¿Sumire cumplirá sus amenazas a Ryoma? ¿Ryoga realmente se rendirá? ¿Ryoma seguirá atado a su enfermedad y no conseguirá despertar totalmente sus sentimientos hacia Sakuno?

Muchas cosas que serán rebeladas en adelante n.n.

Cualquier duda, aunque creo que todo quedó aclarado, me dicen (no sean groseros o no responderé¬¬, esto va por los que me mandan pm amenazantes por no entender ¬¬).

Nos leemos n.n


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas. Volví con otro capítulo más de éste fic. No es tan largo, pero bueno. Es el primero que hago tras mi regreso y no estoy muy contenta, pero bueno. Aquí os lo dejo. Tengo que dejaros un breve resumen antes de comiencen a leer:**

_Han pasado dos años desde que se separaron tras aquella confesión repentina bajo la nieve. Muchos secretos quedan ocultos en éste reencuentro extraño. Sakuno irá a buscar a Ryoma con ideas de llevarlo de regreso al rancho y, Ryoma, tendrá que luchar con su antigua enfermedad y un nuevo problema, que desatará que el secreto de estos dos años pasados y el futuro, comience a moverse a marchas forzadas._

**Eso era todo. Con este resumen, les coloco un poco, aunque abajo les diré más cosas. Leanlo (este resumen y las cosas de abajo) para que comprendan mejor.**

**-**Es un AU, OOC.

**-**Ryosaku**.**

**-**Drama, romance y algo de humor**.**

**Resumen:**

Le había amado desde pequeña, pero cuando lo vuelve a ver, no es la persona que creía, casado y con mujer embarazada. Su hermano pequeño ocupará el lugar que le pertenecía, _¿_o no?

* * *

Gotas perladas de nieve caían desde la campana de la iglesia. Nubes que anunciaban la llegada de posibles chaparrones exigían atención ante la entrada de un año nuevo bastante más húmedo que de costumbre. El aterrador sonido del órgano rompió los pensamientos de los feligreses, que como ovejas de un ganado perdido, prestaban atención a los aburridos discursos repetidos de un hombre vestido con togas que nadie sabía si realmente merecía.

Detuvo sus pasos ante la puerta vieja de madera rasgada. Su padre y parte de los trabajadores del rancho habían traspasado aquella barrera transparente que parecía ser vista únicamente por ella, negándose la entrada a aquel lugar. Frotó sus ojos con su antebrazo en busca de alivio para sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior.

Sus piernas se negaban a moverse y su cuerpo no agradecería separarse de aquel caballo que había dejado de ser ya un potrillo abandonado. Karupin II frotó su hocico contra ella, empujándola levemente en busca de alguna nueva zanahoria que lograra satisfacer su hambre incontrolable. Jess, a su lado, movía la cabeza negativamente y reprendía a su hijo con un movimiento de su pierna. El sonido del casco los hizo mirar a ambos con curiosidad hacia ella. Sonrió divertida y acarició el pecho del enorme caballo.

-Creo que tu mama sigue sin recordar que ya eres grande, Karupín. Jess- y miró a la yegua con el ceño fruncido- que tiene dos años ya. Déjalo comportarse como un buen niño.

Jess meneó la cabeza negativamente y movió su hocico con negatividad. Hizo un puchero hacia el caballo, sin dejar de acariciar al cariñoso Karupin.

-Es una buena madre, Sakuno. No la regañes tanto.

Se volvió hacia la voz, sonriendo. Yohei besó su frente antes de acercarse y observar por igual la campana en deshielo. Ponerle calor para descongelarla y poder replicar las campanas a sus horas, era algo primordial en aquella iglesia tan dada a los devotos. Aunque para ella, era una simple estafa que robaba los ahorros de los buenos aventurados humanos creyentes. Al menos, así se lo había demostrado su padre. Un hombre que había dejado de creer en Dios cuando le pidió, rogó, suplicó y hasta desangró por la vida de su amada mujer. Su deseo jamás fue cumplido.

-Jess es muy dura con Karupin- defendió- no le deja ir con Canela y esa yegua está totalmente enamorada de Karupin. Es un corcel sano y grande para su edad, ¿por qué no dejar que estén juntos?- Preguntó haciendo un puchero sin dejar de acariciar al animal- ambos sois unos tacaños.

-Canela es una yegua primeriza, encuentro mejor que sea montada por un semental como Negre que por Karupin. No por nada lo operé- explicó el hombre- Karupin ya tendrá sus momentos sexuales.

Abriendo la boca avergonzada, tapó los oídos del caballo ante ellos provocando la risa en su progenitor.

-Sakuno, es un caballo- protestó buscando los guantes de cuero en sus bolsillos- deberías de dejar de tratarlos como personas. Especialmente a Karupin. No es tuyo- recordó- cuida de Negre.

Frunció el ceño molesta. Cierto era que Negre había quedado como semental. Tras haber sido recuperado de las garras del furioso padre de Kotoha y ser atendido por varios de los mejores veterinarios ecuestres del condado, se había convertido en un miembro más del rancho Ryuzaki y había pasado a formar el liderazgo de semental. Para ser un caballo herido, no dudaba en mostrar su poderío de macho dominador ante todos los otros varones del rancho. Y las hembras, estaban demasiado heridas por culpa de sus celos prolongados.

-Papá, Canela no se merece a Negre- reflexionó- es un bruto. Y ella todavía es primeriza, como dices- sentenció- Karupin es mejor.

-¿Quieres que llame al dueño y le pregunte si da su permiso? ¿Por qué te crees que no he trabajado más con Karupin II?- Interrogó el hombre con un suave tono de protesta- vamos, déjalo ya.

Agachó la cabeza reticente. Yohei Ryuzaki parecía haberse olvidado del llanto que dos años atrás había derramado en el suelo de una habitación que todavía continuaba vacia. La marcha de Ryoma la había trastocado lo suficiente como para hacerla derrochar la idea de volver a montar o trabajar en el rancho. Los deseos de seguirle los pasos la hicieron apostar por la idea de irse a la ciudad con su abuela. Sin embargo, entrar en la cuadra donde un inocente potrillo esperaba cuidados que no llegaban, la hizo cambiar de idea.

-Su dueño no volverá-. Opinó con tristeza-. Yo decidí hacerme cargo de Karupin. Él lo abandonó... no- rectificó- nos abandonó...

Un leve susurro que fue perdido por el viento al alzarse a su alrededor. Yohei Ryuzaki chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a abrir la tapadera de una tumba que ella misma había cerrado y enterrado en profundidad por un año entero. La terapia con Karupin II que se había impuesto por obligación propia, estaba haciéndose añicos en pocos segundos. Una frágil montaña que perdia su pilar de refuerzo y arrastraba meses de esfuerzos.

Aún conservaba el recuerdo amargo de una declaración truncada que fue más fría que la misma nieve que estaba cayendo cuando tuvo el valor de hacerla. Ni siquiera un mero ablandamiento de aquella fria mirada. La sequedad con que todo terminó quedó como un vaso de agua fría en el más helado de los inviernos. Y cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, más hundida se quedaba.

La llegada de año nuevo en aquel tiempo, fue recibida por aclamantes bategos de su corazón. Este albergaba la esperanza del regreso del Echizen, pero éste jamás cruzó el umbral de su casa. Ni una sola llamada de su parte. Sí, era cierto que Nanjiro Echizen llamó para informarles de que el regreso de Ryoma se alargaría, pero nadie la informó de que serían dos largos años. Dos años pesados, dolorosos y de gran esfuerzo por olvidar lo que su corazón albergó profundamente.

Enamorarse de una persona tan a la ligera parecía infantil y alocado, pero su corazón parecía haber descubierto el rumbo que la guiaría fuera de las garras de Ryoga Echizen. Su hijo ya contaba con dos años, pero Ryoga contaba con más amantes que dedos tenía en su mano. Era extraño que Claire no le abandonara y según le comentó Ann, una madre es capaz de dar cualquier cosa por ver a su hijo feliz.

No era de extrañar que Ann comprendiera esos sentimientos maternos que a ella se le escapaban de las manos tan ligeramente como agua correr entre sus dedos. Momoshiro y ella finalmente habían logrado ser padres y el pequeño Riku ya comenzaba sus pinos, a tan temprana edad, con algún que otro cachorro del rancho. Momoshiro optaba por llevárselo a las cuadras donde los potros intentaban sobrevivir y le explicaba a una mente inocente millones de cosas que tarde o temprano, el hombre esperaba que su retoño aprendiera.

Era la madrina de un niño que no había sido bautizado en una iglesia. Cuando descubrió la forma en que se bautizaban a los infantes en aquellas tierras, al menos, en lugares donde los creyentes de una iglesia no eran grandes devotos. Riku fue bautizado por su propio padre. El lago "Bat" les sirvió como agua bendita y la sangre de sus progenitores, como el vino de Dios. Y se había convertido en la distracción de todo el mundo. Hasta de ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el hombre aún a su lado- no quise hacerte recordar ese tiempo.

-No importa, papá- evitó más problemas de los que debiera- ya pasó... no quiero pensar en nada más. Además- añadió sonriente- no es la primera vez que me llevo un desengaño. Recuerda que antes...- Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo que las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla.

-Ryoga- terminó Yohei por ella suspirando- ven, Sakuno- la abrazó paternalmente, besándola- fue mi culpa- reconoció-. Hice que te enamoraras de Ryoma. Que tus sentimientos desviaran su atención de Ryoga y buscaras el amor en otro chico- Frunció el ceño con desgano- pero nunca creí que Rinko sería tan protectora con su hijo. Ryoma necesita estar en un lugar como éste. Su recaida ha sido fuerte por culpa de...

-¿¡Qué!?

El grito la sorprendió hasta a ella misma, pero era demasiado tarde como para volverse atrás. Nunca había oido de que las recaidas por asma podían ser tan fuerte, menos, que Ryoma volviera a tenerlas. Si así había sido, ¿por qué no regresar? ¿Por qué seguir tan lejos de algo que le gustaba y ansiaba su vida misma? Negó con la cabeza sin comprender la situación. Su padre parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había metido la pata y la única solución que estaba dispuesta a darle a su padre, era la verdad.

Cubiertos del frio bajo un techo seguro y los caballos finalmente en sus establos, Sakuno clavó la mirada en la chimenea encendida ante ellos. Eiji se había encargado de calentar la casa mientras ellos estaban fuera y agradecía tal recibimiento caluroso en su hogar, junto a la taza de chocolate que un esquivo padre había preparado.

Envuelta en una manta rojiza, esperó a que su progenitor se dejara caer sobre el sillón, centrando la mirada como ella en las atractivas llamas calientes y anaranjadas que podían llegar a secar sus ojos, obligándoles a pestañear frecuentemente. La paciencia generalmente era uno de sus puntos fuertes, esta vez, no.

-Papá- apremió.

Un suspiro frustrado por haber sido descubierto inundó la sala. Sakuno se movió agitada en su asiento, cada vez más impaciente por saber qué o cuánto se había perdido durante sus meses de reclusión mental. Debería de haber prestado más atención cuando su padre hablaba con Nanjiro Echizen por teléfono.

-Hace siete meses Ryoma tuvo un ataque demasiado fuerte- explicó finalmente- Nanjiro había querido devolver a Ryoma lo antes posible, pero justo al llegar a su casa el primer día que se marcharon de aquí, Ryoma cogió alergia a algo y su madre optó por echarle las culpas a este lugar- chasqueó la lengua- ningún mocoso ha tenido nada jamás en mi rancho y ella me echó la caballería por teléfono.

Con mala gana, Ryuzaki optó por beber de la taza que quemaba sus dedos callosos. Años hacía que ninguna mujer le había gritado por un sarpullido en el cuerpo de su hijo, que había resultado ser varicela al final. Sin embargo, esa mujer no se disculpó con él y prohibió el regreso de Ryoma al rancho.

-Nanjiro esta desconsolado por no poder convencerla. Ryoma quiere volver, pero no le deja.

-Papá- interrumpió dubitativa- tenemos... diecinueve años- recordó echando cuentas- Si Ryoma no se ha ido ya de la ciudad... es porque no quiere.

El hombre frunció las cejas antes de observarla con detenimiento. Sakuno sabía que había algo oculto tras aquella nube de duda que se escondía en los ojos castaños de su padre. Como progenitor que era parecía capaz de comprender a Rinko Takeuchi, pero no se atrevía a contarle a su hija lo que sucedía. Negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Sakuno, no puedo decírtelo. Olvídalo. Esto es una ñoñería- espetó moviéndose inquieto- no tengo porqué darle explicaciones a una cría como tú.

Como antaño le había visto hacer a su madre. Un último recuerdo que conocía muy bien y sabía que su padre era débil. Movió con suavidad su mano hacia la grande de su progenitor. Un toque delicado que hizo que él la apresara, observándola con asombro incrédulo y frunciendo el ceño. Lo miró con súplica. Con el corazón en sus ojos. Ansiaba más que nunca ver lo que sucedía con Ryoma.

-Cuéntame- rogó delicadamente- dime qué pasa con él. Por favor.

-Sakuno...-Gruñó el hombre en un suspiro- ya te dije que hace siete meses le dio un fuerte ataque...

-Sí...- afirmó con el corazón a punto de escapar de su pecho- ¿cómo está ahora?

-En cama- sentenció- por alguna extraña razón... no puede moverse.

-¡Santo cielos!- Exclamó. El mundo levemente comenzaba a derrumbarse a sus pies- ¿Qué no tenía asma?

-No- negó Yohei frotándose el ceño- creían que era eso. Pero es un error. Es una extraña enfermedad. Ataca a sus pulmones, creyendo que es asma. Los tratamientos contra el asma, hacen que el virus crezca, haciéndose más fuerte en un cuerpo que cercano a la polución.

-¿La polución...?- Preguntó pensativa- claro... por eso Ryoma.. estaba tan sano aquí. Sus defensas crecen con el aire limpio, el deporte y alimentación casera. Papá... ¡Ryoma tiene que regresar! No... no lo digo por mí- confesó- es que... si sigue allí... morirá.

Quizás estaba hablando demás. Sonaría egoista demostrar que sus sentimientos se negaban rotundamente a que la persona que amaba muriera. Por encima de que fuera una persona, un ser vivo. Era el hombre que amaba. O, al menos, que creía amar. Las esperanzas ante este descubrimiento nada agradable crecian con fuerza en su pecho. Una hinchazon de necesidad e impotencia comenzó a anidarse en su sangre.

-No- negó rápidamente su progenitor.

-¡Por favor, Papá!- Rogó- tienes que hacer algo...

-No puedo- negó él con el rostro compungido- lo siento. Pero son sus padres quienes tienen que tomar esa decisión.

-¡Ya no!- Se atrevió a contestar- es él quien las tiene que tomar- aseguró- papá... Estoy segura..., de que Ryoma quiere vivir aquí. ¿No vas a hacer nada?- Cuestionó.

La ilusión de una afirmación llegó con un simple movimiento de cabeza. De algún lugar de su cuerpo, no sabría decir exactamente de cual, pues jamás había tenido aquel sentimiento de valor tan fuerte. Ni siquiera, cuando Kotoha había sido aplastada por Negre. Aquellas alas le dieron el valor suficiente como para tomar una decisión.

-Entonces... iré yo.

--

Giró la hoja con desgana, sin ver nada. Aquel libro lo había visto tropecientas de veces. Podría relatar cada parte escrita sin el menor de los problemas, pero su madre continuaba empeñada en que no cambiara. Era ella quien giraba las hojas ya. A él no le interesaban.

Su boca era un mar de mutismo del cual no ansiaba sobre salir. Las peleas habían sido más frecuentes de lo que se esperaría de aquel matrimonio y todo, por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa. Si siete meses atrás hubiera logrado soportar el dolor que había ejercido un fuerte ataque en sus pulmones y no hubiera caído por las escaleras, seguramente, no estaría como estaba.

-No te deprimas, Ryoma- repetía frecuentemente su madre- el médico dijo que tienes posibilidades de volver a caminar. Lo lograremos.

Apartó la mirada hacia la enorme ventana. Únicamente los altos rascacielos de Nueva York era lo que se veían entre un cielo azulado repleto de polución. Dos años atrás había visto el mismo cielo. Limpio. Sin la menor impureza y acompañado de toques verdes salvajes. Lo había visto cubierto de nieve y aquel, fue el último recuerdo que recibió.

-No comprendo por qué habéis mentido a los Ryuzaki- protestó Ryoga enérgicamente- no lo entiendo.

-Ryoma está bien aquí. Con nosotros- aseguró Rinko con fiereza maternal- Sé que es lo mejor para él. Allí no lo estaba. Las condiciones de tener un ataque era altas.

-¡Solo se estaba enamorando!- Exclamó Echizen Ryoga con voz agria.

Al parecer, debían de haber olvidado que estaba inválido de cintura para abajo, con los pulmones hechos polvos, pero su oído era perfecto y por más que estuvieran escondidos tras una cortina de color pálido, les escuchaba a la perfección. Y ante el nombramiento de aquella ridícula palabra, su estómago se revolvió.

-¡Eso mismo le podría haber causado un ataque más fuerte que el de hace siete meses! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera caído de un caballo?

-Que todavía caminaría- defendió con severidad Nanjiro- déjalo irse ya, Rinko. Es mayor de edad. Que decida qué sí y qué no quiere hacer, joder.

Escucharle decir palabrotas a su padre solo amplificaba la furia maternal que Rinko Takeuchi portaba en sus venas. Para su padre era toda una sorpresa conocer aquella fuerte faceta en la mujer que conocía. Tener a Ryoma había cambiado por completo a esa mujer. Y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era su hijo enfermo. ¿Por qué Ryoga no le odiaba en lugar de estar ayudándole con tanto ahinco?

-Ni hablar- sentenció Rinko con firmeza- se queda. Yo le ayudaré a caminar.

-Existen hospitales cercanos al rancho- recordó Ryoga moviendo los hombros cansado-. Los caballos le gustan. Dejó uno allí, si mal no recuerdo. Uno muy importante.

La voz de Ryoga se alzó fuertemente en su última frase. Y sabía por qué. Desgraciadamente, no estaba hablando de Karupin. Ni de ningún otro corcel. Si no de la única hija de los Ryuzaki. Sakuno Ryuzaki. Aquella niña mimada de rancho. La misma joven que le había declarado su amor y huía de ella con todas sus fuerzas por miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Porque sí. Por mucho que le pateara su fuerte orgullo, mentalmente no podía dejar de pensar que aquella muchacha le daba miedo. Revoloteaba por su mente y hacían que un escozor demasiado sensitivo estallara en su pecho cada vez que la recordaba. Para su desgracia, últimamente no dejaba de soñar con ella.

Durante su estancia en el rancho pudo verla cabalgar con demasiada naturalidad. La fuerza de su brillo propio era increíble y extrañamente, se había prometido algún día, mostrarle que había alguien mejor que ella y podría responder con esa naturalidad sobre un caballo. Pero todo había quedado hecho trizas siete meses atrás.

Había logrado convencer a su madre que regresaría. Fue una seca conversación en la que únicamente dijo una frase, mientras su madre soltó demasiadas y las cuales ni siquiera se tomaba el tiempo en recordar. Desde que le dejó claro que su cercanía con Sakuno únicamente le traería problemas, cerró sus oídos a cualquier consejo potable que le diera la mujer. Al igual que con los demás.

Lo más extraño de todo, era tener a su padre y hermano de su parte. Quizás, Nanjiro quería verle sano. Que se recuperara, al fin y al cabo, era su hijo. Pero también la posibilidad egoísta de un Echizen siempre debía de estar presente y el mero hecho de querer tener a su mujer para sí mismo crecía con fuerza en el pecho de Nanjiro. Aunque tuviera que batallar con su mujer.

Pero Ryoga era un completo misterio y nunca se molestaría en preguntarle. Le daba igual ya lo que todos dijeran. Sus piernas habían terminado por no responder y sus pulmones continuaban quemando en sobremanera como para pensar en regresar a aquel lugar. Especialmente, si no podía montar. Ahora, maldecía interiormente haber probado esa dulce sensación de estar a lomos de un caballo.

-¿Por qué no escuchas lo que él tenga que decir?- Propuso Ryoga abriendo las cortinas- pequeño, lo has escuchado todo, ¿verdad?

Rodó sus ojos hacia su hermano, frunciendo los labios y devolviéndolos hacia la ventana. Nanjiro se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas y gruñió en molestia. Sus parientes parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para enfurecerle más y desplomar sus ánimos.

-¿Quieres regresar al rancho o pudrirte en una cárcel llamada ciudad?- Cuestionó su hermano- Piénsalo sinceramente y responde con el corazón.

-Es "piensalo con el corazón y responde sinceramente"- corrigió una suave voz- ¿Qué sucede que están tan a oscuras? No se ve absolutamente nada.

Claire Echizen se adentró con un ramo de margaritas dispares, entregándoselo a la enfermera más cercana para que las preparara como adorno. No es que le agradara recibir flores, pero agradecía aquella interrupción a una conversación tan molesta e incómoda. Claire parecía estar dispuesta siempre a caerle como un ángel del cielo y aunque no lo confesara, las ideas que tenía sobre su cuñada, comenzaban a cambiar.

-¿Y mi nieto?- Se interesó Nanjiro.

-En casa de mi madre- respondió la mujer sonriendo- había pastel de fresa.

-Entonces, adiós hijo- suspiró Ryoga cruzándose de brazos- ¿cómo puede gustarle ese pastel tan dulce?

-A veces, los hijos son totalmente diferentes de los padres- rebeló Claire indicativa- deberíamos de tenerlo en cuenta siempre. Especialmente, cuando estos llegan a una edad que no podemos atarlos.

Los ojos brillantes de su cuñada se posaron sobre él, sonriéndole interiormente, animándole en secreto. Cerró los suyos y movió levemente la cabeza como agradecimiento.

-Buenas tardes- sentenció mientras cerraba los ojos.

Rinko bufó y se encargó de arroparle. Nanjiro gruñió nuevamente y metió la pata al completo.

-No puede caminar y casi ni respirar, pero no es manco, Rinko. Si tiene frio, ya se cubrirá.

Los ojos de su madre debieron de fulminar a su padre, el cual terminó por levantarse y alejarse a grandes pisadas detrás de una de las muchas enfermeras que tendría que sufrir su acoso. Estaba seguro de que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces que acudía al hospital, era para ver a las enfermeras y no a él. Rinko suspiró, frotándose las sienes.

-Ryoga, ¿por qué no llevas a tu madre a descansar? Yo me quedaré con Ryoma mientras duerme- opinó Claire sonriente- le vendrá bien descansar.

A regañadientes, su madre terminó por aceptar. Cuando sus familiares abandonaron el lugar, Claire se apresuró en abrirle las cortinas y sentarse en silencio a su lado. Como costumbre, un buen libro la acompañaba y en completo silencio, las horas pasaban. Esa era la batalla que estaba sufriendo desde hacia tiempo y cada día, era lo mismo. Cansado, entrecerró los ojos.

-Están todos muy tensos - susurró Claire a media voz- es normal que estallen. Comprendo los sentimientos de tu madre como madre que soy. Pero... creo que tú también deberías de empezar a decir lo que piensas.

Parpadeó antes de observar el flexo apagado sobre su cabeza. Con fijeza, intentó encontrar las respuestas correctas en aquel objeto sin habla. Si realmente dijera lo que pensaba, el mundo sería un completo mar de hielo y aunque la soledad no era lo que le asustaba, pues disfrutaba de esta, no tendría a nadie a quien fastidiar con sus secas frases y dictaduras Echizen.

Y, existía unas dudas ilógicas que nunca rebelaría a nadie. Unas fuertes ideas alocadas que obligaban a crear un fuerte batego en su cuerpo, obligándose a sí mismo a desecharlas para poder continuar siendo frio y solo. No podía confesar nunca ese sentimiento. Nunca, confesaría que ansiaba volver.

El sonido de un móvil rompió su conversación. Claire suspiró molesta e insultó al despistado Ryoga mientras descolgaba. Sus verdes ojos se desviaron del aparato hasta él, mientras su boca caía presa del asombro. Aquella llamada la hizo alejarse de la habitación, con unos nervios que anunciaban tormenta y, posiblemente, el final de un matrimonio.

Ya le extrañaba demasiado que no se hubieran separado. La fuerza de amor de una madre por que su hijo tuviera una familia más o menos de acorde, parecía estar ahí, bajo un pedazo de aurelita falsa que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier instante y arrollar todo cuando tuviera a su paso. Lo peor, es que su sobrino, Vívian, sufriría las consecuencias de todas maneras.

--

Las luces del aeropuerto la cegaban, evitando una clara visibilidad y creando una cortinilla sumamente fina en sus ojos. Una telaraña grisácea que la obligaba a forzar la vista. Con la maleta en su mano, buscó la dirección correcta, indicada por uno de los trabajadores de aquel enorme lugar. ¿Cómo podía haberse despistado tanto mientras observaba una mujer que regañaba a su retoño por levantar la falda de otra señora?

No lo sabía. Siempre había tenido la inercia de despistarse con cualquier musaraña y cuando quería reaccionar, se había perdido, siéndole totalmente imposible encontrar el camino de regreso, o el que le llevara hasta su acompañante. Y preguntarle a una persona la hacía avergonzarse horas después, tras volver a perderse de nuevo.

Finalmente, la salida se encontró ante sus ojos y una mano agitada le señaló que su ayudante en esa tierra extraña, la estaba esperando. Haciendo una reverencia, demandó perdón por su falta de orientación, siendo disculpada al instante por la mujer.

-No tiene importancia, Sakuno- negó la mujer- me sorprende mucho verte aquí. Creo... que sé porqué vienes. Pero, vamos- estirando de ella encaminó por los largos pasillos- hablaremos mejor en el coche.

Agradeció el gesto. No podía negar que se sentía incómoda con ella como guía, pero era mejor que la persona a la que llamó. Ryoga no había respondido al teléfono. Fue Claire quien lo hizo y estaba segura de que comprendía sin necesidad de palabras la razón de su persona en aquel lugar.

El mercedes verde las esperaba en el garaje, tras pasar unas instalaciones más y salir a la calle helada para adentrarse en el caluroso garaje. Claire se frotaba los brazos, maldiciendo aquel horroroso cambio climático en todas partes, aconsejándole un buen abrigo antes de que cerraran la maleta en la parte trasera del vehículo. Cuando claire encendió el motor, suspiró.

-¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?- Preguntó- te llevaré para que dejes las cosas.

-Mi padre alquiló una habitación- respondió buscando entre su bolso la tarjeta indicadora- este es- enseñó la tarjeta y Claire frunció el ceño- ¿No... es seguro?

-Demasiado alejado del centro y te conviene que esté en ese lugar- reconoció la mujer-. Es cómodo, sí. Pero de verdad que no te conviene. Vendrás a casa.

-¡Oh, no!- Exclamó desconcertada ante la idea- Eso sería... imprudente.

-¿Imprudente?- Cuestionó la mujer incrédula.

Movió sus labios inquieta. Imprudente no era la mejor palabra que decirle a una mujer que llevaba tiempo pensando en un divorcio alarmante con su marido, demasiado mujeriego como para cumplir hasta sus propios pronósticos. Especialmente, si tenía en cuenta que tiempo atrás, era su amor platónico. Negó con la cabeza con torpeza en busca de una razón lógica.

-La verdad- continuó Claire al no recibir una contestación digna- quiero que te quedes en casa. Ryoga suele salir por las noches y Vívian y yo nos quedamos a solas. Tener a alguien con quien hablar alguna noche, será agradable. Venga. En casa tenemos muchas habitaciones.

Humedeció sus labios preocupada. La misión que la había llevado a arrastrarse hasta una ciudad llamada Nueva york era bastante difícil de admitir y seguramente, la familia Echizen no aceptaría tal idea, por mucho que dijera que Ryoma ya tenía edad suficiente para elegir su destino. Pero, era por el bien de una persona enferma, no por más. Por otro lado, vivir con Claire y Ryoga, era un reto que la aterraba.

Pese a haber llorado tanto por Ryoma y con un esfuerzo inombrable para lograr olvidarse de él, remover las aguas turbulentas no se quedaban quietas cuando pensaba en tener que dormir bajo el mismo techo de un hombre que una vez estuvo en su cama. Tocándola. Besándola. Haciéndole cosas que hubiera deseado por parte de Ryoma. No de él en ese momento. Ryoga había ocupado un puesto que no le pertenecía, pero, tenía miedo de que el pasado se hiciera fuerte y luchara contra los sentimientos presentes.

Sin embargo, no pudo poner excusas que valieran lo suficiente para la grandeza de su preocupación y la situación era totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba. La misma Claire había llamado a su casa para decirle a su padre que había decidido quedarse en casa del hermano mayor de la familia Echizen y el dinero del hotel, le sería devuelto. La última esperanza de poder escapar de aquella casa quedó truncada cuando el teléfono se colgó con la bendición de su padre.

¡Por dios! No era eso lo que hubiera deseado de su progenitor, pero éste parecía totalmente desacorde con sus deseos más secretos pese a leerla como un libro abierto cuando menos se lo esperaba. ¿Por qué no podía ver los deseos más profundos?

-Este será tu dormitorio- indicó con alegría en su voz la joven madre- tiene baño incluido, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por si Ryoga, Vivian o yo entramos. Eso sí, por favor- rogó- no dejes cuchillas ni cosas cortantes. Vívian es un niño demasiado... tocón.

Sonrió divertida, recordando al pequeño de Momoshiro y Ann. Pese a llevarse un año con Vívian, no dudaba en gatear por diferentes partes. Donde sus piernecitas y manitas le otorgaran el paso. Por muy imprudente que fuera.

-No lo haré- aseguró- en casa también tenemos a Riku y es un terremoto infantil.

-¡Me lo creo!-. Suspiró Claire abriendo las oscuras cortinas- no tenemos horarios fijos, excepto Ryoga. Es un reloj andante. Se levanta a las siete de la mañana para ir a trabajar, excepto los domingos. Generalmente llega a las diez de la noche- carraspeó, aclarándose con inquietud la voz- a las doce se marcha. No me preguntes dónde va, porque no tengo ni idea. Tampoco a qué hora regresa.

No sabía si sonreirle o mirarla comprensivamente. Era demasiado descarado el engaño con otras mujeres por parte de Ryoga. Si la tensión daba tanto frio en aquella casa, ella y Vívian sufrirían alguna consecuencia desagradable. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a ser el candelabro en una actuación donde se lanzaran jarrones por cuchillos.

-Y, bueno. Creo que desearás ducharte, comer algo y que te lleve, ¿Verdad?

Movió la boca sin lograr articular nada. Dejándose caer sobre la cama de matrimonio que le había concedido, hundió sus dedos entre los muslos de sus piernas dobladas.

-Hago... una locura, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó angustiada- creo que cogí demasiado valor al saber lo horrible de Ryoma. Creía que... podría llegar y besar el santo. Llevármelo de regreso al rancho y matar ese virus con... la naturaleza. Que ingenua.

Claire suspiró frotándose los cabellos antes de sentarse a su lado y mover la cabeza negativamente.

-Os mintieron. Ryoma no tiene ningún virus de tanta gravedad. Es cierto que todavía tiene el asma, pero es otra cosa lo que lo ata aquí, aparte de su madre- aclaró con reticencia.

-¿Qué es?- Cuestionó confusa- mi padre...

-Tu padre te contó lo mismo que le dijeron- defendió-. No fue él quien te mintió. Ambos fuisteis engañados por el amor maternal.

Meneó la cabeza indicativa de su confusión. Si Ryoma no estaba tan enfermo como su padre le había contado, o mejor dicho, como Rinko Takeuchi quiso hacer ver, ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué retener a Ryoma en una ciudad que asfixiaba profundamente? Desde que pisó el aeropuerto, unas enormes ganas de toser la acompañaba. ¿Eso, era bueno para Ryoma? No lo creía. Y no era médico para cuestionar una decisión maternal, pero sí bastante observadora como entender lo que había escondido tras aquella dorada mirada. Aunque, debía confesar, que no todo.

-¿Por qué mentirnos?- Preguntó.

-Creo que... Mi suegra optó por deciros una mentira creíble y que defendiera sus ideales de tener a Ryoma en su caparazón- Explicó tras suspirar- pero, Rinko debería de pensar que su coartada tiene muchos fallos. El primero, es Ryoma. Éste todavía no ha estallado. Lleva dos años soportándola en éste plan y aunque no muestre que está loco por su madre, un día reventará.

- Comprendo...- murmuró, recordando la enorme paciencia que el muchacho hacía gala- es su madre...

-Pero, el fallo más grande que Rinko a tenido, eres tú, Sakuno.

Parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella?

-Nadie nunca le dijo a Rinko que su hijo haría una amiga capaz de preocuparse de esta forma por su salud y lo vendría a buscar a una ciudad que es totalmente desconocida para ella. Ignorando una verdad que asusta.

Tragó con necesidad, liberando sus manos de la presión que sus piernas tenían ante una gran tensión indomable por su parte. Movió sus dedos para darles articulación, pero no olvidó su atención centrada en la conversación.

-¿Qué... verdad? Claire... por favor- rogó- dime qué sucedió con Ryoma.

-Creo, que será mejor que lo descubras por ti misma- sentenció tras una breve pausa-. Te llevaré al hospital mañana por la mañana. Es domingo y Ryoga libra. Haremos que Rinko se marche y tú podrás hablar con él. Haber si le sacas alguna palabra.

-¿¡También se ha quedado mudo!?- Exclamó poniéndose en pie- era poco hablador... pero si encima se queda mudo...

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frotándose una sudorosa frente. Pese al frio que hacía, su cuerpo ardía por la rabia de tener que soportar tanta espera. Por haber sufrido el engaño de una gran situación que no era tan pequeña como su padre la había descrito. ¡Era mucho más grande! Seguro que no solo se trataba de un virus. Algo más fuerte debía de tratarse si Claire quería que dejara la visita para más tarde.

El sonido de la puerta y un chillido infantil rompió su silenciosa conversación. Claire le frotó los hombros, indicándole que el baño estaría caliente para su aseo y que mientras, prepararía a sus dos hombrecillos para recibirla como se debía. Agradecida, comenzó su aseo. Por puro miedo y reticencia, se aseguró que el pestillo fuera cerrado antes de meterse en la bañera y agradeció que ni Ryoga ni claire se acercaran a preguntar por ella.

El frio no la golpeó nada más abandonar la calidez del agua que la había calmado de un largo viaje y se prometió hacer que su padre comprara la extraña instalación que mantenía tan caliente esa casa, hasta los baños. Tras cubrir su cuerpo con un grueso jersey y unos cómodos pantalones baqueros junto a unos gordos calcetines y peinarse, se atrevió a salir.

-¡Sakuno!

Ryoga no tardó en apresarla entre sus musculados brazos y el beso propinado en su mandíbula hizo arder aquel trozo de piel. La grandiosa mano que acariciaba sus brazos parecía no estar ansiosa por abandonar el lugar y el nudo de su estómago creció a rabiar.

-Siento molestar- se disculpó con educación.

-No eres una molestia- negó Ryoga mostrándole a un Vívian avergonzado- es más, creo que eres un ángel mandado por el cielo.

Detuvo sus caricias al pequeño y centró su mirada preocupada en Ryoga. El hombre apuesto que reconocía tras el paso del tiempo y la preocupación, no había desaparecido. Si sonriera, seguramente la desplomaría contra el suelo por la enorme corriente que traspasaría placenteramente en su cuerpo. Pero la sonrisa clásica de Ryoga parecía haber esfumado en alguna parte. Un lugar recóndito que nadie lograba llegar. La falsedad de sus gestos de alegría, asustaba. Y por alguna extraña razón sentía que el vínculo con Ryoma era demasiado fuerte.

-Creo que Claire no te ha comentado nada- sopesó él- tiene razón. Debes de descansar y mañana, me aseguraré de que mi madre os deje a sola y puedas hablar con Ryoma con tranquilidad. Pero...

El hombre se frotó el rostro cansado. Claramente buscaba las palabras correctas para no desvelar nada de lo que ellos deseaban mantener en secreto, angustiándola sin darse cuenta.

-Sé fuerte- dijo finalmente- por ambos.

Siendo engullida cada vez más en un misterio envuelto a la mentira entregada por Rinko, no logró dormir. Escuchó la puerta dos veces. Cuando Ryoga se marchó y horas más tarde, cuando regresó. Los pasos furtivos del hombre se habían detenido ante la puerta de su dormitorio y enrollada dentro de una manta negruzca, rogó porque se marchara de largo. Pero no fue así.

La manivela se giró con un lento compás, torturándola. Sin dejar que el aire escapara de sus pulmones, se enfrentó a los curiosos ojos carmín del joven padre. Ryoga sonrió al instante, cerrando la puerta tras él con cuidado. Desnudó sus pies de los gruesos zapatos y caminó hasta ella, sentándose en la cama. La butaca en la que estaba sentada rechinó cuando aliviada, dejó escapar el aire de su cuerpo, necesitado por más.

-Siento molestarte tan tarde, Sakuno- se disculpó- posiblemente, tras lo que sucedió en tu dormitorio, estés fría y asustada de mí. Lo comprendo. Pero no fue nada- espetó con rudeza mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la pared- yo solo quise darte a entender lo que realmente sentías por mi hermano. ¿Ayudé?

Afirmó con la cabeza. La timidez que su cuerpo podría expresar quedaba cubierta, gracias a Dios, por la oscuridad reinante en la habitación. Pero no era el único sentimiento. Fue demasiado tarde a la hora de descubrir sus sentimientos. La torpeza de ser inexperta en los temas amorosos, afectaba demasiado a su perturbado corazón.

-Pero el tiempo no os apremió- reconoció Echizen- Y el idiota de mi hermano es tan lerdo como para no decir claramente lo que desea. Estoy deseando ver la cara que pondrá cuando te vea.

Y ella se la imaginaba. Con el ceño fruncido, la boca torcida en molestia y una amenazadora mirada que indicaba una desaparición al instante de su presencia. Sobretodo, cuando le contara que estaba ahí para llevarle de regreso a un lugar que él no ansiaba regresar, por mucho que su salud lo necesitara.

El movimiento de la persona ante ella la hizo regresar al presente. Ryoga se acercó nuevamente hasta la puerta, moviendo una mano como despedida y marchándose. Su boca quedó atrapada en el silencio de la habitación, no logrando dejar escapar sonido alguno que le sirviera para obtener una respuesta clara a aquella situación tan gélida.

Pero las horas siempre terminaban por adelantarse, por muy lentas que fueran.

--

Maldijo interiormente a la enfermera encargada de su aseo. Odiaba cuando venían en grupo y odiaba cuando era solo una la que se dedicaba a acicalarle. Especialmente, a la hora de comenzar el aseo de su zona íntima. Su madre se había ofrecido muchas veces a hacerlo, conociendo la pronta reacción de Ryoma a un cabreo premeditado, pero aquella enfermera se negaba rotundamente a ceder su trabajo a una visita. Menos, cuando tenía un joven cachorro al que limpiar. Y Ryoma lo notaba.

-No te hago daño. Soy experta en lavar esas zonas masculinas- espetó la mujer con indiferencia a su gruñido- deja de quejarte.

El problema no es que le hiciera daño. Odiaba estar en hospital, por eso mismo. No sabía de dónde, pero siempre salían más enfermeras de los rincones, dispuestas a torturarle con equis tonterías. Y, de remate, tener que soportar una mujer de treinta y tantos años acariciando su sexo con fingida limpieza. Y lo peor de todo, es que cada vez que pestañeaba, su imaginación volaba, mostrando una figura que no deseaba recordar.

-Basta- sentenció molesto- vete.

-Es mi trabajo- se defendió la mujer- no está limpio.

-Echa humo, joder- se sobresaltó lanzando la sábana sobre su cintura desnuda- largo.

-Eres un carámbano de frialdad- insultó con fingida molestia la enfermera- cuernos de niño.

Suspiró frustrado por no poder ponerse en pie y largarse de todo aquello. Pasaría completamente de todas las personas que tenía en la grupa siempre y buscaría un lugar donde nadie estuviera todo el día sobre él. Necesitaba soledad urgentemente.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta nuevamente y su hermano ocupó el ancho de ésta, adentrándose a pasos agigantados. Frunció las cejas, indicando así que no era el mejor momento para sufrir una de sus bromas, pues terminaría con una seca frialdad de la que hacía gala últimamente.

Pero Ryoga parecía haber esquivado aquella advertencia, manteniendo una estúpida sonrisa de diversión en su rostro. Entrecerró los ojos, no queriendo saber qué nuevas traía el pesado de su hermano mayor.

-Te traigo un regalo, Ryoma- anunció Ryoga con voz cantarina.

-No lo quiero.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó con severidad Ryoga Echizen- te aviso que esta vez no puedes romperlo, tirármelo a la cabeza, pero sí herirle verbalmente. Te daré una pista- rió- es de carne y hueso.

Un nudo en su estómago se formó repentinamente. Una leve luz de esperanza podía golpearle con fuerza y se negó taciturno a aceptarla. No podía ser que sus pensamientos fueran tan lejos. Las distancias eran demasiado grandes y una persona que jamás había abandonado un rancho y odiaba a muerte la ciudad, no sería capaz de venir simplemente por él.

-Adelante- invitó Ryoga extendiendo una mano- pasa. Sin miedo. No muerde, aunque no lo parezca. Es un corderito amaestrado.

Y sintió deseos de tener nuevamente aquel soso jarrón que una vez empotró contra la pared mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de su hermano. En su furia, un olor familiar le tranquilizó. Desvió sus ojos hacia la cortina y tembló enrabiado momentos después, cuando la mata cobriza de cabellos largos quedó a la vista y una figura pequeña se adentraba con miedo en el lugar. Aquellos ojos carmín destilaban miedo y alegría a la vez. Siempre tan fácil de leer.

-Os dejo solo- canturreó Ryoga marchándose.

-Gra... gracias- se apresuró a agradecer con voz trémula la muchacha ante él.

El silencio reinó con fuerza, cayendo sobre ellos con todo el peso que podía esperar. Los pasos de las enfermeras y los vehículos incesantes del exterior de la habitación. Ella no hablaba, él tampoco. ¿Qué decir? No era el encuentro que más deseaba con ella. Menos, en su estado. Sintió ganas de llamar a su madre y ordenarle que la echara, pero conociendo a su hermano, éste se habría encargado de llevarse a su madre para que no interrumpiera. Por otro lado, no era ningún niño de mamá que iba pidiendo ayuda a esta.

-Si... siento venir sin permiso- se disculpó ella- pero... yo... quería... ver como estabas.

-Inmóvil- señaló en un gruñido. ¿Qué demonios estaba preguntando?

-Perdón... pero tu madre le contó a mi padre que tenías... un virus... y que el rancho era lo que impedía que empeoraras.

¿Qué estupideces estaba hablando? ¿Un virus? Stop. Si recordaba la pelea que habían tenido su hermano y su madre el día antes, la solución se mostraba ahí. Ryoga había señalado alguna mentira por parte de Takeuchi hacia los Ryuzaki y ahora comprendía. Negó con la cabeza.

-Mentira.

Y abrió la sábana lo suficiente como para que únicamente su pierna derecha quedara, sin olvidar que su sexo estaba al descubierto. Sakuno arqueó una ceja sin comprenderle, acercándose y tanteando con un ligero atrevimiento su pierna, para buscar sus ojos intrigada.

-¿Qué... sucede con ellas?- Cuestionó.

-Aprétalas- y su voz sonó demasiado ronca.

-¿Tocarlas...? Si ya lo hago.

-No. No lo haces- espetó- más fuerte.

Ryuzaki parpadeó confusa. Sus dedos seguramente estarían perfilando las formas de su pierna. La rodilla. Seguramente el muslo. Meneó la cabeza, indicándole que no sentía nada de nada. Que apretara más fuerte. Quería sentirla inconscientemente. Reventar esa maldita barrera que impedía a aquellos dedos tocarle. Sentirla...

-No puedo hacerlo- se rindió Ryuzaki hambrienta de respuestas- Ryoma-kun... ¿Por qué no me sientes?- Quiso saber.

La voz angustiada de la joven golpeó con fuerza su mente. Dos bofetadas en la cara no hubieran dolido más. No pensaba responderle. Ni loco le explicaría que fue un momento de torpeza. Eso sería un tema vergonzoso que no necesitaba explicarle, menos a ella.

-No puedes... caminar...- dedujo estúpidamente sorprendida- ¡No puede...!

Lo miró perpleja, al verle cubrirse los oídos con sus dedos índices. No quería escuchar otro sermón más y menos, que comenzaba exactamente igual que el de su madre cuando descubrió que no podría caminar más. Pero la esperanza no había sido perdida por sus médicos y por eso mismo se encontraba en una habitación de hospital. El doctor Inui Sadaharu había asegurado que probablemente podría volver a caminar, con muchísimo esfuerzo y voluntad.Pero, no aseguraba nada.

No quería aferrarse a una vana esperanza.

-Pero...- la voz de Sakuno rompió sus pensamientos- aunque estés... inválido... de esa manera... puedes montar. Estoy segura de que mi padre estaría de acuerdo. Y cambiaríamos la casa a tu mejor movilidad...

Intento seguirla en su chapurreo de palabras, pero era inútil. Aquella mocosa parecía estar teniendo intenciones de llevárselo al rancho de nuevo y algo más que no comprendía, o dicho de otro modo, no deseaba comprender. Ya había tenido suficiente. No estaba en su carácter tener que dar explicaciones ante nadie y mucho menos, arrastrar con él el recuerdo de una mujer. Un recuerdo que creaba ciertas respuestas en todo su cuerpo.

Mientras hablaba y hablaba de cosas innecesarias, se atrevió a observarla con desinterés fingido. Los rojizos labios se movían sensualmente en cada una de sus palabras, humedeciéndolos en cada pausa que la inquietaba. Sus delgadas manos se alternaban en colocar rebeldes cabellos tras las finas orejas y los ojos carmín se entrecerraban en tristeza cada vez que recordaba la realidad del momento.

Dos sinuosas montañitas se separaban por la cinta del bolso vaquero que portaba a un lado de su cintura. Una cintura estrecha que resaltaba más con aquella larga falda vaquera. Definitivamente, era una granjera que resaltaba entre tanto modernismo. Pero una mujer, al fin y al cabo.

Dos largos años no pasaban el valde y seguramente, por eso su cuerpo se hacía más notable que con anterioridad, sin abandonar sus formas delgadas e inquietas. El balanceo de sus piernas indicaba sus nervios a mantenerse aunque fueran cinco minutos sentada sobre una silla.

Finalmente, sus miradas se encontraron. Ella ladeó la cabeza, dándose cuenta que no había sido escuchada por él. Sus mejillas se hincharon infantilmente, antes de lanzar al aire un "ah" recordatorio.

-Mira- buscó ansiadamente en su bolso, entregándole una fotografía- es Karupin II. A crecido mucho. Ahora es un semental fuerte y sano.

Aceptó la fotografía curioso. Había sido divertido estar con aquel curioso animal come zanahorias. Quizás, un vínculo especial existía al haber sido su primer caballo, pero la lástima de haberse perdido el crecimiento hasta esas anchuras que demostraba esa fotografía, era grande dentro de su pecho. Karupin, aunque nunca lo dijera, podía formar parte de sus sentimientos.

Ryuzaki se sentó en el filo de la cama, inclinándose para ver junto a él la fotografía, sin dejar de sonreír. Un olor dulzón a perfume de mujer joven lo golpeó, calándose en cada fibra de sus sentidos. Su sabor dulzón se mezcló en su garganta y el olor en su nariz. Humedeció sus labios, obligándose a sí mismo a no apartar la mirada de aquella fotografía.

-Está enamorado- continuó ella sonriendo- de Canela. Una yegua nueva. Pero mi padre quiere que sea Negre quien ocupe el lugar de Karupin. Negre es demasiado bestia en sus relaciones...- jadeó molesta y avergonzada- No quiero que ellos se peleen por una hembra que quiere a uno solo.

-Hum- sonrió altanero, apostando mentalmente por Karupin.

-Seguro que saldría un hermoso retoño- imaginó la joven a su lado- querría verlo. ¿Tú no?

La pregunta era una trampa, pero estaba demasiado interesado en el caballo como para comprenderlo y mucho menos, se hubiera imaginado que aquella chica fuera capaz de crear telarañas que lo llevarían al cebo final.

-Sí- reconoció en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara.

-Entonces...- murmuró esperanzada- ven al rancho conmigo.

--

En un brusco movimiento, el rostro masculino se volvió hacia ella. Los ojos dorados se clavaron con incredulidad sobre los suyos, alterándola más de lo que ya estaba. No se esperaba que lo único que pasara fuera eso. Ryoma Echizen inválido y con problemas de respiración. Pestañeó en un intento vano de hacer que dejara de mirarla tan acusadoramente y tragó saliva con miedo.

-Yo... creo que ahí estarías bien...- comenzó en su idea escondida- si... vinieras.

-Él no irá a ningún sitio.

La voz dura de una mujer los hizo volverse a la vez. Rinko arrastraba a un preocupado Ryoga y al detenerse al pie de la cama, se cruzó de brazos con autoridad. Si la mirada de Ryoma aterrorizaba, la de Rinko era superior a un simple terror.

-Nunca creí que vendrías- aclamó la mujer moviendo las manos negativa- Dios mio. Tu padre te consiente demasiado.

-Mamá- llamó Ryoga con esperanzas de retenerla.

-Calla- Ordenó con seriedad la madre- a ti ya te vale. Mira que no decírmelo.

-No es nada malo. Sakuno ya es mayor- propinó una defensa inesperada un Echizen asustado de la furia materna- es libre de moverse. Como deberías de hacer con Ryoma. ¿Por qué no le preguntas qué quiere hacer?

-Haría una locura- artículo asombrada Rinko- ¡Por favor! ¿Soy la única que piensa correctamente?

-Esto...- sin poder soportar más aquel aislamiento hacia su persona- creo que... si Ryoma viniera a casa... estaría mejor que aquí.

-¿Y quién lo cuidará?- Exigió alterada Takeuchi- ¿Serás capaz de levantarlo en vilo para meterlo dentro de la bañera y lavarlo? ¿Perderás tu vergüenza mientras frotas su cuerpo? ¿Acudirás al instante cuando necesite ir al baño? No tienes ni idea de cómo es cuidar a una persona así.

Rinko golpeó una de las piernas insensibles de Ryoma, el cual ni se inmutó. Parecía estar totalmente ausente a aquella pelea y se dio cuenta de que habían sido ya muchas las que tenía que haber presenciado como para estar tan indiferente a una situación que lo implicaba más de lo que deseaba. Pero aquella mirada fija que mantenía sobre la fotografía de Karupin, demostraba que ansiaba más que nunca ir allí.

Y ella, podía darle las alas que necesitaba para volar.

-Lo haré.

-¿Cómo?- exclamaron a la vez madre e hijo ante un ausente Ryoma- ¿Lo harás?

-Sí- afirmó con extraña decisión- cuidaré... de él. Haré todo eso que dice... cuidaré de él.

Rinko balbuceó algunas palabras que no llegaron a ser inteligibles. La cortina se abrió sorpresivamente, dejando entrar a un hombre corpulento, de gafas rectangulares y cuaderno en mano. Logró leer en la placa el nombre de Sadaharu y se preguntó si realmente sería el médico.

-¿Dónde quiere llevarse mi paciente, señorita?- Preguntó el hombre curiosamente- Hable.

Tragó saliva, alzándose de la cama.

-Al... rancho de mi padre. Está lejos. Dos horas en avión- respondió- es un lugar amplio. Bueno para las personas que no respiran bien... tenemos animales, reses y caballos esplendorosos. Ryoma... ya estuvo ahí y le fue bien.

-¿Es de dónde vino antes de caer por las escaleras?- Inquirió el médico. Ella afirmó algo confusa- comprendo. Que vaya.

-No lo dirá en serio- comentó Rinko incrédula.

-No señora. Haga las maletas para su hijo, que se va. Tengo un buen amigo en aquella zona. Le tratará personalmente. Tengo entendido que las terapias con animales mejoran el rendimiento del paciente. Quiero que vuelva a andar, no que esté postrado en una cama de por vida. Buen viaje.

Jadeó incrédula y sonrió al ver el signo de la victoria en la mirada y en la mano de Ryoga. No había sido como esperaba, pero la sencillez, también podía resultar bienvenida en un momento tan irracional como ese.

Observó a Rinko mientras se mordía la uña, bastante fastidiada por ser desobedecída. No podía comprender por qué esa mujer se comportaba de aquella manera tan diferente a su acostumbrado carácter. asombraba a todo el mundo y era extraño. Pero, al menos, había conseguido algo que deseaba.

Llevar a Ryoma de regreso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Ahora comprenderán por qué la advertencia del paso de los años. Sé que se preguntarán, ¿qué pasó entre medias? ¿Por qué esto ha ido tan rápido? Lo sé. Pero, confien en mí. Ya se lo rebelaré más adelante. Así como también tengo que describirles otras cosas. Porque sé que lo ocurrido en Ryoma, quedó en al aire y claro a la vez.

Aunque no ha sido como Sakuno quería, Ryoma regresará al rancho. Nuevas cosas sucederán seguramente. Sakuno tiene en mente que ama a Ryoma, pero con los largos esfuerzos que ha hecho para olvidarse de él, intenta luchar contra sus nuevos remordimientos y ahora, tendrá que hacerse más fuerte para lo que ha prometido: cuidar de Ryoma.

¿Lo conseguirá sin problemas?

Nos vemos pronto...


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! Logré terminar esta actualización. En realidad la tenía terminada, pero estaba esperando su imagen y finalmente, mi gran amiga ja-chan me la hizo. Para todos aquellos que deseen verla, podrán verlas en mi blog o en mi lj tras que lo cuelgue. En referente a este capítulo, dejo los comentarios para el final, así que lean a gusto :3**

**-**Es un AU, OOC.

**-**Ryosaku**.**

**-**Drama, romance y algo de humor**.**

**Resumen:**

Le había amado desde pequeña, pero cuando lo vuelve a ver, no es la persona que creía, casado y con mujer embarazada. Su hermano pequeño ocupará el lugar que le pertenecía, _¿_o no?

* * *

Cuando su padre la vio a lo lejos entre el sin fin de gentío que anunciaba su intermitente zumbido entre las diferentes localizaciones del aeropuerto frunció el ceño, regañándola con la mirada mientras apretaba en su cintura sus dedos, todavía decorados con el único anillo que Yohei Ryuzaki podría mantener en su anular y era el recuerdo de la unión con su fallecida madre, a la vez que meneaba la cabeza claramente desconforme. Caminó hasta ellos a grandes zancadas, evitando el tumulto de gente que parecía dispuesta a interceptarlo igual que si se tratara de un partido de fútbol, y, tras saludar a Ryoma, sujetó los mandos de la silla de ruedas, empujándolo sin coste alguno para sus fuertes y fortalecidos brazos.

-Eres una caprichosa, Sakuno- regañó- deberías de haberme llamado antes.

-Lo siento, papá- se disculpó entristecida mientras lo seguía al exterior- pero... quería hacerlo.

Yohei Ryuzaki frunció las cejas. Estaba realmente enfadado con su retoño. No únicamente había pisoteado los deseos de Rinko Echizen, si no que, sin saber cómo, había conseguido aprobación médica y del resto de los integrantes de los Echizen, un gran punto a su favor, al parecer. Cuando Rinko le llamó para informarle que ambos irían de regreso al rancho lo más pronto posible, su cabeza estuvo apunto de explotar de vergüenza ante las diversas groserias que la mujer guardaba en su interior. Era temible herir a una madre.

Aunque, lo que menos esperaba el hombre era ver a Ryoma en las condiciones que se encontraba. Bastante tenía el pobre muchacho con su salud, como para aumentar su desgracia, caer inválido. Se había puesto en contacto con el hombre asignado por Inui Sadaharu, el médico que tratara a Ryoma en Nueva York. El hombre había asegurado que Ryoma tenía oportunidades de volver a caminar, pero era un largo proceso que llevar a cabo y debían de tener paciencia. Mucha paciencia.

Sabía que su hija tendría la suficiente paciencia para ello, él igual, pero, ¿Y Ryoma? ¿ Y Rinko? Ryoma bien podía ser persuadido por Sakuno, cosa que no deseaba saber en qué forma podría hacerlo, pero Rinko no iba a ser presa fácil, por mucho que Nanjiro intentara convencerla de la mejor manera posible que un marido lograba calmar a su esposa y por mucho que Echizen fuera un natural experto en ello. Era lógico. Una madre que ha luchado por un hijo enfermo, se vuelve mucho más posesiva que cualquier otra que de gozo de libertad a su hijo con una salud sana y fuerte sin preocupaciones que la alterara. Aunque también existían otra clases de madres y le revolvia el estómago de solo pensar en ellas.

Observando el rostro de su hija y la gran maleta que traían cada uno, siendo empujadas por Sakuno en un carro de hierro amoldado para su transporte fácil y sencillo, comprendió que RYoma no iba a estar de paso esta vez. Si no para quedarse. Pero, ¿por qué no, si de nuevo Sakuno sonreía? Estaba seguro de que cuando Sakuno pusiera un pie en el rancho, iba a ser aplastada por varios brazos, pues habían pasado las semanas más largas y tensas que jamás vivirían. Ann, Momoshiro, Eiji y hasta la misma Jees habían sido presas de la ausencia de la castaña. Comprendían en esos momentos lo que significaría perder a Sakuno para siempre de su lado. Le hubiera gustado advertirla de lo que pasaría, pero también existía cierto regocijo de venganza paternal por desobediencia.

Y así fue. Nada más llegar y bajar de la vieja camioneta, mientras él se encargaba de ayudar a un gruñón y moleso Ryoma a sentarse sobre la silla de ruedas y dejar el asiento delantero que lo había cobijado durante el trayecto, arropado con una manta de viaje sobre sus insensibles piernas, Sakuno fue recibida por los componentes más cercanos del rancho. Eiji y MOmoshiro parecieron haberse puesto de acuerdo a la hora de estrujarla y Sakuno quedó hecha un sandwich cuando ambos la abrazaron y para su sorpresa, Sakuno estuvo a punto de ser verdaderamente un cubito de hielo por el aspecto de su rostro.

-Has tardado.

Oh, cierto. La joven madre Ann Tachibana, pues continuaba empeñada en mantener vivo su apellido desde que años atrás su hermano muriera sin dejar descendientes que heredaran ese nombre. Desde que había despertado sus instintos maternos, se había volcado más en su protección hacia Sakuno y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Sakuno parecía más bien una niña pequeña, en lugar de una joven menor de un año de diferencia. Con Riku cargado en su costado izquierdo se acercó hasta ella para tirarle del moflete.

-Sakuno mala- regañó- Díselo tú, Riku.

Sakuno enrojeció ante la expectativa de ser reprendida por un menor y Riku, graciosamente y con su media lengua, repitió las órdenes de su madre. El menor había aprendido que era mejor obedecer a Tachibana y, después, seguir las órdenes que su progenitor pudiera otorgarle. No es que no respetara a Momoshiro. Es que había escuchado los gritos de Ann cuando no era obedecida. Los arilados ojos heredados de su progenitor, la miraron con curiosidad y Ryuzaki, no pudo evitar tomarlo en sus brazos y besarle el carrillo repetidas veces.

-Te eché tanto de menos, Riku- saludó Sakuno sin dejar de besarle y moverlo- has engordado.

-Claro que engorda- exclamó Ann aliviada de no tenerlo en peso- y camina como dios manda. Es un niño con dos años ya. Debería de aprender a hablar mejor y caminar. O si no, que lo cargue su padre.

-Ah, ah- negó Momoshiro moviendo los hombros con gesto tensado- bastante tengo con cargar a la madre.

Y haciendo un gesto con sus caderas y codos, indicó a qué momento se refería, haciendo que los mofletes de su esposa se tintaran de un rojo carmín y recibiera una mirada acusadora y de futura venganza matrimonial. Riku, gracias a su edad inocente, no comprendió nada de nada, pero se unió a las risas adultas sin comprender exactamente por qué era contagioso.

-Bueno, venga, venga. Ya seguiremos hablando dentro. Hace demasiado frio como para quedarnos aquí fuera- ordenó Ryuzaki.

Todos afirmaron, mientras unos dorados ojos inspeccionaban el lugar con atención innata. Yohei le golpeó el hombro con suavidad y sonrió mientras mantenía su mano en ese lugar, irritando interiormente al menor.

-No ha cambiado mucho, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó amablemente- después de descansar, te llevaré para que veas a Karupín II. Sakuno se encargó de él- explicó- no lo he amansado mucho. Se podría decir que Sakuno ha sido quien se encargó tras tu marcha repentina. El resto será decisión tuya. Ahora, entremos a calentarnos, que los caballos ya están dentro y bien calentitos en sus cuadras.

--

Se sorprendió de los muchos arreglos que habían hecho durante ese largo tiempo lejos. Colocaron una rampa de madera al lado de las escaleras, al parecer, bastante improvisada pero lisa. Allanaron los caminos para que fuera más sencillo para la silla moverse por el lugar y arreglaron el elevador viejo de la casa para que Ryoma pudiera subir sin problemas. Lo sabía y sonreía orgullosa de su padre.

Pese a que había recibido una mirada enfadada y esperaba la regañina improvisada en el momento en que se encontraron, Ryuzaki Yohei estaba de acuerdo con ella y Sakuno lo sabía. Si no lo hubiera estado, seguramente, no hubiera arreglado la casa de aquel modo para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Echizen. Pero él, seguramente, se sentiría ofendido por tanta atención hacia su imposibilidad.

Ahora tenía que verlo todo desde aquel lugar, inmóvil y esperando que alguno decidiera acercarse a él. Su carácter no había cambiado, al fin y al cabo. No sería capaz de llamar la atención aunque se estuviera muriendo de sed y no lograra ser orgullosamente el principal, así como coger él mismo la bebida de la nevera aunque tuviera que romperse el brazo de tanto estirarlo. Se acercó y tomó las riendas de la silla de ruedas, acercándolo cerca del fuego y de forma que los demás lo vieran sin resultar ofensivo.

-¿Qué tal?- Cuestionó Momoshiro acercándose- Si quieres me ocupo. Ves a cambiarte- aconsejó.

Miró al peliverde que había decidido prestar atención al fuego y estirar sus manos para calentarse por un instante antes de meterlas en su abrigo. Meneó la cabeza y guió las suyas propias hasta la chaqueta, recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte de él. Ignorándola mientras sonreía con timidez, intentó quitarle la prenda, lográndolo a duras penas. Momoshiro sonrió divertido, pero al recibir una mirada amenazadora por parte del pequeño, se tragó las ganas de hacer una broma bastante incómoda.

-Iré a por algo para cubrirte. Aquí hace mucho frio este año- explicó mientras colgaba la chaqueta en el perchero- mientras, Momoshiro, ¿puedes cuidarlo?

-Sí- aceptó éste alzando una mano- ves. Yo cuidaré del _bebé_.

Sakuno afirmó e ignoró la burla del mayor hacia un frustrado inválido y subió las escaleras al tiempo de escuchar la aceptación de Ryoma por una ponta entregada por Ann. Ese niño nunca negaría una ponta ni aunque estuviera en medio del polo norte, pensó. Cargó la maleta pesada hasta la habitación masculina y la subió a traspiés sobre la cama, abriéndola en busca de un jersey abrigable y una camiseta lo suficientemente gruesa como para abrigarle bien los riñones.

-¿Eh?

Parpadeó, sorprendida. Un bulto extraño bajo uno de los calzoncillos. Humedeció sus labios. Tentador, pero demasiado vergonzoso como para pensar en tocarlos y ver qué era aquel extraño bulto llamativo. Doblar los calzones de tu padre o hermano, es una cosa, pero de otro hombre... Sakuno Ryuzaki, desde luego, optó por olvidar su curiosidad y buscar lo que su misión demandaba.

Tras coger la ropa, descendió nuevamente al salón donde todos habían comenzado a hablar. Ryoma era parte de la conversión, por no decir que lo único que lograban arrancarle eran simples sinónimos, pues parecía que el fuego era más interesante que cualquier comunicado por la fijeza en que lo miraba. Sin embargo, cuando la conversación se alejó hasta los caballos, sus ojos dorados se centraron en el rostro de aquel que hablaba, absorbiendo la información como si de una esponja se tratara.

Llegando hasta su altura, le dejó la ropa sobre los muslos y él mismo, se encargó de quitarse la parte superior para volver a vestirse. Sin pudor alguno, le entregó la ropa mojada mientras terminaba de descender la ropa por su vientre. Sakuno había alejado el rostro, mirando con obligación el fuego y tragando, para dejar escapar un ligero gritito cuando la ropa húmeda golpeó contra su cara, hinchando los mofletes con molestia y vergüenza.

-Me iré a duchar- informó con voz profunda y ronca.

Dirigió una mirada acusadora al peliverde y subió las escaleras, enrojeciendo. Sonrió divertida e hizo el signo de la victoria con su mano izquierda mientras mostraba graciosamente su lengua. No se lo demostraría a Ryoma, pero estaba realmente emocionada con la idea de volver a tenerlo en su casa. Y, sí, cuidarle.

-¿Feliz?

-Mucho- respondió sin pensar- ¿Eh?- Exclamó dando un ligero brinco- Papá... me asustaste.

-Anda, ven aquí- rió Yohei abriendo sus brazos en una invitación hasta aferrarla entre ellos- te eché de menos, pequeña.

-Y yo a ti, papá- confesó frotando su rostro contra su pecho- pero... sabes que no puedo dejarlo.

-Porque lo amas.

-No- se apresuró a negar- porque es un ser humano que no sobreviviría a esa loca ciudad. Tendrías que haber visto el color que tenía allí su cuerpo. Ryoma ha cambiado su rostro nada más poner los pies en el rancho. Mírale.

-Ya le he visto- Reconoció el hombre dejándola libre- también que han pasado dos años y habéis crecido. Esa, es la diferencia que ves.

-No, papá. De verdad que no. Deberías de haberle visto en el hospital. Era... un muro- opinó- más insociable que nunca. Según me dijo Ryoga, solo habló conmigo.

Yohei rascó su mentón dubitativo. Su hija no solía mentir y la mirada de aquellos ojos indicaban que no mentía lo más mínimo. Suspirando, le acarició la cabeza igual que antaño solía hacer para calmarla y demostrarle que no sucedía nada de nada.

-Ves a ducharte o cogerás frio.

-Oh, sí- recordó al tener un débil escalofrio- iré ahora mismo. No quiero pillar un resfriado.

Tras besar la mejilla de su progenitor, Sakuno se escondió en las paredes de su dormitorio. Respirando el aroma tan familiar, entrecerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. Sí. Bien podía haber aceptado y tomado esa decisión por sus estúpidos sentimientos, pero no podía ponerle remedio. Pensar que Ryoma la estaba necesitando y que ella sabía lo que necesitaba, la ponía demasiado nerviosa y con tristeza.

Pero ahora, al menos, había conseguido traerlo de regreso. Desconocía lo que había sucedido para que estuviera como estaba. Pero si los médicos daban ilusiones, ¿Por qué hacerse la tonta y aceptarlas con todas sus fuerzas? Prefería pensar en positivo y pensar que algún día podría tenerle subido sobre Karupin II mientras miraba el horizonte y vigilaba las reses.

De solo imaginárselo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron escandalosamente. Meneó la cabeza y corrió hasta la ducha. La tela de sus ropas estaba húmeda. No fría, pero sí lo suficiente como para que pillara un buen resfriado. Y una gripe, era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos: Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

--

Bostezó y parpadeó, alejando la mirada del fuego con ojos cansados y resecos de tanto mirarlo. La ponta hacia rato que había sido vaciada y jugaba con ella entre sus dedos, mirándola y acariciando el metal con las uñas. La conversación cercana había pasado a entablarse con las gracias del pequeño Riku y las diversas historias que todos tenían que contar de ellos a una aturdida Ryuzaki, que no parecía saber hacia donde dirigir su atención ante tal lluvia de noticias y cuentos.

Finalmente, cuando pensó que la cabeza terminaría por estallarle, Kawamura informó que la cena ya había sido servida y los quería a todos en la mesa con las manos limpias y el estómago dispuesto a llenarse. Él lo tenía, desde luego. Y mucha más hambre que nunca. Cuando Sakuno lo empujó hasta la mesa, el olor de la carne inundó sus fosas nasales. No podía esperar otra cosa de un rancho y tenía que reconocer, que había echado de menos la cocina de Kawamura.

Así como tampoco anunciaría a nadie lo agradable que era estar en ese lugar de nuevo. Se alegraba que su madre no se hubiera puesto pesada y por una vez, sentía que le debía una Ryoga, cosa que no le gustaba para nada. Claire había sido de gran ayuda también y si era por ella, quizás sí se pensara en agradecérselo de algún modo que no le pusiera en evidencia.

Aunque sentía cierta reticencia. Era vergonzoso tener que ser atendido por otros. Era como si patearan su orgullo y lo hundieran mil veces en medio de las llamas del infierno. Por suerte, era únicamente en momentos de caminar, quitarse algunas ropas, bañarse o dormir. Pero nada más. Sakuno parecía comprenderlo y si le había quitado anteriormente la ropa, era por su humedad, no por más. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentir herido su orgullo y la única posibilidad de devolvérsela, fue tirándole la ropa a la cara.

Conociendo el carácter de la castaña, ella solo refunfuñaría y buscaría una forma de marcharse sin tener que pelear delante de tantas personas. No. Estaba seguro de que aunque estuvieran solos no pelearían. Ryuzaki era amable, tranquila y dulce. Todo lo hacía con buena fe y de corazón. Por eso mismo, no podía pensar que fuera para hundirlo, mas no podía evitar sentirse herido.

Una hora más tarde, tal y como Ryuzaki había prometido, fue sacado al exterior mientras era empujado por él con cuidado por la rampa. Vio a Negre a lo lejos, meneando la cabeza y la pata izquierda delantera, empeñado en destruir la valla que lo separaba de la hembra cercana. Ahora comprendía porqué Sakuno no quería que Negre ocupara el lugar de Karupín II.

-Bien, ya llegamos- anunció Yohei mientras Sakuno abría la puerta- adelante.

Fue nuevamente empujado por las fuertes manos del progenitor Ryuzaki y el calor de las cuadras lo recibió. Entre el heno y una pequeña estufa que caldeaba en una zona fuera de peligro de incendios, los caballos pasaban más cómodamente el invierno en aquel rancho que en cualquier otro lugar. Hasta negre tenía su propio refugio con calor y cuando el corcel perdía sus ganas sexuales o la hembra se resguardaba por igual, se adentraba en busca de calor.

Karupin II estaba en una de las cuadras centrales, junto a Jess. El caballo acercó su hocico nada más escuchar los pasos y la voz de Sakuno llamándole, al igual que una curiosa Jess.

-Hola Jees, Karupin- saludó Sakuno acariciándoles el frontal- mirad quien ha regresado.

Clavó sus ojos en Karupin II el cual alzó la cabeza meneándola repetidas veces mientras no dejaba de observarle. Ryuzaki acercó la silla mucho más, lo suficiente como dar la mano y confiar al animal. Cuando Karupin II reconoció su olor, agachó su rostro lo suficiente como para tocarle el pecho y buscar en su bolsillo. Sonrió arrogante y acaricio las crines.

-Ten- ofreció mostrándole una zanahoria.

-No ha cambiado nada, ¿Verdad?- Opinió Sakuno inclinándose hacia él mientras resguarda sus manos enguantadas entre sus muslos- solo de tamaño. Sigue teniendo el mismo carácter que cuando era un simple potro. Ahora ya es adulto. Lo suficiente como para poder estar con Canela.

-Sakuno, no comiences- suspiró cansado Yohei- Negre es el más correcto. ¿No crees, Ryoma?

Observó con detenimiento los ojos de Karupín II a la vez que este le correspondía en su ver. Humedeció sus labios mientras acarició de nuevo el rostro del enorme caballo y meneó la cabeza. No podía tener menos dudas.

-Karupin II mejor- señaló mirándole con determinación.

-¡Oh, no!- Exclamó derrotado Yohei- finalmente te convenció a ti también. En fin, ¿qué puedo hacer? Mañana me encargaré de hacer que se comiencen a acercar. Esperemos que Karupin sea un buen padre.

-Lo será- aseguró Sakuno besando al animal- ¿A qué sí? Le viene de familia.

Yohei suspiró nuevamente y meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-Volvamos a casa. Mañana ya continuareis con vuestro recorrido. Por ahora, necesitamos descansar y hace frio.

Aceptando la idea del hombre, ambos fueron conducidos de nuevo hasta el hogar. Si la planta baja estaba caldeada por la chimenea y la cocina, la parte superior lo era por la fuerte caldera que pasaba por todas las habitación y se ponía en funcionamiento a las seis de la tarde. Por eso, nada más entrar en la que volvía a ser su habitación, el calor lo recibió. Yohei se encargó de empujar la silla cerca de la cama mientras Sakuno abría las sábanas y mantas, preparándolo todo para irse a dormir.

Yohei colocó correctamente la silla, de forma que entre ambos lograran pasarlo a la cama sin el mayor de los peligros esperados.

-Habrá que ponerle algo de pijama- opinó el hombre rozándose el mentón- ¿Con qué duermes?

-Pijama- respondió señalando su maleta.

Sakuno afirmó, buscando dentro de la maleta hasta sacar un pijama azulado y mostrárselo a su padre, el cual se acercó, buscando también en la maleta y sacando la ropa interior masculina, mirándola de forma divertida.

-¿Sales o te quedas a ver como lo cambio?

Sakuno parpadeó un instante, desvíando la mirada de su padre al peliverde y, por último, a los calzoncillos.

-Me... ¡Me iré!- Exclamó.

Corriendo, la joven se marchó tras cerrar la puerta. Yohei sonreía divertido mientras se acercaba hasta él, comenzando con su tarea de desvestirle y vestirle. No le importaba demasiado quien lo hiciera, aunque tenía que confesar, que era más cómodo con alguien de su mismo sexo y con malas intenciones, claro. Recordar a aquella enfermera le ponía la carne de gallina.

Clavó su mirada en la puerta mientras que Yohei lo alzaba para adentrarle la ropa interior y el pijama por sus inservibles piernas, con las cuales, los médicos no habían perdido la ilusión de hacerlas caminar de nuevo. Ryuzaki había salido corriendo ante la idea de tener que desnudarlo. Era normal. Seguramente, la joven no había visto más de un hombre que la parte superior. Eiji y Momoshiro, junto al señor Ryuzaki, eran fáciles presas del calor bajo las duras y largas horas bajo el sol del rancho y siempre, terminaban por quitarse la parte superior en busca de frescor.

Por otro lado, durante su estancia en Nueva york, Ryuzaki no se había tenido que acercar a él para nada. Su madre y hermano se encargarón de vestirlo de cintura para abajo.

Aceptó la prenda entregada por el hombre y se colocó la parte superior. La camiseta y el pijama.

-Oi, Ryoma- llamó tras carraspear Yohei- no te pienses que te vamos a tratar como un gran inválido. Tú has sido siempre una persona que no estaba quieta, excepto cuando tenías sueño y terminabas dormido en medio del granero, pero bueno. Lo que quiero decir es que no pensamos dejarte como un inválido sin solución. Los médicos han dado su visto bueno y están tratando de encontrar una mejoria. Para lo que tienes, dicen que puede encontrarte una solución. Seguramente, querrán operarte- sopesó- y si quieres tener la intención de volver a caminar, será lo mejor. Te puedes quedar con nosotros siempre que quieras. Porque esto te hace mucho bien tanto física como interiormente. Pero, tendrás que trabajar en el rancho. Karupin II sigue siendo tu responsabilidad.

Parpadeó con incredulidad. ¿Cómo iba a trabajar en un animal tan grande teniendo que estar sentado? Por mucho que fuera Karupin II y el animal lo hubiera reconocido, ya no era un potro. Tenía dos largos años y era tan grande como un adulto. Lo veía imposible. Mas no podía decir que no le agradara la idea.

-Mañana me encargaré de todo para que puedas volver a trabajar en él- explicó el hombre sentándose a su lado en la cama- tenemos nuestros establos en los que te será fácil moverte y el suelo irá bien. Lo barreremos frecuentemente para alisarlo y, tú mismo podrás impulsarte.

Meneó la cabeza negativamente. Ya había intentado impulsarse él mismo con sus manos y estas habían salido demasiado heridas. Si el suelo era diferente al que habría en el establo, ¿cómo creía ese hombre que podría empujarse él mismo?

-Con esto, sí.

Dirigió su mirada hasta las manos de Ryuzaki, encontrándose dos guantes de cuero. Yohei se los acercó y le incitó a que se los provara.

-Con ellos, podrás- aseguró- ya lo verás. Ahora, duérmete.

Aceptó con la cabeza, más interesado en los guantes que en despedirse, hasta que estos no fueron arrebatados. Los mofletes hinchados y el entrecejo arrugado graciosamente.

-Dormir es lo que tendrías que hacer- regañó Sakuno alzándo las mantas y arropándole- venga.

Frunció el ceño y gruñó, quitándole las ropas de mala gana.

-Puedo yo solo- remugó.

Cerró los ojos y fingió dormir.

--

Volvió a hinchar sus mofletes con molestia, acercando la mano hasta atraparle la nariz y movérsela, obligándole a coger aire con la boca y mirarla, incrédulo y con un ceja arqueada. Moviendo sus manos se marchó, apagando las luces.

Una vez en su cama, suspiró. Sentía la alegría desbordante de estar en su hogar de nuevo y haber salido de esa ciudad de locos donde todo era exactamente igual. Las mujeres obligadas a cuidarse en gran masia y los hombres siempre con las mismas aficiones. Se volvía loca de pensar que su abuela quería llevarla a ese lugar. Hasta Ryoga se ofreció una vez.

Prefería estar revolcándose en el heno, que vivir contaminada.

Se removió entre las sábanas, acomodándose en busca de calor y apagó la luz. Ryoma dormiría toda la noche del tirón, como solía hacerlo siempre y, si necesitaba alguna necesidad natural, se había encargado de dejarle a mano algún utensilio privado.

Se encargaba de él lo más mínimo. Desgraciadamente, su vergüenza no le dejaba ir más allá. Su padre lo había notado y se encargó de recordárselo. ¿O quizás era una advertencia de que no debería de ver más de cintura para abajo de un hombre?

Se sentó al instante en la cama y negó repetidas veces con su cabeza. Su padre llegaba demasiado tarde. No es que hubiera visto nada. No. Es que su imaginación virginal ya le había avisado de que los hombres guardan un arma en sus pantalones capaces de darle mucho placer. Aunque pensar en utilizar ese arma con según quien, no le agradaba demasiado.

Todavía sentía ciertos sentimientos por Ryoma, debía de confesarlo. Sin embargo, no podía ponerlos por delante y volverse egoista en esta situación. Cierto era que sus sentimientos la animaban a cuidar de él, pero existía cierta parte de su carácter, que le hubiera impedido evitar hacer lo mismo con otra persona que no fuera el menor Echizen.

Al día siguiente, su padre se encargó nuevamente de Ryoma. La ducha y la vestimenta mientras ella arregló el armario del peliverde. No pensaba dedicar tal tarea a un hombre desnudo. Ryoma bien podía lavarse y después, entregarle las ropas, pero existían ciertos riesgos que no deseaba correr. Fijo nuevamente la mirada en las valdas, sonriendo cuando Cierto regocijo de alegría estalló en su pecho al ver de nuevo las valdas vacias repletas de ropa.

-Por mucho que las mires, no se llenarán solas- irrumpió Ann adentrándose en la habitación- te estaba buscando Sakuno.

Afirmó y la miró en espera de su noticia, sorprendiéndose con la facilidad que la castaña comenzó a doblar la ropa interior masculina y colocarla en el lugar correspondiente. Ningún rastro de vergüenza o dudas cruzó el rostro o la mente de la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Tachibana arqueando las cejas- Solo es ropa.

-Pero... son...- tartamudeo.

-Oh- exclamó Ann al darse cuenta y sonrió- cuando vives con tu marido, después de doblar sus calzoncillos, te dará igual cualquier otros. Igual, te inquieta precisamente, porque pertenezcan a Echizen.

-¡N-no!- movió negativa manos y cabeza- no es... los de mi padre también me cuesta hacerlo- recordó.

Ann sonrió, dejando la última prenda en el cajón correspondiente, volviéndose hacia ella y acariciándole los cabellos con cuidado.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- Preguntó.

-¡Oh, cierto!- Exclamó Tachibana golpeándose con suavidad la frente- han llamado del hospital para confiar.

-¿Confirmar? ¿Qué?

- Ryoma tiene cita a las seis. Al parecer, tu padre pidió cita y como los médicos están al tanto de lo ocurrido, lo han cogido pronto.

-Parece un enchufe- opinó pensativa.

-Puede que lo sea- corroboró Ann frunciendo las cejas- Pero, ¿y qué? Si hacen que Ryoma vuelva a caminar, ¿qué problema hay? Yo creo que es mejor que lo traten a que lo dejen como un mueble tirado sin interés alguno. Existen muchas nuevas técnicas médicas. Seguro que alguna podrá ayudarle.

-Sí- afirmó convencida- yo lo sé. Pero...

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del baño, donde escuchaba a su padre hablar con Ryoma levemente. Ann afirmó con un gruñido.

-Cierto. Él es el único que debe decidir- Corroboró la ojos azules- y nadie más. Ni tú, ni yo, no su madre. Pero creo que ahora que está con nosotros, mejorará. Para Echizen, seguramente, quedar en una sillas de ruedas es un trauma enorme. Si antes tenía impedimentos por su salud, ahora...

-¡Sakuno!

La voz de su padre la alertó. Ann y ella se adentraron en el servició, cubriéndose los ojos ante la visión. Yohei Ryuzaki era aplastado por Ryoma, el cual traqueaba los dedos en el suelo, molesto, mientras sujetaba su mentón en la otra mano. Sin poder moverse a miedo de hacerle daño, Yohei les miraba preocupado.

-¿¡Qué pasó!?- Exclamó Tachibana- ¿No puede levantarse?

-No- negó el hombre- llama a Momoshiro, por favor.

-Ahora mismo- se ofreció Tachibana- Sakuno, cúbrelo con el albornoz.

-S-sí.

Con torpeza y sin destaparse los ojos, volteó sobre sus pies, tanteando el terreno hasta que agarró la conocida tela del albornoz, lanzándosela sobre el cuerpo del muchacho y respirando agitada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Exclamó Momoshiro adentrándose mientras mordía una tostada- Demonios.

Ann le hizo señas de que se acercara en el exterior mientras mantenía entre sus brazos a Riku, el cual deseaba zafarse y culminar su curiosidad.

-Jobar, levantar a un tio de diecinueve años no es tan fácil- se escuchó decir a Momoshiro- encima, si estás tensado como un garrote. Cálmate, porras. ¿Cuánto has crecido?

Ninguna de las órdenes o preguntas de MOmoshiro tendrían respuesta alguna. Echizen estaba frustrado y totalmente avergonzado interiormente. Ann y ella terminaron por salir de la habitación, dando intimidad a los hombres. Quizás, para Ryoma había sido un fuerte chasco el caer completamente desnudo sobre Yohei y no poder moverse ni hacer nada por levantarse.

Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, cruzándose de brazos pensativa y preocupada mientras Ann vigilaba al pequeño que había decidido descolgar una de las cortinas que colgaba de las ventanas del pasillo. Estaba preocupada completamente.

-Venga, Sakuno- aconsejó Ann- no deberías de preocuparte. Los hombres olvidan enseguida estas clases de situaciones. Parecen tener un don especial que les hace olvidar la vergüenza en seguida. Mira Takeshi- recordó, estirándo del niño y terminando por traerse la cortina- oh, no- exclamó- bueno, te las arreglaré- prometio para retomar de nuevo la conversación- ¿Recuerdas cuando fueron él y Eiji al bar del viejo Daland?

Hizo memoria, mirando la barra de la cortina con interés.

-Creo que sí.

-Ambos se desnudaron mientras apostaban por quien podía beber más y dar en la diana con uno de sus revólveres. Suerte que gracias a esa locura, el sheriff decidió quitar todas las licencias del pueblo. El caso es que, cuando se despertó al día siguiente y le conté lo que hizo, no quería salir de la cama, pero, a la tarde, ¡zas!- y dio una palmada- se le había olvidado por completo y regresó al bar donde todos le habían visto desnudo y repitió la misma historia.

Ann movió la cabeza negativamente antes de suspirar y terminar de doblar la gran cortina.

-Me alegro mucho de que finalmente haya tomado una vida más responsable y siente la suficiente cabeza como para no cometer más locuras.

Ella corroboró aquella idea y se apartó de la puerta cuando esta fue abierta por el mismo hombre del que hablaba. Momoshiro sujetó entre sus brazos a Riku y mientras besaba el carrillo de su mujer, miró con ojos brillantes a su retoño.

-¡Vamonos, Riku!- Exclamó- ¡Iremos a montar un toro!

Ann dejó caer su quijada al tiempo que tiraba una de las arandelas de la cortina a la cabeza de su marido, enrojecida por la vergüenza y rabia.

-¡Y yo que creía que habías madurado! Devuélveme a mi hijo antes de que herede tus... tus idioteces.

La madre extendió las manos con deseos de coger a Riku, pero fue apresada por uno de los brazos de Momoshiro y besada en un beso acallador.

-Pues no hables cosas de mí- reprendió el moreno- o me las pagarás. ¿Te crees realmente que iba a hacer eso con mi hijo? Estás loca si así piensas- Desvió la mirada hasta ella- Sakuno, creo que deberías de entrar a tratar a Ryoma. Tu padre no sabe qué más hacer para lograr sacarle un "vale" como perdón.

Afirmó divertida por el comportamiento de la pareja adentrándose en la habitación. Tal y como MOmoshiro había explicado, Yohei no cesaba de excusarse ante un peliverde más interesado en la nieve que en las palabras del hombre. Sakuno le tocó el hombro comprensiva y negó con la cabeza cuando los ojos de su progenitor se encontraron.

-Ya, papá- susurró- ves abajo. Yo me encargo del resto.

Su progenitor aceptó finalmente, alejándose tras despedirse. No era un hombre que debiera de estar perdiendo el tiempo con un joven que no deseaba hablarle. El rancho vivía gracias a él y no podía estar despistándose por todo o cualquier cosa. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la figura masculina, el silencio cayó como peso sobre ellos.

¿Cómo tratarlo tras lo que había sucedido?

--

Se sentía herido en pleno orgullo. Nunca hubiera esperado que un hombre suficientemente fuerte, le dejaría caer, terminando en una situación bastante incómoda y, seguramente fascinante para las personas que pudieran mal interpretarlo. Y lo peor de todo, es que Ryuzaki y Tachibana los habían visto. No únicamente desnudo, por lo cual no tenía que preocuparse. Ryuzaki era demasiado vergonzosa como para pensar en mirarle. Aunque Tachibana no.

Encima, había tenido que soportar las burlas de Momoshiro. Claro que había crecido. No seguía siendo un niño y con diecinueve años, ya medía suficiente y hasta los veintitrés, podía continuar creciendo sin problemas. ¿Es que esperaba que se quedara en forma diminuta para llevarlo de bolsillo?

Bufó y entrecerró los ojos, abriéndolos de nuevo al sentir un golpe sordo y un gemido de dolor. Parpadeó.

-¿Eh?- exclamó más para sí.

Ryuzaki había tropezado con uno de sus zapatos y caído en el suelo de bruces, de espaldas a él. Con el culo en pompa y su pecho contra el suelo, se frotó el trasero con una de sus manos, para quedar sentada y rozarse las rodillas. Humedeció sus labios tras haber apartado la mirada y volviendo para asegurarse, suspiró aliviado al ver que no había sido grave.

-Oí- llamó.

-Ah, me hice daño al caerme- rezongó ella- iré a ponerme agua y enseguida vengo. Una caida, no es nada malo, ¿verdad? Fui demasiado torpe- rió tontamente- igual lo heredé de papá.

Levantándose, se alejó hasta el servició, limpiándose la herida que fue creada en su rodilla izquierda. Entrecerró los ojos. Una manera bastante distante de mostrarle que caerse no era tan horrible y que Ryuzaki padre, bien podía ser un torpe. Meneó la cabeza incrédulo, desviando la mirada hasta el cajón de la mesilla donde le había dicho a Ryuzaki que escondiera un recuerdo pasado.

Esperaba que Ryuzaki no lo hubiera visto. No le gustaría nada tener que darle explicaciones absurdas. Había perdido cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba aquel objeto entre sus manos.

-¿Esto?- Había preguntado Ryoga incrédulo- Desemvuelvelo- recomendó.

-No- negó arrebatándoselo y metiéndolo en la mochila con brusquedad.

-Bueno, bueno.

No quería nadie más lo viera. Era suficiente con que solo él conociera su existencia. Ryuzaki salió del baño con una tirita sobre la rodilla izquierda mientras se acicalaba unos cabellos húmedos rebeldes y le miraba con idea de saber qué hacer.

-Let's go- murmuró señalando con la cabeza la puerta.

-Sí- sonrió la joven empujando la silla de las manillas- vamos a desayunar y a trabajar.

Cuando ambos ocuparon un lugar en la mesa vacia, Kawamura les entregó su parte del desayuno.

-Debeis de comer antes de comenzar a trabajar- aconsejó, dejando dos termos sobre la mesa- Tu ya lo sabes, Sakuno, pero lo repetiré una vez más para que Ryoma lo recuerde tras dos largos años fuera de aquí: Debeis de acostumbraros a beber frecuéntemente del termo para manteneros en calor. El frio este año es mucho más fuerte.

Extremeciéndose, Kawamura rozó sus brazos mientras miraba el exterior.

-Cierto, Sakuno, después, llevarles los termos a Momoshiro y Eiji, por favor. Yo tengo que intertar descongerlar el pollo para la comida- suspiró- y esos dos alocados se lo olvidaron. Enviaría a Ann, pero fue al pueblo al pediatra. Ah, recordad, además- continuó, recibiendo la mirada de ambos jóvenes- que Ryoma tiene que ir al médico esta tarde. Así que no os entretengais y terminar bien el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí- afirmaron ambos aturdidos.

Había pillado todo lo que había dicho, sin embargo, aquel hombre hablaba demasiado rápido y como un capataz. Mordisqueando distraidamente una tostada, volvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Por suerte, pese al frio y la nieve, no era difícil trabajar en el rancho. Por otro lado, asegurar a los animales, era algo primordial.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó Sakuno secándose los dedos con la servilleta- ¿O quieres comer algo más?

-No- negó dejando la tostada.

-Entonces, nos iremos- informó Ryuzaki mientras miraba a Kawamura- Me llevo los termos como me pediste- sonrió amablemente y recogió los termos, colgándolos en sus manillas- vamos.

-Cuidaros- aconsejó Kawamura mientras les saludaba con la mano- abrigaros mucho.

-Sí, sí- respondió Sakuno mientras se colocaba el abrigo- lo haremos. Veamos, ten, tu abrigo.

Lo aceptó, colocándoselo con torpes movimientos. Sakuno sonreía mientras esperaba paciéntemente, dándole tiempo a su trabajo y respetando sus movimientos. Únicamente, una vez puesta, se encargó de cubrirle los riñones correctamente para que el frio no calara. Cuando metió la mano dentro del bolsillo, encontró los guantes que le entregara Yohei la noche anterior. Se encargó de colocárselos y se impulsó él mismo cuando la puerta fue abierta, sorprendiéndola.

-¡Ah...! ¿¡Ryoma-kun!?

Bajó la rampa sin problemas, frenando tal y como le habían enseñado en el hospital y mirándola orgullosamente desde la parte inferior de la escalera, para sonreir con arrogancia.

-Oí- Llamó- tardas.

Ryuzaki parpadeó repetidas veces, intentando descubrir qué había pasado tan rápido mientras mantenía estirada su mano izquierda hacia él. En un intento de regresar y ver lo que había mirado, observó sus guantes y cerró la puerta tras poder controlar su perplejidad, acercándose hasta él, cogiendo los termos.

-El terreno hasta las cuadras está libre de cualquier anomalía para las ruedas- explicó mientras los ojos carmines se clavaba en los establos- Momoshiro dijo que estaría contigo hoy, para informarte de los cambios. Te dejo... su termo para que se lo des junto al tuyo. Iré en busca de Eiji y regresaré para encargarme de Jess.

Saludándole con la mano, se alejó a rápidos pasos. Volvió la mirada hacia el camino donde debería de pasar para llegar hasta el establo indicado. Frunció las cejas y tomó la decisiva, empujando las ruedas con sus fuerzas, como había aprendido.

-Ah... mierda...

--

Buscó la sección de los toros y cuando la encontró, no tardó en descubrirle. Junto a su padre, Eiji se encargaba de señalar a un toro nuevo. No era fácil, pero ambos hombres se habían encargado de asegurarse de que ni el animal ni ellos, sufrirían daños. Una recien incorporación al rancho Ryuzaki y un nuevo semental para las hembras en celo.

-Papá, Eiji- llamó desde la cerca- os traigo los termos de Kawamura.

-¡Ah, cierto!- Exclamó Eiji corriendo hacia ella- nos vendrá bien un poco de calorcito, ¿no cree, Ryuzaki?

-Sí- afirmó el hombre siguiéndole de cerca mientras descubría al frio sus fuertes manos enguantadas a los guantes de trabajo- muy bien.

Sakuno sonrió, entregándole los termos en los que los hombres se calentaron las manos y bebieron el fuerte café. Eiji no era muy dado a beberlo. Ya era suficientemente hiperactivo como para tomar un café cargado de cafeina, pero le era necesario para calentarse y no dormirse por culpa del fuerte frío. Aquel era uno de los muchos inconvenientes de hospedar sus tierras en una montaña. Los habitantes siempre tenían que estar listos para cualquier ventisca o improvisto por parte del tiempo, cruel, en algunas ocasiones.

Sakuno recordaba perfectamente que años atrás habían estado incomunicados por largas semanas. El pueblo fue rodeado por tanta nieve que ni las máquinas quitanieves que habían alquilado, con el sueldo de todos, podían emerger el poder para quitarla. Poster de la luz y teléfono habían dejado de funcionar de lo congelados que quedaron los cables, fundidos por la fuerte presión helada, haciendo verdaderamente horrible la petición de medicamentos, pues el hospital no pasó una verdadera etapa de mejorias por culpa del aislamiento. Había sido demasiado duro. Y estos habían sido los menores de los problemas, contando con la variada gente que había muerto.

-¿Y Ryoma?- Cuestionó Yohei mirándola con interés dado- ¿En el establo?

-Ha ido- respondió pensativa- tiene unos... guantes que son capaces de hacerle mover las ruedas.

-Lo sé. Se los entregué yo- aclaró el hombre sonriendo con orgullo mientras se golpeaba el pecho con un puño cerrado- no habrá peligro. Momoshiro debería de estar en el establo por si acaso.

-¿Momo?- Preguntó Eiji meneando la cabeza- no. Fue con Ann porque iban al pediatra. Ann quería que ambos estuvieran juntos.

-Claro, son los padres- corroboró Yohei sonriendo melancólicamente- ya viví esos tiempos contigo, Sak... ¿Sakuno?

Sus piernas se movieron rápidamente, ignorando el grito que su padre optó por proferir a su espalda. Sentía su pecho hincharse y desinflarse a cada bocanada dada, llenándose de frio, algo no muy recomendable. Había confiando en que Momoshiro estaría con él, no que estaría solo. Igual era una simple estupidez. Un sentimiento malo se había anidado en su pecho con fuerza y sentía la necesidad de correr hasta el lugar.

Cuando llegó, su cuerpo se tensó, llevando una mano hasta su boca mientras todo su cuerpo se debatía entre el cansancio y el asombro. Pero finalmente, un desgarrado poder de su garganta emitió el terror.

-¡Dios mio!... ¡Ryoma!

o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas de autora.**

Sí, lo sé, lo sé, lo corté justo ahíXD.

Pero bueno.

Como habrán podido ver, ambos a regresado a un rancho donde el frio es intolerable y los habitantes les echaban de menos. Para Ryoma no es nada sencillo. Al tener limitados los movimientos, los demás están siendo demasiado cuidadosos con él, aunque también le dan ciertas responsabilidades que no debe de dejar. Ahora, queda saber cómo continuará todo en adelante.

Para aquellos que esperaban que Sakuno bañara a RYoma... Pues lo siento, pero Yohei es buen padre, pero no tantoxD. Como comprenderán, no iba a dejar a su hija adorada bañar a un hombre, por mucho que conozca sus sentimientos. Eiji ha quedado en segundo plano, pero créanme, está ahí, listo cual gato para atacar a su presa.

Pero eso, son cosas que veremos más adelante y en el próximo capítulo.

Les recuerdo que a veces, la descripción del capítulo está mejor en otros lugares y es recomendable leer con atención.

Nada más.

Disfruten.

Chia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas, nueva actualización. Esta vez, éste capítulo quedó más largo y posiblemente lioso. Disculpen si fue así T.T. Así como las faltas. Nada más que decirles.**

**-**Es un AU, OOC.

**-**Ryosaku**.**

**-**Drama, romance y algo de humor**.**

**Resumen:**

Le había amado desde pequeña, pero cuando lo vuelve a ver, no es la persona que creía, casado y con mujer embarazada. Su hermano pequeño ocupará el lugar que le pertenecía, _¿_o no?

* * *

Por meros momentos sintió miedo. Preocupación y terror. Todos sus sentidos parecían haberse palarizado con algo tan sencillo e improvisto a la vez. Podría correr e ir junto a él, pero parecía que sus pies se habían introducido en la nieve y eran tan pesados que no podía ni moverlos. Ni siquiera la punta de sus dedos.

Sus ojos continuaban clavados en las ruedas que se movían ligeramente, enterrando la silla en la nieve. ¿Cómo demonios había ido a parar al suelo de esa forma? Figuró el camino con sus ojos, inquieta. El cuerpo había dejado una marca sobre el suelo y los finos railes de la rueda habían desgarrado una piedra que al enterrarse entre el camino de la rueda fue obligada a caer y perder el equilibrio. Una razón muy obvia e inesperada para el conductor.

Pero lo peor de todo es que no estaba. El cuerpo de Ryoma no estaba. Ni siquiera le había escuchado decir algo cuando había exclamado su nombre llena de terror. La idea de que hubiera ocurrido algo trágico, demasiado, la espantó. ¿Y si había sucedido como en aquella película que llevó un día a casa Eiji y trataba de zombies? No estaba segura pero Ryoma bien podría haberse convertido en uno. Y... ¿Por qué razón?, dedujo, nerviosa.

¡Aquello solo era fantasía y lo que estaba ocurriendo a Ryoma real! Pero, ¿por qué estaba desaparecido? No había tardado apenas en correr y llegar. Por mucho impulso que la silla le hubiera dado, no tendría que haber ido muy lejos. Rodó los ojos por el trecho aplastado que había dejado visible el cuerpo de Echizen al arrastrarse, en busca de alguna señal clara que dejara dicho dónde se encontraba, pero el camino creado se perdía en el que Momoshiro, Eiji o su mismísimo padre hubieran creado para que la silla de ruedas se desplazara sin problemas, algo sarcástico en esos momentos cuando tenía el incidente ante sus ojos.

-¡Sakuno!

La voz de su padre la hizo emitir un grito inesperado tanto para ella como para su progenitor. Yohei la zarandeó repetidas veces hasta antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido ante un aviso de Eiji, que alzó la silla de ruedas sin el menor de los esfuerzos.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó repetidas veces- ¿¡Qué dónde está, Sakuno!?

Parpadeó y movió sus labios tan solo para dejar escapar un gemido largo de incertidumbre y agonía. No lo sabía. No podía responder a algo tan primario cuando no conocía la respuesta correcta. Los vio moverse por los alrededores, llamar a Ryoma incesantemente y buscar con inquietud. El rostro de su padre comenzó a tomar un color pálido y cuando lo vio regresar hasta su altura con su gorro preferido apretujado entre sus manos, notó la verdad.

-No está. Maldición no está- masculló enrabiado- ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo puede desaparecer un invalido así como así? ¡Explicádmelo!- Exclamó mirándolos con furia- ¡No puede moverse bien! Tendría que haber reptado hasta el establo y no está por ninguna parte. Ni en las cuadras, ni detrás, ni delante. ¿¡Dónde!?

La sujetó nuevamente del brazo, zarandeándola repetidas veces, hundiendo las puntas de sus dedos en su brazo y hasta que no se quejó de dolor no cesó.

-Señor- tranquilizó Eiji- lo encontraremos. No puede haber salido del rancho, tranquilícese.

Yohei frotó sus cabellos desesperado mientras la rodeaba del brazo y caminaban hasta el establo en busca de calor, pero Sakuno se engó rotundamente a entrar.

-Si él está fuera... tendrá frio y tarde o temprano, hambre- opinó- no puedo adentrarme como si nada...

-Sakuno- regañó su padre frunciendo el ceño- bastante tengo con un niño perdido, no me des problemas.

-Sakuno- interrumpió Eiji extremeciéndose- Mira; es mejor que tengamos fuerzas para buscarle. Imagínate que sales a buscarle muerta de frio y sin nada caliente en tu cuerpo comestible. Sería un error. Anda- animó guiñandole un ojo- seguro que lo encontramos.

Aquel ánimo sabía que era más perceptible para tranquilizar a su padre que a ella. Todos tenían la firme confianza de creer que nunca sería una niña mala que desobedeciera a su padre o alguno de ellos y el peso de esa decisión comenzaba a caerle encima como lluvia torrencial. Caminó hasta un rincón del establo mientras su padre y Eiji comenzaban a idear acciones para encontrar al joven desaparecido.

Todavía aturdida se dejó caer sobre un montón de heno, suspirando. Ellos podían buscar abiertamente sin pensar y ella no sabía ni siquiera dónde encontrarlo y los pensamientos más extraños y malignos comenzaban a acunarse en cada recodo de su imaginación.

-Sakuno, quédate aquí- ordenó Yohei señalándola- Momoshiro y Ann parecen haber regresado. En seguida volvemos.

-Sí...- afirmó ida.

Descansó su mejilla en su puño izquierdo. Estaba comenzando a sentirse furiosa consigo misma. Escuchó las voces de los mayores fuera del establo y por una de las rendijas logró ver la frustración de Momoshiro mientras caminaban hasta la casa. Seguramente, dispuestos a llamar a la policia. ¡Por dios! ¡Estaba imposibilitado para movimientos largos! ¡Debería de estar cerca!

Con rabia, golpeó la paja con su puño enguantado. Inutil, se repetía una y otra vez. Inutil por no haberse tomado la molestia de ver si Momoshiro estaba o esperar a que él se adentrara en el establo.

-Auch...

Parpadeó y abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor. Si el oído no le fallaba, había escuchado la voz de una persona gimiendo de dolor. Dudosa, volvió a mover su mano, golpeando esta vez con más fuerza y abriéndola para apoyarse. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque el heno podría llegar a ser caliente, no tanto. Apretó la mano con fuerza, agarrando tela entre sus dedos y dirigió la mano hasta el lugar. Sus ojos se abieron como platos.

-¡Ryoma!- Exclamó repetidas veces- ¡Despierta!

Comenzó a quitarle la paja de encima, dándose cuenta así de ese modo que había permanecido sentada sobre sus piernas, razón por la cual él no la había sentido. ¡Ahora lo podía comprender todo! Había reptado hasta el interior del establo y empujado la puerta como mejor logró, escondiéndose entre la paja, donde su cuerpo estaría caliente hasta que lo encontraran, pero con el frio había terminado por caer dormido. Tocó su rostro: helado y respiración débil.

Tembló, levantándose a tras pies para correr hasta la entrada de la casa, donde su padre colgaba el teléfono tras hablar con las autoridades.

-¡Papá!- Llamó.

-No, Sakuno- negó Yohei mirándola irritada- No tengo tiempo para pensar en que cometas una locura y...

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y señaló el establo.

-¡Lo he encontrado!- Logró expulsar.

El alarido del grupo se alzó sobre el lugar antes de que todos comenzaran a correr tras ella. Cuando Yohei vio al chico extendido sobre la paja y cubierto por su abrigo, frunció el ceño mirando a Eiji.

-¿No lo viste?- Exclamó- fuiste tú quien miraste en esta zona.

-Estaba cubierto por la paja- respondió en su defensa- papá... tenemos que darle calor.

Yohei protestó.

-Señor, lo que dice Sakuno tiene razón- intervino Ann antes de que su padre alzara el grito de nuevo- Echizen necesita cuidados y lo primero es darle una ducha caliente y resguardecerlo bajo sus mantas. Takeshi- llamó autoritariamente- llama al doctor y Eiji, ves llenando la bañera del piso inferior. Sakuno, trae mantas, lo pondremos en el sofá del salón y usted, señor, ayúdeme a llevarlo hasta el sofá.

Dio las gracias mentalmente a Ann y buscó la mirada de Eiji pero sus azulados ojos se encontraban clavados en sus botas sucias de nieve mientras su quijada se notaba tensada al igual que sus temblorosos puños cerrados. Estaba segura al cien por cien que no lo había visto. Eiji probablemente disfrutara haciendo bromas, cotilleando o metiéndose con los demás. Conociendo la posibilidad de la muerte no jugaría con una vida, por mucho que la odiara. Ponía toda su confianza en él.

Regresando a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que había tomado entre sus manos una de las de Eiji, el cual le miraba impresionado y con la boca semiabierta que detonaba su expresión de asombro.

-Ah.... disculpa...- se excusó soltándose- mejor... vayamos a... hacer las cosas...

Eiji afirmó y caminó junto a ella a toda prisa para llevar a cabo las órdenes que Ann había indicado para el bienestar de Ryoma. Separándose de él abrió la puerta que la llevaría al armario y optó por coger las mantas que más calor entregaran al cuerpo de Ryoma. Regresó al salón, cargando la gran montaña de mantas que le impedían ver el paso y hasta que no tropezó y cayó al suelo no se dio cuenta de que la ropa que el muchacho debería de llevar estaba desperdigada por la estancia hasta el baño. Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió.

Su padre y Eiji aparecieron cargando a Ryoma en sus brazos: completamente desnudo. Su cuerpo perfilado por las gotas calidas emitia un suave color carne y el vapor escapaba de la calidez que había ido acogiendo. Sus cabellos se pegaban al pecho de su padre y al rostro del desmayado joven. Cuando sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a irse demasiado, decidió que ya era hora de hacer la cama improvisada. Ambos hombres esperaron impacientes.

Ryoma no era un joven que pesara demasiado para su edad debido a su constitución y problema y para dos personas que siempre estaban trabajando con las reses no era ningún problema. Si para Momoshiro no lo había sido, por mucho que se quejara, entre ellos menos. Tras colocar una manta sobre el cuero del sillon cubierto por una tela para sofás, ambos extendieron la figura masculina sobre el mueble. Ann le había quitado una de las mantas para cubrirlo sin siquiera tomarse la dedicación de vestirle y no tardó en cubrirle con más. Segundos después, Momoshiro llegó con el doctor a su espalda.

Ella lo conocía bien, pues habían sido muchas las veces que había caido enferma por gripe y el hombre tenía que desplazarse de su consulta para verla y medicarla al tratar la enfermedad. Sabía que con Ryoma no haría menos, pero era ya un hombre mayor y con el frio le costaba moverse. Lo vio arrodillarse en el suelo sin importancia de trapo alguno o cojín que evitara dolor a sus rodillas, tan solo preocupado de su paciente.

Ella era demasiado inepta a la hora de la medicina como para describir exactamente qué fue lo que aquel hombre hizo. Lo único que comprendió es que Ann había obrado bien y que Ryoma estaba fuera de peligro. Tan solo debía descansar, tomar alimentos calientes y estar abrigado junto a una medicina que él indicara. Tras pagarle y extrechar la mano del doctor, su padre se volvió hacia ellos. Su rostro había tomado mejor color y los nervios comenzaban a desaparecerle. Nunca pensó que vería a su padre comportarse de esa forma y hasta borró los deseos de huir que durante años atrás había anhelado tener. Lo abrazó como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no lo veía y le escuchó reir.

-Eiji- llamó- discúlpame por dudar de ti. Sé que nunca harías algo así.

Eiji sonrió con amplitud a la vez que alzaba su mano izquierda como saludo y negaba la importancia del asunto.

-Será mejor que volvamos al trabajo- indicó Yohei colocando sus manos en los costados- Sakuno, dile a Kawamura que prepare la comida correspondiente para Ryoma, tal y como el médico ha indicado, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí- respondió como juramento.

Finalmente, los hombres regresaron al trabajo y mientras Ann arreglaba los papeles de su hijo, ella indicó a Kawamura lo que el médico había indicado y enseguida, el cocinero comenzó con su tarea mientras tarareaba una canción recóndita que desconocía por completo. Sonriente, suspiró para tranquilizar su inquietud. Había pasado demasiado miedo cuando él había sido inteligente, aunque hubiera sido más sencillo si hubiera dejado una pista igual que Hansel y Gretel o Garbancito. Lástima que no fuera muy dada a los cuentos infantiles para comprender quienes de ellos dejó el camino de guía.

Regresó hasta el salón donde encontró a Ann con la nariz metida entre varios papeles y preocupada, se acercó.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó.

-Sí que ocurre- rezongó molesta- Riku no puede ingresar en la escuela local porque dicen que es demasiado pequeño y yo no quiero llevarlo a una guardería. Quiero que estudie, para cuidarlo ya estoy yo sin tener que pagar a nadie que se encargue de él- Protestó- Ni Takeshi ni yo hemos ido a una guardería, no entiendo porque Riku tendría que ir cuando ya puede empezar a estudiar. Pero, oh, sí, como es el hijo de un simple granjero y de una limpiadora, no se puede, ¿Verdad?

-Ann... no creo que...- dudó- será un error.

Ann la miró derrotada a la vez que de forma acusadora. Era irónico pensar que era un error cuando todos los papeles ante sus ojos decían lo contrario. Al menos, el pediatra había asegurado que la mentalidad de Riku era perfecta y podría ir a una escuela normal y corriente. El niño aprendería tan rápido que no terminaría el curso sin llegar a tener la edad correspondiente. Cuando Sakuno comprendió aquello entendió por qué la escuela local no ansiaba tener un niño prodigio entre ellos. Era natural puesto que sus instalaciones y educación no llegaba a tanto. Ella misma había tenido que ir a otra escuela y dejar la local a un lado.

-¿Por qué no lo llevas a la mía?- Preguntó- no está muy lejos y siempre hay algún niño que parece saber de más con las grandiosas notas que sacan.

-Pero es muy cara- se quejó Ann llevándose las manos a la cabeza- no tenemos suficiente dinero para eso si queremos ahorrar para su universidad y comer cada día. Además, si nos ponemos a ahorrar tan desesperadamente... Riku no gozará de una vida igual a los demás. ¿Qué pasaría si todos sus compañeros llevan trajes nuevos y él tiene que vestir con ropa antigüa? Mi hijo se moriría de la vergüenza.

-Dile a mi padre que os aumente el sueldo- expresó con voz ahogada- ya hace mucho que trabajais para nosotros. Debería de hacerlo.

-No, Sakuno- negó Ann aterrorizada- El señor Ryuzaki ya nos da más de lo que en otros ranchos deberían de darnos. No solo nos da dinero, nos dio una casa para poder vivir en la que no tenemos que pagar alquiler y comemos en su cama. Eso ya es mucho, teniendo en cuenta cómo come Takeshi.

-Pero el dinero no os basta- corroboró aturdida- Yo creí que íbais bien. Como Eiji tiene de todo...

-Pero Eiji es solo uno. Solo se mantiene a él mismo. Es normal que el dinero le sobre- expresó con una sonrisa divertida- pero nosotros somos tres y tenemos gastos de cinco. Por mucho que él y yo nos apretemos el cinturón...- chasqueó la lengua molesta- es increible... tanto dinero y ahora no tenemos para menos de tres años. Tres años, Sakuno- repitió mostrándole la cifra en sus dedos- son los que podría pagar esa escuela. Tendremos que esperar dos años más y cuando esa baratija de escuela acepte finalmente a Riku, tendrá que estudiar ahí.

-Pero la local tiene el nivel muy débil. Riku necesitará...

-Lo sé- interrumpió con voz sufrida Tachibana- mejor que nadie lo sé.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó al recordar- ¿Y el dinero de tu hermano? Recuerdo que te lo dejó todo antes de que muriera.

Ann frunció las cejas mientras su rostro comenzaba a llenarse de ira.

-Ya sabes que Kippei jamás quiso a Momoshiro como mi marido. Prefería verme casada con uno de sus malditos amigos que con la persona que yo amaba- protestó enérgicamente- Sí, es cierto que ese dinero existe, pero tiene una maldita clausula que no me deja heredarlo. ¿Sabes lo bien que le vendría a Riku? ¡Por dios! ¡Lo quiero para mi hijo, no para mi! Pero mi hermano... dejó escrito que solo podría heredarlo si no me casaba con Momoshiro o, si así había sido, cuando éste muriera y yo no hubiera tenido hijos de Takeshi. Sakuno, míralo- ordenó mientras observaba con ternura a su retoño que comía con deseo una gran manzana- ¡Es idéntico a Takeshi! Y nunca renunciaría a decir la verdad: es hijo de mi marido.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban al pequeño. Ann parecía una mujer diminuta que no tenía escapatoria para su hijo. Quería lo mejor para su retoño y no podía entregárselo por una absurda clausula escrita en un testamento. Aquel día parecía ser una verdadera historia de terror que no cesaba de traer problemas a todo aquel que vivía en la casa de los Ryuzaki.

-Bueno- suspiró Tachibana alzándose- tengo que comenzar mi trabajo o no comeré- le guiñó un ojo- ah, cierto, tengo que arreglar la cortina. ¿Después me ayudarás a colgarla?

-Claro- aseguró sonriendo- ¿Quieres que lleve a Riku a su "cárcel"?

-No es una "cárcel"- protestó Ann hinchado los mofletes- es su parque infantil. Aunque lleve barrotes. Takeshi y tú siempre lo llamáis de ese modo, pero él disfruta mucho en él. Sí, llévalo, por favor- rogó- yo comenzaré a trabajar.

-Sí.

Cargó a Riku entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el pequeño parque donde siempre pasaba algún que otro rato antes de que alguno de los mayores, encandilado por él, decidiera tomarlo en brazos y jugar con el muñeco bebé. Porque era un muñeco realmente inteligente. Tras entregarle los acostumbrados y viejos juguetes, regresó al salón. Un gemido ronco de alguien despertar, la obligó a fijarse en la figura masculina.

--

Se sentía dolorido de cintura para arriba ya que hacia abajo no notaba absolutamente nada. Sabía que al menos, su parte superior estaba totalmente desnuda y por lo que logró comprobar, parecía ser que su cintura también. Ni una sola prenda interior. Sentía la cabeza dolorida y tardó poco en comprender la razón: Se la había golpeado. Había caído de la forma más ridícula posible y cuando quiso avistar a la castaña era demasiado tarde. Tuvo que reptar entre la nieve, congelándose y logró adentrarse, no facilmente, en el establo.

Había escuchado que el Heno o paja, era lo más caliente que podrían tener los animales durante el duro invierno, además de absorver la humedad. Aprovechando el hecho, se resguardeció debajo de este al tiempo en que el golpe comenzó a crean ondas fuertes en su mente, siendo el sonido agudo de un silbato el último recuerdo que tenía. Luego, todo se volvió oscuro y hasta ese momento, no logró despertar.

Jamás pensaría que algo mejor que estar en el heno era despertarse totalmente desnudo cubierto por una tanda de mantas peludas y gordas que daban un calor posiblemente llamado "gustito" o "agradable". Guió su mano diestra hasta su vientre, rascándose ante la molestia de una pelusa, fijándose entonces en que no se encontraba solo en el salón. Ryuzaki le miraba como si hiciera siglos que no lo viera. Su gesto le hizo alzar una ceja simplemente mientras se humedecía el labio inferior. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a esa niña?

-Ryo.... ma....

Afirmó con la cabeza acompañado de un simple gruñido de afirmación. ¿Todos se habían vuelto locos de remate? Bueno, todos no. Ella. Era la única que se estaba arrodillando a su lado sin borrar la expresión que alguien mantendría si hubiera visto un ser celestial descender ante sus ojos mientras repetía una y otra vez su nombre. A ese paso, terminaría por gastárselo.

Y después, sorpresivamente, comenzó a golpearle el pecho con sus puños, mientras mantenía sus ojos completamente cerrados a la vez que labios apretados y emitía gemidos llorosos. Gracias a la cantidad de mantas no sintió ninguno de los golpes, pero sí tenía que decir que era molesto. Especialmente: porque desconocía la causa de tal hecho.

-¿Qué?- Exigió reteniéndole las manos.

Ella fijó sus ojos en sus manos enlazadas y frunció el ceño tras la rojez que se había deseado esconder con sus torpes esfuerzos y decidió soltarla.

-¿No.... recuerdas... nada?- Tartamudeó.

Se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño de nuevo. Sí que lo recordaba, al menos hasta que perdió la conciencia entre la paja. Guió una mano hasta su cabeza, frotándose las sienes con sus dedos en una caricia delicada para intentar disipar el débil dolor de cabeza que se había anclado en su nuca para describir pulsaciones hasta su frente. Movió su cabeza como afirmación y ella suspiró.

-Deberías de haberte quedado ahí. No tardé en regresar- regañó con dulzura y firmeza unidas- asustaste a todo el mundo. Creíamos que habrías caído malamente o cualquier cosa que te hubiera pasar. Tampoco que caminar.... quiero decir...- tosió confusa, sin saber qué decirle exactamente, atragantándose con sus propias palabras- bueno... que...

La interrupió cubriéndole la boca completamente con la palma de su mano. Sus facciones se almodaron a su piel sin el menor de los problemas y el contacto suave de la piel contraria le hizo retroceder, mirando a su mano como si acabara de hacer algo cruel o malvado. Parpadeó al sentir que ella le miraba totalmente confusa y se rozaba los labios con sus deseos de intentar descubrir por qué el contacto de ambas pieles había creado exactamente la misma respuesta en ellos dos.

-¿Ya despertó?

Ann irrumpió en la habitación sin percatarse de lo ocurrido mientras le miraba con interés. Le posó su mano sobre su frente y sonrió maternalmente antes de mirar a Sakuno.

-Ves arriba a por ropa. Un pijama, cualquier cosa. Finalmente recuperó su temperatura. Será mejor que tenga la ropa justa- aconsejo- mientras iré a llamar a tu padre y los demás.

-Sí.

Ryuzaki se alejó rápidamente mientras que Ann permaneció en el lugar, cruzada de brazos a la vez que le miraba acusadoramente.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que has creado en esta casa?- Cuestionó- Has puesto de los nervios a un hombre que jamás lo pierde. Mi marido ha estado a punto de matarse en el coche por ir a buscar al médico y Eiji ha estado a punto de ser culpado de neglicencia a la hora de buscarte. Si Sakuno no te hubiera encontrado, el rancho de los Ryuzaki hubiera sido un caos. Espero que como recompensa des algo a cambio.

La miró con atención, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Dinero?- Preguntó con voz ruda. Ann agrandó los ojos antes de exclamar un gran grito de asombro.

-Reconozco que eso estaría bien. Recibir dinero- apuntó- pero desgraciadamente la vida de mi marido no es algo que pudieras comprar y por otro lado, jovencito, no estaba pensando en eso- y le miró de forma acusadora- Si no, de las disculpas que le debes a Sakuno. Es la que peor lo ha pasado, pese a que nadie se ha dado cuenta. Fíjate que hasta a soportado verte desnudo cuando horas atrás estaba que se moría por ver unos simples calzoncillos.

Le pareció gracioso aquel dato. La jovencilla avergonzada por la simple ropa interior de un hombre cuando vivía con cuatro y todos solían cambiarse la ropa frecuentemente. Quizás, que no pusiera la lavadora y no estuviera acostumbrada a doblar la ropa masculina era la culpa de tal acción. Tachibana, sin saberlo, acababa de darle un gran punto a su favor. Sonrió altanero y afirmó con un simple encogimiento de hombros antes de que la joven madre se marchara en busca de los demás al escuchar los pasos cercanos de Ryuzaki con ropa. Y tal y como pensó: faltaba la ropa interior.

Sujetó entre sus dedos de forma acusadora la sudadera roja y el pantalón mientras la miraba con un deje de burla.

-Falta algo- acusó. Ella retrocedió.

-Es... es que...- tartamudeó- Ann.... los dobló y.... no sé donde están.

Mentía. Era horriblemente claro que mentía. Sus labios temblorosos. Su buscar con la vista algún punto distinto a sus ojos y la forma en que se acariciaba las manos.

-Ryuzaki- canturreo malicioso- Los necesito- recordó.

Estaba resultando ser algo bastante divertido. Cuanto más la pinchaba ella temblaba y retrocedía, cosa sin importancia y no verdaderamente primordial si tenía en cuenta que él no podría alcanzarla en ningún momento: Estaba minusválido. Lo máximo que podría llegar a hacer en un intento que no obtendría un resultado correcto era alargar su mano con intenciones de sujetarla y tenía que confesar que la pereza le podía.

-¡Ryoma!

Stop. Sus pensamientos de burla se detuvieron al instante. Yohei Ryuzaki había entrado cual bala de cañón en el palacio imperial y lo sujetaba de los hombros con fuerza. Su piel quedó arañada por la tosca piel de los guantes y apretó sus labios para no maldecir la estupidez del hombre. Pero, ¿qué bicho le había picado a todos? Porque no solo Ryuzaki padre e hija estaban creando cosas anormales en su comportamiento de cercanía, si no que Momoshiro y Eiji comenzaron a estrujarlo sin la menor de las preocupaciones entre sus brazos mientras reían con fuerza en su oído o le llamaban sin cesar.

Ann lo observaba desde el quicio de la puerta de la escalera mientras Sakuno parecía pedirle que le trajera la ropa interior, logrando sacarle una sonrisa complice a Tachibana. Si ella quería que fuera a mejor su relación, tendría que aceptar que era divertido tomarle el pelo a Ryuzaki y había descubierto que era un punto verdaderamente excitante de lo divertido que era.

Media hora después tras ser vestido y sentado correctamente en el sillón le pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido. No creía que hubiera resultado tan grave la idea de esconder por lograr tener calor en su cuerpo y aunque al final terminaron por felicitar su idea, no pudo evitar ver que realmente estaban heridos por el miedo de perderle. Fingiendo no sentir nada de lo sucedido, puso morros y se cruzó de brazos.

-Hoy tenías cita con el médico- recordó Ann acariciándose de forma aburrida los labios mientras observaba a su marido jugar con su retoño- ¿Vas a ir?

-Irá- advirtio Yohei tambaleando los dedos sobre el quicio de la chimenea, ya libres de sus guantes- No puedes faltar. Es mejor que recuerdes por qué has regresado a este rancho.

Bien. El susto que había recibido Yohei Ryuzaki había alterado su carácter lo suficiente como para darle un toque molesto y demostrar su enfado. Mientras apretaba los guantes entre sus dedos, Yohei advirtio a los demás de que regresaran a su trabajo y le dejaran descansar. El rancho necesitaba los cuidados y no podían estar perdiendo el tiempo. Y así se hizo. Solo Sakuno quedó junto a él en el salón, arrodillada ante la chimenea mientras cargaba las cenizas en un cubo de hierro viejo y dañado. Su rostro no tardó en quedar lleno de ceniza junto a sus manos.

-Oí- llamó humdeciéndose los labios: era demasiado tentador-: Tienes algo aquí.

Se señaló la nariz y ella obedeció instantaneamente. Negó con la cabeza, delineando su dedo hasta su mejilla izquierda y creando el mismo paso con fingido error hasta la otra mejilla y, finalmente, su barbilla y, se tragó los deseos de continuar más abajo.

-¿Ya?- Cuestionó la chica totalmente confiada.

Afirmó simplemente con la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua para no reirse. Pero la broma no duraría demasiado. Sakuno rodó sobre sus pies encontrándose de pleno con el espejo sobre la chimenea exclamando un gran "ah" antes de mirarle molesta. Bien. Había terminado por rebasar la linea de la paciencia de Ryuzaki menor. Lo peor de todo es que ella sí lloraba. Leves lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, frotándoselos con los dedos llenos de horín antes de acercarse y pegarle en la cabeza con una de sus manos, seguramente más suave de lo que ella quería.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Exigió con voz llorosa- ¿A qué juegas? ¿Que.... has hecho con el auténtico Ryoma...?- Arqueó una ceja completamente irónico- Tú... no eres el verdadero Ryoma....

Parpadeó. ¿Qué no era él mismo tan solo porque había hecho un par de bromas? ¿Qué había de cruel en simplemente hacer que se enrojeciera por su ropa interior o por ensuciarle la cara? No lo comprendía. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería Ann a la hora de decir que se llevara mejor con él o se lo pagara? Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, haciéndola reir. Arqueó una ceja y gruñio. No veía nada divertido que se riera cuando cesaba de ser "amable".

-Ahora sí- reconoció ella- sí lo eres.

-Tsk...

Ryuzaki sonrió ampliamente antes de alargar una de sus manos llenas de ceniza y acariciarle la cara. No era una caricia de cariño, ni mucho menos: era una venganza en toda regla.

-Venga, chicos- interrumpió Kawamura- id a la mesa a comer. Yo mientras avisaré a los demás. ¿Podrás, Sakuno?

-Podré- prometió la joven con firmeza que asustaba.

Y cuando Kawamura se marchó corrió para traer la silla de ruedas hasta su altura y mirarle ceñuda mientras colocaba las manos en sus caderas, pensando la forma correcta de ayudarle a sentarse. Alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Cómo pensaba esa pequeña mujer cogerle para sentarlo? Bien podría arrastrarse y luego ayudarla en la tarea, pero tenía que reconocer que era bastante divertido verla empeñada en algo. Eso solo significaba que tenía metas y era bastante atractivo verlo en una mujer que parecía tan dubitativa.

Sin embargo, no sería ella la que terminaría por colocarle. Junto a Kawamura, Eiji entró. Nada más mirar la situación se acercó con una sonrisa claramente seductora dentro de su inantilismo natural. Sakuno no tardó en ponerlo al corriente y Eiji mismo lo sentó en la silla. A regañadientes, él mismo se impulsó hasta la cocina.

---

-No le ha gustado nada que yo me entrometiera- dedujo Eiji frotándose tras la cabeza- Creo que cada vez le caigo peor.

Sakuno comprendía interiormente la razón por la cual seguramente Ryoma había terminado por alejarse. Tras el susto todavía tenía ciertas reseñas de frustración y se había comportado egoistamente con él, hasta el punto de decirle que no era él mismo por sus bromas. Si bien era fácil de caer en ellas, no podía perdonarle por comportarse como si nada. Pero lo que no comprendía era que él sintiera su orgullo herido porque Eiji lo sentara, cuando ella era la que tendría que estar herida por demostrar claramente que no podría ni sentarlo en la silla.

-¿Sakuno?- Cuestionó Eiji acercándose- ¿estás bien? Pareces pálido. ¿Acaso has cogido un resfriado?

Dio un respingo. Eiji la miraba con la cabeza ladeada y preocupación. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No es nada, de verdad.

Rodó sobre sus tobillos dispuesta a unirse en la mesa con los demás pero su cuerpo fue retenido. Sin darse cuenta, las galantes manos del pelirrojo se habían aferrado a su cintura pegándola contra él mismo. La barbilla masculina se pegó a su cabeza y los latidos del corazón masculino atravesaron las paredes de sus ropas.

-Yo... me siento irritado- confesó en un susurró- quizás Echizen lo ha notado. Irritado conmigo mismo. Deseé que... Echizen estuviera en algún lugar, lejos del rancho, donde le trataran bien. Que igual que él había desaparecido, tus recuerdos sobre él también desaparecieran.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía creerse que ese tipo de palabras estuvieran saliendo de la boca de Eiji. No había querido juzgarlo erroneamente y estas palabras, ¿Querían decir que debía de haberlo hecho?

-¿Sabías... que esta....?

-No lo sabía- interrumpió rápidamente le pelirrojo- de verdad que no. Te lo puedo jurar por lo que más quiero.

Y la apretó con más fuerza contra él, hasta el punto que su masculinidad rozó contra sus nalgas. Se tensó automáticamente a la vez que movió sus caderas hacia delante. Eiji lo notó. No era tonto y era capaz de ver cuando una mujer rehuía aquel tipo de cercanía. Sonriendo, la liberó.

-Ves con él. Seguro que bien necesita una niñera.

-No soy...- protestó a duras penas- su niñera....

O igual sí que lo era, sopesó. Ir todo el día detrás de él. Librándole las castañas o simplemente, preocupándose. Era una madre más que una niñera.

-Él no quiere eso- aclaró Eiji colocando sus manos sobre sus vaqueros- Él te quiere como una mujer. Te mira como una mujer. Si no cesas de asfixiarlo, se enamorará de ti. ¿Podrás sobrevivir viviendo siempre con un invalido? ¿Has pensado realmente lo que eso acarrería? ¿Has pensado que tendrías que mantenerlo tú a él y no al contrario como debería de ser? ¿Te imaginas cómo serán los momentos íntimos? Él no podrá mover las caderas, no podrá demostrarte como es un hombre. Vivirás siempre con una venda en los ojos sobre un....

No lo soportó. No podía soportar que aquellas palabras escaparan de la boca del muchacho que siempre había admirado por hiperactividad. Que fue capaz de acariciarla con ternura mientras la abrazaba segundo antes. Si los celos hacía que el hombre más sensible perdiera la calma de esa forma hasta terminar por tener una boca viperina, no deseaba continuar con aquel juego.

Aferrándose la mano dolorida terminó por escapar hasta la cocina. Su padre la miró curioso durante un instante, antes de retomar conversación con Ann y Momoshiro sobre la institución correcta para Riku. Le agradó que Ann terminara por decidir comerse el orgullo por un momento, pero la picarzón agridulce del momento se incrementó al ver los dorados ojos fulminarla por un instante antes de volver a posarse sobre su comida. La puerta demostró que Eiji se había marchado y nadie dijo nada, demostrando así que no era un secreto lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Durante aquel tiempo jamás pensó que Eiji delataría de gran manera sus sentimientos ante la ausencia de Ryoma en la casa. Un vano intento de levantarle la moral era una cosa, pero demostrar que la amaba, era otra sumamente intensificada de sentimientos a cual menos conciso y sí vergonzoso. Cuando decidió traer a Ryoma al rancho no estaba pensando en todas aquellas cosas que Eiji había recalcado. Lo único que pensó fue en quitarle ese sentimiento de ahogo que demostraba en un grito callado que al parecer pocos fueron los que pudieron darse cuenta.

Y, por supuesto, tras su confesión que terminó en tan fria respuesta no volvió a pensar en una absurda posibilidad de tener algo con él. Sus sentimientos no estaban frios pero los de RYoma ni siquiera habían comenzado. Era inutil. Tal y como Eiji le había dicho, Ryoma solo terminaría viendola como una mujer pesada y si llegara a enamorarse de ella, terminaría por odiarla por ser su "madre" y por no poder comportarse como un hombre a su lado. Echizen era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que ella le mantuviera y mucho menos, no pudiera ejercer trabajos masculinos.

De solo imaginárselo, su rostro se tiñó de un rojo vino. Yohei arqueó las cejas en sorpresa.

-¿La ensalada de ha dicho algo que ha hecho que tu rostro se compare con el mismísimo tomate, Sakuno?- Cuestionó con seriedad el hombre.

Enrojeció el doble, negando con torpes palabras y sonriendo con temor. Yohei pareció quedar lleno de su intriga y dejó el tema en paz. Ann la miró pensativa.

-Sakuno, ¿tienes todo listo para llevar a Ryoma al médico?- Cuestionó- aunque haya pasado esto, es mejor que vaya. Siempre pueden quedar ideas esperanzadoras para sus piernas y podrá caminar. Estoy segura.

Ryoma gruñió por lo bajo mientras llevaba una cucharada de sopa hasta su boca. Ella entristeció la mirada, limpiose con la servilleta y se alzó de la mesa para buscar los papeles correspondientes. Rinko le había entregado una carpeta azul con los papeles pero los había guardado en la maleta de Ryoma. El problema era que no recordaba dónde lo había colocado correctamente. Seguramente, en el escritorio, pero sus resultados no fueron buenos.

-¿Eh?

Fijó su mirada en la mesilla de noche del chico. Cabía esa posibilidad remota de que estuvieran ahí, ¿por qué no? Y cuando abrió el cajón fue lo que se encontró bajó un paquete de clinex. Apartó el paquete de un simple y suave manotazo, sujetando la carpeta entre sus dedos y llevándose algo más con el objeto en cuestión. La alzó, agachándose para ver el lugar.

-¿Eh.... esto...?

Parpadeó, sujetando el extremo de papel que sus dedos habían raptado y dejando la carpeta sobre la cama. Un papel que le resultaba demasiado familiar. Tiró de él con suavidad. No solía ser curiosa, al menos no de esa clase, pero esta vez era diferente. Era la curiosidad familiar la que estaba moviéndola. El papel cedió bajo sus manos y a la vez que el cajón, el objeto salió a su encuentro.

-Im... posible... pero si es....

-Sakuno, llegaremos tarde si no salimos ya. ¿Has encontrado los papeles?- Cuestionó la voz de su padre desde el piso inferior.

-¡S-sí! ¡Ya voy!

Guardó todo rápidamente y colocó la carpeta debajo de su axila. Se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta y fijó sus castaños ojos en el cajón cerrado. No sabía si sonreir o llorar. Si tener esperanza o simplemente destruirla. Pero lo que sí sabía es que nuevamente habían anclado algo en su corazón.

La camioneta de su padre no tardó en estar lista y dispuesta a llevarlos mientras ella terminó de preparar las cosas, ayudada por una inquieta Ann.

-Al final, te hice caso. Momoshiro me ha reprendido por ello, pero tu padre es una gran persona, Sakuno- reconoció- quiero que Reiki sea feliz, aunque tenga que comerme mi orgullo y tener que besar los pies de otra persona. Es por mi hijo. Momoshiro ha prometido trabajar más, pero tu padre se lo ha negado. Teme que tenga sobrecarga de trabajo y termine en una cama por cansancio.

Afirmó bastante ida, observando a lo lejos a su padre cargar la silla de ruedas en la parte trasera del vehículo. Ann sonrió y le rozó los brazos para darle ánimos.

-Ann... cuando... Cuando un hombre guarda algo... ¿Es por algo en especial?

Ann ladeó la cabeza pensativa y bastante perdida.

-¿Algo como qué?- Cuestionó la joven madre.

-Mn...- ladeó la cabeza para restarle importancia- Solo... algo que otro puede creer especial. Pero, no te preocupes, no importa. Tenemos que irnos.

Ann la observó alejarse, sonriendo divertida. Sakuno era débil, tímida y bastante despistada. Pero también era esperanzadora, decidida y fuerte cuando hacía falta. Si los momentos comenzaban a sulfurarse en su vida, debería de saber ver sus grandes habilidades. Eiji y Ryoma podrían terminar por convertirse en dos grandes problemas de cabeza para la castaña y no era extraño que aquello terminara con alguien herido y dos felices. Aunque, también cabía la posibilidad de que ninguno de ellos fuera feliz. De tan solo pensarlo, se le encogió el corazón.

-Sakuno... has de ser fuerte.... Muy fuerte.

---

Esperanzas ridículas. Sentimientos de un futuro expectante que podría llegar a hacer latir un corazón deseoso de un milagro. Rezar y creer en aquel que todo lo concede sin terminar por conceder nada. Sonrisas de ánimo. Miradas que delataban su complecidad y que indicaban compartir parte de su dolor sin vivirlo. Nadie se había molestado en presentar claramente sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Su comportamiento comenzaba a irritarlo de cierta manera. Siempre tenía que venir alguien a ayudar. Tenderle la mano simplemente por estar en una silla de ruedas. Y ella no negaba la ayuda y sonreía con gusto a aquel que había osado ayudarles. Por meros momentos, llegó a plantearse si su irritación terminaría por ser de lo que menos deseaba creer.

_Querrás acaparla...._

Negó con la cabeza y fijó nuevamente sus ojos en la ventana cercana mientras los ocultos susurros de los pacientes se mostraban en un molesto cuchicheo frenético y que usurpaba sus nervios como agua destemplada en pleno invierno. Le hubiera gustado empujar la silla con sus manos y marcharse, pero Yohei no se lo hubiera permitido. Y él tampoco estaba en condiciones exactas para poder escapar a cualquier parte.

Primero el susto que les había proporcionado horas antes por moverse en busca de calor y no congelarse en medio del patio. Después, diversos problemas con su personalidad y Ryuzaki para terminar de rematarlo con un simple ataque de orgullo masculino a la hora de ser ayudado por quien le consideraba su enemigo a simple vista. Era hombre y notaba claramente la tensión que Eiji almacenaba para demostrar que era, por así decirlo, el macho dominante con más posibilidades de quedarse con la hembra reinante. Era una ridiculez verse involucrado en algo así y mucho menos, pensar que podría llegar a tener algo tan básico y popular: Celos. ¿Y de ahí su irritación con ella? Sería ridículo.

-Ryoma Echizen- Llamó la enfermera.

Yohei afirmó rápidamente junto a una nerviosa Sakuno. Desde que había ido a buscar los papeles se la encontraba más distraida y con frecuentes sonrojos. Durante todo el viaje hasta el lugar le había parecido escucharla llamarle levemente y cuando se había girado para mirarla de reojo en busca de qué quería, ella había vuelto su rostro y mirado a otro lugar. No le dio gran importancia. Las mujeres era sumamente extrañas. ¿Mujeres? ¿Estaba catalogando a Sakuno Ryuzaki como una mujer? Cielos, se tenía que estar volviendo loco. MIentras había dormido entre la paja no solo había perdido la conciencia, no. También había perdido el sentido común.

No. Tampoco. Debía de pensar por un instante que hacía años que la había visto como una mujer. Una mujer que había tenido el mero valor de declararle sus sentimientos y que él no había contestado a nada de aquello, simplemente por querer huir de lo que sentía. Cosa que debía de continuar existiendo si conservaba aquel estúpido regalo como un tesoro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Cuestionó el doctor curiosamente interesado en sus pensamientos.

Parpadeó y respondió con rudeza.

-Sí.

Observó con aburrimiento al hombre. Cabellos castaños claros, ojos azulados y piel pálida. Altura normal, cuerpo normal bajo una bata típica de médicos y olor a colonia masculina.

-Soy Shyusuke Fuji- se presentó- a partir de ahora seré tu médico. Inui me ha explicado por encima qué es lo que sucedía pero tengo que verlo por mí mismo. Estoy seguro de que tendrás cura.

Otra boca más que hablaba por cumplir. Un deseo que veía lejano e irremediable. Si lo que quería era animarle diciéndole esas palabras, se hubiera ido a cualquier lugar donde una joven le alagara sobre su problema y le deseara lo mejor. Sakuno dio un paso al frente, mirando con expectante deseo al doctor. Aquellos ojos no miraban de la misma forma. No era simplemente por complacer: Ansiaban su cura.

-¿Lo dice de verdad?.... Él... él podrá volver a caminar- humedeció sus rojizos labios, alterados por las altas temperaturas de la calefacción- ¿De verdad?

-Esa, señorita, es mi meta- alegó Fuji guiñándole un ojo- Por ahora, tendré que decirles que para que esto se cumpla, se necesita ser responsables y una dedicación tanto del paciente como de alguien cercano. No puedo prometerles que va a ser sencillos. Ni siquiera que puede ser un milagro. Lo siento, pero no los hago y no confio en que ese todo poderoso en el que muchos creen, sepa más que yo a la hora de investigar a mis pacientes y curarles. Soy de ciencias, así que van a venir dispuestos a maldecirme después porque Dios no les ha ayudado, pueden marcharse- advirtió.

Hubo un silencio general. Nunca se había molestado en fijarse bien si los Ryuzaki eran creyentes firmes de la religión. Pero la sonrisa incrédula de Yohei le indicó que hacía muchos años que había perdido esa creencia y Sakuno, no mostró diferencia alguna en su rostro ante el nombramiento. Su firmeza de querer verle andar de nuevo era el Dios que ella necesitaba. ¿Y él? Bah, nunca había sido religioso. Era su madre la que iba casi cada día a rezar porque él se encontrara bien. Para su idea, Dios ya le había castigado suficiente con todo lo que estaba viviendo y, ¿para qué?

-Creo, señor- irrumpió Yohei pensativo- que nadie le culpará porque no haya conseguido lo que le hayamos pedido a Dios. Dios no escucha cuando uno quiere. Es usted quien tiene las manos para hacerle volver a caminar. Si falla, le golpearé porque ha sido su culpa.

Fuji sonrió ampliamente antes de estrecharles las manos a cada uno. A él, forzosamente. Quizás, su típico aislamiento con el ser humano fue lo que atrajo a aquel maquiavélico doctor para aceptarlo como paciente y prometer trabajar para que pudiera volver a caminar.

-Existe una operación- explicó el hombre- por lo que he visto, su "lesión" puede ser operada. Has tenido suerte, por así decirlo. Muchos otros están en peor estado que tú y desgraciadamente no tienen esta solución a mano. No es un milagro, como ya he dicho. Simplemente es técnica. Pero antes de operarte quiero hacer un seguimiento contigo especial. Tendrás que venir tres veces a la semana. ¿Estais de acuerdo? Si bien, para ahorraros el traslado, podría quedarse interno en el hospital.

Un nudo vomitivo se instaló en su estómago. Con claridad y angustia declaró su negatividad con su voz, sorprendiendo a los demás. Sakuno sonrió antes de sujetar los papeles entre sus brazos y negar.

-Mi padre seguramente nos podrá traer sin problemas. Vivir en un hospital no es sencillo así que es mejor que él esté en casa. Si decide quedarse, se lo haremos saber.

Fuji fijó sus ojos en la muchacha, humedeciéndose los labios con claro gusto de lo que veía.

-Creo que eres una joven muy valiente- alagó- muy pocas mujeres de tu edad serían capaces de estar al lado de una persona inválida. No te ofendas muchacho, pero todas tienden a correr cuando menos te lo esperas. Si bien no físicamente, sí que mentalmente, aunque no se den cuenta. Ella parece querer cuidarte, ¿te dejarás cuidar?

Ladeó la cabeza en busca de algo más interesante que responder a esa absurda pregunta. ¿Acaso le quedaba otra que dejarse hacer? Era imposible coger carretera y manta y marcharse para que Ryuzaki no terminara por entrar más en su vida. Sí, igual huía de la realidad, pero acaso no era eso mejor que atarla a su vida. Ella misma había elegido simplemente por lástima escondida en su determinación. No se dejaría engañar. Los demás eran más fáciles de describir, pero ella no. Parecía hacerlo de forma natural. De desear con fuerza que volviera a caminar como anteriormente. Y eso, comenzaba a angustiarle de gran manera, haciendo temblar sus sentimientos. Atormentándolos hasta que terminaran haciéndose un lio irremediable en su interior, confundiéndolo.

-Bien, entonces quedamos así.

Parpadeó confuso. Sin que se diera cuenta la visita había terminado. Sakuno demostraba claramente su ilusión y Yohei la reprendia por tal cosa mientras empujaba la silla hasta el ascensor más cercano.

-Pero papá- reclamó Sakuno sonrojándose notoriamente- si Ryoma pudiera volver a caminar... seguro que sería maravilloso. Tengo ganas de verle montar, correr. Muchas cosas- delató- quiero confiar en esto, aunque esté siendo egoista.

-Eres egoista por otra persona, Sakuno- corrigió Ryuzaki con severidad- ¿Has pensado si tus decisiones, deseos y egoismo pueden hacer daño a Ryoma?

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de la garganta femenina. Sakuno tembló ligeramente bajo sus ropas, entristeciendo la mirada y susurrando una palabra simple y baja de disculpa. Yohei no tardó en suspirar molesto consigo mismo y disculparse por igual con su hija. Estaba siendo demasiado duro desde que había despertado con ella y no comprendía la razón. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo entre ellos cuando había estado inconsciente?

En un silencio que hasta lo incomodó a él mismo regresaron al rancho. Sakuno y Ann no tardaron en comenzar a ponerse al día, mientras Yohei dejó el manejo de su silla en las manos de Momoshiro, antes de perderse entre los establos. No sabía qué le sucedía a aquel hombre y tampoco pensaba mover ni un ápice sus labios para preguntar.

-¿Ha ido bien?- Cuestionó Momoshiro subiendo en el montacargas- Yohei dijo que te dejara en cama hasta mañana, así que estarás todo el día ahí- explicó al no recibir contestación- Supongo que estar enfermo por haber estado horas en la calle con el frio que hace, tiene sus ventajas.

Ahí de nuevo. Momoshiro no lo estaba haciendo porque pensara en sus piernas. Lo hacía simplemente porque había estado tumbado en la calle y probablemente, cercano a morir por congelación. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía con él? ¿O es que no querían verlo?

Tras ponerle el pijama y ser acostado entre las sábanas limpias de su cama, Momoshiro frunció el ceño al ver el exterior de la ventana.

-Eiji está de mal humor y eso es peligroso. Ese tipo jamás se enfada y cuando lo hace, se le debe de temer. Hace unos años atrás, en realidad muchos, perdió a su mejor amigo. Eiji y él vivían en la calle. Yohei los reincorporó al trabajo y les dio un hogar. Pero su amigo murio por culpa de una coz en la cabeza. Fue un mes antes de que yo entrara al rancho- recordó cruzándose de brazos- Eiji era un muro. Muy difícil de hablar y atender. Creo que se llegó a pelear con alguien del pueblo y estuvo a punto de matarlo. ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? Con esa actitud siempre infantil y cariñosa. ¿Tienes idea de quién le hizo volverse así?

Esperó pacientemente a que continuara, dándole a entender que era bastante reacio a hacer de detective del pasado. Aunque una ligera idea se empezaba a hacer.

-Sakuno- respondió finalmente Takeshi- Sakuno llegó recien al rancho. Su padre no había querido traerla hasta que todo estuviera bien perfeccionado para que su hija no se hiciera daño. Tendría unos pocos años, no muchos. Creo que tres años después conoció a tu hermano. Tres o cinco, no estoy seguro- confesó- El caso es que... Sakuno abrió sus brazos y le tocó con las manos en la cara. Eiji quedó prendado de ella. Sin dudarlo y su carácter comenzó a ser el de ahora, gritando a los siete vientos que mataría a aquel que hiciera daño a Sakuno. Lo que creo es que Eiji jamás pensaría que terminaría por enamorarse de Sakuno. Y tampoco- y lo miró acusador en su sonrisa maliciosa- que otro hombre se interpondría entre ellos.

Arqueó una ceja con fingida confusión. Momoshiro le golpeó el hombro antes de tirarle la ropa a la cara y mascullar un buenas noches antes de marcharse. Miró el reloj. Eran solo las seis de la tarde y quedaban dos horas para cenar. Si Takeshi se despedía así era porque no pensaba volver a verle. Se encogió de hombros y abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche. El paquete no tardó en mostrarse ante sus ojos y humedeció sus labios. Un regalo de cumpleaños que no había abierto todavía. Hacía dos años que lo guardaba como un tesoro y desconocía la razón.

----

La mirada turbada en un molesto afán de deshacerse de los irremediables sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho. SI su padre no hubiera sido un ranchero duro que había derramado suficientes lágrimas por su madre, estaba segura de que hubiera terminado por hacerlo ahí mismo, en este instante. Sakuno dudaba en qué hacer. Sabía que su padre estaba furioso consigo mismo y lo pagaba con ella sin querer. A veces tenía razón pero era rudo a la hora de decirlo. No había pensado en lo que sus palabras de esperanza podrían llegar a hacer en Ryoma y se merecía aquella regañina, pero no esperaba aquella forma de decirlo. Y ante la disculpa del hombre, comprendió que realmente estaba furioso consigo mismo.

-Papá- llamó adentrándose en el establo.

-Estoy aquí- informó el hombre arreglando una cincha con brusquedad- ¿Qué quieres?

Sonrió levemente, acercándose mientras jugaba con sus botas sobre le heno esparcido. Yohei arqueó una ceja, suspirando frustrado y llevando una mano hasta su frente.

-Lo siento, cariño- se disculpó- Estoy muy irritado. Derrepente, me he visto entre la espalda y la pared. Creí que realmente Ryoma podría haber muerto y no sé qué cara le pondría a Nanjiro. Encima, lo he pagado contigo.

No dijo nada. Solo dejó que él la abrazara con fuerza entre sus brazos, besándole los cabellos repetidas veces. Desde siempre, había creido que si su padre viera en ella a su madre para calmarse, no le importaría acurrucarlo maternalmente. Pero su padre jamás aceptaría tal muestra de cariño por parte de ella y siempre terminaba alejándose rápidamente. Tiempo después comprendió que parecerse tanto a su madre terminaba por romperle el corazón a su progenitor, a la vez que anclaba el deseo de protegerla de cualquier peligro.

-¿No estás enfadada conmigo?- Cuestionó el hombre.

-No puedo estarlo, porque has dicho cosas... que son de verdad- confesó- He pensado en mi ilusión de volver a Ryoma caminar y he ignorado sus sentimientos.

Yohei entristeció la mirada antes de quitarse los guantes y posar su helada mano sobre el rostro de su hija.

-Le quieres de corazón- susurró- por eso sientes ese deseo. No es malo desear que la persona que amas esté en las perfectas condiciones. Especialmente, cuando sabes que esa persona es muy orgullosa. Sakuno, tú pareces conocer muy bien a Ryoma. ¿No crees que sería bueno que le explicaras lo que sientes sobre todo esto para que él no dude de ti?

Humedeció sus labios con temor. ¿Decirle a Ryoma lo que sentía y pensaba?

-Y si... me rechaza de nuevo- susurró con voz temblorosa- Es capaz... de decirme algo que no me guste...

Yohei rió a carcajadas.

-Creo que Ryoma se ha vuelto incapaz de hacer algo así contigo. Anda, ve- apremió- debe de estar solo en su dormitorio, pasando las horas durmiendo y esta noche no dormirá absolutamente nada.

Rio divertida, dudando que aquello fuera a pasar. Ryoma no sufría falta de sueño en su vida. Dejó a su padre en el establo más calmado y se dirigió hasta la casa. El agradable calor hogareño la recibió con los brazos abiertos. El olor de la prontia cena llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, haciendo que su estómago se abriera y en un descuido por parte de Kawamura, agarró el trozo de tarta de requesón y lo raptó. Kawamura gritó algo que no llegó hasta sus oídos mientras se escondia entre las escaleras para subir hasta el domritorio del chico y esconderse en este. Ryoma parpadeó al verla, confuso y justo cuando estaba por hablar, sus ojos se posaron en el trozo de pastel.

Nunca había sido una egoísta capaz de negar algo y ésta vez, tampoco lo fue. Se sentó sobre la cama en silencio y le extendió la mitad del pastel. Ryoma no tardó en degustarlo con gran gusto y sonrió ampliamente antes de corresponder al placer de comer el requesón. Por último, hundió su índice dentro de sus labios, sintiendo el sabor del pastel. Ryoma le dejó sobre las rodillas el trozo de papel y tras ponerse los brazos tras la cabeza, fingió dormir. Fuera pruebas, pensó enrabiada.

-Mou- se quejó.

Si se ponía a pensar, últimamente caía más en sus bromas, por no decir que él las hacia más frecuentes. Al menos, disfrutaba tomándole el pelo a ella. No se había fijado si los demás tendría que caer en sus bromas. Optó por esquivar el tema y enlazó los dos trozos de servilleta, mirándole de reojo de hito en hito. Humedeció sus labios y se sintió presa del descubrimiento cuando él arqueó una ceja, mirándola con un ojo semicerrado.

-¿Qué?

Se tensó cual gato nervioso recien descubierto por el perro más salvaje.

-Yo... yo quería... decirte que.... bueno... antes en el médico- tartamudeó irremediablemente nerviosa- no... no quería ofenderte. Yo realmente quiero... que puedas volver a caminar, porque sé que lo deseas.

Ryoma abrió los ojos de una forma tan desorvitada que temió se le salieran de las cuencas de los ojos. No esperaba que él no estuviera tan al tanto de lo que su rostro demostraba. O quizás, de lo que solo ella podía ver. Parpadeó por igual al sentir los dedos contrarios chocar en torpeza contra su rostro. Su mejilla sufrio el cálido agarre que terminó por ser doloroso en el tirón. Se quejó rápidamente, agarrándole de la muñeca.

-¡Duele, duele!- Exclamó.

-Tonta- insultó en un susurro él.

La liberó del agarre y mientras ella continuaba frotándose la mejilla, lo miró, deteniendo la acción ante el rostro que terminó por tener el chico ante ella. No podía descifrarlo correctamente. Jamás pensó que él demostraría agradecimiento con sus ojos y una leve sonrisa egocéntrica que disipaba cualquier posibilidad de leerle. Sonrió por igual, correspondiéndole. Quizás, su padre tenía razón y Ryoma se estaba convirtiendo en una persona que no era capaz de decirle que no. Aunque ambos, tenían todavía sentimientos demasiado confusos como para pensar en una posibilidad futura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Nos veremos pronto..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuevo capítulo. Perdonen las faltas. Avisos en los anteriores capítulos.**

* * *

La primavera llegó con una agradable bienvenida por todos, tanto humanos como animales. Con la llegada del esperado sol y los agradables momentos que proporcionaba de calor, las sonrisas comenzaron a extenderse como regalos de navidad. La sangre de todo el mundo se alteraba en estas fechas y no era de extrañar que fuera más problable la necesidad de calmar a algún que otro semental el celo. Y en ese caso, eran los hombres del rancho los encargados en ejercer ese privilegio. Cuando ésto ocurría, Eiji, Momoshiro y su propio padre se encargaban de tranquilizar al animal o bien, en otorgarle su deseo sexual. Claro que cuando esto sucedía, ella hacía oídos sordos: Jamás le había gustado la cúpula de los caballos. Es cierto que tenían retoños que después adoraba, pero no sería ella la que ayudara al macho a montar a la hembra, atándola como si fuera un simple objeto mientras el macho gozaba de libertad para anidar su semilla en su interior.

De solo imaginarse tal hecho, le entraban nauseas.

Cerró la cortina anaranjada ante sus ojos cuando vio a Eiji agacharse para atar las patas traseras de Canela y Momoshiro, amarrarla correctamente contra la balla extrecha para impedir movimientos bruscos o que la hembra se defendiera. Karupin II, mostraba claramente su orgullo como macho ante el gran majar que le habían regalado. Ryoma estaba junto a ellos, pues era la primera vez en su vida que iba a presenciar algo así y deseó por todos los medios que el peliverde fuera capaz de darse cuenta de cuan denigrante era aquello como para negarse a volver a verlo. Su padre había refunfuñado alegando que dejar a la yegua en libertad pondría en grandes riesgos a Karupin II o a cualquier otro macho y prefería prevenir que curar. Comprendía que Karupin II fuera un primerizo como su amo, pero no lo toleraba con el resto de las yeguas. Ni siquiera cedió cuando Momoshiro le indicó que Jess podría volver a quedarse embarazada. Eran animales, pero no le importaba.

Dejó la toalla que había llevado enlazada a su cuerpo sobre la cama y tras colocarse el sujetador, frunció el ceño, mirando las copas como si fuera la primera vez que observaba aquella prenda interior, hasta el punto que tuvo que quitársela, molesta. Buscó otro y ejerció el mismo movimiento, así, hasta que diez de sus sujetadores quedaron tirados sobre la papelera. Confusa, se acercó hasta el espejo, observándose.

-Oh, no... han crecido.

No le molestaba que aquella parte de su anatomía creciera. Todavía a sus diecinueve primaveras tenía que crecer más. Lo que le molestaba era tener que pedir dinero a su padre para comprarse ropa interior. Especialmente, cuando no tenía ninguna excusa. Kawamura era quien se encargaba de la compra de la comida y generalmente, solía ir con Ann para comprar los productos de limpieza. Y aquellas navidades había gastado todo el dinero que tenía en regalos y por desgracia, todos se habían dignado en hacer regalos físicos y no de dinero. Estaba totalmente atrapada y necesitaba dinero si no quería tener un dolor de espalda por culpa de sus encantos.

Humedeció sus labios pensantiva, guiando ambos manos hasta sus senos, empujándolos en claro intento de aplastarlos contra sí. Si bien no podía utilizar un sujetador, ¿Cómo soportaría llevarlos vendados? Era imposible. Quizás, no debería de haber dejado a su padre quemar toda la ropa de su madre, claro que a sus cuatro años, poco creía ella que sus senos crecerían como los de toda mujer.

-¡Sakuno!

La voz de Ann la hizo dar un respingo y gemir levemente cuando sus senos rozaron contra sus manos en el bote ante la gravedad, parpadeando aturdida. ¿Desde cuando eran tan sensibles? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando unos minutos antes había estado en la ducha, claro que generalmente era el jabón el que los rozaba, no sus manos. Movió la cabeza negativamente, riéndose de sí misma ante el descubrimiento. Rodó sobre sus pies descalzos y colocó en grueso jersey rojizo y el chaleco vaquero, colocó sus medias y calzó sus botas nuevas, relagadas por Kawamura esa misma navidad. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose de morros con Ann. Una idea surgió rápidamente.

-¡Ann!- Exclamó- ¡Yo....!....- no, no era tan sencillo- yo... quiero.... quiero...

-¿Eh?

-¡Quiero tus sujetadores!

Riku, quien estaba en los brazos de su madre parpadeó con igual desparpajo en su sorpresa que la misma mujer que le había dado la vida. Ann tragó saliva, confusa y creyendo que no la había entendido, habló:

-Sakuno, has dicho por casualidad que quieres... "mis sujetadores"- recalcó.

Afirmó, humedeciéndose los labios a la vez que su rostro se tornaba un tomate. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ann era la única mujer que había con la que pudiera hablar de eso. Igual muchos pensarían que al ser una chica criada con tantos hombres y que no le importaba comportarse como ellos a la hora de estar en el rancho, dentro de las puertas de su dormitorio no podría ser femenina. Se equivocaban totalmente. Y ante la falta de una madre, había tenido que aprender las cosas o de Ann, sola o con su abuela, la cual no ayudaba demasiado con sus ideas anticuadas: ¿Desde cuándo era impropio de una mujer tomar el sol en bikini y sí debía de tomarse con un bañador que cubriera? Eso no era tomar el sol.

-Bu... Bueno- murmuró Ann con sorpresa- yo creía que Takeshi era el único pervertido como para pedirme a boca llena que le diera mi sujetador para tocarme los senos, pero no sabía que tú, Sakuno, también te gustaban mis tetas y...

-¿Eh?- Exclamó interrumpiéndole con perplejidad dibujada en su rostro. Ann enrojeció como un tomate.

-Ah... no es por eso, ¿verdad?

-No...- murmuró contagiándose del sonrojo.

-Uy... valla... valla fallo- Tartamudeó Tachibana rascándose el cogote- Creo que... me estas pidiendo ropa interior nueva y yo creyendo que te gustaban las mujeres. Discúlpame, Sakuno.

-No... si igual yo tampoco me expresé como debía... seguro....

El silencio, roto por simples risas tontas y alguna que otra palabreja dicha por Riku, fue lo que las invadió por meros momentos, hasta que estallaron en carcajadas. Pero lo que queda entre mujeres, con ellas se muere.

-Está bien. Vamos a casa, miraremos haber cual te queda bien para que puedas ir a comprar. Seguro que te pesan ahora- le guiñó un ojo complice- todavía estas en edad de crecer. Es lógico que te hayan crecido más. ¿Qué talla tenías antes?

-La ochenta- respondió cerrando su puerta.

-Hum....

Ann le colocó la mano en el hombro, deteniéndola. Sakuno se giró hasta ella, mirándola con curiosidad, retrocediendo cuando la vio arquear las ceras repetitivamente y Riku sonrió malicioso.

-Má está enfada.

-¿Ehhh?- Exclamó retrocediendo asustada- Yo no... no...

-Sakuno...- murmuró- tendrás que pedirle dinero a tu padre.

-¿Por... por qué...?- tartamudeó- Ann no dijiste que...

El rostro avergonzado de Ann mientras miraba hacia otro costado la confundió.

-¿Hablais de tallas de _pechonalidades_?

Ambas desviaron la mirada hasta la escalera, donde Momoshiro sonreía, formándose dos senos con las manos pervertidamente.

-Para mí, Ann las tiene perfectas, aunque ella alega que una talla ochenta no basta para tenerlas sensuales. A mí me gustan. Son tan... tan acogedoras.

Mientras el moreno babeaba, un golpe fue directamente hasta su cabeza, tirándolo contra el suelo. Riku se agarró a su pierna mientras llevaba un dedo hasta su boca en una sonrisa divertida. Ann jadeaba mientras echaba humo hasta por las orejas de la vergüenza que sentía, volviéndose hacia ellos, cogiendo al bebé en brazos y corriendo hasta el coche. Parpadeó, arrodillándose junto a un Momoshiro desorientado.

-Demonios... como pega esa mujer- masculló.

Al ver que estaba bien, lo dejó, corriendo hasta el vehículo tras colocarse un abrigo. Ann golpeaba el volante con los dedos mientras mantenía sus mofletes hinchados y Riku intentaba pelearse contra los cinturones de seguridad que su madre le había colocado.

-Ves a pedirle el dinero. Aquí te espero- ordenó con firmeza.

Tartamudeó angustiada, delineando la figura de su padre junto a las cuadras donde Karupin II y Canela deberían de estar teniendo su momento de intimidad, explicándole algo a Ryoma, quien lo observaba con gran atención en su nuevo conocimiento sobre aquellos enormes animales. Tragó. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Pero Ann parecía estar tan enfadada que seguramente era un gran riesgo pedirle ayudar y pensar de cogerle dinero de la cartera a su padre a escondidas le producía un gran dolor: Era incapaz de robar o coger prestado.

Arrastrando sus pies como plomo, llegó hasta la altura de la balla. Su padre logró verla y haciéndole una señal de espera a Ryoma, el cual giró la silla hacia ellos por pura curiosidad, caminó hasta su altura.

-Buenos días, Sakuno- deseo- La primavera está bien en lo alto. Hemos seguido tus indicaciones y Karupin será quien monte a Canela.

-No quería que fuera así...- murmuró afectada.

-Sakuno, no son animales salvajes. Ese macho igual hubiera muerto si estuviera cupulando con ella ahora en libertad.

-O igual no- expresó molesta- papá... no he venido por eso... yo... necesito dinero.

Yohei se sacudió los guantes contra las perneras, humedeciéndose los labios a la vez que la miró con curiosidad.

-Generalmente no me pides dinero- sopesó- ¿Ha ocurrido algo en la casa que no me has contado? Mira que confio plenamente en tí a la hora de dejartela aunque me ayudes en el rancho.

-No- negó rápidamente afligida- No sucede nada en la casa.... pero...

_A mi cuerpo si._

-... De verdad que necesito el dinero... sé que no suelo ser egoista, pero necesito ropa nueva- señaló ante la idea recién llegada.

Su padre pareció tan sorpredido que se atragantó con su propia saliva a la hora de tragar. Tosiendo, la sujetó de un hombro.

-Sakuno, yo sé que tú y la ciudad no os lleváis muy bien, pero corazón, ¿no se te están pegando sus costumbres? En fin, por una vez en tu vida, no creo que sea tan malo. Mi cartera está sobre mi despacho.

Afirmó, besándole el carrillo antes de echar a correr. La nieve se había fundido y únicamente en algunas de las montañas más altas todavía quedaban grandes resquicios. Correr no era algo difícil, sobretodo, cuando quería huir de la mirada curiosa de su progenitor, indagando en las extrañas razones de comprarse ropa.

Se adentró en el despacho donde el olor a tabaco inundaba mezclado con el aroma de la colonia que su padre siempre solía llevar. Desde que tenía uso de razón su progenitor siempre había olido igual: Tabaco y colonia. Rodeó el gran escritorio hecho con los árboles de las tierras que los rodeaban, fuertes incluso ante el duro invierno. Su padre lo había montado personalmente, alegando que prefería algo hecho por él que por otros. Quizás por ese mismo motivo hasta los muebles de su dormitorio los había hecho él.

Se detuvo justo cuando el espaldón del sillón de relax le tocó los muslos. Buscó con la mirada en el orden que había sobre el lugar. Ni siquiera Ann arreglaba aquella habitación. Era el santuario de su progenitor, donde se distraía de los demás qué haceres y, por supuesto, como pudo comprobar al ver el marco de fotos junto al cenicero vacio, donde su padre tenía sus conversaciones con su madre. Sonrió, acariciando el cristal del marco con la uña de su índice. Suspiró, recordando que Ann todavía esperaba en el coche y si tardaba demasiado, seguro que se enfurecería más. Agarró la cartera y buscó algo de dinero, guardándoselo en el pantalón al tiempo de salir corriendo.

-¡Chau, Mamá!- Exclamó cerrando la puerta.

Cuando regresó al vehículo, Ann parecía haberse calmado un poco y no tardó en indicarle que no comprarían ropa en el pueblo. Ann había aprendido demasiadas cosas de la crueldad de los humanos a la hora de pertenecer a un pueblo pequeño.

-Le he dicho a Takeshi que no estaríamos a la hora de comer. Hoy es un día de chicas y simplemente, compraremos lo que necesites.

-Pero... Ryoma tiene que ir...

-Por una vez que no les acompañes, todo irá bien- refunfuñó- Sakuno, tienes diecinueve años. Si a esta edad no comienzas a comprarte ropa interior bonita, nunca conseguirás seducir a un hombre. ¿Te crees que solo se consigue con lo exterior a un hombre?- Le guiñó un ojo deteniendo el coche y quitándose el cinturón- Lo interior también importa y no, no me refiero al corazón: que también importa- puntuó- si no también a la ropa interior. Tienes que dejarlos con la boca abierta.

Se sonrojó. Ann había comenzado a targiversar las cosas demasiado. Ella no necesitaba ropa interior para encandilar a ningún hombre: Solo para sentirse cómoda. Pero parecía que Tachibana se negaba rotundamente a cualquier otra negación. Cargando a Riku en sus brazos, la guió por las diversas tiendas del centro comercial de aquella ciudad, enseñándole cual más encandalosa colección de ropa interior femenina. Los modelistos le parecían idóneos para aquellos maniquís, pero para ella, no. Sin embargo, Ann metió al menos tres de aquellos y demás lencería, menos provocativa, pero igual de bonita para su gusto. Por suerte, la billetera de su padre no sufrió demasiados extragos y no tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

-Creo que... esas tres prendas no deberíamos de haberlas...

-Sí, hombre- se jactó Ann-. Y dejar que no te sientas sexy por dentro.

La empujó divertida con sus caderas, guiñándole un ojo de complicidad.

-Venga, también es muy veneficiario sentirse sensual por dentro. Como mujeres tenemos derecho a sentirnos así. No solo un hombre nos puede hacer sentirnos de esa forma. Muchas veces, no hace falta tener una ropa interior bonita, también una simple camiseta nos puede hacer sentir de esa manera. Tienes que experimentar esa sensación. Todo nuestro cuerpo es sensible.

Se humedeció los labios al recordar el gesto simple que había experimentado con sus senos. Tenía que reconocer que no era exactamente de la misma forma que como se había imaginado en sus sueños mientras soñaba con Ryoga. No: Con Ryoma también años atrás. Pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de pensar que podría sentirse sensual simplemente con una ropa interior bonita o, una camiseta cualquiera. Ni siquiera con uno de sus camisones podría sentirse sexy.

Movió la cabeza negativamente para quitarse aquellas ideas. Cuando regresara a su casa, guardaría aquella ropa interior en el lugar más profundo de su armario para que ni siquiera su padre se diera de cuenta de aquello.

Tras comprar alguna ropa para Riku y comida para la casa del matrimonio, regresaron. Con inigualable habilidad, se las encargó para poder subir las bolsas sin ser vista, agradeciendo que él único que podría haberla visto, no lo hiciera. Sin más, escondió la ropa interior dentro del armario, jadeando cansada. ¿Por qué era tan difícil ser mujer? Si hubiera sido ropa interior masculina, seguro que cualquier boxer hubiera servido. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no tenía problemas con que la parte superior de su cuerpo les creciera. ¡Y ellos se quejaban de que la inferior era pequeña! Ya le gustaría a ella verlos tener que preocuparse por dos sensibles montañitas que crecían cada día más.

Se estiró cuan larga era, tranquilizándose. Su padre jamás se atrevía a rebuscar en sus cosas y quizás, estaba haciendo una gran montaña de un simple grano de arena: Solo era ropa interior. Se sacudió las manos para quitarse el sudor que su cuerpo había comenzado a aflorar por sus nervios. La voz de Eiji se escuchó desde el piso inferior, informando que Jess estaba incontrolable. Asustada por las noticias, olvidó lo que les había mantenido sin hablarse durante ese tiempo. Cuando el pelirrojo la vio, parpadeó igual que si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Estabas en casa?- Preguntó anonadado- Creí que...

-¿Qué le ocurre a Jess?- Jadeó, cambiando de tema.

-Ah, es que no consigo sacarla de su cajón. Al parecer está encaprichada y no obedece. Quería ayuda antes de tener que golpearla. ¿Por qué no le echas un ojo?

-Ahora mismo- afirmó preocupada.

Rodó sobre sus pies para seguir al hombre hasta los establos. Tal y como Eiji había explicado, Jess estaba emperrada con no salir de su cajón. Ni siquiera el bocado había servido de nada y antes de que usara la fusta, prefería intentarlo con otro y ella, comenzó a dudar. Jess era demasiado cabezona cuando se ponía. Revisó la cuadra por algún cambio brusco, divisando a Canela y Karupin II cerca. Comprendió al instante. El padre de Karupin II había sido demasiado brusco con ella y eso de que los animales olvidaban era una mentira creada por el ser humano.

-Eiji, saca a Karupin y a Canela de su cuadra a fuera- ordenó.

-¿Por qué?- Exclamó Eiji sorprendido- ¿es que no puedes sacarla y listos?

-No- negó entristecida- Jess ha visto oído todo lo que esos dos han estado haciendo. ¿Crees que es fácil para ella?

-Sakuno, no es por burlarme de ti ni nada de eso- murmuró sujetándola del brazo- Pero no deberías de comparar a Jess, con una humana. Sobretodo, cuando tú misma desconoces todo cuanto dices.

-¿Có... cómo que desconozco?- Protestó- puedo comprender a Jess.... su experiencia.

-Sakuno- interrumpió Eiji sonriendo pícaro- Si ni siquiera sabes besar.

Hinchó sus mofletes avergonzada, apretando sus labios con fuerza ante la loca idea de que él tenía razón.

-¿Y qué?- Murmuró molesta.

-Que deberías de conocer antes de protestar. ¿Crees que Jess se negaría a algo tan delicioso que existe desde el más primito animal?

Rodó los ojos incrédula de escuchar hablar así a Eiji, mezclándose con la vergüenza. El pelirrojo sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas?

Presionó su pulgar contra sus labios, obligándola a un jadeo que la despistó por completo. Los labios calientes, masculinos, posesivos, ansiosos, usurparon los suyos propios.

---

Estornudó nuevamente al sentir el cabello rozarle la nariz por culpa del viento y su mano, apartó los rebeldes cabellos en un vano intento de retenerlos hacia atrás para evitar que continuaran molestándole. Yohei Ryuzaki no cesaba de murmurar entre dientes sobre la desaparición de Sakuno, culpándola de irresponsabilidad por haber faltado a la cita con el doctor. Seguramente, estar unas cuantas horas sin poder fumar afectaba al hombre o quizás, de lo que tenía mono, no era de un cigarrillo y no poder controlar a su hija, lo excitaba demasiado.

Cuando la furgoneta se adentró en el rancho, la casa ya estaba totalmente iluminada y las figuras de los que siempre solían encontrarse no tardaron en salir para recibirles, excepto dos de ellas. Cuando el hombre reconocía la falta frunció el ceño, todavía más molesto.

-¿Dónde está Sakuno?- Preguntó a Ann a la vez que él cerraba el cristal y la castaña abría la puerta trasera.

-Se fue en la tarde con Eiji, al parecer, Jess no respondía y ambos intentaron tranquilizarla. Supongo que como es Sakuno, continuará dándole que te pego a su montura. Al fin y al cabo, quiere demasiado a Jess como para dejar que usemos la fusta- explicó Tachibana encogiéndose de hombros.

El hombre pareció tranquilizarse un poco y con tranquilidad, lo dejó sobre la silla, dejándolo en manos de Tachibana para aparcar el vehículo. Ann chasqueó la lengua, mirando hacia el establo.

-Llevan ahí una hora- murmuró- me pregunto qué demonios están haciendo esos dos. Un hombre y una mujer a solas en un establo da mucho para que pensar. Y las malas ideas crecen a la primera.

Humedeció sus labios levemente, fijando su ver en el establo oscuro y del cual únicamente llegaban leves relinchos. No era que la importara demasiado lo que estaban haciendo aquellos dos a oscuras y solos entre heno y paja, cascos y olor a caballo. Desde luego que una montañita de heno podría hacer buen uso, pero, bah, ¿a él que le importaba?

Sin embargo, Tachibana parecía tener otros planes y sus intenciones de guiar la silla hasta la cuadra fueron claras. Apretó los frenos con deseos de retenerla e intentado girar hasta otro lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Tachibana sorprendida- Estamos en el deber de ir a ver. Piensa una cosa: Sakuno perdiendo la virginidad con Eiji entre paja, junto a caballos. La verdad es que como una primera vez no la veo correcta. Sakuno se merece otra oportunidad y lo mejor, será interrumpir. Con la excusa de ver a Karupin II y Canela- propuso.

Sintió un cierto dilema en su interior debatirse. No comprendía exactamente qué hacer. ¿Hacer caso a su instinto torturado o a su fria mentalidad? Algo dentro de él le decía que debía de ser curioso y si lograba detener aquel encuentro, mejor. Pero su otra parte le indicaba que no debía de entrometerse, ¿qué más daba lo que estuviera haciendo aquella mocosa? Era libre de hacer cuanto quisiera, así como si quería abrirse de piernas con cualquier otro. Él no tenía derecho a impedírselo.

Pero tampoco volvió a impedir que la mujer lo empujara hasta las cuadras y con fuerza, lograra abrir la puerta, adentrándose en el lugar.

-¡Sakuno!- Canturreó Tachibana divertida- tu padre ya ha regresado y está que echa fuego. Será mejor que vayas a verle.

Pero ni un solo murmullo escapó de alguno de los cajones. Ni siquiera algún revuelo que los alertara de su posición. Solo los caballos ejercían movimientos, acercándose en busca de caricias y algo posible que llevarse al estómago. Pero Tachibana, al ver truncado su idea de encontrarlos en mal momento, no le dio tiempo si quiera a mirar a Karupin II.

-Echizen, igual hemos pensado malamente- dedujo la castaña- volvamos a casa. La cena ya está lista. Esperemos que regresen. A ver si Ryuzaki se calma. Ese hombre es tan protector con su hija que si le llegara a suceder algo, terminaría por matarse.

Se encogió de hombros, duditativo. Era imposible que aquel hombre realmente temiera con que algo le pasara a esa chiquilla viviendo en una casa donde todos se conocían y por muy loco que fuera Eiji, no creía que metería la pata.

-Creo que tú también esperas que no suceda nada, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Tachibana sacándole de sus pensamientos- Sakuno es tan noble que es capaz de creer que solo por perder la virginidad, tiene que casarse con el hombre con el que ha estado por cumplimiento. Esa chica- chasqueó la lengua- realmente se merece a alguien tan inocente como ella.

Arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso estaba señalando que él era el ideal para quitar la virginidad y así, asegurarse que la muchacha caía en sus redes? No. Ni hablar. No caería en esa trampa. Se negaba a vivir con una mujer con la que no estuviera de acuerdo en sus sentimientos y no le amara. Aunque Sakuno estuviera comportándose como una buena amiga y con claras ideas de acercamiento, no quería decir que fuera irremediable que cayera en las manos de Eiji, al fin y al cabo, era una mujer y las mujeres eran seres débiles a las caricias masculinas. Al menos, así decía su padre.

Él no las tenía todas consigo. No sabía si decir que el género femenino era tan débil al hombre como su padre indicaba. Era imposible. Si fuera así, ellas no parirían y tampoco cargarían con una casa. Y muchos menos, como su madre, soportarían cargar con un hijo enfermo. Así como su padre se deshizo de él a la hora de las operaciones y demás, su madre estuvo ahí como un clavo, ayudándole. Empezó a temer que Ryuzaki hija era idéntica a su madre, cabezona para cuidarle hasta el final.

Sin embargo, de ahí a quererle de esa manera hasta el punto de olvidar cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera tener, era algo demasiado excitante para las mentiras. Desvió la loca idea que Tachibana había querido adinar en su pecho y decidió concentrarse en la que sería su cena y olvidarse de lios de faldas que no le incunvían.

-¿Dónde estábais?- Exclamó Momoshiro con Riku en sus brazos- Tu hijo tiene hambre.

-Te recuerdo que también es tu hijo- protestó Ann agarrando al pequeño entre sus brazos- No cuesta nada darle de comer. Aunque tú eres capaz de comerte tu comida y su comida- sopesó- nah, mejor le doy yo de cenar.

-¿Habéis encontrado a Sakuno?- Cuestionó haciéndola burla Takeshi- Eiji tampoco ha aparecido. Hasta he revisado su dormitorio por si acaso. Creo que todos estamos pensando lo mismo y temo que se arme la marimorena. Imagino que ya os hacéis una idea de que dos de los miembros más llamativos de la familia no esten, es algo... peligroso.

-Eiji es adulto- opinó Tachibana sujetándoles la puerta de entrada- Seguro que sabrá comportarse.

-Ann, dime una cosa- dudó Momoshiro rascándose el mentón- ¿Cuántas veces me he podido controlar yo las ganas de besarte, tocarte, abrazarte y etc de cosas para que saliera ese niño que llevas en brazos?

Alejó la mirada de ellos. En ese instante, desearía tener movilidad en sus piernas para no escuchar aquella conversación que estaba tomando un tema demasiado exteriorizante para alguien que todavía no comprendía absolutamente nada del sexo y mucho menos deseaba conocer los secretos de otros, por muy amigos que fueran.

-Ninguna- respondió finalmente Ann con las cejas fruncidas- Mierda, eso no me tranquiliza. Takeshi.

-Ni a mí- corroboró Momoshiro cerrando la puerta y quitándole el abrigo- Esperemos que no metan la pata y vengan con un regalito.

Jugó con las manos de su hijo como indicación, terminando por perturbar a su mujer y a él, obligarle a huir hasta el salón, encender la televisión y despistarse de las tonterías que comenzaban a indagar. Solo eran las ocho de la tarde y tenía veintinueve años de edad. Lo suficiente grande como para poder pulular por donde quisiera. Pero cuando Ryuzaki entró por la puerta, nadie se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra. Únicamente Riku gorjeaba mientras observaba un libro que su madre se dedicaba a pasarle las páginas.

-¿Y Sakuno?- Cuestionó con voz ruda.

-Todavía no ha llegado- respondio Momoshiro con miedo- Seguro que Eiji y ella se han entretenido con los caballos.

-Acabo de dejar el mio en los establos y no falta ninguno- reprochó el hombre- Tampoco están donde el bestial y mucho menos, en los campos. Ann, ¿no habías ido con ella a comprar ropa?

Ann afirmó, alzando la mirada hasta el ranchero.

-Sí, cuando volvios subió a su dormitorio y yo comenzé con mi trabajo, señor.

Aquello no covenció al hombre, quien frunció el ceño, observándolo.

-Ryoma, ya sé que has estado conmigo todo el día, pero...

-No- interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros.

Un gruñido por parte del progenitor preocupado no pudo evitar que el tintineo de la puerta no delatara que era abierta. Todas las miradas se clavaron sobre ésta como súplica. Un par de ojos azulados los miraba sorprendido.

-¿Nya?

-¡Eiji!- Exclamó Momoshiro corriendo hasta él y sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa rojiza- ¿Dónde está Sakuno?

Eiji pareció tan sorprendido como los demás. Revisó la estancia con ojos asustados, humedeciéndose los labios repetitivamente.

-¿Todavía no ha vuelto?- Cuestionó.

-¿Todavía?- Repitió Ryuzaki padre apretando los puños.

-Sí- respondió Eiji con seriedad- nos separamos en los establos. Yo he ido a casa a buscar ropa nueva, pero Sakuno no me dijo a donde iba. Jess no quería moverse y terminó por tirarnos el agua que le habíamos puesto. Creí que había suvido a cambiarse.

El hombre gruñó nuevamente, subiendo las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de la chica. Movió molesto la mano rascándose la nariz. Ligeras tormentas comenzaban a anidarse en aquella casa y creía que lo mejor era alejarse de todo y desaparecer. Empujó las ruedas con sus manos y se dirigió hasta el ascensor colocado expresamente para él. Nadie se dio cuenta de su falta, excepto cuando al adentrarse en el pasillo los ojos de Ryuzaki se posaron sobre él.

-No está en su dormitorio- murmuró el hombre encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Dónde demonios está ésta niña?- Exclamó empuñando la silla para empujarle- ¿es que no piensa de qué manera puede afectar esto a las personas que la rodea? Nunca se ha comportado de esta forma. Antes jamás solía comprarse ropa y denigrar en su trabajo. Ni siquiera te hubiera dejado solo en el hospital. ¡Maldición!

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, quedándose tenso y serio. Un leve gruñido en un susurro de intranquilidad. Intentó ver qué sucedía, encontrándose con una imagen que no hubiera esperado. El hombre se frotó el rostro, pálido y nervioso.

-Ryoma, ¿Te molesta dormir en la habitación de Sakuno por una noche?

-No- negó ante la evidencia.

-Disculpa.

Cerraron la puerta en silencio para dirigirse el dormitorio de la chica, encerrándose en el lugar. Yohei le desnudó y sentó sobre las sábanas perfumadas con colonía femenina y miró a su alrededor.

-Como dormirás desnudo buscaré más mantas. Seguramente las tendrá en el armario.

No se quejó. Pese a que no hacía demasiado frio por el día, las noches eran duras todavía en la montaña. Lo escuchó caminar hasta el armario y comenzar a rebuscar hasta que sus dedos dieron con algo de plástico, claramente, una bolsa de la compra. Parpadeó, volviendo su rostro hasta el hombre. Con intrigante preocupación abrió la bolsa, sacando del interior algo de ropa interior femenina, a su propio parecer, demasiado... ¿adulta? Y así era. El rostro del hombre pasó de pálido a rojo y sus pasos casi retumbaron por toda la casa, irrumpidos por el grito que pegó ante el nombramiento de su hija. El sonido de alguien caerse demostró que Sakuno se había asustado y caído contra el suelo. La puerta cerrarse y el sonido de las voces fue lo único que llegó hasta sus oídos.

Unos pasos rápidos delataron la cercanía del resto de la familia y en menos de un instante, se vio observado por todos, hasta que Ann tuvo el tino de cubrirlo con una de las mantas que había quedado a sus pies y no llegaba a coger.

-Desde luego, tienes buen cuerpo- felicitó Ann más interesada en lo que sucedía- Pero mi pobre Sakuno se va a quedar sin un solo cabello de su cabeza. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Creo que aquí están las pruebas- señaló Eiji mostrando un conjunto bastante sensual. Ann gritó escandalizada.

-¡Eiji, suelta! ¡Minino malo!- Regañó recogiendo la ropa- ¡Oh, dios mio! Ryuzaki es un padre demasiado protector, jamás aceptará que su hija ya ha crecido hasta la edad de poder ponerse esta clase de ropa. Es normal que las mujeres necesitemos ropa interior nuevas en "x" tiempo. Takeshi...- rogó.

-Ah, no- negó el marido con ambas manos- Quiero tener más hijos en el futuro y ese hombre me caparía seguro, creyendo que tengo algo con su hija.

Ann hinchó sus mofletes y frunció las cejas, apretando entre sus dedos la lencería femenina antes de darle un capón.

-¡Tira!- Ordenó- ¡Abre esa puerta y salva a Sakuno ahora mismo!

Momoshiro remugó varias veces, hasta pataleó, pero la furia de su mujer era peor que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso peor que la de Ryuzaki gritándole a su hija. Las razones que su mujer había explicado era suficientemente coherentes, ¿no?

Cuando el chico abrió la puerta los gritos de Ryuzaki se escucharon con más claridad, acusando a su hija de impertinente y pervertida además de estar a punto de enviarla de un bocinazo a la ciudad con su abuela. Al parecer, al hombre no se le había olvidado la advertencia que le hizo el día del hospital.

-Señor Ryuzaki- interrumpió con voz miedosa el moreno.

-Momoshiro, es un asunto familiar- explotó- no quiero que os metáis en...

-Es que está regañando a Sakuno sin sentido- interrumpió Ann con valentia- Está regañando a su hija por crecer, señor.

-¿Por crecer?- exclamó alertado el hombre- Mi hija debe de crecer como todos, por supuesto, pero no dar sustos como ha dado y por supuesto, no traer esta clase de ropa interior. Es... es... ¡Alarmante para una chiquilla!

-Una chiquilla que tiene ya diecinueve años, señor- picó Tachibana- es normal que necesite ropa interior nueva y que tenga deseos de llevarla bonita. Lo que a usted le parece demasiado escandaloso, para una mujer puede resultar agradable al tacto. Y de esta manera, déjeme decirle señor, no está demostrando confianza en su hija. Cálmese y descanse. Sakuno vendrá a mi casa esta noche y mañana será otro día. Piense un poco.

Igual que una tempesta suele tener estragios y hacer demasiados ruidos dolorosos arrasando con su furia parte de las cosas importante de la humanidad, Ann pareció llevarse a Sakuno, quien rota en llanto, intentaba seguirla. Solo logró ver un resquicio de lo que sucedía. Para Sakuno, despertar en la cama de otro, dormida, seguramente ante la espera de verle y después, ser sermoneada porque su cuerpo crezca debía de ser horrible. No podía juzgarla por su sorpresa, pero es que había padres que realmente eran imposibles de comprender, creyendo que lo que hacían era correcto y siempre a su visión.

Yohei Ryuzaki acavaba de tener una buena lección sobre que ser padre no era simplemente desconfiar de su hija y ver la siempre como un pitufillo corriendo detrás de los caballos o detrás de él, queriendo aprender todo cuanto él podría enseñarle. Si se ponía a pensar, ¿quién había enseñado a Sakuno que de la noche a la mañana una niña deja de ser niña para convertirse en una mujer? ¿O que aquella hemorragía que tarde o temprano tuvo podría llegar a traer serios problemas en su cuerpo hasta el punto de imposibilitar las relaciones seguras con el sexo contrario si no se utilizaba protección? Él había creido que con guiarla en el amor de forma egoísta iba a ser suficiente, pero criar a una hembra era demasiado complicado como para simples cosas.

Y ahora lo sabía.

Momoshiro se había sentado sobre un pequeño banco de madera blanca adornado con cojines anaranjados a juego con las cortinas. Al parecer, la primavera también implicaba su entrada en los dormitorios de algunas chicas. Por suerte, el suyo no había redecorado y se alegrada de que así fuera: a saber qué ideas tenían las mujeres.

-Mierda, esta noche me toca quedarme aquí- se quejó- Ann siempre actua a la primera de cambio y no piensa en mí. Al menos se ha llevado al niño.

-Es lo que se llama: "_noche de chicas_"- Indicó Eiji sentado en el suelo cruzado de piernas.

-Demonios...

La voz de Ryuzaki los hizo fijarse en su entrada en el dormitorio. Igual que un zombi que maldecía entre dientes cerró el armario y los miró antes de volver a delinear la habitación. Femenina, grande, de muebles blancos y decorada al gusto de la dueña. ¿Qué podría haber de extraño?

-¿Cuándo fue que creció hasta el punto de comenzar a utilizar ropa interior tan... provocativa? ¿Cuándo fue que dejó de jugar con muñecas para convertirse en una mujer capaz de decidir por sí misma esa clase de ropa?

-Señor Ryuzaki- llamó Momoshiro cruzándose de brazos- Para ser sincero, creo que usted es el único que no se ha dado cuenta de que Sakuno ha crecido suficiente como para fijarse en hombres y sentirse sexy por dentro. Y por otro lado-, añadió-, tengo la obligación de decirle que quien ha comprado ese tipo de ropa es claramente mi mujer. Ann es capaz de comprar ese tipo de ropa y siempre ha querido llevarla pero con nuestra economía...

-Suficiente- Interrumpió Ryuzaki alertado- Momoshiro, realmente tienes razón. Mi hija ha crecido hasta el punto de linearse en la ligera linea del amor- y lo señaló con la palma de la mano extendida-, se compra ropa cada vez más femenina, hasta ella misma se la teje. Tiene suficiente responsabilidad como para cuidar a cualquiera. Y yo no sé qué demonios tengo qué hacer. Es cierto, igual debía de casarme con otra mujer para que Sakuno tuviera a alguien a quien pedir consejo y que no se alertara como acabo de hacer yo.

-Seguramente- reconoció Momoshiro-, eso hubiera sido una solución. Sin embargo, casarse con otra mujer acarrearía otros problemas en Sakuno que no le recomendaría que tuviera. Son muchos problemas. Además, no desconfie tanto en Ann. Ella es una mujer y comprenderá. Ayudará a Sakuno.

-Tendré que ir a pedirle perdón- opinó el hombre dispuesto a salir.

-No le aconsejo que lo haga ahora- intervino a tiempo Eiji.

Todos corraboraron la idea. Hasta él se sorprendió de ver aquel consejo como luz nítida. Ryuzaki necesitaría calmarse para poder enfrentarse a su padre. Y seguramente, Ann sería capaz de calmarla. Ellos no podían hacer nada y él, menos. No sería capaz de tranquilizarla. Aunque le intrigaba cierto asunto al cuál no había podido encontrar una respuesta clara: ¿Por qué Ryuzaki estaba en su cama dormida? ¿Por qué estaba esperando en su dormitorio a oscuras?

Sin que se diera cuenta, Ryuzaki lo arropó con cuidado, indicándole con los labios que no hablara. Revisó la habitación a oscuras. Eiji se había quedado dormido sobre la moqueta y Momoshiro sobre el banco y abrazado a un cojín. Por suerte, los había que dormían a pierna suelta sin problemas.

----

Aquel día definitivamente estaba marcado para ser "_el día de los disgustos a Sakuno_". Hipo nuevamente al aceptar la taza de té que Ann le entregaba tras acostar a Riku en su cama y encender la chimenea para que les diera calor y tranquilizar a sus pobres nervios. Ann no había dicho ni una sola palabra, simplemente esperaba con paciencia que ella decidiera romper las barreras y comentarle cómo estaba. Claro que Ann, solo conocía cierta parte de que sus nervios estuvieran crispados.

Estaba tan shockeada que no podía comprender cómo había terminado dormida en la cama de Ryoma antes de ser despertada. Ella juraría que había entrado en su dormitorio, no en otro. Quizás se había equivocado.

-Lo siento, Sakuno- se excusó Ann preocupada- es culpa mia. Te obligué a comprarte esta ropa. Lo que nunca imaginé es que tu padre la encontrara y tuviera ideas de padre estrecho.

Parpadeó levemente en un intento vano de evitar que las lágrimas se le volviera a saltar de los ojos. Los gritos de su padre la habían obligado a despertarse totalmente desorientada y hasta que su padre no le mostró la ropa interior, no recordó nada de lo que había sucedido. Nunca imaginó que su padre armaría una de ese calibre simplemente por unas bragas y unos sujetadores nuevos. Pero los necesitaba. Ella no tenía culpa de que su cuerpo comenzara a crecer sin más.

-Por cierto, Sakuno- inquirió Ann frunciendo las cejas- ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en el cuarto de Ryoma? Todos han estado buscándote. Quizás eso ha hecho que tu padre estuviera de los nervios. Hemos tenido un miedo... para serte sincera, creíamos que tú y Eiji...

-Solo nos besamos- interrumpió-.... varias veces.... diez.... no, quizás más... no lo sé.

Llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, agarrándose de sus propios cabellos sin poder evitar más tiempo el llanto. Ann parecía tan perpleja que tardó varios segundos en abrazarla, acariciándola mientras murmuraba algo que decir terminando siendo incoherencias. Hasta que finalmente, la pregunta escapó de sus labios.

-¿Con... con lengua? No lo pregunto por malicia es que.... bueno, dicen que una vez que unes tu lengua con un hombre, se acabó la idea de tu primer beso y...

Abrió los ojos de par, sintiendo que sus lágrimas ya no eran simples gotitas saladas, si no una gran cascada. Ann cubrió sus labios para ocultar una risa entre sus dedos, no logrando hacerlo. Hinchó los mofletes y le tiró el primer cogín que llegó a alcanzar, sintiendo algo chocar contra su costado. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un extraño objeto que poco podía reconocer pero que Ann no tardó en arrebatarle de las manos en claras intenciones de ocultarlo.

Parpadeó.

-¿Eh?

-Ta... Takeshi lo compró a escondidas mias- explicó en un tartamudeó nervioso- a... a mi no me gusta.... pero, Sakuno, lo tuyo es más importante: ¿Por qué te dejaste besar por Eiji? ¿Te obligó?

-No- aseguró repetidas veces- es que... no me... no me negué...

La joven madre se humedeció los labios, tocándole la mejilla con ternura.

-Mi pobre dulce e inocente Sakuno. Mi tímida chica que no comprende nada del ser humano y sus relaciones. Que es capaz de dejarse llevar por la primera experiencia.

-No... no lo es- negó sorprendida- en realidad... no es mi primera vez....

-¿Ya te habían besado antes?- Exclamó Tachibana sorprendida.

-Sí... pero no de esa forma- confesó- fue... más tierno... dulce y torpe. Mi primer beso... me da igual que no fuera con...con lengua- enrojeció notablemente- pero... fue muy bonito.

-¿También con Eiji?- Cuestionó Ann. Ella negó.

Todavía podía recordar algo tan importante. Un recuerdo tan increible que podía atesorar en su cuerpo con gran deseos de perpetuar su sentimiento infantil. Pero aquel sentimiento había quedado cubierto con un imperioso rayo marcado por el placer de una nueva sensación explosiba que apenas pudo detener y se comprometió a corresponder con una torpeza increiblemente infantil que ni siquiera importó al hombre que degustaba sus labios sin temor alguno y con ansias masculinas que despertó una fuerza increible en su pecho.

-Fue... con Ryoma...

Ann suspiró aliviada.

-Cuanto me alegro... me alegro de que realmente no perdieras tu primer beso con Eiji. Porque espero que solo perdieras eso.

Confusa, se humedeció los labios mientras llevaba una mano hasta su pecho.

-¿Algo más?- Cuestionó.

-Claro, Sakuno- afirmó Ann tocándole la pierna- La virginidad.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, mirándola con miedo, sujetándola de las manos con temor.

-¡He perdido la virginidad!- Exclamó- ¿Besándose se pierde, verdad?

-Eh....

Ann le dio un capón en toda regla, confundiéndola todavía más. No podía esperar más de ella. Nadie le hablado de sexo y tampoco de las mujeres. Sí, sabía que en alguna parte de su cuerpo tenía algo llamado "virginidad" que los hombres ansiaban, pero no sabía exactamente cómo se perdia.

-Sakuno, la virginidad es la cosa más importante para las mujeres. Muchas son capaces de odiarse a sí misma por haberla perdido demasiado joven y con el hombre equivocado. No es mi caso pero, muchas madres en el hospital se quejaron por ello. Y hablando de madres, perder la virginidad no es la única cosa mala que puede suceder- apuntó- cosas como Riku llegan. ¿O acaso todavía crees en la leyenda esa de la cigüeña?

-N-no- negó avergonzada- pero... me confundí... no sabía... Oh, Ann- exclamó aturdida- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Es que no sé qué ha pasado- protestó Tachibana con curiosidad.

Humedeció sus labios pensativas, guiando su pulgar hasta su boca para mordisquearse la uña. Ella tampoco sabía exactamente de qué forma correcta había sucedido todo. Dos segundos después de que los labios de Eiji se posaran sobre los suyos que la excusa de Jess era claramente el plan del chico para seducirla. No. Del chico no: del hombre. Después de todo, Eiji le había dejado más que claro que ansiaba tenerla. Hasta el punto de que sus manos se escaparon de su control humano para ceder al instinto que todo hombre posee cuando tiene una mujer entre sus brazos. Sus hombros habían sufrido el momento y la habia despertado un relincho por parte de Karupin. El caballo, molesto con lo que veía no dudo en golpear al pelirrojo con el morro.

¿Cuándo fue que se acercaron tanto al cajón donde él y Canela descansaban? No lo sabría decir. Ella simplemente había perdido el norte. Karupin fue quien la desperto y tras golpear el rostro de Eiji, colocarse las ropas correctamente, corrió hasta su habitación. Él, por suerte, no la siguió. Aunque bien podría asegurar que le había parecido escuchar en sus gritos su nombre marcado y un lamento de disculpa.

Las palabras se le saturaron mientras explicaba con gran torpeza lo sucedido a una atónita Ann, que no parecía saber si reir, llorar o simplemente gritar. Era imposible que alguien tan inocente viera algo tan simple como si no fuera un momentanzo amargo de su vida cuando habían sido simples besos en los que había caído como chiquilla.

-Vale- interrumpió Ann finlmanete- Creo que comencé a pensar malamente y me equivoqué de hombre. Exactamente debería de haber gritado si quien te estaba haciendo algo hubiera sido Ryoga Echizen, pero ya veo que nuestro Eiji es todavía un niño en pañales que prefiere empezar por los hombros que no por la cintura. Creo que cuando estés casada, le pediré a Takeshi que le de unas lecciones- suspiró aliviada- entonces la sangre no llegará al rio, menos mal.

-¿Al rio?- Cuestionó alarmada- ¿Es que se han herido?... ¿¡Ryoma-kun se ha vuelto a caer!?

Ante el nombramiento del chico su cuerpo cedió a una flojera que la alarmó. Un gemido frustrado escapó de su garganta, a la cual se llevó la mano, asustada.

-Él está bien, no le pasa nada- tranquilizó Tachibana preocupada- Bueno, puede que después de lo que hemos estado hablando delante de él sobre nuestras suposiciones entre tú y Eiji, seguro que esta noche la pasará en blanco. Si es que creo que los sentimientos de Ryoma Echizen son de verdad hacia ti.

La miró confusa. ¿Los sentimientos de Ryoma? Abrió la boca igual que si hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿Qué habría pensando el chico? Lo había dejado plantado cuando aseguró que iría con él todo el tiempo ya que se lo había traido y para remate, se había quedado dormida en su dormitorio. Seguramente que las ideas del peliverde serían las más dispares y estaría pensando en lo pesada que podría llegar a ser. Y Ann hablaba de sentimientos...

-Ese chico es muy despistado, no creo que se entere del todo de la situación, pero Sakuno, mañana deberías de hablar con él. O quizás, si quieres poner a prueba si realmente está mal lo que has hecho con Eiji, ¡bésale!

Abrió los ojos de par en par y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Era imposible pensar en ello. Ni siquiera debía de planteárselo como una posibilidad. Ryoma habría hecho oídos sordos y no aceptaría ningún beso por su parte. Hasta cabía la posibilidad de que la odiara. Se llevó las manos a la boca, mordiéndose las yemas de sus dedos incesantemente. Ann se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Sakuno, eres un cuerpo humano repleto de inocencia que no sabe nada acerca de hombres. Mira, es sencillo:- explicó- te presentas ante él, te inclinas y le besas. Listo. Luego huyes y listo. Sé que es un golpe bajo, pero, aprovéchate de su falta de piernas.

Eso sonó cruel, pero no había contado con esa ventaja. Además, ya le había besado sorpresivamente una vez. Stop.

-Ann... no puedo hacerlo. Ryoma podría sufrir un ataque...

-Ah- recordó Tachibana- es cierto. Mierda, entonces no podrás huir. Tendrás que quedarte ahí.

-Esa no es la cues...

-¡No se hable más!- Interrumpió con emoción la joven madre- Mañana será un día de reconciliación y descubrimiento. Anda, a la cama nosotras también por si tenemos que correr maratones. Y por una noche que Takeshi me deje descansar, no se va a morir. Espero que pueda dormir sin mi.

Ann la invitó a su propia cama para dormir, riendo a carcajadas al ver con la confianza que se adentraba. Parpadeó confusa.

-¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó.

-Sakuno, ¿Crees que cualquier persona se adentraría en la cama de un matrimonio así por las buenas? Creo que antes preguntarían si las sábanas son limpias- rió- supongo que es un placer gozar de la inocencia- exclamó terminando por adentrarse- no te preocupes, Sakuno: Siempre son limpias.

Claro que ella no terminaría por entender el doble significado o la implicación secreta de aquellas tres palabras. Sí, contaba con el dato de la inocencia, pero estaba pensando más en cómo trabajaría para poder aclarar finalmente sus sentimientos. Cierto que había superado los de Ryoga, pero nunca hubiera pensado que un simple beso pudiera hacer perder la cabeza tan inocentemente atraida.

Pero al día siguiente, nada más poner un pie en el rancho, no tuvo que hacer frente a la prueba de besar a Ryoma porque sí, si no otra más grave: Su padre. El ranchero se mostró ante ella, sacudiéndose las manos en los pantalones mientras mantenía los guantes bajo su brazo y el sombrero cubriéndole parte de su rostro. La más primordial. La que siempre le revelaba la forma correcta de acercarse a él: Sus ojos.

Unió sus manos ante su vientre y agachó la cabeza con respeto cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para abrirlos de par en par al sentir la calidez cercana y familiar de la gran palma de la mano de su padre, acariciándole los cabellos con ternura hasta cogerla de la nuca y empujarla contra su pecho. Un beso amable y conciliador en su frente y el olor a colonía y tabaco juntos. Rodeó las caderas de su progenitor con fuerza y sollozó.

-Discúlpame, cariño. No debí gritarte como lo hice. Tengo que comenzar a darme cuenta de que no eres un muchacho y mucho menos, mi niña pequeña. ya eres una mujer. Seguramente, si tu madre hubiera estado aquí hubiera sabido llevarte como debes, pero desgraciadamente soy un zopenco que solo comprende cuando las yeguas están en celo- protestó- perdóname. Mira, si para que me perdones tengo que vender los rebaños para que puedas comprarte ropa interior como gustes y....

Rió avergonzada, cubriéndole la boca con los dedos, negando con la cabeza.

-Papá... yo tampoco fui sincera. Debí de decirte para qué quería el dinero y no... no engañarte... tampoco debí de desaparecer para hacerte enfadar. Lo siento.

-Padre e hija exactamente igual- se burló Ann dejando a Riku en los brazos de su progenitor- Pero creo que ambos se olvidan de que viven en un rancho- recordó colocándose un viejo delantal- y éste trae mucho trabajo.

Ambos se miraron, sonriendo. Un último beso en su mejilla y una caricia en la nariz con olor a tabaco fue lo último que dejó el hombre antes de alejarse para continuar con su tarea. Ann sonrió le guiñó un ojo.

-Takeshi- Llamó, interrumpiendo al hombre con su retoño- ¿Dónde está Echizen?

-Ah, sí. Está con Karupin. Ryuzaki separó ya a los caballos y dejó a Karupin a manos de Ryoma, para que se encargara de él. Cree que como ya no está brabio podrá encargarse de él. Eiji está con él- apuntó.

Ante el nombramiento de los dos; tembló. No podía hacer tanto. No. Encararse con ambos no. Ann pareció percibirlo y sujetó de la camisa a Momoshiro, besándole el mentón juguetonamente.

-Anda, cariño, encárgate de traer a Eiji para que me ayude a arreglar una teja del tejado- incitó, interrumpiendo el rápido ofrecimiento del moreno- No, tiene que hacerlo él. Tu ya me ayudarás esta noche con mi teja.

Ladeó la cabeza confusa y casi tuvo que evitar no caerse cuando, como un rayo, Momoshiro surcó el patio para ir hasta los tablos y arrastrar a Eiji del brazo, evitando los intentos del pelirrojo de soltarse. Agachó la cabeza y sin mirarle si quiera, corrió hasta el establo. Como siempre, Karupin II y Jess estaban cajón con cajón y ambos rozaban los hocicos, mostrándose entre ellos su afecto. Escuchó el sonido de la llave de la manguera cerrarse y el sonido del cubo del agua la guió hasta el lugar. Ryoma intentaba llenar el abrevadero, empapándose a él de camino. Quiso ayudarle, pero le pareció importante dejar que lo hiciera él: Se estaba esforzando por poder hacer sus frutos en lo que le gustaba.

Jess golpeó los cascos y relinchó para llamar su atención. Sonriendo, se acercó para acariciarla y tranquilizarla. Fue entonces cuando el ojos dorados giró su rostro hasta ella, gruñiendo al verla. Se humedeció los labios nerviosa, caminando hasta él.

-Ry... Ryoma.... esto...- tartamudeó- perdona por... ayer no ir al hospital y...

-No importa- zanjó friamente.

Intranquila, se acercó más. Estando él de espaldas a ella iba a ser difícil, pero si aún y de espaldas creía que aquella era una locura, ¿qué hacer cuando estuviera de frente? Aquel lejano beso había surgido de forma tan natural que no podía comprender qué hacer al hacerlo forzado. ¿No la acusaría de violadora? El chirriar de la silla al girarse la hizo volver en sí. Sus espinillas rozaron los pies del chico, que la miró intensamente en busca de una respuesta.

Cogió aire para sus adentros, clavando su mirar en los labios masculinos, semiabiertos y rojizos por el calor que estaba pasando el muchacho por el trabajo. Tragó ruidosamente y con brusquedad, se inclinó para clavar sus manos en los mangos del sillón. Echizen retrocedió lo más que pudo, parpadeando con confusión y nervios al tenerla tan cerca. Seguramente, no tendría en mente lo que ella y por eso mismo, cuando se lanzó contra él y se topó de golpe con la nariz, tosió empujándola levemente con la mano hasta que cayó de culo sobre la paja húmeda.

-Du.... duele- se quejó sorprendida.

-Eso digo yo- espetó frotándose la nariz.

Una clara mirada acusadora desde los ojos dorados. Hundió su labio inferior y agachó la cabeza cual niña pequeña. ¿Por qué le había resultado tan sencillo a Eiji hacerlo con ella si era tan fácil darse de morros con la nariz del contrario? Intentó recordar levemente hasta que dio con la que ella creía la clave: La caricia a sus labios. Afirmó convencida de la idea, pero no con las intenciones de hacerlo. Alzó las manos con intenciones de levantarse, sintiendo cómo eran apresadas por las contrarias. Ambos parpadearon.

_Cuando tienes algo delante, ¿no te dan ganas de cogerlo?_

Sí. Esa frase explicaba claramente porque sus manos estaban enlazadas. Enlazó sus dedos a los contrarios y se arrodilló de la manera que le fuera más fácil levantarse, alzando su rostro para encontrarse con el de él. Ryoma humedeció sus labios, mirándola interrogativamente. No comprendió exactamente qué fuerza fue. Tampoco pensaba comprobarlo. Sin soltarse de las manos contrarias alzó su rostro hasta el contrario. Un leve roce. Un jadeo. Y, finalmente, un deseo, abrió sus labios a la vez que él. Acarició y suspiró. Sintió y gimió.

_No. Esto no es igual._

_No. Esto es..._

_0x0x0x0x0x0x_

**Notas autora:**

Sí, termina así éste capítulo.

Lo que había comenzando como un problema típico en el cuerpo femenino de toda mujer, se hundió en un padre que no comprende que su hija ha crecido y ha terminado con un beso para suplantar a otro. Pero, ¿qué sucederá más adelante? ¿A qué conllevará éste beso?

Nos vemos pronto ;D

Actu: 18-11-08, 20:44.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Nueva actualización, ya saben. En fin, espero que tengan un buen año y una lectura agradable. Por cierto, como aviso decir que éste capítulo ocurre unos cuantos meses después del beso.**

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación llegaba a ser torturante. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir ante el hombre que no cesaba de moverse de un lado a otro, sopesando el avance que todo había dado y parecía tener una fecha como límite y no se atrevía a decir. Ambos Ryuzaki esperaban fueran del lugar tras haber recibido órdenes claras de "únicamente quiero hablar con el enfermo". Y había sido introducido en la habitación y estaba en espera. No le gustaba esa presión. Sabía lo que venía, ¿por qué no podían ser más rápidos a la hora de dar una noticia?

Era claro que no iban a operarle. Se lo había escuchado decir a una de las enfermeras que solían turnarse para llevarle al interior del gimnasio de rehabilitación. Había echado atrás a todas aquellas personas que estaban en lista de espera, igual que él. Se sintió ciertamente abatido, pero no era suficiente como para pensar que no podía seguir viviendo. Se había dado cuenta de que podía trabajar en los caballos cuanto quisiera, al no tener esfuerzos de más no tenía ataques. Lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos era ser enviado otra vez a la ciudad, con su sofocante madre encima en todo momento.

Él no quería regresar. Le gustaba el rancho, los caballos y las personas que vivían en él. Claro que esto nunca se lo confesaría a ninguno de ellos. Días atrás había sido testigo del primer día de clases de Riku y se había visto envuelto en la emoción del momento. Apartado en un rincón le sonrió de forma orgullosa al pequeño con intenciones de darle ánimos y Riku había comprendido al instante que se trataba de eso. No sabía exactamente cuando fue que comenzó a llevarse bien con la criatura. Seguramente, el día que Momoshiro y Ann les demandaron a él y a Sakuno que se encargaran de cuidarlo mientras ellos tenían un merecido día libre. Sakuno cayó enferma y el cargo de cuidar al pequeño cayó sobre él. No fue agradable, desde luego. Era la primera vez que hacía algo con un niño, pero tampoco fue tan desagradable como decían.

Llevaba cinco meses de rehabilitación y finalmente, en agosto, estaba teniendo resultados… negativos. Fuji Shyusuke tenía el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose finalmente para apoyarse en el escritorio y cruzar los brazos encima del pecho. Lo observó con sus ojos fríos y serios.

-Tengo noticias- dijo- no he querido decirlo delante de los demás porque creo que eres tu quien debe de tomarlas. A tu edad ya eres lo suficiente inteligente como para saber lo que te conviene o no. Tú decides.

Bien. Eso no parecía tener tan mala pinta. ¿O sí? Cruzó los dedos para no desear apretar el cuello del médico cuando le diera la noticia.

-¿Qué?- Exigió.

-Tu operación- respondió finalmente el hombre- vas a operarte. A finales de éste mes de agosto- explicó- Ya tengo plaza para ti. Creo que eres consciente de que es una operación de larga duración en la cual estarás en peligro. Tampoco se te garantiza que puedas volver a caminar, aunque si todo sale bien, esperemos, lo lograrás con una dosis más alta de rehabilitación y fuerza de voluntad. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Su interior se agitó frenéticamente. ¿Estaba de guasa? Claro que quería operarse. Se había estado preparando mentalmente para ello y había llegado a la conclusión de que si iba a estar mucho mejor de cómo estaba en esos momentos, lo haría. Conocía los riesgos y los aceptaba. Quizás, su firmeza y valor a la hora de operarse era lo que estaba haciendo retroceder a ese médico.

-Lo haré- respondió seriamente.

-Bien. Entonces, perfecto- se acercó hasta la puerta y se inclinó- Ryuzaki, puede entrar.

Con la mirada fija en la puerta esperó. Padre e hija entraron en el interior de la consulta, pálidos y confusos. Fuji los puso al corriente y Ryuzaki padre fue el primero en mirarlo con atención.

-¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó.

-Sí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakuno fue la que se encargó a continuación de recoger todos los datos y demás necesidades que el médico especulo. Él espero, con la mirada fija en la delgada figura de la ranchera. Temblaba ligeramente y se movía con torpeza. ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué debería de sentir miedo? Era a él a quien iban a operar. Suspiró y apartó la mirada de ella. Seguramente, terminaría enterándose de qué inquietaba a la chica tarde o temprano.

No podía evitar algo así.

Tras que las pautas marcadas quedaran establecidas, Yohei Ryuzaki empujó la silla por él, esperando a la despistada Sakuno que iba más atenta a la carpeta con los diferentes informes médicos que a su paso.

-Sakuno, te caerás- advirtió Yohei frunciendo el ceño- podrás revisarlos en casa, deja de ser tan curiosa.

-No soy…- intentó protestar la joven con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- está bien- finalizó suspirando.

Los siguió esta vez a la altura, con la carpeta bajo el brazo y más atenta a cuanto tenía a su alrededor, aunque eso no pareció evitar que entrara en el ascensor equivocado o que se equivocara de salida. Yohei movía la cabeza negativamente mientras se detenía en la puerta del copiloto.

-Desde luego, el hombre con el que te cases te tendrá que enlazar la cintura para evitar que te pierdas- masculló avergonzando a la joven y abriendo la puerta- eres un caso perdido. Menos mal que tu sueño no fue crear mapas que si no…

-Ya, ya, papá- detuvo abrigada por el enojo y la vergüenza- sé que soy torpe, despistada y me pierdo con facilidad. Mou…

Pese a todo no había perdido su mirada preocupada y aferraba con más fuerza de la necesaria la carpeta entre sus manos cuando se sentó antes que ellos en el sillón trasero. Ryuzaki le dejó paso libre para que se subiera él mismo. Había instalado una barra en la puerta para que pudiera utilizarla como apoyo, al igual que otra en la parte superior. Luego, alguien debía de encargarse de nivelarle las caderas. Se había dado cuenta que gracias a eso, sus brazos habían ido acumulando la suficiente fuerza como para moverse él mismo sin la necesidad de la silla de ruedas, poniendo en facilidad algunas de las tareas que los demás debían de hacer por él. Era increíble la de vueltas que había dado su vida durante esos largos meses.

La furgoneta se detuvo ante la casa. El rancho estaba florecido de vida gracias a la gran luz. Por suerte, el calor no era demasiado fuerte y ya comenzaban a tener preparados los bidones con agua para que se mantuvieran frescos para dar de beber a las reses que no podían ser trasladadas. De nuevo, ese año, se perdería aquel acontecimiento. Pero esperaba con gran ilusión poder estar presente el siguiente y no solo como espectador.

Momoshiro los esperaba al pie de las escaleras, junto a la rampa y con Riku a su lado. El pequeño había crecido unos cuantos centímetros en aquel tiempo y ya gustaba de los brazos de su padre. Quería ser como él y eso también entraba a la hora de estar de pie las horas que fueran necesarias. El primer año del curso había comenzado y estaba empezando por aquellos cursos que eran realmente fáciles y simples.

-¿Tenemos noticias?- Cuestionó Ryuzaki nada más descender de la furgoneta mientras se encaminaba hacia él- ¿Una llamada o algo?

-Nada- respondió con cansancio Takeshi- sigue sin dar señales. Me preocupa, señor.

Sakuno se crispó a su lado, sujetándole con firmeza la silla de ruedas aun con los frenos puestos. Se dejó caer sobre ella y suspiró cuando parecía haber caído correctamente sin necesidad de ayuda. Quitó los frenos y empujó las ruedas para subir por la rampa. Momoshiro los miró y saludó con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- Preguntó agitado.

-Le van a operar- respondió Yohei por él- Es una buena noticia.

Las listas estaban tan cerradas y con la muerte de un doctor la lista había disminuido gravemente. De ahí que pensara que no iba a estar entre los futuros pacientes. Aquellas mujeres deberían de haber aclarado el asunto antes de ponerlo en el mal presagio. Se quitó la fina chaqueta que llevaba y se la entregó a la castaña cuando le extendió la mano como ofrecimiento.

-¿De verdad… no hay noticias de él?- preguntó la joven a media voz.

-No, lo siento, Sakuno- se disculpó Takeshi- nunca pensé que cogería una rabieta como un adolescente. Y eso que es un adulto y no ha cometido ningún pecado. Ese chico…

-Dejemos que pase el tiempo- interrumpió Yohei con severidad- necesita estar a solas y darse cuenta de que no ha hecho lo que él crea que ha hecho y que yo ni siquiera sé porque ninguno de vosotros quiere decirme qué ha pasado entre todos ustedes. Creo que solo pinto algo cuando tengo que firmar el talón del dinero.

Todos rieron.

-Está bien, papá- murmuró Sakuno sonriéndole- Eiji… Eiji vendrá. Estoy segura.

Yohei quedó satisfecho. Se encogió de hombros y se frotó los cabellos, mirándole.

-Llamaré a tus padres para decirles la noticia. Sé que seguramente te parece innecesario, pero mientras vivan, siguen siendo tus padres y tienen derecho a saber lo que sucede contigo. Especialmente, con esta operación tan delicada. Y sí, seguramente vendrán.

Le había leído como un libro abierto. Se encogió de hombros. Suponía que aquello era algo normal. Aquellas dos personas eran sus padres, aquellos que lo engendraron. Aunque uno de ellos fuera demasiado protector y otro bastante despistado o mejor dicho, que se hacía el loco.

Yohei se encerró en su despacho mientras estaba deliberando la situación y Momoshiro cargó a su hijo hasta la cocina, reuniéndose con Ann y Kawamura. Él simplemente rodó hacia el ascensor para poder subir y cambiarse de ropa. Se asombró cuando el ascensor se detuvo y se encontró a Sakuno subiendo las escaleras. Se detuvo al verle, parpadeando antes de caminar hasta su altura y entregarle la carpeta con los papeles.

-Está todo bien. Ya he colocado en el calendario la fecha. Tienes que estar la noche anterior para que te preparen y tal…

-Ok.

Atrapó la carpeta para colocarla sobre sus inservibles piernas y la observó de nuevo. Ryuzaki había cambiado lo suficiente en ese tiempo como para que él se diera cuenta. Su cuerpo ya tenía las marcas de una mujer y aunque no iba a crecer en altura, su cuerpo había tomado más formas de mujer. Pero seguía siendo la misma joven torpe y avergonzada que aquel día. Alargó una mano hacia ella.

-Oí- llamó.

Sakuno alzó la cabeza, observando con curiosidad aquella mano. Tardó varios segundos en aceptarla y arrodillarse a su lado. Perpleja y sorprendida, esbozó una sonrisa con torpeza. Se inclinó hacia ella, besándola en un leve roce de sus labios y la liberó. Sakuno agachó la cabeza y escondió su mirada entre sus parpados, tocándose los labios avergonzada.

Aquella cercanía se había convertido en algo demasiado habitual y de vez en cuando, se daban el antojo de besarse desde su último y primer torpe beso, peor que el primero pero que pareció hacer estallar la cercanía entre ellos. Cierto era que Sakuno salió corriendo nada más besarse, por primera vez, con demasiado énfasis como para que sus lenguas se quedaran quitas y él se quedó pensando en un intento de descifrar qué había pasado. Pero sin darse cuenta, durante esos meses, se había dado cuenta de que se estaba haciendo muy adicto a esos labios suaves e hinchados.

Ella no se apartaba, se acercaba y dejaba besar con total naturalidad, pero no había nada entre ellos. Aquello era claro entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos había nombrado la palabra "compromiso", especialmente, desde que fueron descubiertos por Eiji Kikumaru mientras se besaban en el salón de su casa. Eiji, que parecía estar en shock desde el día que él y Sakuno habían desaparecido, desapareció ese mismo día y no había llamado ni nada. Momoshiro y Yohei parecían estar totalmente preocupados por no encontrarle. Sakuno se había sentido deprimida muchas veces y no sabía qué era lo que debía de hacer para animarla, aunque había descubierto que con cada beso que le daba los pensamientos de Sakuno desaparecían.

Giró la silla para poder entrar en su dormitorio, deteniéndose cuando sintió un tirón de las manillas. Giró para verla, sonriéndole con ternura. La dejó guiarle hasta el interior. Le sacó ropa limpia del armario, más cómoda que la que llevaba y se la dejó sobre la cama.

-Le diré a mi momo que suba para terminar de vestirte- informó antes de salir.

Afirmó con la cabeza simplemente y espero a que ella se marchara. Rodó los ojos hacia la mesilla de noche. Se había pasado días pensándolo seriamente. Quizás ya iba siendo hora y descubrir qué le había entregado tiempo atrás como regalo la chica. Ahora, encontraba tan lejana aquella declaración de sentimientos, comparada con la facilidad de robarle castos besos tras el pasional y torpe de la última vez.

Abrió el cajón con cuidado, cogiendo entre sus manos el paquete. Estaba todavía intacto, tal y como él lo dejó la noche atrás. Llevaba tiempo sopesando aquella idea. ¿Dar más vueltas al asunto y aclarar lo que sucedía o seguir siempre con la clase de relación que estaban viviendo ahora?

Aunque comenzó a sospechar que sus problemas amorosos no era lo más preocupante en ese momento. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Su madre iría y seguramente no aceptaría la extraña cercanía entre ellos. Era demasiado… maternal. Aceptó a Claire simplemente porque no dio gran importancia a Ryoga pero a él, no le irían las cosas tan sencillas, especialmente, según como terminara saliendo la operación. Si volvía a caminar, quizás y solo quizás, otro gallo cantaría.

--

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, descansado su espalda contra ella. Intentaba controlar con todo el esfuerzo que podía el inquieto latir de su frenético corazón. Le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho. Si bien era cierto que debería de haberse acostumbrado a que cuando menos lo pensara él la besara, no comprendía por qué razón no podía controlar a su corazón que latía igual que un caballo desbocado.

Todavía recordaba la torpeza con la que había comenzado en el establo para comprobar si sentía lo mismo que había sentido con Eiji y se sorprendió cuando su boca correspondió increíblemente excitada, mucho más que con los besos del pelirrojo. Ryoma se las ingeniaba, y no sabía cómo, para hacer que su cuerpo quemara interiormente y que sus labios ansiaran más de la poca miel que le entregaba en cada beso, llegando a turbar por completo su mente. Pero por muy extraño que pareciera, nunca se arrepentía. Aunque comenzaba a intentar descifrar qué clase de situación era aquella. No eran novios y tampoco nada que fuera serio. Entonces, ¿solo eran dos simples personas de sexo diferente con derecho a roce? Claro que únicamente roce labial.

Suspiró, sintiendo como su corazón se había calmado levemente y su rostro ya no desprendía calor. Poco a poco, la preocupación comenzó a anidar nuevamente en su pecho. Los recuerdos sobre Eiji se habían vuelto a convertir muy sensibles. Recordó aquella noche en que ambos se habían quedado cuidando a Riku y ella pilló un resfriado. Terminó agotada en el sofá cubierta por una manta y una bombona de frio en su frente. Ryoma se encargó del pequeño Riku, quien parecía comprender perfectamente la situación y no se comportó como el monstruito que era cuando estaba con sus padres. Ryoma había aprovechado que Riku se había quedado dormido finalmente, se inclinó contra ella y depositó un suave beso en sus febriles labios. Justo en el momento en que le correspondía, Eiji entró.

El momento fue demasiado lento como para percatarse. La puerta dejó entrar una leve corriente que los golpeó con suavidad y eso provocó que se alejaran, totalmente confusos por aquel golpe helado. Ambos clavaron los ojos en la puerta abierta, encontrándose con los azulados ojos del ranchero. Nunca le había visto aquella mirada. Dolorida, acusadora, entristecida, culpable.… Ryoma no dijo nada. Y ella menos. Eiji se marchó con los puños apretados y no regresó. Ni una llamada. Nada. No había ni rastro de él. Su padre había tenido que ocupar su puesto con la pronta llegada del verano y el hombre que se encargaba ahora era un poco más joven que Eiji, pero no era él. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de explicar aquello que vio, pero no lograba deshacerse de la necesidad de besar a Ryoma. Era como una droga.

-Sakuno, ya he llamado a los padres de Ryoma- explicaba desde el piso de abajo la voz de su padre- ¿Sakuno?

-¡Voy!- Gritó echando a correr escaleras abajo.

-Ey, ey, frena- detuvo el hombre alzándola de las axilas antes de que llegara al suelo- con una persona en silla de ruedas me basta y sobre. Además, antes de lanzarte corriendo por unas escaleras deberías de recordar que tu sentido de estabilidad y equilibrio: es nulo.

-Jo, papá- protestó sintiéndose demasiado pequeña- ¿qué decías de los padres de Ryoma? Oh, espera- se volvió hacia Kawamura, quien salía de la cocina en ese preciso instante- Kawamura, ¿podrías subir para ayudar a Ryoma a cambiarse los pantalones, por favor?

-C-claro- aceptó el hombre algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, a lo que iba- continuó su padre cruzándose de brazos tras dejarla en suelo con estabilidad en sus pies- he llamado a los padres de Ryoma y como sé que te entusiasma siempre tener las cosas de la casa listas y preparadas, te informo de que van a venir antes de tiempo. Operan a Ryoma a finales de mes y ellos vendrán pues….

-¿Cuándo?- interrogó preocupada- ¿papá?

-Mañana por la noche- respondió finalmente el hombre rascándose la cabeza- llegarán mañana por la noche. Al parecer, Rinko quiere estar más tiempo con Ryoma.

-Comprendo… supongo que… es justo. Prepararé la habitación para ellos y el resto de las cosas. Le diré a Kawamura que vaya a hacer la compra y…- lo miró aturdida- ¿Qué pasa? Siempre sueles detenerme en esta parte.

Yohei se frotó las sienes cansado y suspiró, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro.

-Seguramente, vendrán en plan progenitores al cien por cien. Sakuno, sé que te estás carcomiendo por dentro por la operación y por lo de Eiji. Que tienes más preocupaciones de las que tendrías que tener a tu edad. Otra más se va a sumar a tu lista.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Cuestionó aturdida. Él sonrió.

-¿Crees que Rinko aceptará que te estés besando con Ryoma sin tener nada serio que os comprometa? Rinko está más cercana a las creencias de tu abuela que al modernismo. No querrá que estés cerca de Ryoma de esa forma a menos que tengas un anillo de compromiso.

Gimió alarmada. ¿Tan obvio era todo que hasta su despistado padre se había dado cuenta de ello? ¡Santo cielos! Quizás deberían de empezar a esconderse mejor, aunque teniendo en cuenta que lo que decía su padre era algo correcto y ninguno de los dos había pactado que aquello serio, era cierto: tenía un problema mayor. Esperaba que Ryoma fuera capaz de pensar con serenidad y aclararle las cosas antes de que todo aquello se convirtiera en una gran bola pesada que tendrían que cargar en sus espaldas. Además, si se aclaraba, podría explicarle mucho mejor a Eiji lo que sucedía cuando regresara. Si es que regresara.

Fue consciente de que su padre continuaba ahí de pie, esperando alguna respuesta que explicara por qué se besaba con un joven cuando nadie se lo esperaba y por qué sus besos eran algo castos y otros, demasiados largos. Especialmente, los nocturnos. Siempre, a la hora de irse a dormir, se besaban como despedida y estos no eran nada castos.

-Yo… papá…- tartamudeó y se dio cuenta de que él realmente le concedía un momento de explicación- bueno… ya sabias que… me enamoré de él y me di cuenta cuando se marchó… lloré… delante de ti. Pero… ahora…

-¿Algo serio?

Alzó los ojos atónita. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué padre no se preocuparía por su hija en la situación en la que se encontraban? Yohei Ryuzaki estaba demostrando tener mucha más paciencia de la que esperaba, especialmente si reaccionaba de aquella forma con unos simples sujetadores, aunque se había hablando durante todos esos meses y aceptado que era una mujer. Eso no quería decir que hubiera bajado la guardia.

-Ya veo- habló él por ella- estáis en la fase de ir probando hasta estar seguros de que lo que probáis os gusta. Bien. Lo comprendo. Pero me gustaría mucho que siempre fuerais con precaución.

Oh, no. Debía de detenerle antes de que se hiciera ideas erróneas sobre su situación "con derecho a roce". Que la tuvieran, no quería decir que hicieran nada… sexual. Lo único sexual que había habido entre ellos fue en sus sueños cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Ryoma y que había usurpado completamente el lugar de Ryoga.

-Papá- farfulló sintiendo que se atragantaba con su propia saliva- no es que… nosotros no hemos llegado a eso, ¿Eh? Y no creo que… lleguemos- dedujo con firmeza.

Yohei rompió a reír con fuerza hasta el punto de necesitar cubrirse el estómago con sus grandes manazas.

-Vale, vale. Eso creo que no hará mucha gracia saberlo, ¿Sabes? Al igual que los hijos no quieren saber lo que hacen sus padres dentro de las sábanas de su cama, los padres tampoco queremos saber qué hacen nuestros hijos siempre y cuando, sean precavidos- y recalcó la última palabra con énfasis.

Afirmó con la cabeza, avergonzada y sintiendo que esa conversación había tomado ciertos talantes vergonzosos que no deseaba continuar hablando. Desde luego, era un tema entre ella y Ryoma, pero, demonios, no llegaban a nada y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué pensaría el chico con la llegada de su madre? Claro que Ryoma debería de comenzar a estar más interesado en su operación que en ella, como debía de ser.

Y si alguien creía que ella no estaba preocupada, estaba en un error. Se había sentido tan inquieta mientras esperaba en la sala de espera y su corazón estaba a punto de estallar cuando el doctor Fuji les había llamado. Sus sospechas se habían incrementado cuando dieron la noticia y él, Ryoma, pareció tan imperturbable, como si aquello no fuera con él. Había revisado una y otra vez las hojas para convencerse de que aquello era verdad. Aunque albergaba los deseos de que Ryoma pudiera cumplir su sueño de poder andar con normalidad también temía que no lo hiciera y aquello defraudara al chico. Especialmente ahora que estaban en aquel extraño punto.

-¿Le das tú la noticia de la llegada de sus padres o yo?- Preguntó su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No… ahora se lo diré- murmuró recobrándose- mañana has dicho, ¿verdad?

-Sí, mañana por la noche los tendremos aquí. Yo tengo que encargarme de los animales, lo sabes. No puedo ayudarte nada más que darte dinero por si necesitas cosas nuevas. Tendrás que contar con la ayuda de Ann y de Kawamura. Lo siento, pequeña. Para compensar tu trabajo le diré a Ryoma que se cuide también de Jess por ti.

-No, no creo que sea bueno que Ryoma siga trabajando. Rinko seguro que tomará eso como una broma muy cruel… temo las cosas que dirá…

Y sabía que hablaba especialmente por su extraña relación. Se imaginaba a la mujer llegar con claras ideas de estar con su hijo todo el tiempo que fuera posible y a saber qué más.

Kawamura descendió por las escaleras y tras informarles que el chico ya estaba listo pero se negaba a bajar todavía, le indicó la situación. Su padre se deshizo del tema y se marchó para regresar nuevamente a sus qué aceres en el rancho con los animales. Kawamura pareció tan desconcertado como ella al principio y comenzó a hacer planes sobre la comida.

-Mañana nada más que amanezca iré a comprar. Le diré a tu padre qué carne debería de traer. Intentaré conseguir la mejor de nuestras carnes- explicó- tenemos suerte de que gracias a las reses ahorremos un gran gasto de dinero. Por los demás lo tengo todo listo. Haré como siempre- añadió- pagaré y luego traeré las facturas. Ah, también aprovecharé y hablaré con Tachibana para saber si necesita algo y de paso, traerlo. ¿Está de acuerdo?

Afirmó, sonriéndole en agradecimiento. Ella tenía suficientes cosas que hacer como para encargarse de hacer la compra. Y Ann, seguramente, se las apañaría para ayudarla.

-Justo ahora cuando estamos en medio del cambio de estación y tenemos más trabajo que nunca- se quejó Tachibana cuando se lo comentó antes de subir a ver a Ryoma- pero bueno, nos esforzaremos. Su habitación será lo primero que haremos.

-Bien, gracias, Ann.

Ann se había encogido de hombros. No podía quejarse por algo que era obvio. Si Ryoma iba a ser operado era lógico que los padres estuvieran presentes.

Subió las escaleras una vez más, deteniéndose ante la puerta para llamar. Un gruñido por parte de Ryoma y el ruido de papeles fue lo que le dio la señal. Pero no entró al instante, dejándole tiempo para escondiera aquello que fuese que estaba viendo. Finalmente, cuando creyó que ya era suficiente tiempo; entró.

Ryoma cerraba el cajón de su mesilla justo en aquel instante. Se tensó. Sabía lo que había ahí. Lo había visto muchas veces y estaba cerrado. ¿Podría ser que ahora lo hubiera abierto lleno de la curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba? Cerró la puerta tras ella, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta y se sentó en la cama en espera que él girase la silla hacia ella para mirarla. Era una costumbre hacerle esperar por tal de escuchar su voz.

-¿mhn?- musitó en pregunta.

-Mi padre acaba de hablar con los tuyos como prometió- comenzó sin alzar la mirada de sus rodillas- llegarán mañana por la noche aquí.

Se quitó los zapatos de los pies y los alzó hasta que las rodillas le quedaron a la altura del pecho y los dedos se sujetaron a la blanquecina colcha. Fingió observarse las uñas pintadas de rosa suave y silbó para distraerse. Ryoma no apartó la mirada de ella. Seguramente, aquella noticia era algo que ya esperaba. Pero si era así, ¿Por qué la miraba con tanta atención, como si esperase otra cosa de ella? Lo miró de reojo, hasta parpadear cuando vio lo que sujetaba en uno de sus brazos.

-Ah… eso es…- susurró- fue mi regalo de cumpleaños… la noche que te fuiste.

Y el peso del recuerdo la hizo estremecerse por completo. Ryoma se humedeció los labios, observando el objeto hasta que sonrió orgullosamente y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Si él hubiera sido palabras fluidas habría sido más fácil explicarle el motivo de que aquel objeto fuera idéntico a ella. Una muñeca de peluche que tenía su forma física. Cuando se le declaró, no lo hizo únicamente con palabras que casi le desgarraron la garganta. Lo hacía al completo y le entregaba todo su ser, demostrándoselo con aquella muñequita. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ryoma se hubiese atrevido a abrir el paquete ante ella? ¿Se habría marchado por igual?

Ladeó la cabeza para borrar aquellos pensamientos. Tenía que ser firme en el presente donde no existía ninguna atadura entre ellos, solo el contacto físico agradable que los atraía de aquella forma tan intensa. ¿Existía solo atracción física y nada más? Ya no significaba aquella muñeca nada, ¿o sí? Ryoma parecía algo conmocionado con el descubrimiento que había hecho, quizás pensando igual que ella, que ya era demasiado tarde para poner en libertad unos sentimientos que jamás había albergado por ella. Quizás, muy profundamente, estaban en cuarentena dentro de su corazón.

Extrañamente, conservaba aquella esperanza. Muy dentro de ella….

--

Observó con curiosidad la muñeca una vez entre sus dedos. Con la luz apagada y la puerta cerrada a esas horas de la noche, era mucho más sencillo pensar en todo con tranquilidad.

Sujetó una de las pequeñas trencitas que colgaban de la pequeña cabeza, creadas con lana marrón y que eran sujetadas con dos cintas doradas en forma de lazo. El pequeño cuerpecito estaba cubierto por un peto tejano y una camisa de manga corta que parecía estar enlazada a la prenda vaquera junto a unos zapatos que parecían unas tejanas. Dos botones marrones, casi rojizos, hilo carmesí bajo estos y uno de tono melocotón en los labios que sonreían. Si. Se había plasmado al completo en aquel regalo que fue tan estúpido de no abrir el día que se iban a marchar. Había estado hasta a punto de dejarlo y si su madre no lo hubiera sorprendido, seguro que no lo tendría consigo en todo momento hasta su regreso.

Y si bien tenía una idea de lo que significaba eso, no estaba al cien por cien seguro.

Se humedeció los labios y movió nuevamente la cabeza de la muñeca con un dedo. Era ridículo. Definitivamente ridículo. Pero tenía que reconocer que cierta excitación se había anidado en su corazón al primer pensamiento que tuvo al ver la muñeca con el reflejo exacto de la chica. Había sido claramente una muestra de que se entregaba por completo a él.

Suspiró y depositó la muñeca nuevamente en el cajón de la mesilla. El reloj que había sobre su mesilla de noche marcaba la tres de la mañana. Quedaban solo cuatro horas o menos para que Yohei despertara y una más para que Sakuno le despertara, besándole tan tiernamente en la boca que era capaz de deshacerlo por completo, algo realmente extraño. Pero sintió cierta inquietud sobre ello. Cabía la posibilidad de que Sakuno esa mañana no lo despertara con sus labios, sino que fuera otra persona quien lo hiciera. La razón: estaba claramente estresada con la llegada de sus padres y la operación. Se lo había demostrado esa tarde cuando él estaba demasiado interesado por la muñeca y su significado más que por otra cosa que preocupara a la chica. Aunque no era ciego y tampoco tonto.

Conocía a su madre. Y comenzaba a conocer a Sakuno. Al menos, un poco mejor. Pero, ¿qué había de él?

Cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. No era un tema bastante sencillo de tratar, teniendo en cuenta que había comenzado hacía escasos meses a darse cuenta de cuan apetecible era besar a una mujer o simplemente lo maravilloso que era hacerla enrojecer. Su corazón no podía latir ya tan apaciblemente mientras estaba a su lado y siempre que terminaba cerrando los ojos ella se llevaba su último pensamiento. Sí, definitivamente, estaba extraño. Muy gravemente extraño.

Pero ¿bastaría esta extrañez para hacer frente a su madre? Estaba seguro de que Rinko vendría con una marcha irrefrenable que introduciría a Sakuno en un bucle de desagrado y nula aceptación. Seguramente, porque no consideraría oportuno aquellos extraños sentimientos tan cerca de su operación.

Bien pensado, ese era un problema que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Debía de operarse. Eso lo sabía perfectamente desde que llegó al rancho con nuevas expectativas que crearon una burbuja llena de sorpresas a lo largo de largos días en los que la castaña había estado presente, cumpliendo la promesa que había hecho en el hospital antes de marcharse y que Ryoga le había recordado una y otra vez.

Se destapó levemente hasta la cintura, observando su cuerpo únicamente adorado por la luz de la luna. El astro desplegaba su falsa luz por encima de su piel, otorgándoles los toques blanquecinos que le parecía a una piel de muerto. Sus piernas lo estaban, pero quizás, podría comenzar a andar si todo marchaba bien. Entonces…

¡Oh! Entonces nadie podría volver a detener sus ganas de volver a montarse en los lomos de un caballo y ser él quien marcara el paso. Tampoco se negaría a acompañar al rebaño para que disfrutara de su verano en "fresco" y mucho menos, necesitaría la ayuda de los demás. Hasta esperaba ser él quien despertara a Sakuno con dulces besos en lugar de ser quien tenía que esperarla.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su mejora introducía en sus planes a Sakuno Ryuzaki. De nuevo, comenzó a pensar en aquel torpe beso que había ocasionado el mismo comportamiento en ambos durante aquellos meses. Sonrió ciertamente orgulloso sin poder evitarlo. Si tenía la suerte de cara podría hacer tantas cosas… con ella. Con todos.

Suspiró y antes de que fuera consciente, había quedado profundamente dormido.

Tal y como sospechó, no fue Sakuno quien le despertó como todas las mañanas desde que llegó al rancho. Fue Momoshiro quien le abrió la puerta y le preparó el agua de la bañera antes de acercarle la silla de ruedas y ayudarle en su aseo matutino. Algo que nunca debía de faltar, especialmente, cuando vives en un rancho donde oler a paja, sudor, heces y a animal, era algo totalmente natural.

Una vez terminado, como costumbre, fue sentado ante un gran plato de comida y leche, la cual encontraban necesaria para su crecimiento. Estaba bien, lo aceptaba, pero odiaba profundamente la leche, aunque tenía que reconocer que desde comenzaron a darle leche de cabra y no de vaca, era otra cosa más factible a su paladar. Yohei hacía rato que se encontraba con las reses y Momoshiro se excusó con la idea de ir a ayudarle con el chico nuevo y otros trabajadores que había contratado el cabeza de familia ante la llegada del verano.

-Entonces- se escuchó la voz de Tachibana al otro lado del tabique- deberíamos de poner las colchas color miel y los cojines dorados que te trajo tu abuela las vacaciones pasadas, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, creo que sí- contestó Sakuno con voz cansada- las de mis padres las cambiaremos también. De plateadas será mejor que se las pongamos color azul pastel, que la tela es más fresca. Las de mi cuarto las pondré blancas y las del dormitorio de Ryoma… Hum… igual deberíamos de preguntarle y que decidiera cual quiere- sopesó- ¿Dónde estará?

-He visto a Takeshi llevarlo a la cocina. Mientras le preguntas yo iré haciendo el dormitorio de los invitados. Y creo que también deberíamos de preparar el cuarto de tu abuela. No creo que se haya dado tan por vencida y es capaz de presentarse por la operación.

-Ah, cierto. Entonces… las del cuarto de mi abuela ponlas de encaje floral rosado. Son sus preferidas.

-De acuerdo.

Ambas parecieron separarse y la vio aparecer con una gran caja que parecía bastante pesada y dejarla junto a la silla.

-Buenos días- saludó sonriendo- mira, quiero que elijas las cortinas de tu dormitorio. Tienes las de invierno todavía y ya deben de cambiarse por las de verano- se agachó para sacar algunas de las largas telas, mostrándoselas- ¿Cuál quieres?

Las miró por encima. Blancas al completo, seguramente diferentes a las del dormitorio de Sakuno, que más tarde descubría que eran blancas y con encajes. Otras eran azul marino, verde claro, moradas o blancas con bordes rojizos. Frunció el ceño bastante desinteresado. No le gustaban ningunas, aunque había escuchado algo sobre… ¿plateadas?

-¿Sucede algo?- Cuestionó la chica aturdida- ¿No te gustan los colores? Supongo que no son muy masculinas… como mi padre suele usarlas bastante más… serias. No pensé en qué clase de cortinas querría un joven.

Se quedó pensativa, dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué las mujeres encontraban tan irremediablemente necesario tener cortinas? No era para preocuparse tanto. Bufó y tiró de la blusa de la chica, sintiéndose ridículamente infantil y apartando la mirada cuando le observó, respondiendo a su llamada.

-Plateadas- murmuró.

-¿Plateadas?- Preguntó aturdida- las plateadas son de invierno… pero… ¡Ah, espera!

Salió corriendo de la cocina y regresó totalmente cubierta por una capa plateada, con ciertos encajes bastante poco llamativos que le costó darse cuenta y en las que tenía gravadas las iniciales del progenitor de la chica.

-Las hizo mi madre justo antes de morir- explicó ilusionada- mi padre nunca quiere que se las ponga. Son preciosas, ¿no crees?

Tuvo que reconocer que no estaban nada mal y encima, tenían su color preferido plasmado en ellas. Afirmó con la cabeza finalmente y accedió a que se las colocara en las ventanas junto a la nueva colcha. Desde luego, Sakuno estaba más emocionada con la llegada de sus padres de lo que esperaba. Tras que él aceptara las cortinas se marchó a toda prisa recogiendo las cosas que había dejado por medio. Suspiró y movió la cabeza.

Justo cuando terminaba de comer, Kawamura entró con las bolsas de la compra que casi le colgaban hasta de los dientes. Dejó unas cuantas sobre el pollo hornilla y volvió a marcharse para regresar con más bolsas.

-¿Dónde está Sakuno?- preguntó cordialmente.

Se encogió de hombros. Realmente no sabía a donde había ido. No veía a través de las paredes y la chica se movía de una forma tan inquieta que era difícil seguirle el rastro. Kawamura puso las manos sobre su cintura y negó repetidas veces mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Ahora tendría que ir a buscarla y eso incrementaría la tardanza del cocinero en sus qué aceres. Pero para su sorpresa la voz de Sakuno se dejó escuchar en la parte inferior del porche. Al parecer, estaba preparando también el porche para las futuras cenas y comidas en él.

Kawamura no tardó en ir hasta ella y él lo siguió tras haber terminado de comer. Sakuno demandaba a Momoshiro y al chico nuevo, del cual no lograba recordar su nombre, que le ayudaran a colocar las pesadas mesas de hierro pintadas de blanco en el costado del porche, mientras en el otro, observó a otro de los nuevos integrantes intentando montar correctamente el balancín. Un objeto que parecía demasiado particular y ansiado por la familia Ryuzaki. Más tarde comprendería la de cosas que Sakuno y su padre habían compartido en ese lugar en movimiento, mientras observaban las estrellas y recordaban a su difunta madre y esposa.

-Sakuno, tengo que hablar contigo- interrumpió Kawamura a la jovencita- al parecer, tenemos un pequeño problema.

Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco antes de exclamar horrorizada.

-¿De qué se trata?

-El señor Deling ha tenido un ataque al corazón y la tienda del pueblo por lo tanto, está cerrada. No llegaré a tiempo si me marcho a hacer las compras yo. No tendremos ni comida ni cena preparada.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitamos exactamente?- Cuestionó con preocupación dibujada en su rostro la pequeña de los Ryuzaki.

-Bebidas, maíz, algunas verduras que no he encontrado en el mercado…- redactó con solemnidad el cocinero- en fin. De todas formas, sin carnet no podrías ir. Y te conviene tener un hombre a tu lado para cargar las grandes cajas de bebidas. Lo sabes.

-Sí… pero estamos todos tan ocupados que no sé a quién pedírselo.

-¿Por qué no llamáis a la tienda para que os lo traigan? Suelen hacerlo también- comentó el joven recién llegado- a mi madre se lo traen a casa siempre desde que mi padre murió y yo trabajo.

Una sonrisa amplia y reluciente que dejó entrever dientes blancos y perfectos. Su piel cobriza y sus cabellos tan negros como el tizón. Definitivamente, aquel muchacho provenía de gente de aquella tierra… nativa. Un indio. Sakuno casi le abrazó por su idea. Y el apartó la mirada antes de que aquello ocurriera. ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba aquel maldito guaperas?

-Muchas gracias Eddy, me has ayudado mucho ahora mismo- exclamó la simpática y dulce voz de Sakuno- Igual es mucho pedir, pero…

-¿Quieres el número?- Interrumpió el joven de voz acaramelada- Lo tengo. Deja que vaya a buscarlo a la camioneta entre los muchos papeles y te lo tendré en un plis plas. Sin que te des cuenta.

-Estaré dentro- indicó la chica reculando hacia atrás hasta que casi quedó sentada sobre él- Oh, Ryoma- exclamó ofendida- Por favor, no te quedes ahí parado. Molestas. Ves a hacer algo.

Y con nerviosismo, se marchó en una carrera seguida de cerca por Kawamura.

_¿Molestas? ¿Ves a hacer algo?_

¿De qué iba todo aquello? ¿Tan nerviosa estaba que no era ni capaz de recordar que él no estaba _ahí_ ni _así_ por gusto? ¿Acaso creía que no le gustaría estar _haciendo algo_ en vez de ver cómo le ponía ojitos al joven delante de sus narices? Chasqueó la lengua y se empujó hasta el rampa, dispuesto a encargarse de Karupin II y de Jess, como Yohei le había encargado.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas centrarse en su tarea, algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que todo lo escuchaba desde su lugar y que era muy probable que algunas personas desconocieran que él estaría ahí. Quizás por ese mismo motivo logró ver al llamado Eddy ensayando la forma correcta de pedir a la chica para salir. Se mordió el labio inferior con deseos de tirarle un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza.

-Esto… a ver como se lo debo de decir- murmuraba para sí mismo el joven- señorita… o solo Sakuno… Creo que mejor Sakuno… ¿querría salir conmigo una tarde al cine de la ciudad próxima? No..., eso igual es demasiado típico… ¿La feria?... Joder, Eddy, que quedan tres meses para la feria. Una cita a larga distancia- habló con sarcasmo- bueno, primero que nada, tendré que averiguar si tiene novio o algo… Espero que no.

Entrecerró los ojos pensativo al verle marchar. Cierto era que Ryuzaki hija no tenía ninguna atadura. Ni siquiera entre ellos mismo, aunque tenía que reconocer, que cierta inquietud comenzó a anidarse en su pecho. ¿Y si…. Ella aceptaba?

--

Fue justo cuando estaba colgando las cortinas nuevas del salón tras poner las fundas a los sillones, que se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho a Ryoma, pero ya era tarde para disculparse y estaba demasiado ocupada. Estas eran el último par de cortinas que tendrían que poner y todavía no habían cambiado la ropa de vestir, los muebles de lugar tenían que cambiarlos, colocar ambientadores más veraniegos y hasta pulir el suelo. La suerte que tenían era que Ann siempre estaba limpiando y la casa estaba más limpia que los chorros del loro. Y luego quedaba lo exterior. Seguramente que cuando los hombres terminaran de montar el balancín y la mesa con las sillas, sería su turno de barrer y recoger todos los desperdicios.

Hundió levemente el principio de una aguja entre sus labios, alargando las manos hasta que logró agarrar la primera arandela atada a la barra. Pasó por el gancho por la arandela y volvió a colocar otra aguja, royendo con sus dientes la que mantenía en su boca. Era bastante cansado tener que hacerlo, especialmente para sus brazos y su equilibrio, el cual no era demasiado bueno. Y así lo comprobó cuando logró colgar el último enganche. Sus piernas fallaron y la escalera se retorció bajo sus pies. El choque contra el suelo era inminente. Si al menos fuera alguien ágil, habría podido caer de pie.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó sus dientes contra la aguja.

-Uff, porque poco.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, parpadeando para poder descubrir que no sentía dolor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo y que todavía no había llegado a tocar el suelo. Ahora comprendía por qué. Eddy había logrado detener su caída justo a tiempo, sujetándola con sus fuertes brazos sin el menor de los esfuerzos. Su juvenil rostro demostraba la sonrisa ancha que siempre lo había catalogado. La dejó con suavidad en el suelo, observándola con atención.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias Eddy- agradeció sumamente avergonzada- siempre… he sido demasiado torpe.

-Y arriesgada.

-¿eh?

Alzó una ceja en señal de no comprender sobre qué hablaba, tensándose cuando sintió los dedos masculinos arrebatarle la aguja que todavía sostenía entre sus labios. Algo muy, muy peligroso. Se acaricio los labios aturdida.

-Cielos- jadeó- me podía haber hecho mucho daño. Gracias de nuevo.

Recogió la aguja en cuestión y buscó el cojín para colocarla sin riesgo de que nadie se hiciera daño, especialmente, con Riku pululando por el lugar. Eddy continuó tras ella, esperando y cuando se volvió hacia él, le entregó el papel con el número de teléfono de la tienda.

-Diles que estás planeando una fiesta y tienes la agenda demasiado ocupada. Seguro que esos les hará traértelo sin rechistar- le sugirió-

-Gracias, otra vez- rió avergonzada, caminando hasta la cocina con intenciones de entregarle la nota a Kawamura.

-Ya mismo llamaré- anunció el cocinero.

-Yo regreso a pelearme con esas cortinas- informó.

Eddy la siguió de cerca, observándola con detenimiento mientras ella comprobaba nuevamente los pies de la cortina. Ya había cortado suficiente tela y remetido como para pensar que no estuvieran correctamente en su medida. Estaba comenzando a hartarse y quería echarle una mano a Ann con el cambio de muebles antes de que tuvieran que hacer el doble de trabajo.

-Bien, ya no tendré que subir a la escalera de nuevo. Muchas gracias, Eddy. Uy, creo ya te he dado las gracias muchas veces, disculpa.

Se rascó la mejilla avergonzada, no logrando entender si hacía lo correcto al disculparse o mal hacia él. Existían muchas personas que odiaban que una persona le diera tanto las gracias, como a otras que se disculparan sin cesar. Recogió las cosas una a una, asegurándose de no dejarse nada que pudiera estar a la mano de Riku. La inquieto que Eddy continuara ahí, como un pasmarote, observándola igual que si fuera una película que estaba siendo trasmitida en la televisión.

-¿Sucede algo…?- Preguntó torciendo levemente el cuerpo para poder verle- ¿Una herida…?

Tragó preocupada. Lo que le hacía falta ahora era que alguien estuviera herido. Eddy negó con la cabeza abarcando sus distancias con dos simples pasos de sus largas piernas. Casi sintió la necesidad de retroceder. Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en los suyos con intensidad. Finalmente, retrocedió, con la caja entre sus brazos repentinamente pesada.

-¿E-Eddy?

-Sakuno, necesitó hablarte de una cosa- farfulló con voz ronca- verás… es que…

Oh, oh.

-… me gustaría pedirte una cita. Al cine, a la feria… donde quieras. Como si quieres ir al campo. No me importa. Soy buen explorador y…. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hablo demasiado?

Sí, hablaba demasiado deprisa y de una forma muy inoportuna, especialmente al tener en cuenta que no era el momento para una declaración y teniendo en cuenta que Eddy estaba siendo más torpe que ella a la hora de declararse. Y para más irritación, se estaba comenzando a sentir demasiado avergonzada como para poder gesticular una palabra coherente. ¿Cuántas veces se le habían declarado? Bueno, si descontaba a Eiji… pocas. Bien pocas.

Cogió una bocanada de aire y dejó la caja sobre el sofá, colocando sus manos en su cuello y pecho. Esto estaba siendo demasiado bonito para ser cierto, solo que era la persona equivocada. Era cierto que Eddy era un joven muy apuesto, pero desgraciadamente, su corazón no bombeaba de la misma forma que sucedía con Ryoma… o con Eiji.

-Eddy…- tartamudeó- yo… no puedo aceptar tu invitación.

El joven frunció las cejas, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Es porque soy un indio?

-No, no- intervino abrumada- no es eso. Es que no puedo aceptar porque… pues porque… yo… yo ya estoy…- carraspeó, rascándose la mejilla avergonzada- enamorada… de otra persona.

Un suspiro de alivio y resignación escapó de la garganta masculina. Alzó la mirada para poder verle. Eddy había llevado las manos hasta sus caderas y comenzó a reír para sí mismo.

-Desde siempre he creído que las mujeres blancas me rechazaban por ser indio. Tú me has rechazado por estar enamorado de otro. Bueno, eso es más lógico. Lástima. He llegado tarde, ¿Verdad?

-Sí…- murmuró aturdida.

-Está bien. Tengo que reconocer que he sido demasiado embalado y probablemente me hubieras dicho que no si no hubiera existido otro hombre, ¿me equivoco?

-Probablemente no- confesó- no nos conocemos tanto como para salir juntos- sonríe tímidamente- pero no digo que no al cien por cien.

Bueno era lo que bien acababa. Si en lugar de darle una negación tan completa le aturdía con cierta esperanza de un "y si…" era mucho mejor. El sentimiento de rechazo no sería tan poderoso.

-Sakuno, ya he terminado de arreglar el cuarto de tu padre. ¿Subirás para ver qué te parece?- Preguntó la voz de Ann desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-¡Sí, ahora mismo!- Exclamó de forma que la chica la escuchara. Se inclinó ante su joven pretendiente- discúlpame, Eddy. Y… gracias nuevamente.

Antes de que el chico dijera nada bajó al desván para dejar la caja y cuando volvió a salir al salón, él había desaparecido, seguramente, recordando que debía de terminar el porche y ayudar a su padre con la matanza. Debían de comenzar a preparar los toros, las vacas y hasta el cerdo que fueran a matar para alimentarse durante esos largos días. Ese año habían tenido la suerte de no perder demasiadas reses por culpa del frio y los lobos, así que Yohei no escatimaría en el gusto de dar lo mejor a sus invitados.

Al recordar el asunto, subió de dos en dos los escalones que la llevarían hasta el pasillo pasando por las habitaciones de ventanas abiertas y olores diferentes. Se había asegurado de que cada habitación respondiera al olor personal de cada persona, con sus gustos. El suyo, por ejemplo, olía a jazmín y rosas. El de su padre olía a menta y brisa, olores que taparan, por desgracia, el fuerte olor a tabaco que tanto la disgustaba. El de Ryoma era un olor que la atraía bastante. Ryoma lo había elegido extrañamente por encima de todos aquellos que le había dado a oler días atrás: Madera y manzana verde. Un toque de frescor y rudimentario que unido a su olor corporal era una… una delicia.

Ladeó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba detenida ante la habitación del chico, oliendo igual que si fuera un perro el suave aroma perfumado de la habitación. Se sonrojó y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la habitación de su progenitor, teniendo que sujetarse del quicio cuando casi tropezó con los cubos de limpieza de Ann. La castaña clara soportó una carcajada mientras terminaba de colocar un cenicero limpio en la mesita de noche de su padre.

Había cambiado las colchas y las fundas de los dos grandes cojines que adornaban la cama, junto a las sábanas como siempre. Las dos mesillas habían sido decoradas con dos pequeñas plantas que neutralizaban el olor y el pequeño zapatero había sido usurpado por una cajonera que hacía juego con las puertas del armario empotrado. Afirmó con la cabeza y ayudó a Ann a extender las grandes alfombras a cada lado de los lados de la cama y una última a los pies.

Tras eso, pasaron por la habitación de Ryoma, por la suya, por la de su abuela, por la de Kawamura, por los cuatro baños, el ropero, el balcón, el ático y por último, la habitación de los padres de Ryoma. Mientras se encargaba de ayudar a Ann con las cortinas, Momoshiro apareció.

-Oí, Sakuno. Acaban de llamar los padres de Ryoma. Dicen que ya han cogido el avión. Y por parte de Kawamura, que ya nos tiene lista la merienda.

-¿La merienda?- Interrogó Ann alarmada- ¡cielos! Takeshi, ¿puedes ir tu a recoger a Riku?

-No- negó rápidamente el joven- tengo que matar a un toro. Trabajo, ¿Recuerdas?

-Yo también estoy trabajando- protestó enérgicamente la mujer- ¿O te crees que llevo en pie desde las cuatro de la mañana por gusto? Demonios, soy madre, limpiadora, esposa, madre, esposa, madre, limpiadora… ¡Me vais a matar!

Ann tiró el trapo en el cubo del agua con vinagre y detergente. Momoshiro retrocedió al instante, hasta que la espalda chocó contra el quicio de la puerta, gimiendo de dolor. Estaba asustado y ella, terriblemente preocupada. Era cierto que Ann trabajaba mucho y se le notaba que no había dormido demasiado bien.

-Sabes que Riku está cambiando los dientes y se tira llorando todas las noches. Tú también estuviste enfermo el mes pasado y tengo de… ¡Tengo de nuevo un maldito retraso que me hace sentir pesada y enferma! ¡Deja de fastidiarme!

Takeshi puso los ojos en blanco y ella comenzó a sospechar que no pintaba nada en el lugar, pero cualquiera pasaba entre medias de ellos dos para huir.

-¿Retraso?

La voz de Momoshiro se alzó por encima de los jadeos de Tachibana, la cual se erizó cual gato, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más. Los arilados ojos se habían ablandado súbitamente y el hombre se dio el atrevimiento de caminar hasta ellas, abrazando entre sus fuertes brazos a su mujer. Carraspeó para llamar la atención y únicamente fue Momoshiro quien la miró de reojo, besándole la cabeza a su mujer.

-Yo, haré que alguien vaya a recoger a Riku. Ryoma le acompañará y así podéis hablar con tranquilidad.

-Gracias.

La voz de Takeshi Momoshiro sonó tan ronca que la avergonzó. Corrió hasta la salida, cerrándoles la puerta en silencio y sonrió. Era imposible no sonreír cuando los veía así. Recordó la hora cuando el reloj de cuco del dormitorio de su padre sonó por encima del silencio. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y corrió hasta la salida. Por suerte, se encontró con Eddy ayudando a uno de los trabajadores que se había ofrecido para terminar de colgar el balancín. Parecía que éste se había puesto difícil hasta el punto de necesitar dos personas.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Sakuno?- Interrogó el joven indio. Afirmó con la cabeza.

-El hijo de Momoshiro y Ann va a salir de clase y alguien tiene que ir a recogerle. Ambos están demasiado ocupados por mi culpa y no sé quien podría ir que tuviera carnet y pudiera trasportar a Ryoma.

-Yo mismo- se ofreció limpiándose las manos de grasa en un trapo- puedo llevar la silla de ruedas en la parte trasera de mi picar- Explicó- venga, busca al chico. Os espero en el coche.

-Muchas gracias, Eddy. Enseguida te lo llevo.

Eddy alzó una mano sin darle importancia y ella corrió hasta los establos, donde sabría que encontraría a Ryoma. Iba a ser difícil comentárselo después de lo que le había dicho, pero ya encontraría un hueco para poder explicarle que aquello no había sido adrede. Que la disculpara. Últimamente los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, encontrándose de lleno con los dorados ojos, insultantemente acusadores. Tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta del barro bajo sus pies, cayendo contra el suelo de espaldas.

--

Casi rompió en carcajadas al ver la caída tan infantil que acababa de tener la chica ante sus ojos. ¿Tan descuidada se estaba convirtiendo o era un don natural que la hacía caerse cada dos por tres? Igual iba por día…

Empujó las ruedas hasta que llegó a su altura y le extendió la mano sin mirarla. Sakuno no la aceptó, pero se levantó igual, corriendo hasta ponerse en su espalda y empujar la silla hasta sacarlo del establo. Arqueó una ceja cuando casi se da de morros contra el picar rojo del tal Eddy, el cual estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, dispuesto a descender para hacer algo que se olía pero no terminaba de comprender. Sakuno se inclinó hacia él, dejando que una de las trenzas cayera por el hombro izquierdo de ambos. Clavó los dedos sobre el posa brazos de la silla para no cogerle de ella.

-Riku necesita a alguien conocido que vaya a recogerle al colegio. Tú estás más libre que sus padres y yo no tengo carnet y tampoco puedo ir. Te dará tiempo de ir y volver antes de que tus padres lleguen, que por cierto, cada vez están más cerca- explicó atropelladamente- anda, hazme el favor- rogó, tocándole el hombro con ternura.

No pudo negarse, sobre todo porque ya estaba lista la puerta del copiloto para que se subiera a ella. Chasqueó la lengua, aceptando y subiendo cuando casi estaba a punto de negarse. Se colocó el cinturón y los observó a través del espejo. Ambos subían la silla de ruedas en la parte trasera del vehículo mientras intercambiaban un par de palabras, las cuales hicieron reír a la chica. Volvió a crujir la lengua dentro de su boca y descansó la mejilla sobre su puño cerrado. Estaba de mal humor… de muy mal humor.

Eddy guardó en la parte trasera la silla porta niño que habían sacado del coche de Momoshiro y después, se instaló en el asiento del conductor y tras ponerse el cinturón, comenzó a conducir. El camino era silencioso hasta que él decidió romper en carcajadas sin razón alguna. Lo miró con una ceja alzada. Sus largos cabellos negros se movían al compás del viento y se sintió ridículamente raro con sus cortos cabellos verdosos. ¿Sería él engendro de la naturaleza que era incapaz de aclarar sus relaciones con la chica y dejar que otro se la quedase?

-¿Sabes?- exclamó el chico sin apartar la mirada de la carretera- tengo un largo repertorio de chicas blancas que me han rechazado. Creí que Sakuno sería diferente, pero parece que está enamorada de alguien. Es increíble. La primera vez que me rechazan por eso y no por ser nativo.

Desvió la mirada hacia la carretera también, sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso.

-no me ha dicho de quien se trata. Tampoco quiero ser en plan de "ey, ¿quién es el cabrón que me la ha quitado?". Creo que seguramente será aquel que la ponga nerviosa, la haga verse de otra forma, hasta verse fea. Un montón de cosas más. En fin. Las mujeres blancas son un reto que quiero completar. No es que quiera salir con una simplemente para hacerme el machito o que me corten en pedazos, pero macho, son tan… tan distintas. En fin. ¿Crees que ese tipo puede ser ese que se ha ido antes de que yo regresara?

Frunció el entrecejo hasta que le dolió por tensarlo tanto. Era increíble que de la misma forma que se había sentido orgulloso pudiera sentirse de nuevo en un estado de alerta y advertencia increíble. Provocaba que su cuerpo se agitara en demandas de algo que no concordaba con nada de lo que sabía por experiencia de vida, claro que era en estos momentos cuando le estaba sucediendo todas estas cosas nuevas y extravagantes de las que no había conseguido salir desde los diecisiete años, cuando la conoció y le besó de aquella forma.

-Ya hemos llegado. He aparcado cerca. Para que no tengas que bajar llamaré a la profesora para que te reconozca.

Antes de que pudiera negarse él ya había descendido. Lo observo mientras se alejaba, sorprendiéndose de cómo la gente, la mayoría jóvenes madres asustadizas, se alejaban a su paso y tras esto, comenzaban a cuchichear mientras lo miraban horrorizadas. No le dio gran importancia, hasta que él y la profesora de Riku, junto a este, llegaron hasta la altura del coche. La mujer nada más reconocerle les cedió el cuidado de Riku, quien saltó al asiento trasero y después comenzó a hablarle a media lengua sobre lo que habían hecho durante aquel día de clase. Se preguntó dónde tendría las pilas aquel niño.

Eddy se despidió de la profesora, quien salió corriendo hasta verse segura tras la puerta del colegio. El joven indio corrió hasta el vehículo, subiendo y cerrando la puerta justo cuando en su cristal explotaba un tomate maduro. El chico habló en una extraña lengua, pero no era necesario saber aquel dialecto como para no darse cuenta que era una maldición. Instantes después, una lluvia de piedras comenzó a caer contra el cristal. Eddy puso pies en polvorosa, deteniéndose cuando la lluvia de proyectiles cesó.

-Maldita sea, espero que no se haya roto nada. Tardé mucho tiempo en reparar el coche. Espera, Riku, enseguida te abrocharé el cinturón.

Se giró hasta llegar a la altura del niño y colocarle los cinturones de seguridad a la silla y al cuerpo del crio. Ryoma observó con interés el cristal manchado con tomate y apretó los dientes. Eddy pareció darse cuenta y le sonrió abiertamente.

-No te preocupes. Siempre ocurre. Mi hermana mayor está casada con un hombre blanco y una vez fui a buscar a su hijo. Gracias a dios, mi sobrino ha heredado el aspecto físico del padre y no parece mitad indio. Casi me mataron a pedradas cuando vieron que iba corriendo con el niño en brazos el día que fui a recogerle a clases. Llamaron hasta a la policía para acusarme de secuestrador- soltó una ligera risotada antes de ponerse serio- es normal. Los blancos siguen sin aceptarnos y eso que nos han quitado casi todas las casas. Por suerte, mis padres nos han criado entre los blancos porque le regalaron una casa a cambio de sus tierras y una vida segura. Por ahora no han roto el pacto y podemos andar más o menos a su alrededor. Pero cuando te acercas a uno de sus hijos… es otra historia. En fin, perdona, no había contado con eso.

Le dio un suave apretón en el codo y volvió a poner en marcha el picar para regresar al rancho. Desde luego, solo quedaba pensar una cosa y es que ese hombre tenía un par bien grande para continuar viviendo sin problemas con otros blancos. Era lógico en todo animal proteger a sus retoños, especialmente en el lado maternal. Pero tampoco tenían por qué ser tan posesivos simplemente porque era un hombre diferente. Aunque respiraba igual que él y que el marido de una de esas mujeres. Malditos racistas…

Llegaron al rancho en el menor tiempo del que esperaba y reconoció enseguida el secreto que protegía realmente Eddy a la hora de quejarse sobre su coche: Estaba totalmente trucado y mimado. Esperó pacientemente para poder bajar. Primero, Eddy quiso demostrarle que no todo el mundo era igual y tras tomar a Riku en sus brazos, se acercó hasta Ann. Esta acaricio a su pequeño estando todavía en manos del joven indio y no se mostró absolutamente arisca al hecho de que un nativo estuviera tan cerca de su retoño. Eddy le guiñó un ojo desde el lugar y finalmente, le entregó a Ann su hijo. Momoshiro estrechó la mano del muchacho y después, ambos se dirigieron para ayudarle a bajar del picar.

-Gracias de nuevo por recoger a mi hijo, Ed- agradeció Takeshi con las manos firmemente sujetas al manillar de la silla- siento si te sucedió algo. No pensamos en eso- movió la cabeza negativamente- Te pagaré la limpieza.

-No será necesario- rió el joven- estoy acostumbrado. De verdad. No te preocupes.

Momoshiro terminó por encogerse de hombros y Eddy se marchó para limpiar su coche en una de las bombas de aguas cercanas. Regresaron hasta la casa, siempre siendo empujado por el joven tras él. Riku había decidido marcharse con su madre para poder merendar y cuando entraron, se encontraron a Sakuno dando gran cuenta de un bocadillo de jamón serrano y queso. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de que ella y Ann habían sido las únicas desaparecidas durante la hora de la comida, hasta que su estómago demandó algo de comida. Ann también compartió algo de comida con su hijo. Kawamura le entregó una ponta y un bocadillo pequeño de queso y tomate.

-¿Ha llegado la compra?- Preguntó Sakuno casi atragantándose. El cocinero afirmó.

-Mientras vosotras estabais haciendo el baño de abajo y comenzabais el despacho del jefe. Ya está todo colocado y ya sabes que odio que mi cocina esté sucia.

Con cierta vergüenza pero con orgullo, el muchacho hizo alarde de lo que era visible ante cualquier ojo experto: La cocina siempre relucía. Seguramente, ni una sola bacteria quedaría viva por ese lugar. Sakuno giró hacia él rápidamente y miró a Momoshiro, golpeándose el pecho al verse atragantada. Ann golpeó su espalda, suspirando aliviada cuando pudo hablar finalmente.

-Ryoma… deberías de ir duchándote. Tus padres estarán al llegar.

-Oh, entonces yo iré con él. Ya conseguí matar al toro mientras estabais fuera y tu padre me ha echado cuando me he emocionado demasiado en mi tarea- confesó Takeshi suspirando y girando la silla- Nos vemos luego.

Casi no había terminado de comer cuando fue subido al ascensor y empujado hasta su dormitorio. Momoshiro se encargó de prepararle la bañera y cuando esta estuvo llena, lo empujó hasta ella. Habían colocado unas barras para que pudiera ayudarse y únicamente, tenían que sacarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Algo no muy agradable cuando las manos eran de un hombre, pero tenía que aguantarse. Prefería no tener a Tachibana haciendo esa tarea, puesto que Ryuzaki terminaría mareada y convertida en calor desprendido igual que la arena del desierto.

Después, tras adentrarse en el agua, era él quien se acicalaba a su libre albedrio. Por último, era sentado sobre un par de toallas en el servicio y secado por él mismo hasta que tenían que volver a cubrirle la parte inferior de su cuerpo y el resto, él mismo. Cepillarse el pelo no era algo que hiciera frecuentemente. Solía moverlo entre sus dedos y luego, que el viento hiciera lo que quisiera, quizás por eso pillaba los resfriados que pescaba.

Una vez que terminó y fue puesto de nuevo en la silla de ruedas, Momoshiro se marchó, dejándole finalmente algo de intimidad. Observó su limpia habitación, percatándose así que las cortinas habían sido cambiadas y que la colcha de su cama era similar junto a las fundas del pequeño cojín que descansaba sobre la almohada y que él retorcía por las noches para tener una postura más cómoda. Se notaba claramente que esa, había sido una limpieza bastante meticulosa que no había ido más allá de lo que tuviera que ver con sus pertenencias privadas. Como siempre, Ryuzaki era experta en mantener las cosas de cada cual en su intimidad propia.

Fijó los ojos sobre la estantería en la que solía tener perfectamente doblada su ropa y algunas revistas. Ahora, había un estante para algunas de sus colonias. Se deslizó hasta ella y revisó con curiosidad cada bote. El desodorante fue lo que tomó primero y encontró bastante gustosa una de ellas de un olor bastante… ¿Masculino? Bah, qué más daba.

El ruido de los pasos de la castaña en el pasillo lo hizo girarse. Sakuno se adentraba en su dormitorio, liberándose las largas trenzas hasta que sus mechones cayeron como cascadas sobre su espalda. La escuchó quejarse cuando uno de sus dedos quedó atrapado en un enredo y finalmente, como se adentró para cerrar la puerta tras ella. Pensó en seguirla, pero se detuvo al tiempo de escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo. Stop. Giró y descendió por el ascensor.

Cuando bajó se encontró con Ann y Riku mirando por la ventana, observando como Kawamura daba indicaciones sobre la recién carne que abastecería la lacena. Solían preparar toda la carne en una habitación donde había preparado unos congeladores especiales, ganchos para las aves y toda clase de trabajos necesarios. Tachibana se volvió hacia él.

-Momoshiro y yo nos marcharemos antes de que lleguen tus padres. Se lo he dicho ya a Sakuno. Iré a buscar el coche, ¿puedes cuidarme un momento a Riku mientras?

-Sí- respondió clavando la mirada en el mocoso que sonreía abiertamente y extendía sus manos hacia él.

Lo sujetó de las axilas y lo sentó sobre sus piernas insensibles. Riku adoraba que lo trasportara cual paquete de un lado a otro de la casa y como no le costaba nada y lo mantenía entretenido, ¿qué más daba? Era divertido y refrescante sentir el viento contra su cuerpo. Pero se detuvo. El vehículo que acababa de llegar no era el de los padres del pequeño, sino los suyos.

Yohei Ryuzaki caminó, o corrió, hasta ellos, saludándolos y dándole el recibimiento merecido. Su padre fue el primero en saludar con un apretón de manos al ranchero. Rinko, su madre, descendió un momento después. Casi se sorprendió al ver la delgadez que la había arrancado más kilos de los que debía perder. Ambos intercambiaron palabras con Ryuzaki, señalando la parte trasera del vehículo. Pensó, que Ryoga y Claire junto a su sobrino habrían venido, pero no era así. Ryoga ya hubiera salido tiempo atrás y estaría demostrando que su llegaba había sido ejercida. Pero la puerta de atrás se abrió. Justo la contraria a su visión.

Parpadeó y movió la silla hasta el porche. Riku se había tensado sobre él, sujetándose a su camisa con una de sus manos y mirando con curiosidad a los recién llegados. Rinko posó la mirada sobre ellos justo cuando el niño preguntó quienes eran. La sonrisa de madre no le gustó absolutamente nada. Corrió hasta él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¡Ryoma! ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó una y otra vez, palpándolo- Que bien que te vayan a operar, ¿Verdad? No tengas miedo, seguro que todo irá perfectamente y….

Oh, no.

Ahí estaba. La presión de su madre. Esas manos que siempre estaban encima de él. Demasiado protectora. Demasiado… madre. Demonios, ¿por qué no podía ser de otra forma? Igual la culpa era de él por haber nacido enfermo y haber hecho que su antigua madre orgullosa y serena, terminara siendo tan, tan, tan posesiva y preocupada por él.

El sonido de unos pareció hacerla retroceder en su gran charla. Puso las manos en sus caderas y sonrió abiertamente.

-Ryoma, cariño, te he traído algo que seguro que no esperabas y ya tocaba. Seguro que te gustará.

Arqueó una ceja. Su progenitora se alejó para dejarle paso y poder ver a una joven chica de su misma edad, sonriéndole totalmente encantada con lo veía. Vestida con un traje de chaqueta para su viaje y botas negras.

-Te presento a Osakada Tomoka… Tu prometida.

0x0x00xx00x0x0

**n/a**

Bien, hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo. Como han podido ver y ya avisé arriba, el tiempo ha pasado hasta traer la buena noticia de que Ryoma va a ser operado. (la verdad, he fantaseado bastante con eso, así que disculpen si ofendo a alguien con ello x.x).

Como consecuencia de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior y dado que los ve en un momento "íntimo" Eiji sale por patas a no se sabe dónde. Pero algún día regresará.

Por su parte, Ryoma y Sakuno solo están en fase de "con derecho a…" pero nada serio, aunque el joven no puede evitar sentir celos y deseos. Finalmente el regalo fue dado a luz y su significado también. Pero con la llegada de los padres todos comienza a cambiar… ¿Qué sucederá?


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuevo capítulo, así como un resumen si quieren tomarlo, pero bueno, cuenta cosas importantes.**

**

* * *

  
**

El ambiente no podía ser más tenso. Sentía como el aire entraba en sus pulmones y le sabía a miedo y furia. Ryoma y Rinko no cesaban de mirarse uno al otro, sin dar el brazo a torcer. Ahora sabía a quién de cabezón había salido el chico. Y todo por la llegada de la chica nueva. Una chica sonriente, de carácter enérgico y voz chillona. Pero ella tan solo podía pensar en la suerte que tenía por haber limpiado la habitación de invitados que siempre reservaba para su abuela. Al menos, tendría donde dejar que durmiera. La casa era grande, pero no estaba preparada nada más que para ciertas visitas.

Escuchó un siseo por parte de su padre, a su lado y como dejaba el gorro sobre el perchero. Habían terminado todos dentro de la casa porque Ryoma se había dado la vuelta y entrada sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Rinko decidió interponerse en su camino y plantarle cara. Ryoma no quería escuchar lo que su progenitora tenía que decirle. Apretaba con fuerza las manos contra las ruedas de la silla y mantenía los ojos apretados.

Ella no había escuchado nada de lo sucedido porque estaba duchándose, pero esperaba poder comprender lo que sucedía cuando alguno de ellos decidiera abrir la cremallera que cerraba sus labios. Deberían de dejar de comunicarse con miradas.

-Vaya lio- murmuró su progenitor en voz baja antes de alzarla tras dar una palmada- ¡venga, venga! Rinko. Habéis tenido un viaje demasiado largo y estoy seguro de que querrás darte un baño y acomodarte. Tienes un largo tiempo para poder hablar con él de esto. Además- y miró la extraña de reojo- no creo que sea bueno dar una batalla personal delante de todos. Respirar y tranquilizaros- recomendó.

Rinko pareció aceptarlo, pero la miró con advertencia antes de hablar.

-¿La habitación es la de siempre?- Le preguntó. Ella afirmó y la mujer llevó sus manos a la cadera- bien. ¿Podrás enseñarle su habitación a Tomoka?- interrogó.

Rodó los ojos hacia la nombrada, parpadeando antes de sonreír.

-¡Claro!- aceptó totalmente encantada. ¿Qué podría haber de malo?- Momo, ¿nos ayudas con las maletas?- cuestionó mirando al chico.

El aludido afirmó, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de recoger las cosas de la chica y seguirlas en completo silencio. Vio a Nanjiro y Rinko encerrarse en su habitación y ladeó la cabeza sin lograr comprender qué sucedía. Tomoka Osakada, como se había presentado la chica cuando se vieron, la siguió con ojos curiosos y ligeros "oh" de asombro. Cuando finalmente llegaron al dormitorio correspondiente, la muchacha no tardó en tirarse sobre la cama, gimiendo cansada.

-¡Ah! Esto es vida después de un largo viaje- ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan lejos el lugar donde Ryoma está?

Sonrió ligeramente y se rascó la mejilla.

-Emm, es que somos un pueblo ranchero- le explicó- y la ciudad cercana no es tampoco muy grande como para abarcar un aeropuerto.

-Tenéis muchos terrenos para poder hacer una pista de aterrizaje- puntuó Osakada mientras alzaba una ceja- os moriríais en el dinero.

-No- negó Sakuno frunciendo el ceño- nos moriríamos de hambre. Si el ganado no tuviera tierra para poder alimentarse morirían y nosotros no nos alimentaríamos.

-Oh, visión de una pueblerina- rio la muchacha- ¿de dónde sacan entonces la carne la gente de la ciudad?

Momoshiro escupió una carcajada.

-Dime que de verdad no ha hecho esa pregunta- exclamó entre carcajadas. Osakada se alzó ofendida y ella dudó.

-Pues salen de aquí. Mi padre vendió hace poco a un matadero de la ciudad parte de sus reses- explicó lo más claro que pudo y con intenciones de obviar la ignorancia de la chica- allí las sacrifican y preparan para vender al mercado.

Osakada frunció el labio.

-¿Y vosotros qué coméis entonces?

-Nosotros hacemos nuestras propias matanzas en cada fecha señalada. La carne que vas a comer aquí es totalmente casera. Y de la mejor de los ranchos de todo este lugar- defendió Momoshiro con orgullo.

Sonrió sintiéndose alagada sin poder evitarlo. Tomoka se encogió de hombros ante ella, demostrándoles que aquel tema realmente no era de su incumbencia. Ella tampoco encontró motivo para presionarla. Las chicas de la ciudad desconocían tantas cosas de los ranchos como ella de la ciudad.

-Bueno, en esa habitación tienes un armario empotrado y en esa otra el servicio- presentó- eres libre de moverte por donde quieras, pero por favor- unió las manos en suplica- si sales, díselo a alguien. No es la ciudad y esto es peligroso.

-¿Es que me puedo encontrar con oso?

-No- negó torciendo el gesto- encuentro que los caballos en celo son más peligrosos que los osos. Una coz te mataría o algo peor.

El recuerdo de Kotoha la hizo estremecerse. Se acaricio los labios un instante antes de sonreír.

-Bueno, nosotros te dejamos descansar. La cena será servida dentro de nada.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa.

-Supongo que será verdura, ¿Verdad?

Se detuvo al igual que Momoshiro, observándose ambos a la vez. Se giró, sintiendo como la boca se le hacía agua del puro dilema.

-¿Eres vegetariana?- Inquirió.

Osakada puso mala cara.

-Lo soy.

-Va… vaya, eso es inesperado- farfulló tocándose las manos con preocupación. Momoshiro asintió a su lado- avisaremos al cocinero- le prometió. Verdura.

-Sí, verdura- afirmó Osakada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- no sé cómo puedes mantener ese tipo viviendo entre tanta carne.

-Hum…- farfulló pensativa- supongo que me cuido. Vivir en un rancho es no estarse quieta. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Si te interesa…

-No- negó automáticamente la invitada- Solo estoy aquí para recoger una cosa que me pertenece y después me iré.

Sakuno parpadeó con confusión, mirando a Takeshi con esperanzas de comprender algo, pero el chico sonrió ligeramente nervioso y negó con la cabeza, empujándola de los hombros y zanjando la conversación. Sakuno no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía.

Una vez fuera, Momoshiro la guió hasta la cocina, incitándola a que le dijera la indicación a Kawamura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y después, cogió a Ann y a su hijo para marcharse y cenar en su casa- cosa que no solían hacer-. Kawamura no se enfado ni dijo nada al respeto, añadiendo que no le importaba cocinar otra cosa ligera y que quizás era buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que tiraban demasiado de la carne. Ella no se lo negó, pero ya había decidido que nunca se metería en la cocina de Kawamura, especialmente, cuando llevara un cuchillo en las manos y se transformara.

-Bueno, a ver cómo funciona la cena- susurró su padre en su oído antes de besarle la parte izquierda de la cabeza- buen provecho a todos.

Un ligero silencio se escuchó. Nunca había estado tan vacía aquella mesa. Hasta Eddy había desechado la idea de cenar con ellos con la excusa de ir con su madre. Y la estampida de Momoshiro no hacía las cosas menos obvias. La tensión se palpaba por todos lados.

Su padre ocupaba el puesto de cabeza de familia en la mesa, siendo imitado por Nanjiro, quien tenía a su lado izquierdo a Rinko y en la derecha, a Kawamura,- el único valiente que se había quedado-, que se sentaba a su lado, junto a su padre. Después, Ryoma y la chica nueva juntos, aunque parecía que la silla del joven estaba a punto de subirse sobre las espaldas de su padre. Los cubiertos resultaron ser lo más incómodo. Nunca había sentido tan horrible el peso de estos al rozar contra los platos.

-¿Y bien?- Se interesó Yohei por tal de romper ese silencio- ¿Qué tal fue el viaje?

Nanjiro alzó la mirada hacia su padre con deseos de contestar, pero antes de que lo lograra algo le evitó hacerlo. Supuso que Rinko era de las que advertían por debajo de la mesa, creyendo que nadie se percataría. Y el silencio recayó de nuevo mientras ella jugueteaba con la comida en el plato hasta que decidió llevarse algo a la boca. Osakada comía su ensalada con gusto y finalmente, fue ella la que puso conversación.

-¡Está deliciosa!- Alagó- ¿qué le has echado?

Kawamura sonrió con timidez.

-Pues hojas de lechuga, tomate, jamón york, un poco de piña y el aceite de la casa- le presentó- más un toque secreto, que con permiso, me lo guardaré para mí.

Osakada sonrió y rio fuertemente.

-¡Tendrás que dármelo! Me gustaría mucho que mis amigas la probaran.

-Podrás traerlas cuando quieras- informó Yohei complaciente.

-Por supuesto- se afanó en corroborar Rinko- no por nada será de la familia.

Alzó la mirada de su plato hasta dar con el rostro del chico. Ryoma la miró por igual, para agacharla de nuevo hasta el plato, con los labios tensados en una fina línea blanquecina de rabia. Parpadeó. ¿Por qué estaría molesto ahora con ella? No lo comprendía.

Desvió también la mirada hacia el plato y se mordió el labio, pensativa. Intentaba encontrar la razón de su molestia. Quizás era su culpa por haberle dado tanto de lado mientras estaba tan agotada con la casa. No lograba comprenderlo. Ese chico tenía enfados extraños.

Dejó el tenedor con clara desgana sobre el plato y esperó a que alguien decidiera que aquella tensa cena ya había terminado. Su padre le palmeó el muslo izquierdo para darle ánimos y ella solo logró sonreírle con inquietud.

-Papá- nombró- ¿Puedo ir a ver a Jess? Hoy no la he visto en todo el día…

-¿Piensas montarla?- Interrogó su progenitor con las cejas fruncidas. Ella enrojeció al haber sido descubierta- bueno, está bien. Pero no salgas de las tierras. La etapa de celo de los caballos salvajes está encima y estarán bravíos.

-Sí, lo sé, papá- le sonrió y besó la frente- tendré cuidado. Hace tiempo que no monto y tengo muchas ganas.

-¿Montas a caballo?- Exclamó Tomoka alzándose- ¿Puedo ver como lo haces? Siempre he leído cosas de las amazonas, pero nada más. Las chicas no deberían de montar, al menos, eso es lo que dice mi padre.

-Pues Sakuno es una de las mejores amazonas que tenemos en el pueblo- explicó con orgullo su padre- ha ganado algunos premios que puedes ver en mi despacho.

-¡Después, después!- Aseguró la alegre joven- antes quiero verla montar.

Sakuno enrojeció ante la esperanza de la muchacha. No sentía gran confianza en sí misma como para hacer alarde, especialmente, desde que hacía tiempo que no montaba a Jess. Y tenía muchas ganas de verla. Ryoma se había encargado de su mantenimiento, así que menos cercanía todavía.

Se levantó de la mesa siendo imitada por Tomoka y ambas caminaron hasta la puerta, recogiendo sus ligeros abrigos, dispuestas a salir. EL sonido de las ruedas de la silla de Ryoma la hizo girarse y esperar.

-¿vienes?- Preguntó. Echizen afirmó con la cabeza.

Le entregó la chaqueta y esperó antes de abrir la puerta, asegurándose las botas de montar. Osakada fue la primera en salir al exterior y coger aire, observando desde la altura todo lo que la poca luz de la luna llena le permitía.

-¡Esto es grandioso!- Exclamó- ¿Cuánto tenéis?

Sakuno frunció el labio inferior intentando calcularlo.

-Bueno… es el rancho más grande de esta zona… creo que tiene más de veinte sectarias de tierra. O quizás más- se encogió de hombros- mi padre es quien lleva los planos.

-lo que yo decía- continuó cabezonamente la visitante- se podría hacer un aeropuerto perfectamente.

Apretó los dientes para no contestarle de nuevo y Ryoma chasqueó la lengua tras ella antes de empujarse en dirección a los establos con sus propias manos. Osakada no tardó en seguirle, hablándole del tema mientras ella cerraba la puerta y observaba los terrenos antes de seguirles.

Una vez a su altura, empujó las puertas del establo y las enganchó para que no se cerraran, corriendo hasta el cajón donde Jess la esperaba. La yegua movió de un lado a otro la cabeza antes de permitir que la tocara. Sus ojos castaños la miraron con aceptación pero las orejas se echaron hacia atrás al ver a Osakada.

-¿Te dan miedo?- Le preguntó antes de que se acercara más.

-No son santo de mi devoción- confesó la chica alejándose- buff, cuando nos casemos no dejaré que ningún caballo entre en nuestra casa.

-¿Oh, te casas?- Exclamó sorprendida. Osakada sonrió ampliamente antes de responder.

-Con Ryoma.

--

La mirada de la chica recayó sobre él, fulminante sin que realmente lo fuera. Sus ojos demostraban la perplejidad en persona y eso, lo fulminó con más fuerza que si le hubiera mirado de forma amenazadora por haberle estado mintiendo. Sakuno sonrió con torpeza a la pesada chica y le demando que se apartara mientras le ponía el bocado a la yegua y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que no pensaba ponerle montura. Cabalgaría a pelo sobre Jess. Se mordió el labio inferior y retrocedió. Seguramente no esperaría que nadie le dijera nada y tampoco estaba dispuesta a mostrar sus cualidades como jinete: Ryuzaki quería salir de ahí y Jess era la idónea para sacarla.

Lo último que dejaron ambas antes de perderse en la lejanía nocturna, fue un simple rastro de heno pisoteado por la yegua y las cintas que solía atar Ryuzaki a sus cabellos. Osakada dio un grito y la acusó de poca cortesía, pero era algo lógico. AL menos, él lo comprendía.

-Me parece que Jess se ha desbocado- opinó la voz de Yohei desde la puerta mientras se encogía de hombros- Sakuno no regresará esta noche, así que mejor entremos dentro.

Le miró con severidad y él chasqueó la lengua. No tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. No le había dicho a su madre que quería casarse con una persona que ni conocía y mucho menos, que viniera con ella. Ahora mismo, sentía las ganas de poder imitar a Sakuno con todas sus fuerzas.

-Osakada, ¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas un momento?- la muchacha se mostró reticente a obedecerle. El hombre chasqueó la lengua- Oh, venga. Vamos a hablar de cosas de animales, nada agradable para una persona que es vegetariana, ¿Verdad?

Tomoka afirmó con la cabeza, saludando como despedida a grito perdido y se la escuchó perfectamente desde el lugar cuando entró en la casa, anunciando a grito pelado la huida de Sakuno. Frunció los parpados y sintió que sus oídos palpitaban en necesidad de un poco de silencio.

Ryuzaki se acercó hasta Karupin, acariciándole el morro antes de mirarle a él.

-¿Qué tal?- le preguntó y continuó sin esperar respuesta- Sakuno supongo que debe de sentirse humillada, avergonzada y dolida. Sé que no tenéis nada especial, o como queráis llamarlo los jóvenes de ahora. Pero igualmente su corazón sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, es decir, desde que reconoció por primera vez sus sentimientos. No te estoy diciendo esto para presionarte, pero es un hecho que lo tengas en cuenta el día que te cases.

Frunció los labios ligeramente y los acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos antes de mirar hacia el establo vacio. No era un tema fácil de tratar. No lo quería y no lo aceptaba, por supuesto. Pero no podía hacer nada tampoco. Estaba con las manos atadas. Y lo peor de todo es que tampoco podía aclararle a Sakuno Ryuzaki la verdad de todo. Que él no tenía nada que ver.

-Supongo que los jóvenes lo tenéis mucho más difícil de lo que parece, especialmente cuando se tiene familia que todavía está chapada a la antigua. Mi madre es igual y te trajo a ti para que suplantaras el corazón de Sakuno hacia Ryoga. En pocas palabras: Eres un sustituto.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Ya se había olido algo de eso, pero la realidad resultó ser que no le importaba serlo. No era incómodo y tenía lo que quería de ella. Pero estúpidamente, se veía incapaz de hacer lo mismo con una recién llegada. Quizás por no conocerla o simplemente porque no era de su gusto.

-Si le cuento esa verdad a Sakuno, terminará deprimiéndose, pero aceptará que te vayas con esa chica de gritos insoportables- hasta para mí- y le será más sencillo aceptar la realidad- puntuó.

Suspiró con fuerza, tanto que la nariz le aleteo mientras intentaba encontrar algo que hacer o pensaba en cómo moverse de forma que su madre decidiera dejar todo aquello. Pero en un instante se percató de algo- que debería de haber sido obvio desde el principio- y que ahora le estaba haciendo algo más dulce la conversación con aquel hombre, el mismo que se estaba ofreciendo de forma indirecta a ayudarle por su hija.

-Vaya, parece que te has dado cuenta finalmente- rio el adulto con sorna- no pensarás que pienso dejar que mi hija sufra de nuevo. Lo siento, Echizen, pero estoy cansado de verla caminar como un zombie cuando ahora sonríe más y tiende a ser la misma chica torpe e inocente que era anteriormente, pero con gusto. Y eso solo funciona cuando se encuentra a tu lado- el hombre movió la cabeza- intentaré convencer a tu madre. Pero no creo que funcione y si es así… me las apañaré para lograr algo después de tu operación. Hasta entonces, tendrás que soportar a esa mujer.

Entrecerró los parpados antes de morderse el labio inferior y afirmando con la cabeza como aceptación. Menos eran tiestos…

-Bueno- indicó el hombre dando una suave palmada en el cuello de Karupin- regresemos. Sakuno no vendrá a casa esta noche y tu madre estará deseando abordarte en tu dormitorio para hablar. A ver si esta tensión se marcha, porque me está crispando los nervios hasta a mí.

Y no le quitó la razón. El aire que se respiraba era hasta amargo de la tensión que se palpaba. Empujó las ruedas para poder regresar junto al hombre. Las huellas de los cascos de Jess se habían perdido de camino hacia el paso que la llevaría casa de Momoshiro. El único lugar al que podría ir como refugio y poder aclararse las penas. Frunció los parpados y de nuevo sintió las ganas de poder montar a Karupin y seguirla, pero, ¿qué haría entonces?

No se le ocurría nada. Era un nulo total a la hora de hablar. Esperaba que al menos la pareja la consolara debidamente.

Nada más entrar en la casa, su madre puso las manos en las manecillas y lo empujó hacia el ascensor, indicando que era hora de ir a dormir y sin rechistar. Se preguntó cuántos años creería su madre que tenía. Pero decidió que era mejor no protestar demasiado para que se diera cuenta de que nada le importaba. Aunque ella no estaba por la labor. Nada más cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio le giró la silla para que quedaran cara a cara.

-¿No piensas decir nada sobre esto?- Interrogó su progenitora con el ceño fruncido- AL menos dame las gracias.

-Gracias- respondió con sarcasmo. La mujer arqueó una ceja.

-No estamos de guasa. Te vas a casar. Deberías de comenzar a ser un poco más maduro, ¿no crees?- Le presionó señalándole con el mentón- eres injusto conmigo. Cuido de ti, te doy lo mejor y me tratas como si fuera basura. No es justo.

Lo que no era justo estaba siendo claro que era lo que ella estaba haciendo con él y no parecía darse cuenta. Rinko se sentó en su cama, cruzando las piernas mientras lo miraba pensativa.

-Osakada es la mejor persona que he encontrado para ti. Es recatada. Fina. Una mujer. Y de carácter fuerte, que es lo que necesitas para tu caprichoso comportamiento. Seguro que una vez la pruebes aceptarás todo de ella.

Clavó su mirada en la puerta cerrada, deseando que ella no fuera su madre para poder fulminarla con la mirada. O quizás, decirle unas cuantas verdaderas no estaría mal. Unos golpes en la puerta los hizo tensarse. Era como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, aunque la persona que apareció no era la que él esperaba. Su padre mostró su cabeza con precaución, esperando no recibir un zapatazo por parte de su esposa o su hijo. Pero al ver que éste no llegaba se atrevió a entrar.

-¿Qué tal va todo?- Preguntó canturreando- venga, Rinko, vamos a dormir. Mañana podréis continuar con la conversación. Además, el chico que tragarse el mal trago que le has traído.

-¿¡Tu también!?- Exclamó Rinko alzándose ofendida- Lo que me hacía falta. Mi marido no coopera conmigo. Es ridículo. Buenas noches- espetó, empujando a Nanjiro antes de salir.

Nanjiro se rascó la barriga mientras movía la cabeza negativamente antes de mirarlo a él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es la verdad. Hasta yo lo veo así. Rinko ha pasado demasiado tiempo con mujeres que todavía están ancladas en el pasado y no comprenden la libertad. Y eso que nosotros no nos casamos por matrimonio concertado.

No le prestó atención. Dio la vuelta a la silla y abrió el cajón para sacar las ropas que serían su pijama. Su padre le observó con atención y se acercó para ayudarle. Hacía mucho, por no decir demasiado, que su padre no se molestaba en ayudarle en algo personal. Recordó que no lo hacía desde que tenía cuatro años. Y la realidad es que le creó cierto sentimiento de añoranza. Cuando estuvo acostado en la cama, sin embargo, rezó porque su padre no decidiera contarle un cuento.

Pero su padre lo miró por un instante, movió la cabeza negativamente y decidió marcharse. Era sorprendente que por una vez en su vida sus progenitores no estuvieran de acuerdo por algo que tuviera que ver con la pareja. Su padre era un pesado a la hora d señalarle mujeres preciosas- a su gusto- y reírse para incitarle. Sin embargo, ahora estaba totalmente en contra. Quizás, es que era más listo de lo que él siempre había pensado.

Colocó los brazos en bajo su cabeza y nada más cerrar los ojos, las imágenes a cámara lenta de la muchachita de trenzas montada a pelo sobre la yegua y alejándose se repitieron una y otra vez, hasta que terminó por abrirlos y clavar su mirada en el techo, molesto.

De nuevo la sensación inquietante de sentirse estúpidamente inservible cuando quería hacer algo. Se la imaginó en brazos de Ann, llorando y demostrando lo frágil que era. Incluso sería capaz de insultarse a sí misma por ser tan tonta y seguramente sería culpa de que su relación era simplemente un "derecho a". Nada más.

Chasqueó la lengua y apretó los labios con fuerza. Extrañamente sentía una gran necesidad de besarla en ese instante y acurrucarla entre sus brazos, consolándola. Niño caprichoso. Sí. Era posible que lo catalogaran como tal, pero tampoco era diferente a cualquier otro joven que tuviera el corazón y la cabeza hecha un lio como él se sentía.

En medio de la oscuridad escuchó relinchar a Karupin, seguramente molesto por la falta de su madre. Nunca hubiera pensado que aquel caballo tendría la necesidad materna tan fuerte, o simplemente, echaba de menos a la persona que se había llevado a la yegua: como él.

Yohei se había quedado muy tranquilo con la marcha de su hija, seguramente totalmente confiado en que la chica iría a casa de Momoshiro en busca de consuelo. Esperaba que asiera fuera. A lo lejos, en la madrugada, escuchó el sonido del teléfono y los pasos del cabeza de familia. Entendió a medias la extraña conversación en la cual el nombre de Sakuno pareció aparecer y respiró tranquilo cuando volvió a sentir los pasos del hombre hacia su dormitorio.

Eso podría significar unas cuantas cosas y la más importante y esperaba: que Sakuno hubiera llegado a casa de Momoshiro sin problemas.

Suspiró y entrecerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño le llegara. Estaba cansado, la verdad, y aunque le inquietaba profundamente las cosas que estaría diciendo la muchacha de él, le molestaba aún más que todo estuviera siendo tan pesado cuando tendría que estar concentrándose para la operación.

Al día siguiente, nada más despertar se encontró con su madre cruzada de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio. Lo miró por un instante antes de extenderle ante sus ojos un objeto que únicamente una persona había visto: la muñeca de Sakuno.

-¿es por esto?- interrogó la mujer con los mofletes hinchados- Te traigo una niña de buena familia y tu prefieres una granjera. ¿Es qué también estás perdiendo el juicio, Ryoma? Mira, cariño- le nombró con dulzura- soy tu madre y sé que es lo mejor para ti. El rancho no te hace bien. Te dejé estudiar la carrera para veterinario ecuestre y mira qué te pasó. ¿No lo comprendes? Todo y cada una de las cosas que tiene que ver con los caballos te produce dolor. Déjalo y regresa a casa.

Estaba seguro de que cualquier madre normal se habría rendido, pero su madre tenía demasiado fuerte el sentimiento de protección hacia él y terminaba queriendo controlarle la vida. Existían muchas madres así y nunca terminaban mal. Por un instante, sintió pena por ella. Su madre ya no era la mujer que su padre y su hermano habían conocido y por culpa de él había cambiado.

No…. Apretó los dientes y los puños debajo de las telas que le cubrían. No podía comenzar a echarse las culpas como hacía siempre cuando de su madre se trataba. Era libre de elegir su vida y entre esas elecciones debería de tener en cuenta sus momentos íntimos, momentos, que su madre no tenía porqué controlar.

-Llévatela- exigió.

Rinko puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo entre dientes que no logró captar. La miró con seriedad, intentando demostrarle que por primera vez en su vida hablaba muy en serio. No quería a Osakada Tomoka como su esposa y solo la había conocido una noche. Le resultaba molesta, gritona y demasiado chica de ciudad.

Era increíble lo rápido que puedes odiar a una persona cuando dices que no y es que no. Era difícil de comprender, pero cualquier persona que hubiera odiado a una persona nada más verla lo comprendería. No es odio: simplemente no la aceptaba.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Inquirió la mujer en un sollozo.

Afirmó con la cabeza y ella se humedeció los labios, antes de tocarse el rostro con una mano y sollozar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- Exclamó- Ya dimos nuestra palabra a sus padres y tu padre hizo papeles con él gracias a vuestro matrimonio. Que desgracia. Tendremos que devolver todo el dinero que hemos ganado gracias al matrimonio concertado.

Frunció las cejas sin borrar su rostro serio. Como siempre se habían tenido que adelantar a sus opiniones. Se humedeció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, relajándose por la pura inercia de su gran impotencia.

Todo estaba ya más que planeado y él no tenía oportunidad de impedirlo. El matrimonio seguiría adelante. Y no había vuelta atrás.

--

El sol rozó sus párpados una y otra vez, incitándola a despertar. No tenía el sueño tan profundo que ella hubiera deseado y la realidad comenzó a regresar a su cuerpo y mente. Se sentía idiota por lo que había hecho: huir con Jess del establo ante él y la sonriente chica.

Y para más desgracia, cuando llegó a casa de Momoshiro y Ann se encontró con el pastel: Ellos ya lo sabían. En pocas palabras: había sido la única que no se había enterado de la razón de la visita de aquella chica.

Ann la estuvo consolando durante toda la noche, pero extrañamente, no había soltado ni una sola lágrima. Solo estaba ahí, de pie, con el cabello suelto sobre su cuerpo y Jess a un lado. Ann casi dio un grito cuando la yegua volvió a golpear la cabeza contra la puerta, llamando para que abrieran y al verla, la adentró en la casa mientras Momoshiro se encargó del animal.

Había terminado durmiendo en la cama que habían comprado para Riku y el niño con los padres. Las pequeñas cortinas azuladas con pececitos amarillos como decoración no era la mejor barrera contra el sol, claro que suponía que a esas horas Riku ya estaría más que en pie o durmiendo con sus padres por alguna pesadilla. La cama le venía extrañamente perfecta gracias a su pequeña estatura y su facilidad para dormir encogida. Si es que realmente había dormido. Estaba segura de que en algún momento su cuerpo debió de caer aunque su mente no lograba descubrir cuando había sido.

En algún momento, cuando cabalgaba, se había quedado fuera de sí, observándose desde un rincón que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona de ella, riéndose de su profundo dolor como si se tratara de una simple marioneta que alguien había tirado por ser inservible.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercarse y como dos figuras se detenían ante la puerta, seguramente observándola, pero ella no los veía. Casi ni si quiera pudo oírlos hablar. Las voces le llegaban demasiado lejanas.

-¿Todavía está ida?

-Eso parece… Takeshi… no sé qué hacer. Deberíamos de llevarla de regreso a su casa, aunque eso puede afectarla el doble… Esa chica estará ahí.

-Lo sé… pero- Takeshi emitió un gruñido de impotencia- ¿En qué demonios estarán pensando? Ella…

-Ella no molesta aquí- le reprendió Tachibana- ¿O no era eso lo que ibas a decir?

-Pues no, no era eso- espetó el hombre con voz ronca- simplemente que no entiendo porqué la gente no piensa más antes en los sentimientos de los demás en vez de actuar y punto.

-La verdad es que sí- siguió la joven madre- me parece de personas estúpidas. Pero muchas de las que piensan que esas son estúpidas por hacer ese daño, también hieren sin darse cuenta- puntuó.

-¿Quién dijo que enamorarse era sencillo?- Cuestionó el ojos lilas- es más difícil de lo que todos creen, especialmente, cuando los adultos ponen trampas en medio. Una rival es algo para lo que Sakuno no estaba preparada.

-Creo que no es la rival lo que la impresionado- corrigió rápidamente Ann- es el hecho de haber estado fuera de onda- Indicó- no sabía por qué esa tensión y cuando se entera, Ryoma es tan terco de no decir nada. Capaz de haberse quedado callado y no decir nada mientras esa tipeja- comprendió que se refería a Osakada- se vanagloriaba de estar futuramente casada con él.

-Su relación no es que fuera muy remarcada- intervino Tachibana con el ceño fruncido- Amigos con derecho a… ¡vaya cosa! Deberían de haber firmado ya su noviazgo y listo.

-Ann, ¿Sabes?- murmuró él con voz sarcástica- a veces me pregunto de parte de quien estas realmente.

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta femenina, dispuesta a discutir con su marido, Ann había llevado sus manos hasta las caderas, pero detuvo su manifiesto cuando la vio moverse. Sentada sobre la cama esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias… estoy bien.

No, no lo estaba y ellos parecieron notarlo. Pero no dijeron nada. Fingieron que realmente no se habían dado cuenta y la invitaron a desayunar tostadas con mantequillas, leche y mermelada de melocotón casera. Riku correteó a su lado, tirándole de los largos cabellos para llamar su atención. Le sonrió y el niño parpadeó antes de girarse hacia su madre y aceptar el cuenco con cereales que le entregó.

Momoshiro no hacía más que mirarla, fruncir el ceño y mover la cabeza levemente. Decidió dedicarle una sonrisa para quitarle la preocupación, pero ni eso funcionó. Él continuó molesto mientras tomaba su café y fingía leer el periódico. Finalmente, se marchó para llevar al niño a las clases y Ann y ella se quedaron a solas. Tachibana parecía querer preguntarle algo y no se atrevía.

-Siento las molestias Ann… no es que llegara en buen momento anoche- se disculpó abochornada- os interrumpí.

-Lo hiciste- apuñaló la chica cruzándose de brazos- tengo mis antojos, ¿Sabes?

-Entonces, ¿Es verdad que estas embarazada de nuevo?- Exclamó totalmente ilusionada.

Ann parpadeó, mirándole con tanta sorpresa que sintió miedo. ¿Es que no era una buena noticia? Finalmente, movió la cabeza para optar por un rostro vergonzoso y afirmar, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Lo estoy. Creí que no podía traer más pero mira, uno nuevo…. Espero que vaya bien- deseó con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba el delantal entre sus dedos- pensé… en pedirle a tu padre un año sabático… como es el segundo, no me atrevo a trabajar demasiado.

-¡Lo tendrás!- Le prometió- No has tenido baja por maternidad y trabajas demasiado. Yo puedo encargarme de la casa y de todo lo que haces. Seguro.

-Sakuno…- nombró Tachibana como si no estuviera presente- gracias. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho que fuera una chica. Para tener la parejita.

-Eso sería fantástico- corroboró- pero podrían ser más.

-Ah, no- negó Ann cogiendo un cuchillo jamonero- ¡Ni hablar! Si Takeshi quiere más hijos que los para él. Ya con dos tengo más que suficiente.

-Comprendo…- dudó. Ann torció el gesto.

-No lo comprendes porque no los has tenido. No te niego que sea exci… interesante- cambio al verla parpadear- tener relaciones matrimoniales… pero parir, amiga mía, es otra cosa.

-Pero luego te dan cosas maravillosas como Riku- indicó. Ann movió la cabeza, dubitativa.

-Cierto y no lo cambiaría por nada, pero Sakuno… ¿De qué me sirve tener hijos e hijos cuando no tengo dinero para alimentarlos y mi salud podría empeorar hasta el punto de no poder criarlos?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, jugando con uno de los palillos de madera que había cogido del bote.

-Mamá… decía que le hubiera gustado darme un hermanito- murmuró- porque los hermanos siempre son alegría. Un hijo único puede ser muy triste… yo… cuando veo a Ryoga y… -la voz se le cortó- a Ryoma- consiguió decir roncamente- siento cierta envidia. Ryoga se comporta como un hermano mayor y me encanta. A mí me hubiera gustado hacerlo con alguien más pequeño.

Ann se acercó para tocarle la cabeza con una mano en una caricia y después, besarla maternalmente.

-Sakuno… es diferente. Siento decírtelo así, pero ahora que soy madre creo que lo comprendo: tú madre no quería dejarte un hermano menor para que lo cuidarás… sino para que llenara el vacio que ella dejaría. Yo quiero ahora mismo exactamente lo mismo con Riku. Si muero durante el parto, quiero que cuide de lo que venga.

-También podría… odiarlo- opinó- le podría culpar de haber matado a su madre.

-Eso ya es algo que Riku debería de intentar comprender y donde los padres no debemos de meternos- explicó Tachibana alejándose- supongo que es difícil para ti comprenderlo porque nunca has tenido hermanos. Pero por favor, cambiemos de tema, esto no hace más que recordarme al caprichoso de Kippei.

Frunció el ceño y comprendió. A Ann le había pasado exactamente lo mismo. Su hermano no había cedido a su relación con Momoshiro y le había hecho la vida imposible incluso después de muerta. Cuando más necesitaba el dinero él ponía una cláusula que se lo impedía. Había escuchado decirle que pensaba ir al abogado para ver qué podía hacer y no pudo hacer otra cosa sino desearle buena suerte.

-¿Vas a regresar a casa?

Jugó con sus labios pensativa. Tendría que regresar. Momoshiro y Ann no estaban en las mejores condiciones para tenerla en su casa y tampoco creía ser de valientes esconderse. Aceptaría la decisión de matrimonio y regresaría a su casa. Al fin y al cabo, no eran nada. No había nada entre ellos nada más que un simple derecho a que había terminado, atajado y cortado por las tijeras del matrimonio.

-Regresaré- anunció- tengo cosas que hacer y mi padre no podrá con todo solo. Más como están las cosas y..., también quiero felicitar a Ryoma.

Ann puso los ojos en blanco antes de agacharse ante ella y tocarle las mejillas con sus siempre heladas manos.

-¿estás segura, Sakuno?- Exclamó como si de una pesadilla se tratara- ¿Quieres felicitarle por algo que no estás de acuerdo? Sin más.

-Eddy me pidió una cita- respondió, evadiendo las preguntas- quizás vaya con él. Además, Eiji tiene que regresar algún día.

Tachibana casi se puso rígida de la sorpresa.

-Un clavo saca otro clavo- dictó- ya veo por dónde van los tiros. En fin… que te aproveche tu retirada.

No hizo gesto alguno, no deseó darle importancia.

-¿Regresarás con Jess o la metemos dentro del remolque?- Interrogó.

-Creo que iré con Jess- sopesó- anoche la traté muy mal.

-Hum, no creo que esté muy enfadada- puntuó la joven indicándole la puerta- casi me la tira abajo a base de cabezazos.

Sonrió ligeramente y pensó que cuando llegaran se encargaría de darle una buena ración de comida extra. Hasta era posible que le diera una de esas zanahorias que tanto gustaban a madre e hijo.

Cuando la vio en el pequeño y único establo que tenían los Momoshiro sonrió, acariciándole el pelaje antes de subirse y guiarla hacia la casa. Ann se subió en el picar y nada más que se puso en marcha, ella y Jess la siguieron. Por supuesto, la yegua no logró igualar al motor del vehículo, pero no le llevó demasiado llegar después de ella. Momoshiro ya encontraba ahí y se hizo cargo del animal mientras ella buscaba con la mirada a su padre, ignorando el ceño fruncido del moreno.

Yohei se encontraba anudando una de las gruesas cuerdas que solían utilizar para amarrar a las reses los días de marcaje. La miró de reojo y le sonrió para inclinarse a besarle la frente y acariciarle las mejillas.

-Bienvenida- la saludó.

-¿No vas a regañarme?- Cuestionó sorprendida. Su padre parpadeó sorprendido.

-No- negó moviendo la cabeza aturdido- comprendo cómo te sientes perfectamente.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir con Eddy a una cita?- Lanzó directamente turbada.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo, mirando a lo lejos al susodicho.

-¿A qué viene ese interés en Eddy?- Preguntó su progenitor con voz sorprendida antes de morderse el labio y suspirar- es por la boda.

-Claro- reconoció algo confusa- Papá, Ryoma merece ser feliz y yo también… iré por mi lado- puntuó.

-Esa sorprendente forma de valor en ti terminará por romperte, Sakuno- le señaló Yohei apuntándola con uno de sus gruesos dedos- pero bueno, has de hacer lo que quieras hacer.

Sonrió y recibió nuevamente una mirada de preocupación y perdida de su padre como la de Momoshiro. Se tocó las mejillas.

-¿Sucede algo?- Interrogó.

-No- negó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros- mira, ahí tienes a Ryoma, felicítale.

Al verlo, sintió el corazón encogerse. Le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo, como si se estuviera asegurando de que estaba bien, pero no le dio importancia. Caminó hasta él, encontrándose a Osakada a su lado. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia ellos.

-Felicidades por vuestra boda- felicitó y aprovechó que Eddy circulaba por el lugar- ¡Eddy! ¿Podemos hablar?

--

El sujeto se giró para sonreír ampliamente a la chica y observarla con aquellos ojos negros tan fieles. Sakuno no parecía darse cuenta de que le había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Osakada se agarró a su cuello y se tambaleó sobre él mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón loca de contenta y él comprendía que no solo tendría que operarse de la columna, también de los oídos.

_Felicidades por vuestra boda_

Las palabras se repitieron en su mente como un cascabel desgastado que no logró hacer el digno tintineo que se espera de él. Entrecerró los ojos sin poder apartar la mirada de la extraña pareja ante él. Eddy daba ligeros saltos de emoción y Sakuno le miraba sin perturbar su rostro, igual que había hecho con él durante su felicitación. Pero sus ojos brillaban, melancólicos y dolidos.

La escuchó excusarse para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, dispuesta a terminar con las tareas que no había ni comenzado, saludando a su madre y padre, sentados en el porche mientras bebían una taza de té. Nanjiro había querido ir a montar, pero Rinko se lo negó, pues no quería quedarse sola. Y sola no estaría si no tuviera a esa lapa encima. Osakada se habría propuesto contarle todo y absolutamente todo, de su vida. Desde que tenía pañales al parecer, porque ya iban por los catorce años y no recordaba nada del principio.

Igual, su progenitor tenía la esperanza de que Rinko decidiera darle libertad y que se distrajera con Sakuno, algo que no le pareció demasiado recomendable. Si Ryuzaki hija no se había desmoronado ya, le debía de quedar muy poco. Al menos, la sonrisa se le había desaparecido del rostro como si de una goma de borrar la hubiera limpiado. Eddy se acercó a ellos, a carrera, tan rápido que temió que no le diera tiempo de frenar y le hiciera un placaje a la castaña a su lado.

-¡Ha aceptado finalmente!- Le exclamó mientras golpeaba su hombro- ¡Oh, cielos! Creí que estaba totalmente perdido, pero ha aceptado. Esta tarde saldremos a cabalgar juntos.

-¡Qué bien!- Gritó también Tomoka a su lado- eso es buena señal. Una chica no acepta estar con un chico porque sí. Tienes puerta abierta.

Eddy sonrió con su boca completamente abierta y respirando agitado. Su piel morena parecía brillar con luz propia.

-Eso espero- se llevó una mano hacia el mentón- pero ella ya dijo que tenía a alguien. Supongo que debía de referirse a Eiji, ya que ha decidido olvidarle. Bueno- añadió colocando las manos tras su cabeza- no me molesta ser el segundo plato de alguien como ella.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente y empujó las ruedas para poder moverse. Ni Osakada ni Eddy le prestaron atención, enfrascados en la razón de por qué no y si aceptar ser un segundo plato en una relación. Cuando llegó al porche su padre se levantaba dispuesto a ir a montar. Lo miró de reojo antes de marcharse y él le puso una mano sobre la cabeza antes de marcharse.

-¿Vas a hablar con ella?- Interrogó su madre acusándole con la mirada- ha ido a ducharse. No deberías de entrar en la habitación privada de una mujer que no te concierne, Ryoma. Estás prometido- le recordó.

-Servicio- respondió únicamente.

Rinko no pareció convencida y él tampoco esperó a que lo estuviera. Podía ir perfectamente él solo al baño. No necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Se empujó hasta el ascensor, subiendo y deteniéndose ante la puerta de la chica. Entre cajada, la puerta dejaba ver una clara imagen de la castaña desnudándose, dispuesta a adentrarse en la ducha. Parpadeó, perfilando con su mirada el cuerpo femenino, desviándola cuando vio que ella se giraba y empujó la silla, chocándose contra el quicio de la puerta y abriéndola de par en par. Sakuno emitió un grito de sorpresa, cubriéndose para girarse y mirarle. Él posó la frente en el quicio de la puerta, maldiciendo la silla con fuerza.

-¿Ryoma?- Interrogó la chica acercándose- ¿Te has hecho daño?

Movió la cabeza negativo y desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario de donde ella se encontraba.

-Oh, bueno- farfulló- ¿necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que avise a Tomoka?

Se giró de forma automática, sujetándole la mano con intenciones de impedírselo. Sakuno parpadeó, tan cerca de su rostro que sentía totalmente el aliento femenino golpear contra su rostro. No logró contenerse. Movió su rostro contra el de ella, besándola. Sakuno retrocedió ante el simple roce de sus labios, cual gata asustadiza, pero su rostro no decía lo mismo. Seria y sin el menor movimiento extraño, solo sus ojos visualizaban la sorpresa y el miedo. Parpadeó, esperando una rojez en aquel rostro, pero no llegó. Tampoco un movimiento nervioso de sus labios.

-Lo… lo siento, me incliné demasiado- se excusó antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-¿Te has dado cuenta tú también?- Preguntó Momoshiro desde el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la espalda contra la pared, mirándole con un rostro tan preocupado que lo alertó- su rostro. No… su cuerpo entero.

Apretó los labios y frunció las cejas, dando marcha atrás para encararlo, en espera de una explicación.

-Esta mañana ya se despertó de esa forma. Su rostro no se inmuta. Igual sonríe o quizás no. No lo sé. Tampoco se sonroja. Es como si no mostrara emoción alguna.

Se rascó la cabeza ligeramente, encaminándose hacia el ascensor para descender, pero Momoshiro lo interceptó, desviándolo hasta su dormitorio y cerrando la puerta para cruzarse de brazos.

-Echizen- nombró- ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada?

Arqueó una ceja, queriendo hacerse el confuso.

-Sobre todo esto. Ryuzaki con su nueva manera de comportarse, tus padres trayendo aquí a una chica que se pasea por el lugar como si fuera su casa, intentando comprarle los terrenos a Ryuzaki padre.

-¿Eh?- inquirió aturdido.

-Lo que oyes. Esa chica quiere convertir todo este terreno en pistas de aterrizaje de aviones. ¿Sabes que sucederá si hace eso?- interrogó y al ver que él negaba con la cabeza el chico suspiró desesperado- ¡Todos los que vivimos aquí nos quedaremos sin trabajo y sin comida! Echizen, detén a tu prometida o haz algo con Ryuzaki para que borre esa cara difícil de leer- le ordenó.

No comprendía que sería lo que él podría hacer porque Sakuno borrase aquella cara, si aunque la había besado de improvisto la chica no se inmutó. Es más, estaba completamente seguro de que Ryuzaki obviaba el hecho de que su rostro fuera como el de una muñeca, que no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

Era bien poco, de todas maneras, las posibilidades de hacer algo que no fuera besarla o tocarla y seguro que eso complicaría las cosas. Era tan sencillo alargar la mano para tocarla que sentía que la piel le ardía por completo, pero era incapaz de curar aquello que había sido creado por su futura boda.

-Me felicitó- susurró casi de forma inaudible y mirando hacia otro lado. La mandíbula de Momoshiro se desencajó.

-¿Qué te felicitó por la boda?- Él afirmó y Takeshi puso los ojos en blanco- vale. Cuando eso pasa es que la chica se ha rendido definitivamente. Es decir- alzó una mano como felicitación- buena boda. No nos volveremos a ver. Si la jefa ha dicho eso, no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Jefa?

Takeshi se rascó la cabeza, mirándolo incrédulo.

-Tú no te enteras de nada, ¿eh? Ryuzaki es el nombre del rancho y que yo sepa solo hay dos que se llamen así. Si uno falta el otro es el jefe. Aunque sea un cachorro es mi jefa. Y también mi amiga- reconoció- así que no te perdono, Echizen. Has destrozado su corazón.

Por aquel entonces, Ryoma estaba tan traumado dentro de su confesión que ni siquiera vio venir a la joven de coletas que irrumpió en su habitación como si nada, sentándose sobre sus inservibles- aún- piernas y besándole directamente en los labios. Momoshiro no había terminado de salir y emitió una muesca de asco ante lo que veía, marchándose tras dar un portazo.

-¡Dime, dime!- Demandó Osakada una vez le liberó del beso- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Estaba esperando a que regresaras. Quiero que me enseñes tu lugar favorito de este rancho.

La miró por un instante, centrándose en su piel, limpia y de buena cuna, sin rastro de heno o algún toque carmesí. Blanca y fuera de los rastros del sol. Frunció las cejas y movió negativamente la cabeza.

-No tengo- respondió con frialdad. Y se preguntó si Sakuno tendría alguno. Nunca se lo había mostrado.

Osakada frunció el ceño, acariciándole las mejillas con ternura mientras que él hizo un claro de gesto de inaceptación. Pero las palabras de Sakuno como felicitación por su boda, retumbaron en sus oídos, justo cuando se había hecho dueño y señor de los labios de aquella chica, sin poder evitar mostrar la clara rabia que sentía por despecho y desilusión. Si eso es lo que ella quería, él también sabía jugar a ese juego.

**n/a**

Bueno, nuevo capítulo. Es como un momento de relleno por el cual vendrán muchas cosas en adelante. La verdad, a mi me ha gustado pero lo encuentro extraño incluso para ser yo quien lo escribe. Sakuno tiene cara de muñeca… mal asunto y encima, Ryoma es tan ajeno al tema del amor que no se le ocurre otra cosa que pasarlo por alto y aceptar la boda y eso que había decidido no dejarse manipular… ¿Qué sucederá?

¡Nos veremos en la cita de Sakuno y en la extraña relación de Ryoma y Tomoka!


	13. Chapter 13

**Nuevo capítulo y aviso de Ooc en Ryoma al final.**

**

* * *

  
**

El sol de la tarde era el más agradable. Especialmente, cuando se montaba a caballo. Desde niña le había gustado detenerse en lo más alto de la colina y dejar que los rayos del sol acariciaran cada parte de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba el ruido creado por los cascos de los caballos. Esta vez, no estaba siendo diferente. Se estiró sobre la hierba y esperó pacientemente que el sol la relajara.

Escuchó la risa de Eddy a su lado, imitándola.

-Desde luego, eres hija de estas tierras- murmuró el joven indio.

-No nací en este lugar- negó, aturdida.

-Uno no siempre es de donde se nace, sino de donde siente que está su corazón. Creo que anteriormente fuiste un indio, Sakuno- sonrió ampliamente y le tocó uno de sus mechones castaños- eres igual que el viento, que la tierra y que la dulzura de la naturaleza.

Sakuno sintió que su rostro ardía de pura vergüenza, pero Eddy no se inmutó. Continuó jugando con aquel mechón, suspirando cansado antes de volver a estirarse sobre la hierba cómodamente.

-Probablemente no me entiendas. Creo que tú sientes predilección por los hombres de ciudad. Te atraen más que los salvajes, ¿Verdad?

Parpadeó, sin comprender. Eddy esbozó una sonrisa amplia que le marcó los hoyuelos.

-Bah, te diré la verdad: Me alegra mucho saber que has aceptado salir conmigo. Y para serte sincero: No me importa ser segundo plato. Pero todos los pretendientes que has tenido de ciudad han tenido más suerte que Eiji y yo.

La joven ranchera volvió a parpadear con perplejidad.

-Eddy…- murmuró- yo he…

-Has aceptado venir conmigo a un paseo por el campo. Esto no es una cita que una chica se merezca. Me emocioné mucho al comprobar que existía una joven que amara tanto los caballos y la naturaleza como yo. Creo profundamente que eres una india mestiza o algo así. Vedlo como quieras. El caso es que sigues siendo una chica y probablemente te guste más estar en un centro comercial viendo una película que estar viendo el anochecer conmigo.

Eddy se equivocaba. Ella no quería estar en un centro comercial donde no cesan de pisarte, empujarte, robarte dinero y tiempo además de producirte jaqueca y aburrimiento. Es más: Odiaba ir de compras. A ella le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo. Pero por algún extraño sentimiento se sentía incomoda. Confiaba en Eddy. Sabía que él no se atrevería a hacerle nada. Se sentía relajada.

Por meros momentos logró olvidarse de la realidad y de las miradas con ceño fruncido que le regalaban los demás. Observándola como si hiciera algo mal. Ella misma se había mirado en el espejo tras duchado y no se encontró nada inusual. Entonces, ¿por qué mirarla? Había empezado con Momoshiro y todavía parecía no haber terminado.

-Por cierto- pareció recordar Eddy- ¿Qué te parece el enlace?

-¿El enlace?- preguntó confusa.

-Sí, sobre el chico de ciudad con la chica esa que grita tanto. Jo, hasta a mí me han dolido los oídos. No sé cómo la aguanta. Al principio pensé que al ser chica de ciudad y de buena pareja, que se comportaría como las pijas esas que salen en las novelas que lee mi hermana.

Rio ligeramente ante el comentario sobre los gritos. La verdad es que la muchacha gritaba mucho para ser de alta alcurnia como su misma abuela- a quien imaginaba escandalizándose por su comportamiento- aunque también creía la posibilidad de que fuera asó por estar en el campo. Cogió aire y esperó, observando el cielo lejano.

-Les felicité- comentó- por su enlace. Quiero desearles lo mejor. Una boda siempre hace feliz a la gente, ¿Verdad?

-No ha todas- puntuó Eddy mirándola fijamente- Muchas otras personas se quedan doloridas por el casamiento entre dos. Creen que por un enlace así las cosas están perdidas. Pero bueno, yo no debería de comentarte esto. Si te casaras por nuestras costumbres, sería para toda la vida. Nosotros no aceptamos los divorcios y tampoco los necesitamos como ustedes.

-Bueno…- tartamudeó- yo no sé muchas cosas del matrimonio y eso… la verdad: Nunca había pensado en casarme.

-¿No?- El chico parpadeó perplejo- ¡Cielos! La primera mujer blanca que conozco que no tiene en la cabeza ideas sobre matrimonio.

-Bueno- rió burlona- me gustaría mucho quedarme en el rancho siempre. Así que no creo que pudiera casarme con alguien que no gustara de los caballos u otras reses. Mi padre y yo hemos superado muchas cosas aquí- suspiró, mirándose las puntas de las botas- y me gusta. Aquí… conocí a Ryoga. Es un recuerdo… importante.

Eddy frunció el ceño, sujetándola del mentón, haciendo que lo mirase. Sakuno pensó que estaba siendo grosera. Sonrió.

-A ti también- aclaró.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Sakuno- contestó bruscamente el joven- eres tú. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Realmente te has rendido y aceptado esto como si fuera agua de mayo?

Guardó silencio, esperando.

-La verdad es que… no quiero dar problemas.

-Pues si no vuelves a ser la de siempre, podrías causarlos.

Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Volver a ser la de siempre? Sigo siendo yo.

Eddy suspiró roncamente.

-Parece que realmente no te has dado cuenta. Está bien. No seré yo quien te lo diga. Debes de darte cuenta por ti misma. Solo te daré un consejo, jefa- le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus hombros- siempre mira hacia delante y recuerda que la verdad es la fuerza de los sentimientos. No son juguetes: Nunca podrás engañarles.

-No… no sé por qué…

-Sabes por qué lo digo- interrumpió con una sonrisa el joven- no creas que soy ciego por ser un nativo y por decidir que no me importaba ser segundo plato. Estás enamorada hasta los huesos de Ryoma Echizen. Te ha afectado profundamente ver que se iba a casar. ¿Por qué no le gritáis a todo el mundo que estáis juntos?

Sakuno se estremeció. Desde que lo había conocido sabía que Eddy era directo y dispuesto a resaltar los problemas de los demás para que lo solucionaran. No era malicia, sino un modo de dar autoayuda. Muchas personas sabían que tenían problemas y no encontraban la raíz causante de sus males. Pero Sakuno ya era más que consciente de que le estaba molestando y doliendo profundamente. Aunque no sabía hasta qué punto y por qué los demás podían saberlo.

-Eddy- llamó- ¿Por qué… te das cuenta de que realmente me siento dolida?

-Cualquier persona se daría cuenta con tan solo mirarte- el rostro moreno del indio se tensó- eres como una muñeca, Sakuno.

-¿Cómo una muñeca?- Preguntó perdida.

Eddy suspiró, echándose de nuevo hacia atrás y usando sus fuertes brazos como almohada.

-Exactamente. Al menos, eso es justamente lo que leí ayer en un periódico. Muchas personas tienen esa clase de… ¿enfermedad?

-¿Enfermedad?- Exclamó alertada. Eddy le tocó los brazos.

-Cálmate. Maldición, por eso no quería decirlo. Mi idea era venir y pasárnoslo bien, pero me es imposible cuando te veo el rostro.

Había comenzado a oscurecer. Jess se movía de un lado a otro, inquieta, golpeando con las patas el suelo. Tizón, el caballo prestado a Eddy se removía de la misma forma, hinchando los agujeros de la nariz al resoplar con fuerza. Movía la cabeza de lado a lado y mantenía erguida la cola. Ambos se miraron levantándose de golpe. Bajo ellos, en las colinas, un grupo de caballos se habían reunido.

-Mierda. Época de celo. Tenemos que irnos antes de que olfateen a Jess- anunció Eddy- monta en Tizón, que está capado. Yo llevaré a Jess.

Abrió la boca para protestar, irónica.

-No es necesario- espetó- puedo ir con ella perfectamente…

-Hazme caso por una vez, por favor- rogó el joven saltando hábilmente sobre la montura- ¡Venga!

Afirmó, mirando al enorme caballo dudosa. Montar a Jess era una cosa muy diferente. Cierto que Karupin era grande, pero no demasiado. Intentó saltar para poder llegar al estribo, tropezando y comenzando a caer de lado. Eddy logró atraparla a tiempo, sujetándola con fuerza y levantándola.

-Parece que las alturas te afectan, ¿eh?- preguntó divertido- venga, regresemos antes que oscurezca. Mira que reunirse aquí para reproducirse…

Un relincho frenético por parte de Jess alertó a Eddy, quien llevó automáticamente su cuerpo hacia delante, acariciándole el cuello y susurrando algo que no logró escuchar. Jess pareció calmarse y él la miró, afirmando.

-Intenta mantenerte delante de mí- le indicó.

-Sí, sí –respondió algo molesta- lo recuerdo.

Jess giró sobre sí misma, luchando contra las órdenes enviadas por Eddy. El joven frunció el ceño e intento hacer que la yegua le obedeciera. Pero Jess estaba cabezona. Sakuno saltó del caballo y se lanzó contra la yegua.

-¡Jess!- Gritó- ¡estate quieta!

-¡Sal de ahí!- Gruñó Eddy empujándola con la pierna- ¡Te matará!

-¡Es mi yegua!- protestó cabezona- déjame… déjame… hacerlo. No quiero que los demás hagan mis cosas. Quiero esforzarme por mí misma… ¡Y nadie conoce mejor que yo a Jess!

Eddy se tensó, mirándola fijamente por un instante, hasta que masculló el nombre de su padre y volvió a empujarla con el pie, tirándola de bruces contra el suelo a la vez que aullaba negativamente.

-¡Coge a tizón!

Eddy extendió el brazo hacia atrás, indicándole varios de los machos más grandes de la manada. Ambos se habían quedado totalmente tensados, mirándoles. Jess se removió de nuevo, alzándose sobre sus cuartos traseros y estando a punto de tirar a su jinete. Sakuno gritó, corriendo hacia Tizón. De la misma rapidez que había cogido el impulso la hizo poder montar. Eddy maldijo de nuevo, intentando controlar a la yegua. Las coces ya habían comenzado y cuando logró ponerla al galope, Sakuno casi gritó: era demasiado fácil romperse una pierna.

-¡Eddy!- Gritó, espoleando a tizón en un vano intento de seguirle- ¡Ten cuidado!

Eddy afirmó y ella detuvo a Tizón. Los largos cabellos del chico habían roto la barrera de su cinta. Con Jess alzada, Sakuno no pudo evitar pensar que la libertad de aquel muchacho era pura dinamita. Era un indio en toda regla.

Jess hincó los cascos delanteros sobre el suelo, relinchando. Eddy se inclinó sobre ella, acariciándola de nuevo. Saliendo de su trance, llegó hasta su altura. Jadeaba igual que si ella misma hubiera estado corriendo. Eddy frunció las cejas, seguramente a punto de regañarla por su cabezonería, pero terminó sonriendo y tocándole la mejilla.

-Confía en mí- le susurró tiernamente- soy un salvaje nativo de estas tierras. Mi sangre ya domaba caballos antes de que tus antepasados llegaran. Así que, no te agobies. Jess está bien y yo también. Tizón es viejo y corre menos que Jess, pero te ha protegido, ¿Verdad?

Afirmó, ida, levantando una mano para tocarle los carrillos colorados. Eddy ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Estoy bien- aseguró, inclinándose. La tomó con suavidad de la nuca, haciendo que posara su mejilla sobre su pecho- late, ¿verdad? Entonces es que estoy vivo.

Movió ligeramente en el labio, dándose cuenta de que el miedo le había otorgado el don de palpitar y temblar. Eddy posó su pulgar sobre él, sin borrar aquella sonrisa. Jadeó aquel trozo caliente de carne, entrecerrando los ojos. Había tenido demasiado miedo. Por él y por la yegua.

-¿Sakuno?- Preguntó el joven con la voz tensa- oye… que no soy de piedra.

Se había acercado demasiado para verle, parparle, asegurándose de que realmente se encontraba bien. El peligro ya había pasado pero su cuerpo no parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con ello y le había pedido tocarlo. Su frente estaba rozando la nariz del chico y sus ojos- que se habían habituado a la oscuridad del anochecer- lograban ver los labios entre abiertos que habían borrado la sonrisa por una tensión automática. Y sentía perfectamente como sus manos subían y bajaban sobre el pecho agitado del muchacho.

Su mente le gritó. La alertó del peligro que era demasiado obvio, pero aunque sintió los cálidos labios presionando los suyos, no se apartó. Entrecerró los ojos y correspondió. Ryoma la había enseñado bien a besar.

Y ahora lo estaba comprobando.

--

Estaba tan nervioso como Karupin en su cajón. El caballo le había olisqueado repetidas veces la cabeza, despeinándole. Se había hecho de noche y ni la dueña ni la madre del caballo habían aparecido. Ryuzaki padre se había mostrado la mar de tranquilo y hasta canturreaba mientras preparaba- ayudado por su madre tras que Kawamura recibiera el resto del día libre- la cena. Osakada había decidido ir a ducharse, saltando como loca tras el beso. Momoshiro y Tachibana habían decidido marcharse a su nido de intimidad familiar.

Él aprovechó que su padre estuviera demasiado ocupado y se marchó a los establos. Estuvo revisando las necesidades de los caballos y hasta colocó agua fresca y paja limpia en el cajón de Jess y Tizón, el caballo que se había llevado Eddy con él tras recibir el permiso de Yohei. No podía comprender por qué el hombre estaba tan tranquilo cuando sabía que la época de celo en los caballos salvajes estaba en plena fiesta.

Estaba totalmente inquieto. Desconcertado por su preocupación y su necesidad de poder mover sus piernas en un tic incesante de inquietud- sin lograrlo- hasta el punto de terminar llevándose una uña a la boca y morderla con frenesí. Dio un manotazo para quitarse de encima a Karupin. El caballo relinchó y lo observó dolorido, relinchando de nuevo para darle la espalda- o mejor dicho, el trasero- e ignorarle.

Remugó algo entre dientes que ni él mismo comprendió, hasta que la vela que había encendido terminó por apagarse, escuchándose el sonido de cascos. Habían regresado. Se quedó quieto totalmente, esperando la entrada como la madre que espera con un tremendo cabreo a sus hijas rezagadas que la han tenido en vela mientras su padre ronca para ir al día siguiente al bar a tomar "alguna copilla". Se cruzó de brazos y cogió aire.

Eddy fue el primero en dejarse ver, tirando de las riendas de una inquieta y sudada Jess. La yegua le miró de reojo, asustada, para calmarse al ver a Karupin asomarse. Eddy guardó a la yegua en completo silencio. Ryuzaki le imitó, pasando con Tizón bien sujeto y adentrándolo en su cuadra.

-Parece que el agua está limpia y todo listo para ellos- informó el joven indio- será mejor que vayamos a tu casa antes de que tu padre decida echarme una soga al cuello y marcarme como una de sus reses.

-Eddy… no creo que mi padre hiciera algo así- objetó Ryuzaki con voz risueña- espero…

-¿Has visto? También has dudado- rió el joven, dando tres zancadas para quedar ante su altura, sujetando a la castaña de la muñeca- Sakuno- llamó rogativo.

Ryuzaki se giró, mirándole tímidamente. Clavó su mirada castaña sobre las botas del joven indio y sonrió a media voz.

-Me has besado- pareció recordarle el muchacho- te he besado. Nos hemos besados.

El chico sabía los verbos, de eso no tenía duda.

-Lo sé…- susurró ella.

-¿Puedes volver a hacerlo?

Un ronco susurro escapó de la garganta femenina al echar la cabeza hacia atrás, acto que Eddy tomó por una aceptación y ocupó sus labios con los contrarios. Él, jadeó para sí mismo, apretando los puños sobre sus insensibles piernas. Era irónico que tuviera que estar viendo una escena de película ante sus ojos. Y lo peor de todo, es que le estaba dando completa rabia.

El sonido agitado de las respiraciones contrarias llegó hasta él. Eddy enlazaba sus dedos en los largos cabellos castaños y Sakuno, desviada de nuevo la mirada azorada, entrecerrando los ojos, agradada por las caricias. Felicidades: había encontrado uno de los puntos débiles de Ryuzaki. Le encantaba que le tocaran los cabellos. Pero eso lo había descubierto él primero. También le había enseñado a besar- ignorando que hubieran aprendido juntos- y le había sacado sonrojos por besos, abrazos, tocamientos…

Se obligó a desviar la mirada y apretó tanto la mandíbula que sus dientes chirriaron en protesta. Pero la pareja no se dio cuenta. Se tomaron de las manos y salieron a la intemperie, donde los escuchó besarse una vez más contra la misma pared en la que él se encontraba. Maldijo interiormente y empujó las ruedas de la silla hasta que logró salir del establo, dirigiéndose hasta el rebaño de los toros, donde había indicado a su preocupada madre que se encontraría por si alguien lo buscaba.

No había nada emocionante que ver. Los toros mascaban y mascaban sin cesar mientras mugía alguna que otra vez y movían las negras y pequeñas colas para golpearse los muslos. Desde su posición se podía escuchar las voces en el silencio de la noche de la casa, el lugar más ruidoso de todo el rancho. Eddy se despedía y rehusaba una cena familiar que seguramente sería tan o más tensa que la anterior. Sakuno pareció ser la última persona en despedirle, porque nada más que se cerrase la puerta, los pasos de las botas al caminar por la arena lo alertaron. Ryuzaki se acercaba.

Abrazada a sí misma se detuvo a su lado, observando a Torimbuo, el macho preferido por el señor Ryuzaki para las montas. Su semental taurino. Los toros eran ariscos de por sí mismos, así que ninguno de los dos haría acto de querer que se acercara con aquella enorme cornamenta.

-Dentro de nada se la cortarán- explicó Ryuzaki como si le leyera la mente- podría herir a una de las hembras y mi padre le odiaría. Odia que las mujeres sufran, sean animales o humanas. Aunque no niega a la hora de atar a las yeguas para la monta- acusó, seguramente sonrojada- yo lo encuentro denigrante.

-Es… necesario- se escuchó comentar en un encogimiento de hombros.

Ryuzaki movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Hoy he visto a los caballos salvajes… en celo- pareció tragar antes de continuar- la verdad es que… es realmente peligroso. Jess se ha vuelto loca repentinamente. Si Eddy no hubiera estado ahí… creo que Jess se me habría escapado. Y- añadió- yo no estaría aquí.

Frunció los párpados. No quería escuchar el acto de valentía. No era justo. Nada justo. Él no podía hacerlo. No podía montar de la misma forma ni salvarla de una manada de caballos en celo. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso para Sakuno? Ella ya sabía quién sí y quién no podría defenderla: protegerla. Se terminó ser el substituto. Y entonces, recordó el beso con Osakada. Él mismo había puesto una línea recta al camino que debía de seguir como señal inolvidable.

-Ah, hace frio todavía por las noches- rio la joven- será mejor que regresemos. Además, olía muy bien, así que no debe de quedar demasiado. Tengo hambre.

Y tal cual dijo, el estómago le gruñó. Sakuno había quedado cara a él tras girar la silla, viendo por completo su rostro. Continuaba tan serio como desde que había llegado de casa de Momoshiro. Se carcajeó avergonzada, pero nada cambio. Solo sus labios entre abiertos, Nada más.

El rostro de muñeca continuaba ahí. Eddy no había conseguido quitárselo.

Se empujó él mismo hasta el portal, donde Osakada abría la puerta con el abrigo puesto, dispuesta a salir de la saca para ir a su encuentro. Sakuno se disculpó por lo anteriormente sucedido y por haberla dejado de ese modo, pero Tomoka la felicitó porque realmente era una buena amazona. Ryuzaki enrojeció y comenzó a responder a las preguntas creadas por su futura esposa, mientras él las miraba con delirante imaginación.

-Bien se puede casar con una mujer y tener una amante- canturreó la voz de su progenitor por algún rincón del salón mientras fumaba de una vieja pipa- lástima que sean tan pocos los hombres que gozan de tal privilegio.

Desvió la mirada de nuevo hasta las chicas, encontrándose con las formas redondeadas de un trasero ante sus narices. Osakada se había detenido de golpe mientras hablaba con Ryuzaki de algo, encaminándose después hasta el despacho de Ryuzaki padre. Maldijo de nuevo entre dientes, suspirando por no haber terminado metiendo las narices en el trasero de la adinerada chica de ciudad.

Cuando entró en la cocina, su madre terminaba de poner la mesa mientras Yohei sacaba vino y limonada para ellos. Con la falta de Kawamura se notaba la gran maestría artesanal culinaria. Arqueó una ceja y terminó por ocupar su puesto frecuente.

-A cenar- alertó Rinko dando palmadas, riendo- siempre he querido hacer esto. Llamar a los chicos a cenar de esta forma.

-Estás en un rancho- rió a la par Yohei- tienes libertad de hacerlo. Es más, si no lo hubieras hecho así no cenarías- advirtió.

-¡Eres un demonio!- Protestó entre risas su progenitora- esperemos que nos haya quedado bien.

-Mi estofado es una delicia- correspondió ofendido Yohei.

-Cuando no echa picante- recalcó Sakuno besando la mejilla de su progenitor- se equivoca y suele echar tabasco en vez de colorante.

Una carcajada general inundó el lugar mientras Ryuzaki Yohei enrojecía y palmeaba el trasero de su hija como regañina y la hacía sentarse como buen padre ante un gran plato de comida. Él no pasó por indiferente a su madre, quien llenó el plato el doble de grande que el de los demás. ¿Y la dieta que le obligaban a seguir?

-Por un día no pasará nada- susurró su progenitora en el oído- estamos celebrando que finalmente has sentado la cabeza y has aceptado casarte.

¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Todas y más preguntas recayeron en su mente como fuego. Sakuno parecía sonreír ante él. Al menos, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y levantaba su copa para brindar con los demás, gritando a la vez _felicidades _mientras él estaba totalmente perdido y no pillaba absolutamente nada. Hasta que finalmente, cuando Osakada lo besó a la fuerza, comprendió.

La chica había dado por sentado que todo había terminado en un "sí" tras el beso.

Engulló un trozo de carne del estofado y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Está bueno?- Se interesó Yohei a su lado- Está bien de sabor, ¿verdad?

Afirmó con la cabeza como respuesta, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del mayor. La realidad era que estaba delicioso para un momento bastante amargo. Aquel día, desde luego, era inolvidable.

-Hum- se escuchó murmurar a Sakuno frente a ellos, tomando una cucharada- Ah- frunció el ceño, sacando la lengua- esta bueno. Felicidades. No habéis metido la pata. Seguro que es porque Rinko ha puesto su lado femenino.

Le guiñó un ojo a su progenitora, confundiéndolo. ¿Es que Sakuno le había perdonado sin más todo el lio armado a su madre como si nada? Era ilógico. O quizás es que él se estaba convirtiendo en una persona demasiado rencorosa. Dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y llevó las manos hasta las ruedas. Quería marcharse de ahí. Olvidar todo y dejar que ellos vivieran la felicitación. Pero su padre le impidió el pasó con su cuerpo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-A cenar- le ordenó con una severidad inusual en él.

Lo empujó de las manillas y esperó hasta que volvió a coger el tenedor y comer. No era normal. Hasta su madre arqueó las cejas y miró a su marido totalmente incrédula.

Osakada no se dio cuenta de la situación. Comenzó una charla con Sakuno sobre velos de novia y las bodas en los ranchos. Esperaba que no tuviera la idiota idea de continuar con algo tan ridículo. Había pensando en comenzar un juego, pero estaba deseando terminarlo porque ese día, no era su día.

Y cuando finalmente anunciaron que la cena celebración había terminado, empujó las ruedas hasta el ascensor, queriendo refugiarse en su dormitorio y dormir con tranquilidad. Olvidarse de lo visto y comenzar a idear la mejor forma de conseguir que Sakuno se diera cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo y si realmente le amaba, que terminara haciendo algo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba pensando como un codicioso hombre de negocios, se pregunto: ¿el amor no era un trabajo placentero y agrio? Cabía la posibilidad de que para no ser algo que realmente tolerante para muchos otros, siempre podría aprenderse a medida que se crecía, o peor, se enamoraban.

Lo que no quería pensar es que realmente estuviera enamorado de la castaña. Ya había pasado esa etapa de confusión, pero ahora estaba volviendo a esas andadas y todo por culpa de haber visto aquel beso en el establo.

Bufó nada más lograr estar acogido entre las paredes de su dormitorio y cerró los ojos. Unos pasos rápidos no tardaron en llegar. No los reconocía, así que debían de ser de Osakada. Bingo. La chica se colgó de su cuello, besándole las mejillas pese a su rehúse.

-¿Verdad que es todo emotivo?- Preguntó mientras quitaba con sus dedos el maquillaje que se quedó en sus mejillas- ¡Estoy muy feliz! Sakuno me ha explicado algunas cosas de este lugar sobre las bodas y la verdad, me apetece más casarnos en la ciudad. Dentro de nada nos iremos.

Frunció el ceño, mirándola con incredulidad.

-Después de tu operación- aclaro la joven- si necesitas rehabilitación o cosas así, no te preocupes. Mi padre conoce médicos muy buenos y nos aconsejara. Así que nada nos atará a este rancho. Y sí, sé que te gustan los caballos, así que también he hablado con mi padre sobre ello y hemos pensado en abrir una rama ecuestre. Podrás regresar como comprador o como negociante. Nos irá muy bien, ya verás.

Casi se le agarrotó la voz en la garganta. No logró articular palabra ni negarse a los acontecimientos. Comenzó a sentirse demasiado pequeño y atrapado en una burbuja que Osakada y su madre empujaban con una cañita, con sumo cuidado para que no se rompiera y el hijo no protestara. Por un momento, no era solo un minusválido.

Era una maldita marioneta que no lograba pensar en un escape.

--

Sakuno se detuvo ante la puerta de su dormitorio, sonriendo interiormente mientras escuchaba a Osakada tan hiperactiva. Una novia feliz con un prometido que ni siquiera conocía pero le encandiló nada más verle. Cerró la puerta cuando la conversación comenzó a pasar a la hora de desvestir al joven, caminando hasta el espejo más cercano. Su tocador. Resaltaba el maquillaje que Ann le había regalado por navidad y unas cuantas colonias enviadas por su abuela junto a unos cuantos vestidos que terminaron en el baúl de los recuerdos.

Junto al pequeño joyero que su padre le regalara un día se encontraba la muñeca que había hecho de Ryoma junto al suyo. La tomo con precaución entre sus dedos, mirándola con atención. Se le había descosido uno de los ojos y tenía la boca torcida hacia abajo, mucho más de la que ella le había puesto que tuviera. Sonrió, cogiendo el costurero de uno de los cajones y se sentó sobre la cama, comenzando a coserlo.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando terminaba el ojo y preparaba el hilo rojo para la boca. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su sonriente padre. Pero su sonrisa se había desvanecido y la miraba con preocupación. Dejó la aguja a un lado y le miró.

-¿Ocurre algo, papá?

Yohei cerró la puerta, caminando hasta la altura de su hija. Cuando sus ojos dieron con la muñeca apretó entre sus dedos el cuero de su cinturón.

-Sakuno, tenemos que hablar. Creí que saliendo con Eddy se solucionaría, pero sigue ahí y me preocupa.

-¿Qué exactamente?- Cuestionó.

Yohei llevó una mano hasta su rostro, frotándoselo.

-Tú no estás bien, Sakuno. Tu cara es claramente una muestra de una enfermedad que- casualmente- puede ser sucedida por un gran shock. Se la conoce como cara de muñeca, corazón- explicó pacientemente- la tienes. Para ti seguramente no será visible. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si es bueno decirte que la tienes.

El hombre movió la cabeza de lado a lado cuando su mandíbula se desencajo en asombro. Corrió hasta el espejo y se tocó las mejillas, estirando de sus labios para levantarlos. No había forma. Sonrió pero nada sucedió. Comenzó a hiperventilar, la ansiedad comenzó a aumentar.

-Tranquilízate- susurró la protectora voz de su padre- esto pasará. Deberías de comenzar a pensar que demostrar tus sentimientos no es malo. Sé que lo que ha sucedido con Ryoma te duele. Que le amas. No te juzgaré porque nunca lo he hecho. Pero no soporto verte realmente mal, escondiendo tu dolor. Es horrible. Se me parte el alma.

Enrojeció, sintiendo las lágrimas arderle los ojos rompiendo la barrera que había puesto, ansiando impedir que nadie le viera. Se abrazó a él con los brazos.

-Papá… quiero irme. Irme de aquí… lo siento… Durante la operación… iré con la abuela. Necesito salir.

Su padre tembló, alertado. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y apartó las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Mientes de nuevo. No quieres irte con tu abuela. Jamás en la vida querrías.

-Papá- rogó, necesitando que no la detuviera en aquella idea repentina- por favor.

-Está bien- suspiró- no te lo pondré más difícil. ¿quieres irte porque no aguantas? Bien. Ahora mismo llamaré para resérvate un billete de avión y Momoshiro te llevará al aeropuerto. Haz las maletas. No les diremos nada a nadie. Te marcharás lo más pronto posible. Venga.

Afirmó, intentando sonreír. Pero era imposible. Cogió el muñeco entre sus dedos de nuevo y lo guardó en el bolso antes de lanzarse a rellenar uno de sus petates. Quería irse y la única solución que encontró fue esa. Era cierto no podía más. Lo sentía por Eddy, pero prefería irse a la tortura de su abuela que seguir viviendo más tiempo con Ryoma, haciéndose daño.

-Eddy lo comprenderá- se dijo totalmente convencida.

El recuerdo del joven indio no lograba tapar la huella que había revivido tras las palabras de su padre. Y aunque le había gustado cada beso recibido, no lograba olvidar los de Ryoma. Ahora, solo esperaba que el tiempo funcionara.

Su padre había llamado a la puerta cuando cerraba la cremallera de la maleta. La observó con un suspiro y agarró la maleta, dejándola a un lado.

-Duerme un poco, Sakuno. A las cuatro vendrá Momoshiro a recogerte. Coges un vuelo a las seis. Descansa.

Lo miró suplicante, ansiando porque nadie más se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Yohei le acaricio los cabellos, inclinándose para poder besarla en ambas mejillas.

-¿Segura?

-Segura- correspondió en un vano intento de sonreír- Gracias, papá- agradeció abrazándose a él. Yohei rio.

-Siempre has sido muy mimosa, Sakuno. Eres como tu madre. Idéntica.

-No, papá- negó entristeciendo- mamá no huiría. Vería… como se casa y terminaría de cumplir su promesa.

-No es momento de que tú cumplas tu promesa, Sakuno- frunció el ceño y le acaricio la nariz con el pulgar- no es tu problema ahora. Has dado alas a Ryoma, si él las cierra, es cosa suya. Ya basta.

Pero un ligero brillo en los ojos de su padre le indicaba que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se frotó los ojos e hipó.

-Cuídame… a Jess-. Rogó. Yohei rio fuertemente.

-Por supuesto. Sakuno- llamó mirando hacia la puerta entrecerrada- ¿No quieres probarlo? A veces, un empujón vale más que nada.

Dudó. Observó con detenimiento la puerta y hasta dio un paso. Si su padre no la hubiera empujado para que fuera, seguramente no habría ido. Yohei llamó a la puerta, siendo abiertos por Osakada en camisón. Ryoma ya se encontraba en la cama y bufaba cansado.

-Osakada, son horas de ir a dormir- alertó su progenitor guiando a la chica hacia su dormitorio- venga conmigo.

Sakuno se agazapó en la pared, recibiendo un _buenas noches_ por parte de la visitante. Su padre, por su parte, le guiñó el ojo. Empujó ligeramente la puerta para que se cerrara tras ella y esperó, recibiendo una mirada inadvertida. El chico llevó las manos tras su cabeza mientras ella carraspeaba y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Mañana…- murmuró- me iré. No- miró el reloj sobre la mesilla de noche- dentro de nada. Momoshiro vendrá a buscarme a las cuatro.

Echizen abrió los ojos, mirándola con atención. Había fruncido ligeramente las cejas y se humedecía los labios. Una mueca de incredulidad se mostró en su rostro cuando continuó.

-Me iré por un tiempo a casa de mi abuela. Ya sé que dije que… me quedaría durante la operación y eso… pero ya no me necesitas. Así que… quiero irme durante un tiempo de vacaciones- escondió un mechón castaño tras su oído- necesito descansar un poco. Desaparecer. Y no quiero incomodarte.

Se humedeció los labios, mordiéndoselos mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Yo…. Saldré a las cuatro… Ryoma- cogió aire con esfuerzo, sintiendo como la vergüenza anidaba en su rostro y la sangre golpeaba en sus venas- Te sigo… queriendo- confesó- de verdad. No… no puedo aceptar así como así ver que te casas con otra mujer sin sentir dolor. Pero no pienso entrometerme. Quiero más tu felicidad que la mía. Solo quería decirte esto. Buenas noches.

Se apresuró a salir del dormitorio, rogando porque no la llamara. Ya había dado todo lo que tenía. No podía esforzarse más. Era suficiente.

A las cuatro, Momoshiro fue a buscarla. Balbuceaba algunas palabras inteligibles y antes de subir, se acercó hasta su padre.

-Papá- rogó- asegúrate de que Ann recibe una buena baja por maternidad y… sigue dándoles dinero como si ambos trabajaran. Es su segundo hijo y…

Yohei le había puesto una mano en los labios y sonreído.

-Lo haré. Sabes muy bien que ellos son como mi familia y si por mí fuera, no estarían trabajando para mí. No te preocupes. Al menos, regresa para el bautizo de su hijo, ¿no?- animó. Ella afirmó.

-Lo haré- aseguró, besándole las mejillas.

-Feliz vuelo.

Afirmó nuevamente con la cabeza y se subió al camión. Momoshiro no preguntó durante el trayecto, ni siquiera cuando la acompañó para empaquetar las maletas. Solo pareció decidirse cuando estaba a punto de embarcar, llamándola a gritos para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-¿De verdad te vas? ¡Joder!- maldijo- ¡Que se marche esa cría de ciudad! No quiero que se queden mientras estas con alguien en un mundo en el que no eres feliz. Por favor, recapacita.

-No- negó con forzosa determinación- no puedo quedarme. Pero gracias. Vendré cuando bauticéis al niño o mejor, cuando nazca, porque vosotros y los bautizos no sois nada amigables. Venga, déjame irme- rogó divertida- no me lo hagas más difícil.

Momoshiro finalmente la dejó libre, suspirando sin remedio. No era sencillo verla marchar cuando había terminado cogiéndola tanto cariño. Sakuno era la niña pequeña de todos que se había terminado transformando en una mujer capaz de amar y soñar hasta el punto de herirse y terminar huyendo por miedo y dolor.

Cuando aquella que había conseguido anidar en los corazones de él y su esposa desapareció, se volvió, deteniéndose al instante. Yohei apareció sujetando las manillas de la silla de ruedas de Ryoma. Echizen miraba la lejanía con cierto aturdimiento. El ranchero se quitaba el sombrero y miraba con interés al menor.

-Lo siento, Ryoma, pero has llegado tarde- aclaró el hombre con voz cansada- tu indecisión te ha creado la necesidad de perder a Sakuno. Ahora, es libre y tu, un hombre futuramente casado.

-Sí- añadió él bufando- ahora, solo queda esperar que pase el tiempo y que Sakuno no se entere de que viniste a buscarla. Aunque, con tu compostura de no hablar, nadie diría que realmente decidieras elegir.

**n/a**

Ni hablar de la tardanza o se te clavaran mil agujas ¬¬. En serio, que no he tenido nada de tiempo para poder actualizar y ya lo anuncie, así que soporten como yo soporto. Tengo pensando llegar con varios one-shot de tablas y del meme, que voy atrasada.

En fin, eso.

Sobre el capítulo, decirles que esto llegaba. La separación de nuevo y por parte de Sakuno. Esta vez osé utilizar las cosas de siempre y típicas de toda historia y Ryoma sí fue a buscarla, pero era demasiado tarde-, teniendo en cuenta que no se puede valer por sus piernas- ya fue un reto. En fin, el cambio del tiempo llegara.


	14. Chapter 14

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por el cristal. Una tarde entristecida por el dolor del cielo. Su llanto inundaba los corazones de las calles y regaba los pastos. El frio eran sus suspiros y el calor lo que tanto ansiaba para calmar tremendo dolor y dejar que el sol protector saliera de su escondite. De los telones nubosos que cubrían el mundo de los vivos demostraba su furia con resplandecientes gritos estruendosos y zigzagueantes.

El teléfono se unió a aquella trágica noche, rompiendo su poco silencio agradable. Le gustaba poder quedarse a solas en la habitación. Sin radio o ningún sonido que le molestara. Ni siquiera la lluvia había roto esa capacidad y ahora, el ruidoso medio de comunicación lo hacía.

Lo miró con un deje de odio. Depositado sobre la mesita de noche, sonaba como la misma campana de la iglesia a la hora de misa todas las mañanas. Su vieja abuela había consentido poner teléfonos en todos los lugares cercanos a donde ellas estuvieran. Pero la mujer falleció antes de que tuviera de conocer la subida de precios y ella tuviera que negarse a tener tantos aparatos.

Hacía diez años. Habían pasado diez años. Diez años desde que dejó su hogar por amor. Desde que se había rendido y dejó atrás todo lo que amaba. Su padre siempre se había mantenido en contacto con ella. Le había comunicado la gran noticia de que Ryoma Echizen ya podía volver a caminar y que se había convertido en un famoso veterinario ecuestre, además de comprar parte de las tierras cercanas.

Y sí, se había casado con Osakada Tomoka justo después de eso. Ella había sonreído agriamente, felicitando a la nada y colgando para llorar a lágrima viva en el regazo de su abuela, cuando todavía vivía. Le había dolido profundamente y no existía modo alguno de negarlo.

Poco después de aquello, tres o cuatro años después, su abuela murió. Su padre y Ann fueron los únicos que vinieron a verla. Su progenitor la abrazó y le rogó porque volviera al rancho. Ella se negó. No podía hacerlo tan fácilmente. No de la misma manera en que se había marchado. Mucho menos, teniéndole a él como vecino. Todavía no comprendía como la equilibrada chica de ciudad había cedido a vivir en los ranchos y convertirse en una adinerada ranchera.

Pero tampoco le importaba.

Miró de nuevo el negro aparato gruñón y alargó la mano igual que si estuviera a millones de años luz. Cuando finalmente lo atrapó, la voz de su padre, vieja y cansada, le llegó desde lejos. Lo primero que le cruzó por la mente es que le había pasado algo.

—Papá, ¿qué sucede? Es muy tarde.

—Lo siento, Sakuno, no quería despertarte… pero ha sucedido algo que creo que debes de saber— susurró roncamente el hombre. Y finalmente continuó— Osakada… ha sido ingresada de urgencias en el hospital. Jess… le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza cuando intentaba ayudar a Ryoma con el cambio de sus herraduras.

— ¡Dios mío! No puede ser… Jess ya es demasiado vieja. ¿Por qué no has impedido eso? ¡Eddy podía haberlo hecho perfectamente!

—Eso ya no importa… Sakuno, ¿Sabes lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Verdad que lo sabes? ¿Eres consciente?

—Ni… ni se te ocurra— demandó— ahora mismo voy. Voy… a casa. Por favor, evita que le pongan las manos encima a Jess. Es vieja y quiero que muera en casa…. Esa yegua… es esplendorosa. Ha vivido tantos años que no puedo permitirlo…. ¿Quién demonios ha puesto la denuncia por ello?

Su progenitor guardó silencio y un nudo en el estómago le hizo temer lo peor.

— ¿Papá?

—El padre de Osakada. Nos ha denunciado a nosotros y ha Ryoma. Es irónico, pero así es. Osakada está entre la muerte y la vida… Sakuno, no vengas por eso. No has venido por otras cosas… esto es…

—Es mi caballo y nuestro rancho— espetó completamente nerviosa— Dile a momo que iré enseguida a casa. Por favor, que vaya a buscarme o que alguien se encargue de llevarme un coche. Sé conducir.

—De acuerdo— suspiró el hombre— ten cuidado, hija.

Colgó tras prometerlo y alumbrada por los gritos del cielo, cogió la gran maleta y comenzó a meter sus ropas desperdigadas. Ropa interior, zapatos, faldas y camisas. Camisones y pantalones. Por último, atrapó un pantalón vaquero de los pocos que le quedaban- y logró ocultarlo de las garras de su abuela- y un jersey rojizo. Las botas de montar continuaban intactas en una caja de cartón e hizo uso de ellas.

Finalmente, agarró la documentación y las llaves del coche. Había aprendido a conducir a regañadientes de su abuela, que gozaba mejor de que alguien la llevara a ser llevada por sí misma. Tampoco es que fuera un coche de lujo, pero servía para poder moverse por la ciudad e ir al aeropuerto.

Más que suficiente.

Sus contactos en la ciudad, gracias a la fama de su abuela, eran muy buenos, por no decir excelentes, pese a que no había sido sencillo. Las mujeres mayores no se fiaban de ella y siempre buscaban el momento oportuno para explicar indirectamente su olor a campo- cuando ni siquiera olía- o a cuadra.

Pero gracias a su carácter inocente y sus frases sinceras, consiguió hacerse con la mayor parte juvenil que podía ser alguien en el futuro. Gracias a eso, ahora podía contar con un billete en primera clase para ir lo más rápido posible al lugar donde creció.

Y tal y como creía, cuando hubo puso en pie en aquella tierra y el aroma le llegó, las lágrimas se anunciaron en su rostro. Limpiándoselas con el dorso de la mano, caminó hasta la salida. Una bienvenida que no esperaba la hizo estremecerse.

—No puede ser…— murmuró, llevándose las manos hasta el rostro— ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde...? ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Tengo tantas preguntas!

—Eso mismo tendría que decirte yo a ti, Sakunito— canturreó la masculina voz.

—Eiji… perdóname…

El pelirrojo ausente la abrazó con fuerza, besándole los cabellos repetidas veces.

—No te disculpes, Nya. Ven, vamos a casa. Te llevaré y te contaré todo. Pero tú también tienes cosas que contarme. ¿Te has casado? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Cómo vives?

Sakuno sonrió, riendo entre lágrimas. Eiji siempre sería el mismo. Aquel que la cuidaba por encima de todo y que estaba ahí. Pero ella también quería saber. ¿Por qué su padre no le había dicho que había vuelto? El pelirrojo se notaba más viejo. Si ella tenía ya veintisiete años, él ya debía de rondar los treinta y algo. No era un muchacho joven. Pero continuaba siendo tan apuesto como siempre.

—No, dime qué hay de ti. Te marchaste tan repentinamente… ¿Dónde has estado? Nos tenías tremendamente preocupado.

Eiji marcó sus hoyuelos cubiertos de espesa barba rojiza al sonreír mientras cargaba la maleta en la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

—Regresé tres años después de que tú te marcharas. Mi sorpresa fue increíble al ver que no estabas— Eiji meneó la cabeza negativamente al subirse en el asiento del conductor— pero fue mayor cuando vi a Echizen caminar y… casado. ¿Cómo demonios ha podido casarse con esa mujer? Nya, da miedo.

Ambos rieron amargamente. El sonido tan familiar del motor al encenderse la hizo parpadear y relajarse automáticamente.

—Se ve que la echaste de menos, ¿Eh? ¿No podías conducir allí?

—Sin carnet como aquí, no. Tuve que sacármelo. Aunque a mi abuela no le hizo mucha gracia. Decía que las mujeres no deben de llevar, sino dejarse llevar. Anda, sigue. No me cambies de tema— rogó.

Kikumaru volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

—Pues nada. Le pedí perdón a tu padre y éste me dejó volver a trabajar con él. Fin.

—Algo más tiene que tener esta historia— dedujo burlona— no te has casado, por ejemplo.

—Pues no. Soy un treinta añero soltero y sin compromiso que vive solo en una casa en lo alto de una montaña. Me gusta levantarme temprano para cuidar a una gata que recién a parido y disfruto en el rancho Ryuzaki. ¿Te parece poca mi historia? Pero eso ahora no tiene importancia— el hombre frunció las cejas— Las cosas están que arden en este momento. Ese hombre… el padre de Osakada- ahora Echizen- ha amenazado con denunciarnos y traer a alguien que nos quite todo lo que hay.

Frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Sigo sin saber qué demonios hacía ella en algo a lo que no está acostumbrada y Jess… bueno, no es que sea arisca, pero no le gusta cierta gente. Lo sabes, Eiji— suspiró, sintiendo ronca la voz— no quiero que… me la quiten.

Él frunció el ceño, tragando ligeramente y apretando los dedos contra el volante. Le vio mover la cabeza de nuevo negativamente y como se mordía el labio inferior.

—Sakuno, ¿no vas a preguntarme por Echizen?

—Ya sé que puede caminar libremente y hasta cabalgar, ¿qué más debería de saber?

Su tono de voz no era el mismo que deseaba; fuerte y decidido. Sonó agrio, dolorido y esperanzado. Una punzada se clavó en su pecho, haciéndola voltearse hasta la ventana para buscar una distracción. Cuando sintió la áspera mano del ranchero sobre su rodilla, tragó.

—Según Momo… Él se casó a la fuerza por sus padres. Cree que Echizen se siente con la necesidad de devolver todo lo que su madre ha hecho por él. Y eso, es algo que solo las personas que han estado enfermas y han tenido a sus madres con ellos, comprenden. Otros la verán como un ogro y una cosa que no debía de ser buena para vosotros.

—Ahora la comprendo— reconoció— y también comprendo la decisión de Ryoma, así como yo tomé la mía. Una madre es demasiado poderosa para sus hijos y les debemos demasiado…. Yo… también le habría hecho caso a la mía. Existen muchas personas que lo comprenden y son necios sin sentimientos que solo piensan en una cosa— gruñó.

—Preferiría llamarlos egoístas, Sakuno— rio a carcajadas el pelirrojo— Es más, si esto fuera una novela, ¿Cuántos crees que habrían terminado odiando a Sakuno? No te equivocas si dices un noventa por ciento. No la comprenderían….

—Y tampoco se pondrían en su piel para comprenderla— sonrió, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado— es ridículo porque… yo también la odie un poco. Mas con la muerte de mi abuela y demás… la comprendí.

La visualización de las tierras la hizo sentir como el corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Habían cambiado algunas cosas, desde luego. Diez años no pasaban en balde. El rebaño parecía haber crecido, pastando a lo lejos. Los establos habían sido remodelados y las cercas arregladas. El terreno hasta la casa había sido limpiado y la carretera entraba mucho más hasta la casa. Sin embargo, existía una bifurcación hacia un lado izquierdo, donde una gran casa se cernía en silencio.

—Eiji… ¿Esa casa?

—Oh, es la de Echizen. Se negó a marcharse. Bueno, a ver, estuvo estudiando en la ciudad tras casarse y nada más graduarse, regresó para vivir aquí. Su mujer le siguió a regañadientes y hasta ha intentado convencer a tu padre con que le vendiera el terreno, puesto que la casa la construyó, alquilando la tierra a tu padre.

—Papá… ¿Alquiló una casa a uno de sus trabajadores? — preguntó irónica.

Eiji rio alegremente.

—Se la alquiló a la señora Echizen, no ha el señor Echizen. Por cierto, Riku y Mamoru están deseando verte— canturreó el chico, deteniendo el coche ante la puerta—. Riku ya tiene hasta novia. Y Mamoru está ansioso por salir de aquí. Quiere ir a la ciudad de nuevo. Después del verano que pasó contigo en la ciudad, parece que quiere vivir ahí.

Frunció los labios.

—Pues tendrá que estudiar mucho— recomendó— No es fácil vivir en la ciudad.

Finalmente, el coche se detuvo. Nada más abrir la puerta el aroma le acaricio cada poro de su piel y hasta sintió deseos de agacharse y besar el suelo que pisaba. Demonios, lo había extrañado tanto que no podía comprender qué era lo primero que ansiaba hacer. Pero cuando vio a su padre, viejo y joven a la vez. Moreno y apuesto. No pudo evitar correr hasta él y abrazarse con ganas. El hombre rio y gimió al tenerla entre sus brazos.

—Sakuno, ¡que me vas a romper! Por favor que ya no eres una niña. NO llores— rogó.

No podía evitarlo. Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, sin poder remediarlo. Todo era tan familiar. Lo había echado demasiado de menos y por miedo había estado a punto de olvidarlo.

Unos fuertes brazos la cogieron por la cintura y antes de que tuviera tiempo de gritar dos pares de labios chocaron contra sus mejillas. Casi estalló en carcajadas cuando vio a los dos más jóvenes sonriendo pícaramente. Momoshiro, tras ella y sujetándola en vilo, la movió como castigo.

—Has tardado demasiado en volver a casa, Sakuno. Te mereces que te ate a la cama y no te deje ir jamás. Chicos, deberíamos de hacerle un buen castigo— animó a sus hijos.

—Oh, ¿qué tal unas cosquillas? — Opinó Riku sonriendo malicioso— Si mal no recuerdo siempre ha sido una cosquillosa.

—Riku, Mamoru, Takeshi; por dios, dejadla— La voz de Ann le llegó como un bálsamo de salvación y nada más poner un pie en el suelo, se lanzó contra ella para abrazarla— sí, sí yo también te eché de menos. Aunque no sé cuándo porque siempre estabas llamándome.

—Lo siento, lo siento— se excusó. Pero la verdad era que Ann había sido sus ojos y sus labios en aquel mundo que había dejado atrás.

Kawamura fue el último miembro en aparecer, limpiándose las manos en un viejo trapo de cocina y sonriendo con su costumbre de timidez. Casi la rompió en un abrazo de oso.

—Todavía no puedo creerme lo mujer que te has vuelto— felicitó.

Sonrojándose, sonrió. Pese a que los pensamientos de todos era adentrarla en la casa directamente, se negó. Volviéndose hacia su padre, demandó ver a Jess. Yohei aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros y asegurando que la yegua estaba en su cajín, como siempre. Y así fue. El animal esperaba mientras comía. Mantenía las orejas puntiagudas y resoplaba un poco, buscando con sus ojos. Cuando la vio, no dudó en rozar su hocico contra ella en muestra de afecto. Sakuno rió.

—Perdóname, Jess, por favor. Ahora ya estoy en casa, no te pasará nada.

—Sakuno, eso no puedes garantizárselo.

—Algo tenía que pasar para que Jess diera una coz— defendió firmemente— ella jamás ha sido extraña con desconocidos. No por nada participó siempre en los concursos. No cedas la maleta antes de tiempo.

Yohei suspiró, frotándole los brazos.

—Está bien— cedió, resignado— Ahora, vamos a casa. Deshaz la maleta y cena con nosotros. Mañana iremos a ver a Tomoka y hablaremos con su padre.

Frunció ligeramente el labio, palmeando el cuello del hermoso animal ante ella. Desvió la mirada hacia el cajetín vacio y suspiró. Karupin no estaba ahí. Al parecer, el dueño se lo había terminado llevando a dios sabía dónde. Tembló.

—Papá, iré más tarde. Me gustaría…. Recordar viejos tiempos— sonrió, mirando a si fiel yegua— no vendré muy tarde. Tengo en mente quedarme mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que esto termine. Te prometo que estaré para la hora de la cena.

Yohei se rindió y aceptó, ayudándola a ensillar a Jess y preparándola. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra palabra, ella ya se había perdido en la noche, disfrutando del fresco aire contra sí misma.

--

Karupin silbó bajo él, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y golpeando la tierra con la pata delantera. Irremediablemente, se levantó, clavándolas con fuerzas. Lo sujetó firmemente de las riendas e intentó calmarlo con simples caricias.

Desde lo alto de la montaña se veía perfectamente las tierras de Ryuzaki. Grandes terrenos verdes y azulados. Una tierra firme en crecimiento y que alimentaba tanto a humanos como animales. No era de extrañar que no quisieran deshacerse de ellas. Él mismo lo comprendía.

Su casa era otro de los puntos más resaltantes visto desde aquel lugar. Un trozo de madera con tejado de teja que parecía perderse dentro de la palma de su mano si quería. Un lugar al que le costaba regresar. Se había encargado de crear una cuadra especial para Karupin, llevándoselo para él solo.

Habían pasado suficiente años como para que volviera a recuperar sus funciones de movimiento completamente. Y pese a que no podía correr como antes o simplemente, hacer otras cosas que cualquier hombre podría, le bastaba con poder montar a caballo. Desde que había entrado en aquel rancho, lo decidió y ahora, era mucho más experto en veterinaria ecuestre y en los majestuosos caballos, que el mismo Yohei.

¿Qué demonios iba a ser más importante mover sus caderas para montar a una mujer que montar a un caballo? La libertad que sentía encima de uno de aquellos animales no la sentía con una mujer. No le importaba tener que estar siempre abajo en lugar de arriba. No le importaba no ser quien se moviera. Ellas sentían más placer si buscaba su propia satisfacción.

Aunque en esos momentos pensar en el sexo es lo que menos le convenía. No estaba capacitado mentalmente como para tener entre sus brazos a alguien a quien usar y tirar.

Su mujer se encontraba en el hospital, inconsciente, por no decir que estaba muerta en vida. Su suegro continuaba con la esperanza de que ella regresara a la vida y explicara qué demonios había pasado para Jess se convirtiera en su próxima cena de navidad.

Él había intentando explicarle que le gustara o no, la culpa había sido de su hija mimada. Tomoka sabía que no debía de ir con él a revisar a los animales, especialmente, porque les tenía miedo. Y todo animal, ya sea caballo, perro o gato, huele el miedo de los humanos y su reacción es más que obvia.

Le había demandado que no siguiera, que se olvidara de ayudarle, especialmente, cuando tenía que trabajar en las herraduras. Tomoka era experta en cabezonería y terminó recibiendo una coz en la cabeza. No sabía cómo no murió al instante, pero todavía había una posibilidad de un 99 por ciento. ¿Qué demonios esperaban? El médico también les había informado de que si realmente se salvaba, su mente jamás sería la misma.

¿Cómo demonios podía querer ese hombre que su hija fuera una demente senil?

Él no se había recuperado y aceptado una operación que lo tuvo tanto tiempo en cama y en rehabilitación para estar al lado de una cama de una mujer que no amaba. Había soportado a Tomoka por huevos. No quería tener que seguir haciéndolo. Le había ofrecido los papeles del divorcio, alegando mentalmente que ya había más que cumplido por diez años casado, pero no había forma. Ella amenazaba con estupideces y siempre tenía a su madre de lado.

Ahora, Rinko y Nanjiro habían desaparecido, alegando que no podían entrometerse porque Yohei Ryuzaki también era como de su familia. En pocas palabras: Estaba solo.

El hombre que le había enseñado tanto y que había ocupado el lugar de su padre no sabía cómo reaccionar. Probablemente, estaría preocupado por la yegua, que pertenecía a su hija. Por otro, por Tomoka. Yohei había empalidecido cuando se enteró de que el padre de la chica quería que viviera. Le había explicado lo mejor que pudo y hasta aseguró que si se tratara de su hija haría lo mismo. Pero no consiguió convencer al ricachón.

Ahora se encontraban pendientes de una simple máquina que les diría si muere o no.

Pese a que había sido acusado y sentenciado por esa familia, además de vedado la cercanía a su mujer, no se sentía ni atemorizado ni molesto. Quizás furioso porque le desobedeciera. Pero había pasado diez años siendo un simple cuerpo junto a una mujer que le atesoraba. Nada más. Por eso, seguramente, tendió a recoger cariños de mujeres fuera de casa. Las principales amigas de su esposa eran la más incautas y las más sencillas de llevar a la cama. Aunque probablemente sería de un aquí te pillo aquí te mato. No quería lazos. No más de los que ya tenía.

No quería ninguna mujer a su lado. Ninguna que le privara de todo lo que le gustara. Los tiempos juveniles ya estaban quedando aparcados y a los veintisiete años comenzaba a ver que la entrada a los treinta lo hacía sentirse viejo y necesitado de calma y tranquilidad.

Agudizó la vista. Eiji cargaba algo hacia el interior de la casa. Algo que no parecía demasiado pesado mientras hablaba con uno de los hijos de Momoshiro. El pelirrojo se había plantado sorpresivamente en la casa tiempo después y casi recibió más mamporros que nunca si no hubiera preguntado por Ryuzaki hija. Desde entonces, había regresado a su quehaceres en el rancho y nadie había dicho nada de lo sucedido o de por qué se marchó. Ni siquiera él.

Se habían encontrado muchas veces a solas, pero no habían hablado. Ninguno de los dos y era bien extraño que Eiji se mantuviera por mucho tiempo silencioso.

Por otro lado, Eddy había terminando casándose con una blanca del pueblo. Una joven más pequeña que él que accedió a tener un indio entre sus sábanas, asegurándose de que quedara para siempre entre ellas. El muchacho, no se negó, pero aceptó a grandes rasgos que las leyes blancas eran ridículas y sin fundamentos. Pero al menos, ya tenía familia y la cabeza asentada.

Dejó de venir cinco años después a trabajar al rancho para marcharse a la ciudad y aprender cosas que jamás aprendería en una tienda india- según su mujer- y para tener qué responder a sus hijos venideros cuando llegaran. Hoy día, la mujer ya había sufrido cinco abortos y terminó cediendo a las facultades indias para poder quedarse embarazada sin perder el niño. Ya contaba con cuatro meses de embarazo.

Karupin volvió a resoplar, inquieto, haciendo que regresara al presente una vez más. De nuevo, le acaricio para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero el animal era tan cabezota como su propia madre y como sus hijos. Se movió bruscamente poniendo otra vez sus patas delanteras al aire y acto seguido, se colocó al trote. Intentó detenerlo, pero no funcionó. Tan cabezota que ni hizo caso cuando el bocado estuvo a punto de herirle demasiado la boca.

Karupin surcó parte de la ladera, deteniéndose repentinamente. Gruñó ante el empuje, levantando los ojos para ver qué había detenido al caballo. Cerca del pequeño lago se encontraba Jess, pastando tranquilamente en medio de la noche. Los miró de reojo, levantando el hocico y caminando pausadamente hasta ellos cuando los reconoció. Madre e hijo se saludaron.

Logró atrapar las riendas de la yegua, incrédulo.

—Jess, ¿qué haces aquí? — murmuró por lo bajo, inclinándose hasta lograr atar la rienda a la parte inferior de su silla.

Repentinamente, algo golpeó contra su espalda. En la oscuridad, logró reconocer que se trataba de una bota. Parpadeó, confuso. ¿Quién sería tan "inteligente" para tirarle una bota. Se giró sobre sí mismo, sujetándose a la silla de montar. Dentro del lago, una figura luchaba por salir a tiempo de coger la bota libre, dispuesta a tirarle la otra.

Espoleó a Karupin y lo hizo acercarse hasta el sujeto. La poca luz reflejada por la luna dejó entrever las finas curvas femeninas. ¿Era capaz Ann de estar bañándose a esas horas? Porque no se le ocurría otra fémina capaz de atravesar las barreras del rancho para entrar a bañarse.

Por dios, que lo dejara ya. No comprendía por qué demonios tenía que estar atacándole. Por mucho que le hubiera tomado por un acosador, ¿por qué tenía a Jess con ella? Un nudo se le creó repentinamente en el estómago.

—… ¿Ryuzaki?

La bota cayó de las manos del portador y un ronquido de sorpresa escapó de la garganta contraria. La escuchó salir del agua, chorreando y correr hasta Jess. Con su habituada agilidad, de un solo salto montó. Tiró de las riendas rápidamente y espoleando a la yegua, la puso al trote. Maldijo entre dientes, haciendo que Karupin siguiera a su madre.

¿Por qué demonios habían llegado a esto? ¿Es que estaba escrito en un guión que ella debía de salir corriendo cuando se encontraran? ¡Habían pasado diez malditos años! Lo que menos podría haber hecho era preguntarle cómo se encontraba o alegrarse por poder caminar, ¿Qué no había sido ella quien lo convenció para ello?

El viento azotó sus mejillas y refrescaba sus cabellos cuando logró darle alcance. Jess podía ser vieja, pero no había perdido su ímpetu. La mujer sobre ella jadeaba con fuerza y sus cabellos parecían haber roto la barrera de su sujeción, moviéndose libremente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la noche comprendió que realmente nada había cambiado. Continuaba siendo la misma niña asustada de siempre.

—Ahg, ¿por qué me sigues? — preguntó agitada.

Gruñó. Eso mismo se tendría que preguntar él. ¿Por qué la había seguido? Quizás por mero instinto. Pero ahora se sentía tan ridículo como el día del aeropuerto. También jadeante, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, riéndose más por simple excitación de la carrera que por sentirse tan idiota como se sentía realmente. Ryuzaki agrandó los ojos, mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco y razón no le faltaba. Realmente se sentía como un loco. Un maldito hombre loco por estrujarla entre sus manos y zarandearla hasta que lograra despertarle la poca cordura que le quedase.

—Suélteme— exigió la joven.

Obedeció sarcástico. No es que le diera mayor importancia al silencio, pero cayó sobre ellos como una gota de agua fría que resbala por tu espalda en pleno invierno. El silencio roto por las risas provenientes del rancho. Los mugidos de las reses y el relinchar de algunos caballos. Su respiración se había acomodado al igual que la de chica frente a él, que con nerviosismo, movía su mano por encima del cuello del animal que montaba.

Sus formas de mujer parecían haberse estacionado justamente y nada quedaba ya de la infantilidad de los diecisiete o dieciocho. Su delgadez continuaba estando presente. Su busto había aumentado lo suficiente como para resaltarse y sus caderas se ceñían perfectamente a los vaqueros. Tragó y volvió la mirada.

—Yo… siento lo de tu mujer— la escuchó susurrar— pero estoy segura de que Jess no lo hizo porque sí. Algo debía de pasarle.

Gruñó. Claro que le pasaba algo al animal. Que tenía a una incompetente que solo sabía quejarse y discutir las órdenes de alguien que ya la conocía. Además, los caballos eran animales cuadrúpedos e inteligentes. Seguramente, Jess había comprendido algo tan banal como por qué su dueña se había ido casi sin despedirse de ella.

Claro que no pensaba ponerse a hablar del tema cuando había subido expresamente a la montaña para olvidarse de ello. Era ridículo. Simplemente, optó por afirmar con la cabeza. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, así que seguramente, no le había escuchado en su muda respuesta.

Ryuzaki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y los cabellos cayeron sobre la silla de montar como simples cascadas y un sonido grueso. Se humedeció los labios. Todavía podía palpar la sensación que tuvo la primera vez que los tocó y olió. Era delicia.

Maldición. Iba a necesitar una mujer con urgencia y se sentía demasiado cansado como para bajar al pueblo.

—Mañana… intentaré hablar con el señor Osakada… intentaré ver qué pasó y si puedo hacer algo. No creo que la solución sea la muerte de un animal inocente.

Frunció los párpados. En eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Eso sí, en lo que no podía cooperar era en que su perfume le llegara hasta la nariz, embriagándolo por completo. Enloqueciéndolo. Obligó a Karupin a girarse y alejarse del viento.

—Lo siento. Probablemente tú no estés de acuerdo en que anteponga un animal a un ser humano. Pero Jess siempre me dio lo que los humanos no— aclaró sin tapujos— por eso, quiero hacer cuanto esté en mi mano.

Desde luego, no iba a ser fácil convencer al ogro de su suegro sobre tales pensamientos. Para él, los animales solo eran comida y nada más. Ni siquiera permitía a sus hijos pequeños tener perros por miedo a que terminaran en su plato en un descuido del cocinero. Por eso se había negado al principio de que su hija se trasladara a un rancho. Pero cuando Tomoka mintió sobre algunos de los papeles de los animales, accedió, anunciando que iría a comprobarlo y comer alguna que otra vez de aquel rancho.

Mas la furia casi estalló en su arrugado rostro cuando vio que el rancho pertenecía a Ryuzaki y que ellos estaban viviendo en una parcela alquilada. Que él salvaba a los caballos en lugar de sacrificarlos para comer- porque en aquel rancho la carne de caballo ni se probaba- y que el animal que alimentaba a esa familia era o bien cerdo, gallina, buey o vaca. Para él, tener caballos como mascota era ridículo. Porque llegaba hasta el trámite de que un gato o perro podía servir. Ningún otro animal más.

Esperaba que Ryuzaki lograra meterle en la cabeza que los animales servían para mucho más que comida.

Desde el rancho, llegó el sonido de la campana que acostumbraba a llama para cenar o comer. Ryuzaki se giró sobre la silla, riendo.

—Hora de comer— anunció— ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

Estuvo a punto de declinarlo. Pero de tan solo pensar en la nevera tan triste que tenía en su casa, el estómago le rugió más protestante que nunca. Afirmó con la cabeza al estar en la visión de la chica y esta, volvió a poner a Jess al trote. Bufando, intranquilo, la siguió.

¿Cómo demonios podía estar tan tranquila?

--

Necesitaba volver a sentir el aire fresco contra sus mejillas. Quería quitarse la terrible vergüenza que se había anidado en su rostro y culpar al palpitar de su pecho por la carrera. No solo lo había confundido con un ladrón sino que además le había golpeado con su propia bota- la cual había terminado perdiendo en la carrera-. Encima, había tenido el descaro de diferenciar a su mujer con Jess, asegurando que era más importante que los seres humanos.

Pero él tampoco negó aquello o hizo extraños. Simplemente afirmaba a sus palabras. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella o continuaba enfadado por haberse ido sin despedirse? Intentó volver a sacar algo en claro mientras corrían hacia la casa.

—Cené algunas veces con Ryoga y Claire. Parece que las cosas les van bien. Su descendiente ha crecido mucho.

Pero él no contestó. Continuó callado, siguiéndola o más bien dejando que Karupin siguiera a Jess. Cuando finalmente las luces de la casa se dejaron ver más de cerca y descubrió la figura de su padre en la puerta, aumentó el paso. Yohei frenó a la yegua, riendo.

—Como se nota que estás en casa. Hasta Jess parece rejuvenecer y… ¿Ryoma?

Enrojeció.

—Ah, me lo encontré en la montaña. Estaba en el mirador. Le invité a cenar.

—Mejor. Cuanto más seamos, mejor nos lo pasaremos. Ah, Riku, ¿te importaría llevar a Jess y Karupin hasta sus cajetines?

El joven sonrió, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—Claro que no. Comparado con lo que me hace hacer mi padre, esto no es nada.

— ¡Te he oído! — gritó Momoshiro desde el interior de la casa. El mayor de los Momoshiro sonrió, guiñando un ojo.

—Es divertido meterse con él. Buenas noches, señor Echizen— saludó al encontrarse con Ryoma— ¿le quito la silla a Karupin o se la dejo hasta que se marche?

—quítasela.

El chico afirmó, volviendo a hacerlo cuando su padre le recordó severamente que volviera rápidamente a la mesa a cenar, que le estarían esperando y si esperaban demasiado, probablemente su padre terminaría comiéndose todo. Riku rió a carcajadas, encontrando eso realmente cierto.

En silencio, los tres entraron. Pero fue mayor cuando se encontraron a Ryoma. Su padre ofreció un sitio a ambos. La comida comenzó con más silencio y siendo roto por Mamoru y Riku al discutir seriamente por un trozo de pollo. Azorada, decidió entregarle su parte al mayor de los hermanos.

Una hora más tarde, se retiraron al salón. Únicamente su padre, Kawamura y Ryoma fueron sus acompañantes. Se le hizo raro ver a Echizen tomando una cerveza fresca y mirando al frente como si realmente no necesitara nada más para vivir. ¿A dónde había ido a parar esa necesidad por el zumo de uva u sucedáneos?

Ella se conformó con una relajante taza de té y unas enormes ganas de irse a la cama. Había viajado y se sentía cansada. Si bien no había podido soportar las ganas de querer montar, ahora se moría por coger una buena cama. Su cama.

—Ryoma, todavía está montada tu habitación. Puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres. No está lejos tu casa, pero Karupin ya está acomodado.

Una punzada de inquietud se dibujó en su rostro. Sin poder levantar la mirada de la taza entre sus manos, esperó la respuesta áspera del joven. Una negativa pausada y fría. Dio un sorbo a la cerveza y la dejó sobre la mesa, dispuesto a marcharse. Incrédula, se miró las manos y parpadeó cuando escuchó su voz.

—Tu asma… ¿cómo está?

Echizen pareció dudar, sin saber si sería correcto ignorar la pregunta o responderla. Finalmente, volvió a sentarse mejor y frunció el ceño.

—Bien.

—Cuando se operó, dio problemas, pero parece que con el paso del tiempo le afecta menos. Hasta puede montar tranquilamente. Es excelente de salud ahora, contando con lo que tiene— explicó Yohei— por cierto, quiero aprovechar que ahora estáis ambos aquí. Sobre lo sucedido. Creo que tú, Sakuno, debes de hacerte a la idea que no solo existe la parte positiva del asunto. Debes de mentalizarte sobre que Jess puede ser perfectamente sacrificada si ese señor, tú suegro— puntuó, mirando a Ryoma—, mueve los cables tan importante que dice tener, ese juez condenará a Jess y hasta nos puede imponer una multa que hasta puede llegar a obligarnos a cerrar o vivir en alquiler. Y con los deseos que tenía esa niña, éste lugar se convertirá en un aeropuerto.

—No lo podemos permitir— defendió roncamente— es solo un accidente. Esta haciendo más ruido que una verbena— protestó.

Vio al peli verde fruncir el ceño. Probablemente, no contento con su frialdad hacia ese tema. Pero era Jess y aunque ella no solía comportarse de ese modo, no podía suplantarla hacia una persona que ni siquiera amaba a su marido. Era simplemente una mujer caprichosa, nada más.

Probablemente hasta se habría casado con Ryoma por mero capricho y sin tener en cuenta sus verdaderos sentimientos. Observó de reojo el anillo de matrimonio del hombre frente a ella. ¿Cuántas veces se lo habría quitado para estar con otra mujer? Porque era posible que Echizen se hubiera vuelto un maldito conquistador o mujeriego. Todo lo que anteriormente tenía vedado, ahora lo tenía al alcance de su mano.

Se le revolvió el interior. Era irónico pensar en todas esas cosas, de pensar que le asqueaba, cuando ella misma momentos antes había imaginado que se abalanzaba sobre ella y la tomaba sobre la húmeda hierva sin cesar, hasta que alcanzara el secreto más conocido por el ser humano y que siempre ansiaba volver a alcanzarlo.

Sintió como una terrible corriente le recorría por completo el cuerpo. Como su corazón daba un vuelco al imaginarse los labios cerrados del hombre ante ella sobre uno de sus senos. Sus manos delineando cada curva de su cuerpo y descubriendo secretos que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía.

Dio un brinco en el sofá, levantándose de golpe y dejando la taza de té. Con una rápida disculpa y un "buenas noches", corrió a encerrarse a las cuatro paredes de su antiguo dormitorio. Jadeante, se frotó el rostro, entrando en el baño para refrescarse. El agua todavía rodaba por su cara cuando un calambre agradable le recorrió la columna vertebral, enviando claras señales hasta su celebro. Y solo por el simple roce de sus muslos.

Había crecido lo suficiente como para saber ya qué zonas eran las más sensibles de su sexo y qué ocurría a veces cuando apretaba demasiado los muslos y por qué el existente cosquilleo la recorría como una corriente eléctrica indestructible. Algo que era placentero y vergonzoso y jamás se atrevía a terminar por sí sola.

Y lo que la hacía sentirse furiosa y avergonzada, era que nada de aquello se haría jamás real. Porque se negaba rotundamente a cabalgar en una carrera perdida.

Obligándose a olvidar todo, se acostó. No era muy puro desear a un hombre que ni si quiera estaba disponible, que tenía a su mujer moribunda y que anteriormente, había sido el hombre que la había cambiado por su madre. Si bien era consciente que en aquel entonces ninguno de los dos era tan adulto como para tomar ciertas decisiones, tampoco era para olvidarse de la libertad.

--

Tiró la camisa completamente furioso contra el ropero. Era irónico que se sintiera tan terriblemente frustrado y… excitado. En el baño llegaba el sonido del agua caliente golpear contra la losa y nada más quitarse las botas y los pantalones, se adentró.

Necesitaba quitarse cualquier contacto. Cualquier olor de aquella casa. Y también necesitaba borrar la maldita visión que había tenido durante sus ojos esa media hora. Yohei la había disculpado por marcharse y él se había sentido totalmente furioso por no poder seguirla y hacerla suya. Pero ella no era como las demás mujeres y tampoco quería que volviera a formar parte de su vida.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no parecía haber olvidado y su excitación estaba tan palpitante como dolorosa. Jadeó, cuando pasó su mano por la largura, sintiéndose jodidamente cerca del orgasmo. Un orgasmo vacio. Si bien no siempre solía tener esas necesidades de masturbarse tampoco podía irse a la cama así como estaba. Lo único malo es que estaba tan excitado que no duraría demasiado tiempo en acariciarse. Y así, sus dedos delinearon la expresión de su sexo y su vida, se estrellaría contra la losa y se perdería en el agua caliente.

Gruñendo, jadeó recuperándose y maldiciendo la imagen de la castaña que tenía en mente. ¿Desde cuándo un amor juvenil se había terminado convirtiendo en deseo?

Desgraciadamente, no tendría tiempo para poder pensar en esa respuesta tan obvia y meramente humana. El timbre del teléfono irrumpió su ducha y cuando descolgó, la voz de su suegro le hizo estremecerse de pies a la cabeza.

—Espero no haberte despertado. He escuchado en el hospital que la hija de Yohei Ryuzaki ha regresado a su casa y que es la dueña de ese trozo de carne asesino. Haz que mañana por la mañana venga a verme al hotel.

Y sin añadir o despedirse, colgó. Apretó el auricular entre sus dedos y maldijo entre dientes. Ese hombre era realmente peligroso y un hijo de puta si se lo proponía. Desde que lo conoció, comprendió porque tenía una hija como esa y unos cuñados como aquellos.

Inclinó ligeramente los hombros y colgó. ¿Por qué tendría que importarle que Ryuzaki se encontrara con un ogro? Él estaba casado. Ella era un mito del pasado que debía de olvidar y dejar pensar en tener un retoce con ella. Al menos, se merecía un poco de respeto. Simplemente, porque gracias a ella, estaba vivo ahora y podía caminar.

Así que por la mañana, nada más levantarse a las seis de la mañana, se encaminó hasta la casa de los Ryuzaki. Yohei le saludó, alzando el asa del sombrero que lo caracterizaba, pero su mirada de sorpresa no se borró.

—Es raro verte ahora tan temprano por aquí, ¿qué necesitas?

Buscó con la mirada antes de responder.

—Su hija— respondió arrastrando las palabras.

Yohei frunció el ceño, parpadeando y llegando hasta su altura. El hombre, pese a ser tan mayor todavía era capaz de hacerle retroceder y tragar, temiendo algo que le haría mucho daño.

—Oí, Ryoma. Yo comprendo la situación en la que te encuentras con una mujer que no amas. Acepto que te hayas estado acostando con las amigas de tu mujer y con alguna que otra del pueblo. Pero me niego rotundamente a que le vuelvas a hacer daño a Sakuno. Ya hiciste que se olvidara de Ryoga, ¿Verdad? No, no me mires así. Sé perfectamente lo que mi madre quería.

En el atropello de las palabras, se encontró con una verdad que ya conocía y seguía haciéndole el mismo daño que entonces. Porque le recordaba que su situación era todo el plan de una difunta mujer y de su madre. Probablemente, si Sumire y Rinko se encontraran, no sería un encuentro agradable.

Movió la cabeza negativamente, furioso por tener que dar explicaciones.

—Osakada quiere verla.

Yohei retrocedió, parpadeando y ponerse pálido. Se frotó los cabello y el rostro, hundiéndosele el rostro. Tembloroso, llevó una mano hasta el picaporte, girándolo pero sin abrir.

—No la dejaré ir a menos que prometas cuidarla. No dejes que tu suegro le haga daño.

Gruñó. Era ridículo que le pidiera algo así porque estaba entre la espalda y la pared. Pero tampoco sabía qué sucedería exactamente y si no afirmaba, la chica no iría con él a ningún lado. Así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Entonces, el hombre abrió la puerta y le ofreció entrar. Ryuzaki tomaba un chocolate caliente preparado casero por Kawamura mientras hablaba de algo que tenía que ver con la comida de la ciudad.

Cuando sus castaños ojos se posaron sobre él, tragó, girando de nuevo el rostro hasta Kawamura y continuando con la conversación. Yohei se acercó hasta ella, poniendo una de sus gruesas manos sobre el delgado hombro de la jovencita. En pocas palabras le explicó lo que sucedía y antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir nada ella subió las escaleras y bajó vestida y lista para marcharse. Pero ni siquiera le miró cuando subió a la camioneta.

Puso el motor en marcha y enfiló camino hasta el único hotel del pueblo. Ryuzaki no habló y a él tampoco le desagradó el silencio. Era lo que menos deseaba, escuchar la voz de una mujer en una zona tan estrecha y que sonara demasiado intima. No tenía ganas de hacer funcionar a su hipotálamo.

El hotel no era una maravilla, pero desde luego era un lujo para los tiempos en los que se encontraban y traía comida y trabajo para los hombres y mujeres que no tenían con qué comer. Seguramente, el director estaría feliz de tener un hombre tan adinerado como era Osakada.

Detuvo la camioneta en la misma puerta y descendió. Ella le siguió fielmente, perdida en encontrar la habitación. La puerta de madera no parecía muy segura cuando la golpeó con los nudillos.

Un hombre a medio vestir les abrió la puerta. Sus canas cubrían la mayor parte de sus negros cabellos. El rostro moreno y severo, arrugada la frente con tres líneas rectas y una nariz prominente.

—Llegáis tarde— fueron irónicamente sus únicas palabras de salutación antes de clavar su mirada sobre Ryuzaki—. Entrad.

Ryuzaki pasó ante él, cohibida. Al parecer, toda la fuerza que había demostrado la noche anterior, se había esfumado. O quizás… ¿Es que estaba desacostumbrada a ver hombres desnudos? Era eso posible y si así era, ¿significaba que todavía era virgen?

Movió la cabeza, aceptando el ofrecimiento para sentarse del hombre. Ryuzaki casi se sentó encima de él cuando ocupó su lugar y ni siquiera se apartó pese a que la cadera se la estaba clavando. Tembló ligeramente contra él y las fosas nasales se inundaron con el olor del perfume caro utilizado por la veinteañera.

—Bien. Creo que usted ha estado fuera durante éste tiempo y no ha sido consciente de que su animal es peligroso. Agresivo. Debe de ser sacrificado para servir para lo que nació: alimentar al ser humano.

Ryuzaki volvió a temblar y sin darse cuenta- por lo visto- le aferró la pierna del pantalón con fuerza, estrangulando al vaquero y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Mantenía cerrados con fuerza los ojos. Una bomba de explosión.

—Mi hija está muy grave. Justo en el esplendor de su vida y queriendo darle hijos a su marido. Comprenderé y espero, que usted sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender que algo así es inevitable.

—Señor, los caballos ayudan en el rancho. Nos transportan. Cargan cosas. Tiran de nuestros carros y sí, en casos excesivos de hambre, nos alimentan. Es un animal de granja y no… no es agresiva. Jess ha sido criada por mí. Comprendo lo que dice de su hija, porque veo exactamente lo mismo con mi yegua.

Osakada agrando los ojos, apresando con tanta fuerza la taza de café que estaba a punto de llevar a sus labios que la estalló. Ryuzaki dio un brinco y hasta soltó un grito. Las arrugas de la frente se acentuaron cuando el hombre frunció el ceño.

—Tú, ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a comparar un humano con un animal de ese modo? ¿Acaso eres dios para decidir que un ser humano ha de morir en lugar de un animal que solo sirve para comer? ¡Esto es ridículo! Creí que tu padre estaba loco, ahora veo que es hereditario. Es una verdadera lástima— Osakada frunció los labios en una fría sonrisa— Muy bien. Te expondré un trato. O matas a ese caballo o cumples los deseos de un moribundo.

Ryuzaki se tensó. Probablemente recordaba los deseos de Tomoka en convertir todas las tierras de su padre en pistas de aterrizaje.

Pero lo más difícil era: ¿Cómo demonios decidir entre una vida y el terreno que salvo a su padre y a ella tras la muerte de su madre?

Osakada carraspeó, cruzándose de brazos y esperando una respuesta.

—No puedo subastar una cosa que no me pertenece— respondió coherentemente— Las tierras pertenecen a mi padre. Lo único que yo tengo son las instalaciones de la ciudad que pertenecían a mi abuela, Sumire Ryuzaki.

El hombre se lamió los labios, pareciendo repentinamente interesado. Si mal no recordaba, aquella mujer era realmente rica y tenía muchos terrenos de gran importancia que había dejado a cargo de la delgada muchacha. Seguramente, mucho más interesantes para un hombre como él, que gozaba de los negocios de la ciudad más que de los de fuera.

—Las instalaciones de la calle sesudiche son suyas, ¿Verdad? Esa empresa publicitaria.

—Así es— corroboró la joven encogiéndose de hombros— es una de las más grandes empresas publicitarias del mundo.

El hombre suspiró, moviéndose de delante atrás sobre sus pies, pensativo. Se rozó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos.

—Muy bien— dijo finalmente— entonces, dame esa empresa y olvidaré lo del rancho. Pero ese animal…

—Es injusto— se sorprendió hasta él mismo de haber intervenido. Osakada agrando los ojos, parpadeando.

— que es injusto. Muchacho, estás buscando que te de una buena sacudida. Es solo un caballo, por el amor de dios. Además, tú, un hombre minusválido sabes mejor que nosotros lo que es más importante el humano. ¿O es que deberías de haberte quedado en esa mesa del hospital mientras mi hija lloraba horrorizada por no querer que te operaras?

Ryuzaki se levantó de golpe, cogiendo el café que había dejado reposar en su taza y echándoselo por encima de la cara. Osakada agrandó los ojos, mirándola furioso.

—Usted… usted es más insensible… ni siquiera se merecería que le dijera animal porque ellos son mucho mejores. Jess vivirá, se lo aseguro.

Y con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensada, se acercó a la puerta, tirando de ella para salir. Instintivamente, se levantó, siguiéndola. Osakada rio tras él tan fuerte que tuvo que detenerse para mirarle. Esperaba que se lanzara a la carrera para coger a la castaña y romperla con sus dedos. Pero lo miró a él acusadoramente.

—No me digas que esa es la maldita mujer fantasma con la que decía tú mujer que siempre había estado peleando.

No contestó. Ni siquiera inmutó el rostro cuando la mirada severa se convirtió en deseos de fulminarle.

—Mi hija te ama, no se merece tal humillación. Si sobrevive, ya que la has estado haciendo infeliz, ten los cojones de cuidarla. Es tu mujer.

No esperó más. De tan solo pensar que Ryuzaki estaría dando vueltas por el hotel, completamente perdida y fácil de ser atropellada por cualquier persona, le revolvía el estómago. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y casi corrió por los pasillos hasta que finalmente la encontró.

Sujetándose de un brazo a la pared, jadeaba y temblaba. Las piernas no la soportaron mucho más y volvió a sorprenderse cuando llegó a cogerla a tiempo de la cadera. Con habilidad, la sujetó contra él, quemándose con su piel bajo las ropas. Entonces, finalmente tras toda la mañana, le miró.

Una mirada tan suplicante, indefensa y a la vez tan… tan terriblemente y jodida que no logró refrenarse. Sus labios se apoderaron con pasión de los contrarios y pese a que se maldecía, se recordaba que su suegro estaba en la puerta cercana y podría salir en cualquier momento, que las personas podían verles perfectamente, no podía separarse de esos labios. Los había echado tanto de menos…

El tacto, el sabor, la suavidad…. Todo. Único y exclusivo. Algo capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza.

**n/a**

Bien, otro capítulo terminado y que nos vuelve a adelantar en el tiempo. Ahora tienen 27 años y ya son más adultos que jóvenes. Tienen otra visión de las cosas y sienten con más fuerza.

Pero, qué pasara en adelante, es un misterio que solo ellos saben.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nuevo capítulo.**

La respuesta a su beso no podía haberle sorprendido más. Pese a que la pequeña mujer se había estremecido de placer entre sus brazos y pegado a él con deseo, había dicho las palabras que menos venían al caso, al menos, cuando presentía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se centraba en un único y maldito punto. Automáticamente, el deseo lo puso de mal humor.

Y lo peor era que todavía sentía la sangre correrle como adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Suspiraba y se removía inquieto en busca de un placer que no conseguiría obtener por muy tranquilo y cómodo que fuera el sillón de su coche. Y los malditos diez minutos que tardaron en llegar al hospital le parecieron malditamente torturantes. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho esa frase?

"Vamos a ver a tu… mujer".

Era una simple casualidad o ¿recalcó la palabra "mujer" especialmente? ¿Pese a que tuviera la boca enrojecida y se estuviera ofreciendo como mujer que era? ¿Por qué tenía que ir a verla? Maldición. No conseguía ninguna respuesta coherente que lograra indagar en el comportamiento de esa ranchera.

Lo peor de todo es que tampoco le daba una respuesta. Solo se limitaba a caminar o a sentarse en silencio mientras esperaba que llegaran y una vez hecho, caminó con seguridad hasta el edificio, mirando con atención las señales y siguiéndole cuando descubrió que no sabía cuál era el lugar idóneo para ir.

La U.C.I no era el lugar más hogareño del mundo y el exterior y sala de espera, mucho menos. La gente lloraba, se mordía las uñas y tiraba de los pelos. El ruido en suplicas y las necesidades de las personas que se encontraban dentro de los cuidados, eran como caminar por encima de un precipicio sin fondo en un hilo de pescar.

Tras hablar con la enfermera y demandarle el favor de entrar, Ryuzaki se encaminó lentamente hasta la habitación. La visión de Osakada no era la mejor y más agradable. Su cabeza estaba vendada y depilada al completo. Las claras muestras de la fatiga y el coma. Una máquina de respiración se encargaba de mover el aire en su cuerpo y la bolsa de la orina caía a un costado, esperando ser nuevamente cambiada.

Ryuzaki se había llevado las manos al rostro, mirando aterrada la figura inerte de su esposa. Movió la cabeza negativamente e intercambio algunas frases con la enfermera que había decidido que ya era hora del cambio de la bolsa. La mujer se mostró iracunda y poco esperanzadora, demandando que era mejor que se marcharan y no vieran el cuerpo de esa mujer. Porque era lo único que podía ser.

Miró fijamente uno de los tubos que se adentraban en el interior del cuerpo y frunció las cejas. Comprendía que Osakada quisiera tener con vida a su hija, era su hija, pero si él mismo se encontrara en esa situación, preferiría mil veces la muerte antes que seguir así y sin esperanzas de sobrevivir.

—Vámonos...

Asintió, siguiéndola. Pero por algún motivo, sus pies se detuvieron y miró en dirección a la cama. Una última mirada, quizás, de lástima hacia esa mujer. Por un instante se la imaginó de nuevo, tumbada en la cama de su dormitorio con un conjunto nuevo de ropa interior, dispuesta a que él le hiciera el amor, para después, acostarse frustrada y dolorida.

Ahora que había experimentando tal fracaso, la comprendía. Nunca se había molestado en preocuparse por la frustración sexual hasta que esa endemoniada mujer había regresado otra vez. Y todo porque deseaba extenderla sobre la cama como si fuera tan delicada y pudiera romperse entre sus brazos antes de poseerla con todo su deseo.

La mujer que ahora mismo ocupaba su parte más perversa y sexual de su cabeza se detuvo ante sus ojos, hablando con el mismo médico que le había operado a él. No logró evitar fijarse más atentamente en su atuendo. Una camisa demasiado femenina, enlazada bajo el pecho con un pequeño lazo blanco y fruncida en el pecho para abultarlo. Y esos malditos vaqueros que tan conjuntamente quedaban con las botas de montar.

Ahg, demonios. Comenzaba a tener problemas serios si ya se estaba imaginando cómo sería desnudarla poco a poco y ver lo que siempre podría haberle pertenecido si no hubiera hecho caso a su madre. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Le debía tanto…

Un terrible estruendo cruzó la protección de los cristales. La enfermera que momentos había terminado con la limpieza de Osakada se apresuró a cerrar la ventana, quejándose por la tormenta que recién comenzaba. Ryuzaki parecía haber terminado finalmente su conversación con el doctor y le dirigió una mirada en espera. Asintió, siguiéndola y sacando las llaves del bolsillo.

Aquella maldita lluvia traía consigo desgracias para los rancheros. Y sabía cuan de inquietos se encontrarían los caballos. Lo cual significaría que tendría trabajo que hacer. Así que sin preguntar si quiera si querría ir a otro lugar, puso rumbo directo al rancho.

Las gotas chocaban frenéticamente contra los cristales y tuvo que agradecer que las ruedas estuvieran preparadas para la montaña y ese tipo de clima.

Nada más llegar, se encontró con el panorama de todos haciendo algo rápidamente para refugiar a los animales y darles de comer. Ryuzaki y él no tuvieron tiempo de cambiarse y se pusieron manos a la obra. Recoger heno seco, limpiar las caballerizas y prepararlas para una posible inundación, limpiar a los caballos y adecuar la temperatura del establo entre muchas otras cosas que tuvieron el decoro de mantenerlo lo suficientemente ocupado como para dejar de pensar en las caderas femeninas chocando contra las suyas en un ritmo deseable.

Se sorprendió, cuando la vio moverse con la misma desenvoltura de antaño, moviendo las heces, echando heno y hasta hablando con los animales como siempre. Definitivamente, aquella muchacha no estaba hecha para la ciudad. No podía imaginarse qué había estado haciendo todos esos años lejos o con quien había estado. Vale, debía reconocerlo, estaba hasta los mismos de no saber si alguien la habría tocado o no durante esos diez años.

No pensaba que debiera de recibir compensación y mucho menos que ella se atara a su recuerdo irremediablemente mientras él gozaba de buena salud sexual cuando bien quisiera, pero de solo pensar en otro hombre enredando sus dedos en esos cabellos, la sangre le ardía.

Sintió deseos de arrancarse el maldito anillo del dedo y empujarla con su cuerpo contra la paja para poseerla ahí mismo.

—Chicos, entrad en casa que quiero hablar con vosotros— irrumpió la voz de Ryuzaki padre a través de las maderas— daros prisa antes de que comience el chubasco.

Ambos se miraron irremediablemente. Sakuno suspiró, quitándose los guantes y acariciando el morro del nuevo semental recién comprado antes de marcharse. El animal parecía haberse amoldado rápidamente a su dueña.

La siguió a regañadientes, gruñendo cuando una de las gotas cayó sobre su nariz, apremiando el paso y tirando de ella por la cintura. Justo cuando ponían un pie en el porche, la lluvia cayó como posesa contra la tierra. Se libraron por los pelos de quedar sopas, así como la familia de Momoshiro que optaba por regresar a su casa antes de que el camino quedara totalmente lleno de barro.

También vio a Eiji subirse a la camioneta, gruñendo por haberse empezado a mojar.

Ryuzaki padre esperaba en el interior de la casa y una vez se hubieron quitado las botas y dejado en el porche, pudieron entrar. La primera norma los días de lluvia era no entrar con los zapatos puestos. Para eso, siempre había unas zapatillas limpias en un costado de la entrada, púdicamente puestas en un armario.

Una vez calzados, se dirigieron al salón. En la cocina escuchó a Kawamura lidiando con alguna clase de hueso que parecía resistírsele. Encontraron al hombre inclinado frente a su escritorio. En todos esos años, no había cambiado nada del decorado despacho. Solo las fotos de Sakuno a medida que había ido creciendo.

Ambos ocuparon un lugar en las sillas frente al escritorio, mientras Yohei ocupaba una tras éste. Se quitó el sombrero, dejándolo a un lado mientras abría un reconocible cuaderno negro en el cual siempre apuntaba las cuentas que tenían que ver con el ganado y demás animales.

—Quiero saber cómo os ha ido con tú suegro— dijo, mirándoles severamente— Espero que no hayas cometido alguna locura, jovencita— recalcó, deteniendo su mirada esta vez sobre Ryuzaki hija.

Sakuno enrojeció.

—Creo que metí la pata bastante por no bajarme del burro.

El ranchero estalló en carcajadas, echándose hacia delante.

—Explicádmelo.

—Le ofrecí la empresa de la abuela— aclaró rápidamente— Sin embargo, como continuó empeñado en matar a Jess y… además insultó a Ryoma… yo… le eché el café por encima y me marché.

— ¿El café quemaba? — interrogó el hombre. Sakuno se encogió de hombros— Es una lástima no saberlo. Si le quedara secuelas, seguramente querría que mataran al creador del café. Al plan que está. Bueno, a ver, chicos— Dijo, pasando los dedos por las páginas del cuaderno— he encontrado una posible solución.

— ¿Cuál? — Exclamó agitada la joven veinteañera— ¡Oh, papá! dime que has salvado a Jess?

—Bueno, salvarla, salvarla, no. Pero digamos que tengo un plan del que me gustaría que Ryoma optara por formar parte tan solo, guardando silencio y… siendo el veterinario de Jess, se acoja al riguroso sistema de los médicos de no hablar nada de sus pacientes— explicó— si aceptáis ceñiros al plan, os explicaré de qué va.

Asintió al igual que la mujer a su lado. Era ridículo que un animal pagara por algo que ni siquiera cometió queriendo. Además, ese hombre no gozaba de la cualidad del respeto pese a que lo demandaba a diestro y siniestro. Hombres así realmente se apoderaban del mundo, demandando respeto a los jóvenes cuando ellos eran los primeros en insultar o maldecir, hasta de no importarles arruinar las vidas de los demás.

—Bien, entonces os explicaré. He estado revisando mis cuentas y mis historiales sobre los animales. Los datos que tú mismo, Ryoma, nos proporcionas me han ayudado a pensar el plan. El caso es que para ello, queramos o no, necesitamos un sacrificio. Sin embargo, soy de los que prefieren sacrificar si realmente es necesario. Y contando con la ayuda de un veterinario ecuestre, ¿qué mejor? Por otro lado— y se volvió hacia Sakuno— tenemos que vender otro.

Ryuzaki cogió una bocanada de aire, comprendiendo enseguida el plan de su padre.

—Pero… ¿A quién podríamos venderle Jess?

—Momoshiro o Eiji. Preferiría a Eiji porque no tiene a nadie a quien mantener, sin embargo, Momoshiro iría de fábula, teniendo en cuenta los niños. Serían cierta ganancia a nuestra parte para demostrar que realmente Jess no es agresiva.

—Papá, ¿ellos están de acuerdo? — Preguntó la castaña preocupada— su situación económica no es para tirar cohetes.

—Lo sé perfectamente. Pero no van a pagar nada. En papeles Jess estaría a nombre de uno de ellos, pero en dinero, no pagarían nada y…

— ¿Le molestaría que fuera yo quien adoptara a Jess?

La presencia del nuevo visitante le irritó. No obstante, Ryuzaki saltó sobre la silla para echarse a sus brazos. Eddy, el joven indio de diecisiete años que le había puesto las cosas difíciles en su momento. Con camisa vaquera y pantalones vaqueros, el negro cabello tan brillante y fuerte como siempre y esa estúpida sonrisa cruzándole el apuesto rostro. Parecía que el matrimonio no le había sentado nada mal.

El joven indio se levantó el gorro como saludo y sonrió.

—Mis disculpas por haber entrado sin llamar, pero la puerta estaba abierta y unas zapatillas en el mueble junto a la persona que quería ver en éste lugar. Sakuno, tendría que enfadarme seriamente por haberte marchado sin decirme nada— regañó con amabilidad— he regresado justo también de la ciudad. Mi mujer ha tenido finalmente un niño y decidimos regresar a éste pueblo. NO le hará nada mal aprender un poco sobre la tierra animal en la que tanto creo.

—No te preocupes, Eddy— descartó Ryuzaki Yohei— no pensé en ti precisamente porque estas demasiado ocupado con el recién nacido. Iba a darle las noticias después de esto. Por cierto, ¿Estás al tanto de todo?

—Por desgracia, Sí, señor. Ese hombre… ¿Osakada? Ha estado predicando por el pueblo lo sucedido y usted sabe lo que gusta un buen rumor por mucho que te queme el trasero aquí— expresó funestamente—. Nada más escuchar eso y el regreso de Sakuno deseé venir a echar una mano. En éste rancho he vivido muchas cosas. No puedo evitar sentir que debo ayudarles. Además, su hija es mi amiga. Muy importante para mí. Es la mujer blanca por la que daría mi mano derecha si hiciera falta.

Se sorprendió de lo explicativo que estaba el joven pero comprendía que no le faltaba demasiada razón.

—Entonces, teniendo en cuenta que tengo un niño recién nacido, ¿por qué no elegirme? Deje a esos muchachos. Momoshiro tiene bastante con sus hijos y Eiji todavía no está demasiado centrado— se encogió de hombros, mucho más anchos que antes—, si no les incomoda, claro.

--

—No nos incomoda, Eddy. Es más, estoy dispuesta a entregarte la custodia de Jess sin dudar— atajó antes de que uno de esos dos hombres abrieran la boca.

Su padre parecía estar dispuesto a pensarse demasiado el ofrecimiento y desde que había entrado en el despacho Eddy, Ryoma Echizen no lo estaba mirando con muy buenos ojos.

En cuanto a ella, no había podido evitar lanzarse a los brazos de Eddy. Ese joven indio que anteriormente había hecho latir incesantemente su corazón, era capaz de quitarle el hipo a cualquiera. Se había convertido en un hombre de manos grandes, anchos hombros y brazos fuertes. Su cuerpo entero parecía capaz de pelear con cualquier hombre de mayor estatura y dejarlo en un momento contra el suelo.

—Entonces, decidme donde debería de firmar— bromeó el joven— lo haré encantado. Me niego a creer que esa hermosa yegua realmente a atacado a alguien porque sí.

Casi dio palmadas de alegría. El saber que no era la única que creía en Jess, era realmente emocionante. Eddy sonreía felizmente y quedó en algún momento con su padre para entregarle los papeles y hacer que llevara a Jess hasta los estables de la finca donde vivía Eddy y su mujer. Por su parte, Ryoma quedó en empezar con el sacrificio del animal y después, ir a contárselo a su suegro con esperanzas de que sirviera su palabra.

Sabía perfectamente que su padre había arriesgado con ese plan. El viejo caballo que quería sacrificar realmente ya necesitaba darse de baja, pero era realmente increíble que en el rancho Ryuzaki se sacrificara un animal para dar gusto a alguien.

Así pues, los tres hombres abandonaron el lugar, hablando entre ellos diferentes cosas que comenzar a entender que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Ansiosa por alejarse de Ryoma, subió hasta su dormitorio.

Se tocó las rodillas con ambas manos. Todavía sentía como le temblaban. Su cuerpo entero temblaba. Y sus malditos labios todavía recordaban el calor y el sabor de aquel inesperado beso que había correspondido como si fuera una tonta adolescente. Además… oh, demonios, además había deseado más. Cometer la locura de alquilar una habitación y desnudarse para él.

¡Santo cielos! ¿En qué demonios se había convertido para desear eso? Él estaba casado. Pertenecía ya a una mujer y que tiempo atrás hubiera sido de él en cierto sentido, no significaba que debiera de serlo ahora.

Pero lo más extraño era que su cuerpo le había permitido tener un momento de control y demandó lo primero que le vino a la mente. Sin embargo, el rostro del hombre la confundió. ¿Tan terrible era que quisiera ir a ver a Osakada? Pero cuando la vio lo comprendió.

No le deseaba a nadie tener que estar en ese estado. Y lo peor de todo, es que según el médico, amigo de su padre y de Inui Sadaharu, al cual había visitado más de una vez cuando su abuela cayó enferma, esa mujer no tenía solución por más que buscaran. Si despertaba, sería una persona que no sabría qué hacía y viviría únicamente para hacerse sus necesidades encima y babear. Porque no tendría la menor de inteligencia y la largura de su vida era bien escasa.

Pero no por eso debía de aprovecharse como una lagarta y lanzarse sobre él. Aunque su cuerpo no le llevara la razón, debía de ser una adulta. Demonios, tenía ya veintisiete años, debía de comportarse y no ser una adolescente con las hormonas desparramadas por doquier.

La lluvia en el cristal la hizo estremecerse. Había sido totalmente inquieto intentar hacer que no pasaba nada. Hacerle entender que no se volvería a repetir por más que la mirase o por más que se acercaran. Si bien pensaba agradecerle su ayuda por lo de Jess, sería simplemente con un estrechón de manos y un "gracias" por su parte. No podía quemarse más y continuar cabalgando sin destino.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, removiendo las sábanas con las piernas y abrazándose al gran cojín que utilizaba como almohada. Era ingenua al pensar que todo eso podría llegar a un buen puerto y horrible al pensar que si realmente Osakada muriera, ella podría tener una oportunidad. Eso, no era justo. No eran los pensamientos correctos y eran feos, horribles y con ganas de vomitar.

Por mucho que amaras a una persona o quisieras que ciertas personas estuvieran juntos, jamás deberías de desear la muerte de nadie. ¿Por qué habían personas tan injustas que realmente pensaban de ese modo? Las odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero debía de hacerse a la idea de que existía la posibilidad de que esa mujer realmente muriera.

—Si eso… sucediera… yo podría… ¿evitarlo?

Evitar echarse a sus brazos pese a que estuviera de luto… evitar besarle con ansias y sucumbir a sus caricias… Eso, iba a ser muy difícil. Maldita sea, ¿por qué era tan difícil estar enamorado? ¿Por qué no podía ser ir y besar el santo?

Escuchó el motor de la camioneta de Eddy encenderse y cómo las ruedas hacían crujir el suelo bajo ellas cuando puso rumbo al exterior del rancho. Era realmente increíble lo que el paso del tiempo podía hacer en algunas personas y en otras. Unas podrían terminar convirtiéndose en deseables y otras… se levantó el cuello de la camiseta, indeseables.

Por más que hubieran pasado diez años, seguía siendo una escuálida mujer que tenía que ponerse relleno en el sujetador y ropas anchas para parecer más rellena. Con lo que odiaba la delgadez y soportaba sus pequeños senos únicamente para evitarse un tremendo dolor de espalda.

—Sakuno, hija, tenemos que hablar— habló la voz de su padre a través de la puerta— ¿Puedo entrar?

—Claro que sí, papá— invitó, sentándose en el pequeño sofá de madera blanca— ¿Es sobre lo de Jess? — preguntó una vez su progenitor hubo entrado y sentándose a su lado.

—No solo eso, hija. ¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza? Dar la empresa de tu abuela como si fueran caramelos de regalo. Detente y piensa. Mira… sé que puedes estar irritada… yo mismo me siento así— confesó, tocándole una rodilla con una de sus amplias manos— pero necesitamos estar con los pies en la cabeza.

—En la tierra, papá, en la tierra— corrigió, sintiéndose avergonzada. El hombre se rascó la cabeza, tan avergonzado, como ella misma.

—Bueno, tú entiendes lo que te quiero explicar, ¿verdad? Haremos esto. Porque confió en que no hayas firmado ningún papel….

—No he firmado nada. Solo mi sentencia contra ese hombre… pero es que realmente no soporté que tratara a Ryoma así. Él no comprendió nada de cómo se sentía su yerno. Y eso… me enfureció— confesó cohibida.

Su padre se estranguló las fuertes manos, carraspeando.

—Parece que con tu llegada… Echizen está en problemas…

Se llevó las manos rápidamente hasta las orejas junto a las piernas contra su pecho. Su padre se las quitó rápidamente.

—Sakuno, va siendo hora de que te enfrentes a esto, ¿no crees? Deja ya de huir. Eres una mujer de veintisiete años y estás completamente enamorada de él— reprendió— no seas una chiquilla.

—Pero él… está casado.

—No haberte ido— la acusó sin pudor— que Ryoma esté así es tu culpa. Él fue al maldito aeropuerto cuando te marchaste. ¿Sabes lo que jode ver a un chaval como él totalmente cabreado y taciturno? Le pisaste el orgullo.

—Im… imposible…

No. Su padre tenía que mentir. De algún modo debía de hacerlo. Era imposible que Ryoma hubiera ido. Aunque tampoco se giró para averiguarlo, juraría que nadie iría. Menos él. Porque era imposible que una persona tan orgullosa como Echizen Ryoma fuera a un aeropuerto para pedirle que se quedara cuando había aceptado el matrimonio con otra mujer. ¿Es que quería que fuera su amante para siempre?

Se negó rotundamente a ello.

—Momoshiro está de testigo— recalcó su padre acariciándole los hombros— Sakuno, quizás esto suene horrible, pero… deberías de aclarar tus sentimientos a por de que Osakada muera. Siento que ese hombre está como loco por desear lanzarse sobre ti. Créeme, es fácil comprenderlo. Soy hombre también.

Se pregunto si es que los hombres destilaban alguna clase de olor que solo entre ellos eran capaces de oler para saber que estaban en celo. No era como los caballos, a los que se los notaba a simple vista- y como para no verlo- que estaban en celo.

Por lo menos, ella estaba segura que las chicas no mostraban tal olor, a menos, entre ellas. No era capaz de darse cuenta cuando una chica estaba en celo o si quiera, si había tenido sexo. Muchas compañeras de la universidad siempre solían cotillear y anunciar que cierta chica acababa de tener sexo porque olía a ello. Pero por más que olfateó el aire- de forma disimulada- no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Y mucho menos iba a creer que Echizen fuera tras ella como un animal sin sentido que quería poseerla, aunque por su parte hubiera deseado que sucediera.

—Mira, no sé muy bien qué aconsejarte. La situación está demasiado complicada como para un "y fueron felices para la eternidad" Esos cuentos de princesa no funcionan en la realidad— protesto el hombre— quizás, si fueras un varón sería más fácil.

—Si fuera un varón… sí, sería mucho más sencillo. No tendría que lidiar contra los deseos de un hombre que no puedo tener y sería fácil cortejar a las mujeres. Creo que en alguna otra vida he sido hombre, porque ahora me están yendo las cosas demasiado difíciles. Será un castigo por haber conquistado con facilidad— se encogió de hombros, usando el hombro de su padre como almohada—. Papá, ahora en serio. ¿Crees que lo de Jess funcionará? No quiero preocuparme por amoríos. Necesito saber que ella… estará bien.

—Eddy ha confirmado que cuidará de ella. Estará en su establo y será vendida con otro nombre. Sus trofeos serán descalificados por defunción del animal y… bueno, podrás verla siempre que quieras. Ya sabes que Dubón necesita un descanso final. Ese viejo caballo… está destrozándose por dentro. Ryoma me lo comentó la última vez que lo revisó— puntuó— y es correcto sacrificarlo.

Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Era consciente de lo que necesitaban o no los animales. También sabía reconocer un caballo enfermo y el viejo Dubón llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando para ellos y luchando contra su enfermedad.

—Me pregunto… si ese hombre realmente creerá la mentira. Igual, demanda que sea otro veterinario quien lo haga…

—Esperemos que confíe en Ryoma y no nos ponga las cosas más difíciles.

—Papá… contamos demasiado con él… es… su suegro— dudó— quizás…

—Ryoma no nos traicionará— reprendió con severidad el hombre—. Nunca pienses eso.

Jugó con sus cabellos dulcemente antes de inclinarse y besarle la frente.

—Baja a comer. Kawamura lleva toda la tarde peleándose con unos huesos por tal de hacer tu caldo preferido.

—En cuanto me dé una ducha— prometió.

Su padre le besó la frente como siempre y se encaminó hasta la salida. Dándole una última mirada a la habitación, salió. Ella tuvo que observarla también para comprender lo que sucedía. Su habitación continuaba siendo la de una inocente niña de diecisietes años cuando ahora era toda una mujer que ansiaba ciertas cosas muy humanas. Probablemente, si tuviera una cita, su habitación sería el lugar menos indicado para llevarlo.

Sonrió irónicamente, prometiéndose que aprovecharía ese tiempo para arreglarla y se dirigió a la ducha. El champú casero que tanto había echado de menos. La tibieza del agua y el acogedor abrazo de esas toallas. No. Todo no era igual que el hogar. ¿Cómo no echarlo de menos?

Buscó ropa dentro de la maleta, riendo al descubrir que por altura, la ropa anterior no le quedaba, excepto los pantalones cortos y alguna camisa de su padre que bien podría seguir utilizando.

Una vez colocado un suéter gris y unos pantalones negros, descendió hasta la cocina. Tal y como su padre había anunciado, Kawamura había preparado uno de sus deliciosos cocidos y su estómago ya rugía por hambre. Al ver a los dos hombres sentados sobre la enorme mesa, recordó aquellos años atrás en que tanto su padre como ella habían estado solos, llorando la pérdida de su madre. Quizás fue ahí donde comenzó a hablar por los codos cuando se ponía nerviosa, aunque muchas veces terminaban convirtiéndose en simples balbuceos de frases inacabadas por la vergüenza de ser un tema en el que los hombres no entendían.

Nada más probar bocado, saboreó los recuerdos y el gusto de la comida. Nada más haber llegado, Kawamura le había echado una de sus tímidas broncas en cuanto a su salud y las comidas y no pudo evitar más que darle toda la razón. Porque realmente en la ciudad solo sabían comer bazofia. Cuando había intentado comer un caldo casero, no obstante, su abuela casi le había mordido las manos por tener que cocinar ella misma.

Ryoga tenía razón en una cosa que le había comentado durante esos días de visita. Una chica de granja continuaba siendo una chica de granja donde fuera. Especialmente, si adoraba ese mundo. Y ella lo adoraba. Amaba los caballos como nadie y disfrutaba del día en la granja como cualquier otro hombre.

Y odiaba la ciudad. Con sus bulliciosas calles y sus refinados comportamientos. Odiaba a las chicas de ciudad que solo sabían pelearse entre ellas para conseguir el mejor buittoni en lugar del mejor chico para bailar en los bailes regionales.

--

La cara de su suegro era un mármol intangible mientras el médico hablaba. Habían sido llamados de urgencia y todo porque Tomoka había tenido una nueva recaída peligrosa. El hombre alegaba la necesidad de dejarla descansar, explicando el dolor que sufría mientras seguía atada a esas máquinas. Pero él continuaba inamovible, como si aquello no fuera con él ni de su hija se tratara.

Le vio cabecear y negar con la cabeza, apretar los puños con fuerzas y girarse para dejar al médico con la palabra en la boca.

—Oí, Ryoma— llamó cuñado que finalmente se había honrado en venir— ¿de verdad van a sacrificar al animal? Creí que la hija de ese granjero se negaba. ¿Cómo la has convencido? — y una sonrisa divertida a la par que pervertida le cruzó el rostro.

Sintió unos terribles deseos de estallarle el puño en la cara. No únicamente por su comentario sobre Sakuno Ryuzaki, sino por decirlo justo cuando su hermana estaba cerca de la muerte.

Chasqueó la lengua y metió las manos en los bolsillos. No le interesaba discutir con personas que realmente tenían menos cerebro que un mosquito. El médico lo observó desde lejos, haciéndole una señal para que se acercara.

—En vuestra rama, sucede exactamente lo mismo. Sabes perfectamente que no puede continuar así. Deberías de hacer algo. Tú eres su marido.

Negó con la cabeza taciturno. No estaba en su mano decidir. Si por una casualidad firmaba el permiso para desconectar la maquina, no se imaginaba de lo que aquel maldito hombre era capaz. No era por lo que le sucediera a él, sino más bien por el sino de los demás. Era capaz de destruirlos a todos.

Sonrió irónico. Casi tan insospechado como increíble es que se estuviera preocupando por los demás.

El doctor suspiró, tocándose las sienes forzosamente.

—Esto va a terminar siendo el día del juicio final como sigamos así— murmuró entre dientes— toman la vida de las personas como si fueran la de animales.

—Justamente de eso se trata, doctor— intervino el hermano mayor de los gemelos Osakada— que mi hermana está ahí todavía por culpa de un animal agresivo perteneciente a los Ryuzaki.

—Hum, ¿los Ryuzaki dices? Imposible. Son los mejores rancheros de éste pueblo. Ninguno de sus animales es agresivo. Mi hijo mismo se perdió una vez en sus establos y apareció protegido por una hembra de sus caballos. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel animal? — Se interrogó a sí mismo— Oh, sí, algo como Jez…

—Jess— aclaró, gruñendo.

Él sabía mejor que nadie lo buena que era esa hembra. Karupin, su hijo, gracias a la suerte, había salido idéntico a su madre.

—Bah, los animales solo deciden cuando atacar. Probablemente no tendría hambre— protesto enérgicamente el gemelo.

Se tocó las sienes por tal de no soltarle un insulto que lo catalogara más listo que las ovejas y sin llegar a insultar al animal. Pero lo dejó a un lado, porque no servía para nada intentar explicarle las cosas a esa familia. Todos eran iguales. Enérgicos y tan lanzados que siempre creían que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Le había comentado ligeramente la pauta del plan a su suegro en escasos minutos. Éste había gruñido y admitido, tocándose los bigotes incesantemente. Ahora, le ignoraba rotundamente a la espera de una respuesta.

Finalmente, cuando decidió contestarle, no fue lo que esperaba.

—Me da igual lo que demonios hagan con ese maldito caballo, Echizen— explotó— es la vida de mi hija la que le importa un pimiento o menos que eso a esos malditos Ryuzaki. No he recibido ni una maldita palabra de disculpa de todo corazón de uno de ellos.

Cabeceó negativamente. Aquello no era cierto. Yohei Ryuzaki le había pedido perdón de corazón. Lo había acompañado en silencio mientras operaban a Osakada y había jurado pagar la operación si ese hombre no se hubiera negado. Esa familia… joder, esa familia era realmente buena. A él mismo lo habían acogido sin importarle su enfermedad, sin importarle que fuera parte de un plan malicioso de Ryuzaki abuela.

—Mira, sé que has crecido con ellos, no obstante, tu mujer es más importante que ellos, ¿no crees? Los amigos siempre terminan traicionándote antes que nadie— aconsejó—. Deberías de cuidarte las espaldas. En cuanto al asunto— continuó— encárgate de ese animal. Que lo sacrifiquen si quieren o….

El tono de voz desapareció. Los ojos desconcertados de Osakada se clavaron en la pequeña figura que corría por los pasillos junto a un hombre que la doblaba en corpulencia. Estuvo a punto de sonreír. Yohei Ryuzaki se adelantó a su hija, acercándose a Osakada totalmente pálido.

— ¿Está estable? — preguntó. Al no recibir respuesta del asombrado Osakada, carraspeó— tengo contactos en este hospital desde que operaron a Ryoma. Precisamente, el hombre que salvó la vida de Ryoma es amigo mío. ¿Por qué no deja que le eche un vistazo a su hija?

Antes de que el hombre tuviera tiempo de contestar, una de las enfermeras puso el grito en el cielo. Automáticamente, todos giraron la cabeza en busca del problema.

—El gotero está mal puesto. La entrada de comida igual. La cesta de orina no se llena porque tampoco está bien conectada.

La pequeña Ryuzaki había tomado el rol de sargento ante la confusa enfermera, que nada más recibir las quejas comenzó a moverse y revisando los enseres, sorprendida porque tuviera razón.

—Esa niña… ¿cómo demonios puede haberse dado cuenta de todo eso? — exclamó Osakada completamente sorprendido.

—Sakuno sobrellevó la muerte de mi madre sola. Cuando llegué fue al funeral. Temía que si por un descuido pasaba algo, yo la odiara. Sakuno es más fuerte de lo que parece y señor, esa misma Yegua que quiere usted asesinar, le pertenece y ha sido criado por ella desde que eran pequeñas. ¿Conoce el dicho de "El perro se parece al amo"?

Yohei sonrió orgulloso sin apartar la mirada de su hija, que iba de un lado a otro tras la enfermera, asegurándose de que estuviera todo correctamente. Al parecer, parecía que sí había aprendido muchas más cosas de las que parecían en la ciudad. Cuando una agotada enfermera abandonó la habitación, la chica lo hizo con ella.

—Disculpe que me haya entrometido— se excusó ante el padre de la enferma— pero realmente se han centrado en atender la parada y no las leves necesidades. Estas pueden matarla igualmente— aseguró.

—Vaya, vaya. Yo sé de otro sitio donde podrías entrometerte, pequeñaja— rió el gemelo mayor.

Sakuno guiñó los ojos, sin comprenderle. Pero antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de hacer otra broma acerca de donde debería de poner el trasero la castaña, su mismo padre se encargó de que cerrara la boca. Al parecer, el gran hombre comenzaba a entender que las cosas no siempre como uno piensa. Yohei le palmeó el hombro.

—Todo está listo, Ryoma. Cuando quieras, puedes venir a ver a la yegua.

—No será necesario— intervino Osakada— olvídelo, Ryuzaki. Ryoma realmente me ha contado lo que sucedió y conociendo a mí hija, sé que es verdad. Tomoka es experta en sacar de quicio a cualquiera. De ponerte de los nervios en solo un segundo. Pero no lo hace a maldad. Ella cree que todo el mundo va al mismo ritmo que ella y quiere las cosas cuando le da la gana, sin percatarse que el resto va más lento. Nunca le han gustado los animales o al menos…— se frotó las sienes— no ha tenido por mi culpa. Que se acercara a esa yegua debió de asustar al animal. Cuando te asustas, tú mismo, tu cuerpo reacciona automáticamente. El cuerpo de un animal que mide más que nosotros y con fuerza suficiente para matarnos… Es suficiente. No la matéis. Esa yegua es demasiado importante para ti, ¿verdad, castaña?

Con paternal comportamiento, acaricio los cabellos de Sakuno. Esta enrojeció pero sonrió ampliamente, agradeciéndole de ese modo su comprensión.

—Perdonad mis actos egoístas y los de mi hija. Soy un hombre de negocios que siempre antepone todo. Pensaba solo en mis sentimientos y nunca en los vuestros. Lo lamento sinceramente. Y por otro lado— señaló a su hijo descaradamente— perdona a este burro. Parece que no ha recibido suficiente castigo en la vida.

—No importa— tranquilizó la chica— por otro lado, señor… hablo desde mi propia visión, desde luego. Sin embargo… y con todo el dolor de mi corazón… yo… si realmente estuviera en esa cama- que hace diez años estuve a punto de estarlo- desearía que mi padre… aunque me llorará… me apagara. Realmente… pero usted es quien debe de decidir, desde luego— añadió rápidamente.

Osakada apartó la mano, sintiéndose repentinamente arisco, movió la cabeza de lado a lado, adentrándose en la habitación tras ordenarles que se fueran todos a casa. Y ni uno rechisto. Ambos Ryuzaki se acompañaron uno a otro hacia el exterior, sin demostrar si quiera alegría por la noticia de no tener que deshacerse de la yegua finalmente.

Yohei rodeó con su brazo la pequeña figura de su hija, guiándola al exterior.

—Esa es tu familia, ¿Verdad? Más que tus padres o hermanos— le había dicho una vez Tomoka mientras dormían— sin embargo, ningún hermano se enamoraría de su hermana como has hecho tú.

Pero no estaba seguro de si esas habían sido las palabras exactas porque estaba amodorrado y casi dormido. Además, Tomoka solía hablar y hablar sin cesar. Pero no podía negar que eran como su familia, desde luego. Sus padres lo habían dejado ahí y se habían desentendido hasta que hizo falta comportarse egoístamente. Después, de nuevo se desentendieron. Sin embargo, los Ryuzaki siempre estuvieron ahí, ofreciéndole ayuda y un acogedor hogar.

Hoy en día, pese a todos los problemas, continuaban estando ahí. Pero las cosas no eran como Tomoka decía en realidad. Nunca en la vida podría ver a Ryuzaki Sakuno como su hermana. Porque no lo era. Y porque no quería llevársela a la cama pensando en que habían crecido juntos como hermanos, sino como la mujer que realmente era.

Pensándolo bien, era probable que Tomoka se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y por ello, sus peleas fueran a más hasta el punto de ocasionar eso. Si era así, ¿por qué demonios continuaba queriendo detenerle? Nunca entendería a las mujeres por mucho que deseara a una.

Maldita sea. Ya no era un adolescente que no entendía que podía tener de interesante esa chica ni mucho menos el porqué de sus nocturnas erecciones e incansables sueños en los que tenía más que una simple aventura.

—Ryoma… en cuanto a lo de Jess la cosa parece haberse calmado, así que no haremos nada. Mientras tanto… sigamos con ese plan— Yohei Ryuzaki parecía totalmente afligido de sacar finalmente el tema nada más surcar la puerta del hospital— Hablaré con Eddy también.

—Ah, no, papá. Me gustaría ir a verle. ¿Puedes regresar en el coche con Ryoma y dejarme la camioneta? — intervino Sakuno rápidamente.

Yohei enarcó una ceja.

—Me gustaría mucho, hija. Pero eso deberías de habérmelo comentado antes. Ya tengo planes.

—Oh, vaya…— suspiró Ryuzaki hija— entonces, iré después de ir a casa. Cogeré el coche. No quería utilizarlo por el barro.

—Y, ¿por qué no vas con Ryoma? A menos que este tenga algo que hacer, por supuesto.

Se encogió de hombros, respondiendo así a la pregunta del hombre. Sakuno lo miró de reojo, humedeciéndose la boca. Casi sonrió. Comenzaba a empezar a notarse que no le agradaba demasiado quedarse a solas con él. ¿Habría recordado aquel beso esa noche?

Yohei Ryuzaki se levantó con el pulgar el asa del sombrero, sonriendo y girándose sobre las botas para marchar a grandes zancadas hasta la camioneta. Habiéndola dejado a solas con él, casi parecía darle permiso total para convertirse en el lobo feroz.

Pero contuvo los deseos, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y caminando hacia el todo terreno. Ryuzaki le siguió. Parecía el cachorro que teme ser reprendido por haber cometido la peor barbarie del momento infantil de juegos.

Una vez montados, el silencio volvió a recaer como aluvión de mayo. Arrancó el motor y puso rumbo en dirección a la casa del joven indio. Parecía ser que los negocios en la ciudad le habían ido demasiado bien al chico. Aunque no era de extrañar, con la inteligencia que tenía.

Nada más detener el todo terreno en la entrada, Ryuzaki se preparó para saltar. Impulsivamente, la sujetó del brazo. Los ojos castaños le miraron con sorpresa y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Maldición, comenzaba a pensar como un maldito salvaje. La soltó, sintiendo sus dedos agarrotados y descendió también. Su humor no era para echar cohetes, desde luego.

Siguiéndola con hambre canina de sexualidad, se posicionó a su lado a la espera de la aparición de Eddy por alguna parte de su hogar.

--

El sonido de unos llantos de bebé bien podría haberla guiado perfectamente, sin embargo, se sentía tan pesada que no conseguía establecerse correctamente en su mente y ordenar a sus piernas que se movieran. Y es que por algún motivo había pensado que el día de celibato iba a terminar roto en la parte trasera de un todo terreno.

Cuando la figura de Eddy se asomó casi suspiró aliviada. Aunque su comportamiento cambio radicalmente al ver al pequeño entre los fuertes brazos del progenitor. Eddy sonrió nada más verles sin cesar de mover al niño entre sus brazos, alentándoles para entrar en silencio. Al parecer, su mujer había quedado agotada tras tanto viaje y noches en vela.

—Entrad, por favor. Siento no recibiros demasiado bien. Pero éste pequeño no cesa de no dejarnos descansar. Parece que no estoy hecho para ser padre todavía— se excusó, dejando al crio en la cuna— ¿Queréis café o algo?

—No— respondieron al unisonó. Su cuerpo al completo tembló.

—Eddy, veníamos a decirte que ya no será necesario que cuides de Jess. El padre de Osakada ha decidido que no la sacrifiquemos. Parece que… se lo ha pensado mejor.

—Demonios, eso me da rabia. Mucha. Los blancos tendéis a cambiar de ideas como de ropa interior, eso, las personas que se las cambian. Sakuno, ¿no te morías de asco en la ciudad? Muchos no conocen lo que es el aseo— bromeó, llevándose las manos a la cintura—. En fin. Por mí está bien. Como me tocaba cuidar del niño, no he podido preparar la cuadra para Jess, así que mejor. Por cierto, ¿me harías el favor de decirle a tu padre que tendré una oferta de buenos sementales? Seguro que le hará falta alguno nuevo.

—Tenlo por hecho— aseguró, levantándose— ahora, si nos disculpas. Te dejaremos con el pequeño. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?

Eddy sonrió ampliamente.

—Dan Luis— respondió guiñándole un ojo— aunque en realidad es Abetzi, que significa hoja amarilla. ¿Sabes por qué? — Cuando ella negó, continuó— justo frente al hospital había cientos de árboles con hojas de ese color. Tuve que dejar de buscar y utilicé ese.

Sonrió. Un mensaje de sus espíritus. Definitivamente, Eddy sería un hombre con el que no te aburrirías. Tenía tantas cosas que explicar y contar. Esperaba que no se perdiera todo en el tiempo.

Se puso en pie, sintiéndose inquieta. No quería volver a subirse en ese coche, pero realmente no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Tenía que regresar a su casa y abrazar a Jess cuanto antes. Darles la buena noticia a los demás y… sí, desaparecer de la vista de Echizen. Por algún motivo, el deseo que su padre había podido ver… ella lo veía. Y lo peor es que su cuerpo le correspondía por más que su mente dijera que no. ¿Acaso tendría que terminar siendo cómplice de un acto de cuernos? Encima, con una persona moribunda. Eso no era respeto.

Se deslizó dentro del coche en completo silencio, esperando que arrancara el motor. Parecía tomárselo con más calma de lo necesario y eso la incomodaba. ¿O es que realmente podía notar que estaba nerviosa y estaba a punto de caer en sus redes? ¿Se divertía haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa?

También odiaba las esperanzas.

Por minutos que pasaban, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y… enfadada. No comprendía por qué tenía que estar desvenándose los sesos por un hombre casado. No tenía lógica.

—Oí, ¿Algún sitio más? — cuestionó con voz irritada.

—Solo… a casa— respondió, sintiéndose como un cachorro temeroso.

Y casi suspiró aliviada cuando vio que ponía rumbo en esa dirección sin rechistar. Sentía que las piernas comenzaban a dolerle y que el cosquilleo que sentía por su cuerpo podía empeorar. Era tan amenazador como una tormenta.

Así pues, una vez que hubo entrado el vehículo en el rancho, saltó casi en marcha. Eiji fue su salvación. Aprovechando que el pelirrojo tenía que llenar unos toneles de agua, salió corriendo para ayudarle. Tenía que mantenerse ocupada y lejos de Ryoma. Porque sabía que algo malo iba a suceder.

Y sí, esa maldita desgracia tenía que suceder porque así lo había impuesto el destino, o mejor dicho, su padre. El muy zorro se había encargado de enviar a Ryoma para mirar los caballos salvajes. Pese a que no era una tarea demasiado tranquila, Echizen disfrutaba como un niño con regalos de navidad viendo a esos tremendos animales. Muchas veces, ella misma se había tendido sobre la colina para observarles.

Esos animales, pese a que se encontraban en libertad conjunta al rancho, solían herirse de gravedad en las épocas de celos. Su padre solía recoger a algunos de los caballos heridos y adentrarlos en su racho. Quizá ese año debía de haber puesto el ojo en alguno en especial para suplantar al viejo caballo que estaba por doquier de sacrificar.

Pero lo que siempre le había parecido algo tremendamente agradable, ahora le estaba pesando.

Había ensillado a Jess y subió la colina con la comida calentándole la pierna izquierda. Solo debía de entregarle la comida y volver. Nada más. Sería dejarla en el suelo, inclinar ligeramente el sombrero y marcharse con Jess por donde había venido. Incluso hasta podría permitirse dar una ligera mirada a los caballos para que no se notara presurosa.

Jess había adelantado el paso ella sola, acentuando la llegada al lugar. Seguramente, por el olor de Karupin. Tantos años y continuaba teniendo sus dotes de madre. La dejó moverse libremente y desde su puesto, observó los caballos. Salvajes y poderosos. Fuertes y desbocados. Inteligentes y puros.

Y estirado sobre el suelo de la colina, enfrente de ella, el más descomunal de todos ellos en cuanto a sensualidad podría decirse. Notó como el aire se le cortaba.

Desnudo de cintura para arriba, con el sombrero de lado para tapar el sol mientras escurría el agua de la camisa y una gran y tremenda visión de aquel perfecto trasero. Sobre la hierba descansaban las botas de montar y Karupin las olisqueaba como si fuera algo de lo más común. Dios, ¿Cuánto había crecido Ryoma para tener una espalda como esa y poseer tales brazos?

Sintió un mareo nada más pensar en esos fuertes músculos sobre ella, tensándose en cada ondulación de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

— ¿Qué?

La voz le llegó lejana, como una ensoñación que la hizo regresar a la realidad. Sin siquiera volverse para ver si era ella, continuando con su arreglo de la ropa, Ryoma se encogió de hombros, esperando.

—Traje la comida— respondió, descendiendo—. Kawamura no puede traerla, así que me han enviado.

Cogió las fiambreras y el mantel junto a los cubiertos y la bebida, acercándose hasta la silla de montar y dejando todo a un lado. Su trabajo ya estaba terminado.

Dio un paso atrás, chocando con algo. Su cuerpo al completo se tensó. El aliento escapó a su control, comenzando a hiperventilar. Pero él no se movió. Continuó ahí, estirando las manos para abrir una de las fiambreras con ella entre medias y llevarse un trozo de zanahoria a la boca. Sintiéndose estrangulada entre sus brazos, tembló.

Tenía que salir de ahí lo más deprisa posible. Antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Aunque la pregunta clave debería de ser: ¿Por qué se encontraba ya entre sus brazos pese a que había dejado la comida de lado y la apresaba contra sí mismo?

Y temblaba. Estaba tan tembloroso como ella misma, con la respiración agitada cuando enredó su rostro entre sus cabellos y posó las palmas de las manos sobre su vientre, empujándola contra él. Sus nalgas sufrieron automáticamente el conocimiento de una excitación masculina.

—No— se escuchó gritar.

Él la soltó rápidamente, echándose hacia atrás y mirándola acusadoramente. Como si ella fuera la culpable de sus actos. Como si acabara de decirle que la obedeciera y la tocara de esta forma. Y mucho peor, la culpaba por la palpitante erección dentro de sus pantalones que estaría matándolo.

Lo escuchó maldecir mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo tiraba al suelo con brusquedad. Los verdosos cabellos se movieron al unisonó del viento. En algún lugar, uno de los caballos relinchó asustado, como sintiera la misma furia del hombre.

La miró frustrado. Sus labios se movieron ligeramente, maldiciéndola y avisándola para que huyera de ahí. Y sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que huir de ahí, marcharse antes de que se abalanzara sobre ella como estaba haciendo.

A pasos gigantescos.

Giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr. Realmente quería correr hasta Jess, montar y cabalgar lejos. Sin embargo, solo pensó en correr hasta el viejo roble. Un árbol que ocupaba un tronco de más de diez personas tomadas de las manos y girando a su alrededor. Era hábil trepando- pese a que en tierra tropezara más veces que un bebé- y pensó que bien podía llegar hasta arriba y tirarle las botas como defensa.

Pero justo cuando pisaba algunas de las flores que crecían alrededor, él la atrapó.

Su mano izquierda se cerró con fuerza sobre su brazo derecho, apresándola en una tenaza imposible de liberar. La hizo girar hasta que chocaron y con el corazón totalmente desbocado por la carrera, jadeante, la besó. Un beso fuerte y ansioso. Tan deseoso que no logró negarse.

Gimiendo contra su boca, clavó las uñas en el torso desnudo. Con habilidad, la tomó en brazos. Sus bocas se separaron por escasos minutos, simples momentos para poder escuchar la amenaza. Una amenaza que anunciaba deseo y sexo. Y una amenaza que terminaría anclándola por completo a un recuerdo.

Porque sí.

Estaba a punto de hacerle el amor.

--

_Bueno, ya les avisé en el capi anterior que ya comenzaban a ver las cosas de forma adulta y a sentirse más atraídos sexualmente. Hace tiempo que decidí donde harían el amor por primera vez y bueno, Ryoma tiene experiencia de sobra xD. _

_En fin. Ya saben que las dudas deben de hacérmelas por lj =D que no puedo responder por pm y que pueden entrar a él a través de mi profile, como siepre._

_Saludos._


	16. Chapter 16

Despertó cuando algo cálido cubrió su cuerpo. Se encogió con el sueño claramente pesándole en los párpados. La necesidad de tragar y sentirse algo perdida. Parpadeó y vio las hojas verdes brillar bajo la luz del sol. Crear pequeños rayos de sol que adoraban a las pequeñas hierbecitas que crecían al pie del tronco y cubrirlas de la fuerte lluvia. Algunas estaban desordenadas y aplastadas. Arrancadas del talle y cubiertas por ropa. Ropa que no tardó en reconocer como la suya y entonces, el peso de todo cayó sobre ella como el peso de la realidad.

Una mano tibia se colocó sobre su frente, haciendo que mirase hacia arriba. Unos ojos dorados aparecieron antes que nada y después, las duras facciones del ranchero. El calor que sentía rodeándola era la chaqueta de él, que probablemente habría ido a buscarla cuando ella se había quedado dormida, y su cuerpo. Lo único que le cubría a él eran los vaqueros. Sus botas y calcetines estaban peleándose con las suyas y había ido únicamente a por la comida y la chaqueta. Probablemente, se habría quedado dormida en algún momento después de… eso.

¿Y eso qué había sido exactamente? Porque cosa de los dos, era. Cuando él la había besado ella había correspondido. Cuando sus manos se dirigieron hacia su camisa, ella le había ayudado a quitársela y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el sujetador fue roto. Simplemente le ofreció sus pechos y le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras se retorcía contra él.

Después quedaron totalmente de acuerdo que no era suficiente y los pantalones junto a los zapatos pasaron a mejor vida. Estaba segura de que su ropa interior inferior también había terminado para la basura. Y en algún momento de ese proceso las cosas se habían ido de las manos y había terminado empujándolo a su interior con fervor. No es que él se negara, por supuesto, porque aquel musculo caliente que lo catalogaba como varón irradiaba pura fuerza y pasión.

No había sido nada gentil y sabía que ella tampoco lo hubiera querido, porque seguramente, su maldita cabeza le habría dicho que estaba mal. Como se lo estaba diciendo ahora, cuando sus ojos dieron con el anillo de bodas. Dio un respingo, pero el brazo que la asía de las caderas le impidió huir. Él desvió la mirada hasta el mismo lugar que ella frunciendo el ceño. Apretó el puño.

—No estará por mucho tiempo.

Se echó a reír, porque no podía hacer más.

—Eso suena a que vas a matarla. ¿Desconectarla quizás? Eso sería asesinato y nunca te lo perdonaría.

ÉL pareció perplejo, gruñendo y tirando de ella hasta acomodarla mejor. Al instante comprendió por qué. La erección volvía a encontrarse ahí, en su punto álgido de la situación. Contra sus caderas.

—Existe el divorcio— le recordó roncamente. Ella asintió.

—Sí, desde luego existe. Dudo que te vean con buenos ojos por divorciarte de tu mujer mientras se está muriendo.

Ryoma maldijo nuevamente, tirando de ella hasta tenderla sobre las flores. Un par de ellas crujieron bajo su peso. Mirándola furioso, entrecerró los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios…?— se detuvo, al sentir que ella misma le ponía los dedos sobre sus labios.

—… ¿Quiero? No lo sé— respondió— no sé exactamente qué quiero. Quería esto y ahora me siento una como un cerdo revolcándose en paja porque no encuentra su lodo. Me he acostado con un hombre casado.

Deslizó la mano de su boca para acariciarle la mejilla, con ternura. En un imprevisto cambio, tiró de ella, sentándola sobre sus piernas y cubriéndola la espalda con su chaqueta. Suspiró cansadamente, inclinándose hacia delante. La piel caliente de su cuerpo recibió con una tremenda corriente eléctrica la parte superior de su cuerpo. Instintivamente, sus senos correspondieron. Se rozó involuntariamente contra él.

—Y por lo visto, mi cuerpo quiere volver a hacerlo— suspiró nuevamente y negó con la cabeza— ¿Te importa si dejo de engañarme?

Le miró atentamente, absorbiendo su respuesta. Cuando negó, rozando su rostro contra su mano, sonrió. Entonces, se empujó a sí misma para hablarle sinceramente desde la primera que se vieron.

—Estoy cansada. Primero me enamoré de Ryoga cuando solo era una cría y estuve esperándolo durante demasiado tiempo. Ansiando que estuviera pronto en mi casa y viniera a buscarme para llevarme con mi madre— rió emocionada— creía por entonces que los chicos guapos ayudaban a las niñas para ir a ver a sus desaparecidas madres. Qué ilusa, ¿Verdad? Después, apareció un día de mi vida sin que lo esperara y llegó con mujer y bombo incluido. Entonces, cuando creí que me iba ahogar en el dolor por él… empecé a ser consciente de que estabas ahí. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba totalmente enganchada a ti. Y ahora, no he podido luchar contra el respeto a Osakada como lo hice el día que me fui. Ryoma… si yo no he venido hasta ahora… era porque siempre te he deseado.

Alzó los ojos porque los había abajado de pura vergüenza. El rostro que se encontró creó la mayor sorpresa en ella. Con un ímpetu de orgullo en sus ojos. Sus fuertes manos ascendieron hasta su cuello y nuca, empujándola contra sí para besarla. No necesitaba más palabras y ella lo sabía, porque le conocía bien.

—Dime una sola cosa y no necesito frases románticas de esas de novelas escritas— susurró nada más separarse de sus labios— No quiero ser creída, pero… ¿vas a pedir el divorcio… para estar conmigo?

La mirada dorada recayó sobre ella con seguridad y la cabeza se movió afirmativamente a la vez que sus labios respondían la misma respuesta. Sin poderse controlar, dejó que el sentimiento de felicidad aflorara en su garganta, convirtiéndose en una risa. Arqueándose hacia atrás, sabiéndose sujeta por él. Apoyó las puntas de los pies contra el tronco del árbol, rodeándolo con sus piernas. El sexo contrario quedó entre los pliegues de su propio sexo, dándose cuenta de que aunque llevaba el pantalón, no estaba cerrado. Por supuesto, sino lo estaría matando.

Pero se extrañó de encontrar algo ahí y llevó su mano hasta el lugar. Cuando comprendió qué era, apartó la mano como si quemara, enrojeciendo. ¿Ella había tenido esa cosa tan grande enterrada entre sus piernas? Cerró y abrió la mano, como si quisiera quitarse aquella sensación pero realmente era para comprobar si realmente el tamaño de los hombres era siempre igual. Aunque no tenía demasiados ejemplos.

—Siéntate encima de mí— demandó con una sonrisa pícara cruzándole el rostro.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces y pensar seriamente a qué se refería. Cuando lo comprendió, se sintió enrojecer. Dobló las piernas y usó los fuertes hombros como punto de apoyo. Ayudándola, sujetándola con firmeza de las caderas, la empujó con suavidad contra su sexualidad.

Su cuerpo al completo vibró. Una sensación que anteriormente no había logrado atender gracias al sulfurar de su gran necesidad. Sentirlo dentro, abriéndose camino en su interior, acunarlo interiormente como si fuera algo que debía de ser. Y así era. Era la unión más cómplice del mundo.

Repentinamente, Echizen se quedó estático, mirando tras ella con la mirada ofuscada. Intentó girarse y lo único que logró fue la cabeza de dos caballos juntos. Uno moviéndose inquieto y el otro, en su puesto, recto y galante. Los reconoció al instante. Sintió deseos de gritar cuando vio a uno de los sujetos descender y acercarse a zancadas. Ryoma la empujó, sentándola a su lado e intentando levantarse, interponiendo su brazo a ella. El golpe llegó tan rotundo que la quijada del hombre crujió al recibir el golpe.

—Eres un hijo de puta, Echizen. Un maldito hijo de puta.

—Osakada. Esto seguro que tiene una explicación— la voz de su padre amortiguó el grito que iba a dar. Giró la cabeza hacia él, encontrándoselo con ojos duros— Yo…

—Déjelo, Ryuzaki. Esta será la última vez que visite este rancho y monte en uno de sus caballos. La próxima vez, será un aeropuerto, tal y como mi hija quería.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Entre la mirada acusadora de su padre, la furiosa del padre de Osakada que le decía de todo menos guapa y después… el rehúso de Ryoma cuando intentó ayudarle. Se cerró el pantalón secamente y pataleando las cosas de la comida, se alejó hasta sujetar a Karupin y subirse sobre él para espolearlo y marcharse por el lado contrario de su padre y el padre de Osakada.

Sola, desafortunada y encima, dolorida. _Ahí te quedas_. _Por meterte donde no debes. Por acostarte con un hombre casado. Gracias por joderla vida a todos los que trabajan en el rancho por un simple polvo._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro mientras recogía la ropa sin ver. A tropezones y vistiéndose únicamente con los pantalones y la camisa. Su ropa interior estaba tan rota como temía. La guardó en el abrigo y caminó con torpeza hasta Jess. Esta se acercó elegantemente, rozando su hocico contra su hombro. Le acarició el cuello y susurró:

—Jess… por favor, agáchate.

La yegua obedeció fielmente. Subió a regañadientes y nada poner rumbo hacia su casa, deseo haber ido caminando en lugar de sobre Jess. La dejó en la cuadra, encontrando a Eiji quitando las sillas de los dos caballos que su padre había utilizado y el señor Osakada. Sin dar explicaciones, dejó a Jess con él. El pelirrojo no haría preguntas. Simplemente se encargaría de su trabajo porque seguramente había visto a Osakada. marcharse como una furia y si la había estado insultado, podía hacerse una clara idea de qué había visto ese hombre.

Subió hasta su dormitorio, quitándose la poca ropa tirándola por todos lados de la habitación menos donde debería. Cuando se metió en la ducha, ya se había deshecho de la mitad de las lágrimas y continuaba llorando mientras se frotaba una y otra vez, quitándose la hierba de los cabellos, el tacto de su piel… Después, se cepilló los dientes como jamás lo había hecho.

Cuando salió, se quedó totalmente estática, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Cuando te envié a buscar a Ryoma, era una idea de besos, no una idea de que te estarías acostando con él.

Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, sentándose de refilón en la cama, llevándose las manos hasta el rostro. Su padre apretaba el sombrero entre sus dedos con fuerza, mirándola con una severidad que jamás había visto en él.

—Me gustaría saber en qué demonios estabas pensando.

—Yo no…— balbuceo, tocándose el rostro. Seguramente estaría totalmente pálida.

—Me has jodido todo. Puede que tú tengas una vida en la ciudad a la que podrás regresar, pero yo saqué este rancho a método de día y día— Golpeó con el puño sobre la peinadora— Por un puto calentón has echado todo a la mierda.

—Papa… ¿De qué estás hablando? — Cuestionó, perdida— Yo… lo que hice… vale, ha estado mal… él está casado… pero es mi cuerpo y mi vida, no tiene nada que ver con el rancho.

—Cuando Osakada pidió que Jess fuera sacrificada, era el menor de nuestros problemas. Ven conmigo— exigió, guiándola hasta el despacho y mostrándole un almanaque— revisa las cuentas. ¿Sabes cuantas cosas te has perdido en estos años? Tenemos que arreglar el tejado de la casa que se viene abajo, la valla de los toros está destrozada y mucho más fallos de los que crees. Osakada pensaba invertir en el rancho hasta que pudiera volver a pagárselo. Sabe lo mal que está todo el rancho y tú te acuestas con su yerno. Felicidades, has mandado el rancho a la mierda. Ahora, puedes volver a hacer la maleta y largarte a esa mierda de vida que tenias.

—Pero estos gastos son imposibles. Tenías dinero de sobra cuando me fui…

Yohei se dejó caer sobre su asiento y se rozó las sienes.

—Realmente eres tan inocente, Sakuno. ¿Quién crees que te ha estado pagando todo lo tuyo mientras estabas en casa de tu abuela? Ella no soltó un duro. Cada centavo que comías, de cada vestido que te ponías, los libros, las clases…. Todo salió de mi bolsillo. Tu abuela no te dio nada. Sin embargo, cuando murió te lo dejó todo a ti y a mí me desheredó. Vete a la ciudad y no jodas más el asunto.

Enrojeció, sintiendo las lágrimas volver a acumularse en sus ojos. Inclinó la cabeza, recibiendo cada severidad de su padre y con razón. Era culpable de todo y lo peor de todo es que siempre había estado viviendo engañada en aquella casa de la ciudad. Subió hasta su dormitorio, con claras ideas de hacer la maleta y marcharse, seguir el consejo de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando subió las escaleras y vio la puerta de la casa de Ryoma abrirse, sus pies giraron y corrieron sin siquiera obedecerla.

--

Maldijo entre dientes toda la mierda que tenía encima. No pensaba que un simple polvo podía llevar a tantas cosas y que cada vez más la mierda se acumulara sobre sus hombros y un dedo acusador de dimensiones enormes estuviera sobre él, señalándolo con clara culpabilidad.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? Bueno, siendo sinceros, únicamente en el sexo. Se había comportado como un animal y había desflorado a la mujer que no debía, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Pero cuando le había contestado de aquella forma tan sensual, joder, no pudo detenerse. Lo que no podía entender era que su cuerpo volvía a encenderse incluso después de ello. Eso no era normal. Porque no le había pasado con ninguna mujer.

Empujó la puerta con brusquedad.

—¡Ay!

Parpadeó, sorprendido. Abrió la puerta y se la encontró, tirada en la misma entrada de su casa, con las piernas abiertas y la mano en su frente.

—Me has dado con la puerta en la frente— protestó.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a volver a cerrarle la puerta, pero se vio inclinado y tirando de ella hacia el interior, quitándole las botas y haciendo café mientras ella permanecía sentada en el sofá, mirando todo con completa curiosidad. Se nota a cien leguas que Tomoka se había encargado de todo. La incomodidad creció todavía más.

Le llevó el café y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente, cosa que era bastante ridícula después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Había visto más de ella de lo que había visto jamás de Osakada. Y no se sentía para nada orgulloso.

—Tendrías que ponerte algo en la cara…. La tienes roja.

Se miró en el espejo, justo en el lugar donde el golpe de su suegro comenzaba a mostrarse como la huella de un asesino en la escena del crimen. Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

—Mi padre…. Iba a hacer un trato con tu suegro. El rancho… las cuentas, están en rojo.

Deslizó la mirada del café hasta ella. Abrazándose a sí misma y temblando, mirando fijamente la taza frente a ella, en la mesa.

—Creí que las cosas iban a ir bien. Me dejé llevar por el impulso que sentía por ti y ahora… no sé qué debo de hacer. Me siento tan … tan sola.

La miró fijamente y por primera vez, sintió deseos de estrangularla. ¿De qué demonios iba? El rancho estaba en perfectas condiciones, su suegro únicamente no pintaba nada ahí, ¿Verdad?

—Sé que estás pensando lo mismo que yo. Resulta que mi padre se ha gastado todos los ahorros en mi futuro mientras vivía con mi abuela… ahora, no le queda nada. Ni para reparar la valla de los toros. Si eso lo usa tu suegro, el rancho pasará a ser de los jefazos y mi padre irá de patitas a la calle.

Arqueó una ceja, encontrando aquella conversación una autentica imposibilidad.

—Mi padre ha estado pagando todo y no tenemos dinero. He visto las cuentas. A ustedes no os cobra la vivienda. Los demás trabajadores viven en las tierras y encima, tienen dinero. El rancho para mi madre es… es… su vida. Desde que mi madre murió aprendió a vivir aquí… nada más.

Dejó la taza vacía en el borde de la chimenea, cruzándose de brazos, preguntándose si todo sería culpa de él únicamente. Al fin y al cabo, él se había abalanzado sobre ella. Él había sido quien estaba encima de ella y quien había empujado como si dependiera la vida en ello.

—También me ha echado con platos destemplados. Que vuelva a la ciudad.

Alzó una ceja cuestionando. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo indirectamente que la recogiera de la basura? Iba de culo. Él mismo estaba hasta las trancas de todo aquello. Si Ryuzaki perdía el rancho él mismo perdería el empleo, aunque pedir trabajo como veterinario ecuestre no era tan difícil. Existían muchos ranchos que necesitaban uno.

—Tengo que evitar esto, pero mi abuela dejó una clausura para que pueda utilizar mi dinero.

— ¿Cuál? — Cuestionó.

—Que estuviera casada.

Recordó el plan de Ryuzaki y comprendió al instante. Sumire Ryuzaki seguramente tendría en mente que ambos se casaran y el día de mañana dejarle todo a ambos. Sin embargo, el destino tenía sus cartas y tanto a la ranchera como a él les habían guiado en diferentes maneras. Cada quien por su rumbo.

Un terrible estruendo rompió el silencio. La tormenta comenzó a caer como agua de invierno. Los cristales no tardaron en quedar empañados y el frio comenzar a calarse por las paredes hasta enfriarlos. Escuchó el sonido de los motores al arrancarse cuando probablemente Momoshiro y Eiji se marchaban.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, había alzado las piernas y pegado a sus hombros. Los pies sobre el sofá y tiritando. Los deseos de volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos se le hizo un nudo el estómago. Repentinamente, la bombilla pareció encenderse en su mente y caminó como una bala hasta su despacho. Sacó papeles a doquier y se detuvo cuando halló el que buscaba. Increíblemente, Osakada lo había firmado. Quizás en un arrebato de furia o simplemente, por seguridad. No importaba. La firma estaba ahí. Solo necesitaba un notario.

—Ryoma, ¿he dicho algo malo?

La trémula voz le obligó a levantar la mirada y casi sonriendo, le ofreció el papel. Cuando la débil muchacha ojeó la hoja se echó a llorar. Frotándose los ojos, hipó, mirándole fijamente.

—Tú… ¿Vas a aceptar esto? Quiero decir… vas a separarte para casarte conmigo y recuperar así el rancho, ¿verdad? Solo te pido eso— rogó con ojos suplicantes— da igual… si después quieres que nos separemos para regresar con ella, pero…

Rompió las distancias rápidamente, sujetándole la muñeca y tirando de ella hacia un costado, a la vez que con la otra mano se aseguró de sujetar su nuca. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella. La giró contra la mesa del escritorio y la subió ahí, reteniéndola. Apretó sus dedos contra la pierna izquierda, obligándola a pegarla contra sus caderas.

En un vano intento de intentar retenerle, desvió los dedos entre sus besos, reteniéndole. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hiperventilando por sus besos, los labios hinchados el cuerpo arqueado contra él. Tragó nerviosa.

—Esto… antes te ha costado un puñetazo y a mí un buen rapapolvo… si sigues, lo próximo que vamos a tener es un tiro de escopeta y una varilla de marcar a los toros en mi culo cuando me den la patada al avión.

Lo sopesó seriamente. Imaginándose a él con un tiro en donde fuera y a ella con el trasero marcado. Casi cómico.

—No importa— zanjó. Ella se echó a reír. Una risa que hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba. Le sabio a pura gloria.

—Tú… ¿Realmente no te ha dolido ese golpe, no?

—He recibido otros peores.

Y recordó algo que seguramente nadie de la granja Ryuzaki sabría y que ni siquiera Sakuno escucharía nunca a menos que Eiji o él hablaran. Ninguno de los dos diría que se liaron a mamporros cuando el pelirrojo regresó y él ya podía más que defenderse. Tenía que dar gracias a haberse valido por mucho tiempo de sus brazos y manos, lo suficientemente fuertes como para servirle de defensa aquel día. Claro que ninguno ganó. Ambos cayeron como plomo al suelo y Ryuzaki tuvo que ir a recogerlos y darles dos buenos calmantes que dolieron más que los golpes.

Sakuno pasó sus dedos por el carrillo herido suavemente. Entrecerró los ojos. El dolor no era importante y debía de ser realmente escaso con el que él le había hecho a ella. Sin esperárselo, llevó la mano hasta la uve del cuerpo femenino, por encima del vaquero. La joven enrojeció totalmente y le miró aturdida.

—El dolor…— carraspeó, sintiéndose como un idiota fuera de sus cabales. No era un ñoño como muchas otras mujeres habían tratado de plasmarle e intentaban hacerle relatar frases de Shakespeare que jamás diría— ¿se fue?

—No recuerdo que me doliera, sinceramente— Sakuno frunció las cejas, moviéndose ligeramente contra aquella mano— Pero, gracias. Además, yo también me comporté de la forma menos femenina que debería. Cuando crecemos, parece que no solo nuestros cuerpos cambian. Nuestras mentes también… los deseos… el comportamiento… incluso he llegado a ser una pecadora. Una pecadora que…— bajó los ojos hasta su mano, todavía sobre el sexo contrario— se siente ahora mismo como si estuviera cabalgando sobre el corcel más brioso del mundo, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora… realmente, soy feliz.

Gruñó, sintiendo que el corazón desbordaba, que aquel sentimiento era tan repetible como lo había sido cuando tenía tan solo dieciséis años y había recibido su primer y amargo beso a punto de desmayarse. Y desde entonces, aquel sentimiento no le había abandonado. Ni siquiera por las noches de insomnio.

Acercó su frente hasta la de ella, posándola y acariciándose lentamente con el rostro hasta que ocupó nuevamente sus labios.

—No te pienso llevar a la cama— Advirtió, presionando los dedos por encima de la tela del vaquero.

Porque éste era el único lugar de la casa que podía bien jurar que era suyo. Ni una maldita fotografía de aquella absurda boda. Nada que tuviera que ver con Osakada. Solo un papel demasiado importante que adentró en un cajón, cerrándolo con la punta del pie. El resto de la mesa terminó por alguna parte del suelo, no le importaba donde. Ni siquiera si el teléfono quedó descolgado porque no esperaba la llamada de nadie.

La extendió con suavidad sobre la madera tapizada y tiró de la goma que sujetaba sus cabellos, esparciéndolos por encima del mueble. Desde pequeño había tenido cierta fijación por esa masa caoba. La masa suave de sus senos acaricio la seda de la camisa, alarmando su esperanza de que estuvieran libre de sujeción. Cuando pasó elegantemente los dedos por encima de la ropa, gimió de alivio. Disfrutó del tacto y de verla arquearse contra él, suplicarle y ronronear. Inclinó la cabeza, levantando la ropa hasta el ombligo, besándole el vientre, descendiendo y apretando su boca justo ahí donde debía, maldiciendo la tela vaquera. Con torpeza, la vio llevar las manos hasta el lugar, tanteando para abrirse la prenda y tirar de ella hacia abajo. Ayudándola, descendió lo más deprisa que pudo la tela, subiendo hasta ella de nuevo, colmándola de besos por las piernas, en el interior los muslos y finalmente, ahí. Cuando lo hizo, disfrutó escuchándola gemir tanto como con su tarea.

—Esto… está mal… está mal…— se repitió ella una y otra vez, entre gemido y gemido, entre sus retorcidos movimientos contra él, incluso cuando grito nada más penetrarla. Cuando le clavó las uñas en la espalda y rió al superar la barrera del placer.

Pero como la primera vez, terminó cayendo dormida. Esbozando una sonrisa de rendimiento cansancio, la tomó en brazos, cargando con ella hasta el sofá y cubriéndola con una manta limpia. Se dio una ducha, cogió los papeles y se marchó.

--

Cuando despertó, había oscurecido. La habitación estaba tan oscura que le pareció siniestra. Llena de fotografías de gente que no conocía, de falsas sonrisas y abrazos obligados. El aroma de un perfume que seguramente había sido importado de la ciudad y la delicadeza de una mujer adinerada. Estaba arropada con una manta de pelo de oveja y seguía con la camisa puesta. El resto de su ropa seguramente estaría en el despacho de Ryoma.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Muchas emocionales, de esperanza vana y otras, dolorosas. Porque seguramente, no sería justo que un hombre abandonara a una mujer que está cerca de la muerte para salvar un rancho. Porque era consciente de que solo sería para eso.

—Si tienes frio, puedo traerte tu ropa.

Dio un respingo, girándose hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Lo reconoció por su postura y por su manía de apretar entre sus dedos el gorro. Se cubrió hasta la garganta y enrojeció, agradeciendo la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Ryoma me ha llamado hace una hora, diciendo que no podría venir y que estabas aquí. No puedo creerme que una vez más te hayas acostado con él sabiendo lo mal que estamos. Ya no es por el dinero, Sakuno, ¿quieres matarme de un infarto?

—No, papá… de verdad que no— respondió presurosa— lo que sucede es que… yo amo a Ryoma. Lo sabes mejor que nadie…

—Así es. Pero creí que te había criado con un poco de más sesera sobre la cabeza. Te estás acostando con un hombre casado.

—Dentro de poco no lo será.

—Dudo que pueda divorciarse como si nada. Su mujer está en coma, no ha dicho ni mu.

Negó con la cabeza, acomodándose sobre el sofá.

—Ryoma lleva queriendo divorciarse de ella desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿No te das cuenta, papá? Observa bien esta casa y dime; ¿Dónde ves algo que realmente pertenezca a Ryoma? Él es totalmente infeliz aquí.

Yohei guardó silencio, meciéndose en la extraña butaca mientras observaba la habitación en silencio, deteniéndose en la puerta encajada del despacho. Los papeles revueltos indicaban claramente dónde había sido su momento sexual y estaba segura de que si le daba por entrar, enrojecería al ver los restos de su unión.

—Tienes razón. Creo que lo único que tiene realmente ese chico es ese estudio. ¿Por qué esa prisa para divorciarse?

—Quiere casarse conmigo. Igual no porque me ame, sino más bien, para hacerme un favor.

Yohei carraspeó, tensándose.

—Y, ¿de qué clase de favor estamos hablamos? Porque por tu madre que si me dices que es únicamente sexo lo que quieres, que te pongo la mano encima como nunca te hice— advirtió con severidad.

—Nada de eso— aseguró, temblorosa—. Es por culpa de la abuela y sus visiones de "niña de buena familia y dama perfecta de las que ya no quedan". Decían que como hija de un ranchero y futura promesa de colocadora de arneses de caballo, debía de tener…

—… un hombre en tu cama que te caliente y te alimente— terminó él por ella, echándose a reír— sí, a mí me decía lo mismo con las mujeres. Entonces, imagino que contigo hizo lo mismo que conmigo: No darte dinero hasta que tengas un marido en tu cama y te caliente.

—Así es. Y yo quiero… quiero casarme con él— confesó— pero… si Ryoma no puede hacerlo… si realmente es tan difícil, cogeré a Jess y me iré al pueblo, me casaré con el primero que acepte y pagaré todas las deudas. El dinero que gano con las empresas va también a esa cuenta corriente. Créeme, papá, hay tanto que el deseo de convertirlo en un aeropuerto jamás podrá ser realidad.

—Ahora comprendo por qué no elegiste dar dinero cuando lo de Jess. Estabas dejando esto para un asunto más extremo…

Yohei suspiró, levantándose hasta sentarse a su lado. Tomándola de las manos, la acunó contra sí.

—Perdóname, cariño. He olvidado que has vuelto a crecer. Siempre te he estado empujando a buscar lo que quieres y cuando se trata de sexo, me ciego y ofendo. Sigues siendo mi niña, ¿sabes? Así que no me da la gana de imaginarme lo que cualquier otro hombre puede ser capaz de hacerte. Y he de reconocer que hubiera deseado jamás haberos visto en la cima… Dios, ni tu madre ni yo fuimos tan descarados mientras te creábamos— se echó a reír, contagiándoselo— siento haber sido un capullo.

—Papá, voy a tener que pegarte un buen coscorrón por meterte con mi padre— bromeó. Suspiró y se estiró— ahora, solo me queda esperar las noticias que traiga Ryoma. Ojalá pueda casarse conmigo.

—Bueno, ya veremos, porque ¿Sabes? Creo que el tonto de Steve Martius ha salido del reformatorio, igual, como te gustan los hombres casados podrías…

Le dio un codazo, hinchando los mofletes y sonrojándose.

—Vale, vale, fiera. Era una broma. Creo que Eiji sería la mejor elección. Como hombre que tiene orgullo se sentirá plato de segunda mesa, pero bueno, tu lo eres y puedes ser feliz.

—Papá, ¿has venido a animarme y a hacer las paces o meterme en una depresión? — Gruñó, bufando y cruzándose de brazos— porque estando como estoy, me largo.

Yohei Ryuzaki se echó a reír.

—Ya te imagino, liada como una india con la manta, con el culo viéndosete y saliendo a plena lluvia. Realmente sería un panorama para ver. Lástima que mis hombres no estén para verte. Vale, frena fiera, era una broma.

Casi se sintió como una niña, enfadándose con su padre como cuando tenía siete años y le decía que se había comido su chocolate favorito. O simplemente, porque no comprendía por qué su ajetreado padre no podía contarle un cuento antes de irse a dormir. O porqué siempre se encontraba desconsoladamente solo en el salón, con una fotografía de su madre a su lado, mirando la chimenea mientras sostenía una copa de coñac entre sus dedos y brindaba por nadie cuando era su cumpleaños. Ahora que comprendía todas aquellas cosas, sentía que la madurez no solo había llegado sexualmente.

Y lo peor de todo es que estaba siendo demasiado sincera con todo. Pero ya le daba demasiado igual. Cuando había rehuido de sus sentimientos para dejar que los demás fueran felices había sido apaleada e insultada. Ahora, lo quería todo aunque fuera simplemente momentáneo. No importaba si no duraba. Se conformaba simplemente con poco y era demasiado lo que iba a recibir si todo salía bien.

La puerta crujió al abrirse y cerrarse violentamente por culpa del viento. Echizen maldijo y entró en la habitación, encendiendo la luz. Ambos parpadearon ante la repentina luz. Echizen pareció perplejo al verlos, pero se encogió de hombros y entró.

—Y bien, ¿Cómo ha ido esa reunión con los abogados? — preguntó su padre, acariciándole la espalda. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros una vez más.

—Mañana dirá cosas— aclaró.

—Iréis malamente si el padre de Osakada se entromete, ¿habéis teniendo en cuenta en eso?

—El documento se hizo antes de que ella fuera herida. Es decir, ella estaba en sus cabales cuando firmó, ¿no es así? — intervino, queriendo aclarar el asunto. Ryoma asintió, aliviándola— Entonces, ¿qué piensas papá?

Yohei pareció meditarlo durante un momento.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta eso… no sé cómo estarán las cosas legales. La verdad. Pero si los papeles del divorcio estaban firmados y solo se necesitaba tasarlos… supongo que estará bien. Ryoma— lo miró fijamente nada más que regresó de la cocina con dos zumos y una cerveza, la cual se la entregó a su padre y a ella el otro zumo— ¿Estás seguro de volver a meterte en el lio del matrimonio nada más salir del otro? Mi hija no gusta de estas cosas tan remilgadas, sin embargo, sí gusta del trabajo duro.

Ryoma la miró por un momento, entrecerrando los ojos. Como si quisiera asegurarse de qué era mejor. Hasta que volvió a encogerse de hombros y beber tranquilamente. Su padre se echó a reír y se palmeó las rodillas antes de levantarse.

—Voy a decirle a Kawamura que esta noche solo seremos dos para cenar. Sakuno, te lo voy a decir delante de Ryoma porque no me gusta esconderme y lo sabes: Si no le dan el divorcio a Ryoma, te vas derechita a casa y se acabó el meterte en la cama de un hombre casado, ¿entendido?

Alzó una mano a modo de sargento.

—Recibido, padre. Su señora hija regresara a su dormitorio, se meterá en su cama de niña noble y dormirá la mona en sueños— bromeó. Yohei siseó y le señaló con un dedo severo. Rió— vale, vale. Me portaré bien— promete.

Yohei Ryuzaki se cubrió con el sombrero, el cual golpeó ligeramente con sus dedos para saludar como despido. Ambos lo miraron hasta que se fueron. Ryoma se dejó caer sobre la butaca pesadamente y bufó, cansado, tirando del cuello de la camisa para abrirlo ligeramente. Por el cambio de ropa, suponía que se habría duchado. Y ella estaba ansiando una buena ducha. Porque sentía los estragos del sexo por toda su piel y no sabía si decir si eso era agradable o no.

Incluso el aroma resultaba… atrayente por alguna razón. Era una mezcla extrañamente… Giró su cabeza hacia Ryoma, enlazándose la manta, se levantó hasta acercarse a él y empezó a olisquearle. Echizen arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Te has vuelto un perro?

Se echó a reír, sintiendo la mirada atenta del hombre, parpadeó, completamente perdida.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó preocupada— ¿no puedo reírme?

Él negó con la cabeza, extendiendo la mano hasta su cintura, tirando de ella con suavidad y sentándola sobre sus piernas.

—Hazlo otra vez— Demandó. Esta vez fue su turno de alzar una ceja inquisitiva.

—Quieres… ¿Qué me ría de nuevo? — Y, pese a que no quería, lo hizo nuevamente, acomodándose sobre él— ¿Por qué he de reírme?

Se llevó uno de los dedos hasta la boca, mirándola malicioso. No pensaba soltar prenda pero sospechaba que simplemente, le gustaba que se riera. Y si era así, a ella le gustaba reírse cuando realmente tenía ganas.

—Ryoma, ¿dónde está el baño? Me gustaría darme una ducha…

Por un instante, los ojos dorados brillaron, mirándola atentamente. Deslizó los dedos por la camisa, desatando cada botón y abriéndole la camisa. Lentamente, se la quitó, tirándola atrás. Llevó las manos hasta sus senos, cubriéndoselos. Él chasqueó la lengua, pero continuó, tirando de la manta con fuerza. En un instante, quedó totalmente desnuda ante él.

—La tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Enrojeció, estirando la mano queriendo coger la manta, pero él se la apartó hábilmente.

—Desnuda— incitó brillándole los ojos maliciosamente.

La vergüenza inundó su rostro. El frio le irritó la piel hasta ponerle el bello de punta, pero la sensualidad de esa invitación claramente la excitó. Saltó ágilmente de encima de él y se puso en pie. Sus largos cabellos ayudarían claramente a esconder mucho de lo que él ansiara ver y sonrió cuando fue así. Sin embargo, él no parecía inmutarse, continuaba mirándola con el mismo deseo que había visto desde el primer momento en que se cruzaron en la cima de la montaña y ella le tiró la bota a la cabeza.

Sí, la adultez modificaba muchas cosas, pero si Ryoma Echizen continuaba siendo un hombre de pies a cabeza, también continuaba teniendo el mismo carácter que le habían otorgado. Y la realidad es que lo prefería así. No quería ver y escuchar cosas como "Te quiero, no te marches de mi lado porque moriría por ti" Se echó a reír nada pensar en imaginárselo diciéndolo. No, por dios. Ryoma no era esa clase de hombre. No era el personaje de una novela barata o de una serie en que una fan cualquiera le retorcía su carácter para que fuera como ella quisiera y no como el personaje que era. Ryoma era… Ryoma.

Caminó en línea recta y abrió la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Un enorme baño la recibió. No podía sorprenderse porque era la mitad de pequeño que los que su abuela tenía en su casa de la ciudad y contaba con siete de ellos de uso comunitario y quince que no lo eran. Iba a cerrar la puerta tras ella cuando él se lo impidió. Sujetó la puerta con una mano, abriéndola y inclinándose contra el quicio de la puerta y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Se giró rápidamente, quitándoselo y tirándolo al váter.

—Tú, ¿estás loco? Con el asma no puedes fumar.

Perplejo, frunció el ceño.

—Llevo diez años haciéndolo. No he muerto.

Llevó las manos a las caderas y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra. No sé quién te dejo hacerlo, pero desde luego, fumar no es nada recomendable fumar. Déjalo… por favor— suplicó— además, te huele horrible el aliento. Tus besos son asquerosos y las manos te huelen a tabaco. Es asqueroso. As-que-ro-so. Y tu encima tienes asma, ¿te vas a fastidiar más los pulmones?

Y era verdad. Un hombre no era atractivo cuando fumaba, porque no se daba cuenta de lo mal que llegaba a oler. Sí, podía ser elegante su forma de coger el cigarro, entre cerrar los ojos y expulsar el humo, pero lo demás… ya podía bien vestirse de esmoquin que si olía mal, olía mal. Además, odiaba las manos y dientes amarillos.

No creía que Ryoma se hubiera recuperado así como así de su enfermedad principal y odiaba pensar que su mujer no hubiera hecho nada por detenerle a la hora de fumar. Enfadada, encendió el grifo y se metió debajo. Restó importancia a que él estuviera ahí, observando algo tan íntimo como una ducha. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la ropa caerse, dio un respingo. Con el agua cayéndole sobre el cuerpo y el rostro, parpadeó, estirando la mano hacia él.

—Pero, ¿Qué haces? — Cuestionó aturdida.

—Huelo mal, ¿no? — Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y echándose jabón en la mano. Con minucioso trabajo, se dedicó a lavarle cada parte de su cuerpo. Avergonzada, dio un pequeño bote— ¿qué?

—Escuece, eso pasa— se defendió, aclarándose— además… esta costumbre es rara… ¿Qué las personas no se duchan solas? Me siento como cuando era pequeña y mi padre se dedicaba a lavarme solo y peleando porque no terminara de poner todo perdido.

Estiró los brazos, rodeándole la ancha cintura.

—Claro que esto jamás será lo mismo. Mi padre… no me miraba como lo haces tú.

Apoyó la mandíbula sobre su torso y le miró atentamente lo más que pudo. Sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente de los contrarios.

—Sí, definitivamente, él no me miraba como tú.

Suavemente, los brazos de él la rodearon, levantándola hasta sus labios se posaron. No importaba el agua y tampoco importó demasiado el riesgo de resbalarse cuando la tomó nuevamente.

Tras tomar otra ducha acabada finalmente únicamente con jabón, ambos se encerraron en la cocina hasta la hora de la cena. La gran mesa del salón parecía de cuento de hadas, echas especialmente para separar a la familia realmente, con una silla a cada lado. Una silla que estiró hasta ponerla al lado del plato colocado junto al de Ryoma. La cena trascurrió tranquilamente y mientras ella lavó los platos, Ryoma se dirigió al establo, asegurándose de la salud de Karupin.

Una vez a solas en aquella casa, comprendió lo enormemente sola que pudo llegar a sentirse una vez Osakada. Mirándolo bien, ahora mismo se sentía como la sirvienta que esperaba convertirse en una princesa un día de esos, mientras que realmente la princesa estaba pasándolo mal. Osakada no se merecía estar así.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y cuando Ryoma entró, se encontraba echada sobre el quicio de la encimera, con las manos sobre el rostro y la mirada perdida en nada.

—Oí, ¿qué pasa?

—Deberías de estar con ella. Esperar a que despierte y saludarla sonriente cuando abra los ojos para ti.

Echizen frunció el ceño, acercándose.

—De qué hablas— exigió.

—Estando aquí me he dado cuenta de una cosa. De lo mal que lo ha debido de pasar esa mujer… Ryoma… es cierto que en esta casa no tienes nada. Se nota que no tienes… ningún rincón. Pero, ¿qué pasa con ella? Cuando te has ido ahora mismo… me he sentido totalmente sola. Sin nadie. Con una mesa enorme para darte aire… con unas habitaciones enormes para no asfixiarte— se abrazó a sí misma, mirándole fijamente— con una cama tan grande que caben tres personas. Con baños todos con bañera para que decidieras hacerle lo que me has hecho a mí… ¿Has entendido los sentimientos de Tomoka alguna vez?

Movió negativamente la cabeza a la par que él. Sonrió angustiosa y se dirigió hasta la salida. Cuando intentó retenerla, se soltó con suavidad.

—No. Esta noche no me quedaré contigo. Quiero que sientas lo que ella sintió por una vez, antes de decidir si yo o ella. Lo siento.

La puerta vibró cuando abrió y cerró, luchando contra el viento. Caminó hasta el establo, encontrándose con Jess, acariciándola, se adentró en el cajón. La yegua se agachó hasta estirarse en el suelo, amablemente, se sentó a su lado, terminando dormida ahí, junto al único animal fiel que realmente conocía.

**Continuará…**

--


	17. Chapter 17

La punta del cigarrillo brilló en medio de la oscuridad. Una única señal de que no había logrado dormir. Estaba exhausto de tanto controlarse para no ir tras ella, perseguirla y meterla en cintura. Era una idiotez que antepusiera los sentimientos de Osakada a los de ella, pero Ryuzaki era así. Y en cierto modo, también lo comprendía. Tomoka siempre había estado sola, esperando por algo que él jamás le daría. Solían suceder estas cosas cuando otras personas deciden guiar tu vida a una felicidad falsa y angustiosa que jamás procrearía en la libertad del deseo mutuo.

Miró el cigarrillo y frunció el ceño, recordando las palabras dichas por la castaña. Se hubiera reído si realmente tuviera ganas al verse apagarlo y tirar el paquete entero a la papelera cercana al sofá. Nunca dormía en su dormitorio desde que Osakada sufriera el accidente y tampoco había querido subir a él durante el tiempo que estuvo con ella. Demonios, si no se acercaba a ella. Siempre dormía de espaldas y fingía no escucharla cuando le llamaba en busca del sexo que jamás le dio y ella se tenía que apañar consigo misma, acariciándose y tocándose. No rompía su trato matrimonial mientras que él sí.

Pensándolo bien; ¿Tomoka no había sido también una engañada en parte del tratado de su madre? Al fin y al cabo, Tomoka fue engañada con la promesa de un matrimonio del que no sabía quién sería su pareja hasta el momento y si decidió estar con él fue simplemente porque le gustó realmente, desconociendo sus sentimientos. Y en sí, él también tenía las culpas por haberle dado falsas esperanzas al querer herir a Sakuno, ¿o no?

Mierda, realmente, Osakada era la víctima.

Saltó del sofá, buscó su ropa y puso rumbo al hospital.

Osakada continuaba en la misma cama, con los mismos tubos, con las mismas enfermeras cuidándola. Y en la misma oscuridad, sin él. Nada había cambiado. En otras habitaciones maridos esperaban el despertar de sus esposas. Él iba únicamente de visita. Nada más.

Se sentó junto a la silla que había al costado izquierdo de la cama, cuidando especialmente de que ninguno de los cables que acudían a su esposa se enredaran por su culpa. La observó, inclinando sobre sus rodillas con las manos entre su rostro.

Había adelgazado o al menos, eso sospechaba. Nunca se había sentado rato largo y tendido a observarla. Así como tampoco en qué se ponía, si alguna noche cenaba o simplemente si se había hecho daño. Era un maldito hijo de puta como esposo. El anillo en su mano significaba mucho más que simplemente ocupar una casa y una cama de la que jamás hacían uso. Si eso mismo era lo que le iba a entregar a Ryuzaki, ¿qué clase de mierda era?

—Los remordimientos siempre caen sobre los hombros de un hombre.

Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Osakada esperaba en el quicio, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. El hombre parecía no haber dormido nada en absolutamente tres meses. De repente, se dio cuenta: Había sido él quien cuidaba de Tomoka todas las noches, quien la velaba en su lugar y continuaba a la par con sus negocios.

—¿Has venido a explicarle todo lo que has hecho? ¿Los cuernos que le has puesto aprovechando que ella está cerca de la muerte? ¿Las anteriores relaciones que has tenido únicamente basadas en sexo mientras que a ella no la has tocado ni una sola vez? Oh, sí, Echizen. Estos días he estado investigando sobre ti y sinceramente, pensé que era ridículo meter a los Ryuzaki en este lio. Eso, hasta que os vi en la colina. Convertir a una hija de buena familia en una prostituta, debería de darte vergüenza.

Su cuerpo se incorporó con furia, encarándose al hombre. No era su intención pelearse, pero algo, dentro de él, muy profundo, estalló. Osakada perdió ligeramente el equilibrio al incorporarse, pero pareció sorprendido.

—¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? Soy tu suegro.

—No por mucho. — No, no quería contárselo, es que simplemente… bueno, estaba quemado—. Los papeles están listos.

Osakada apretó los puños. Sus ojos irradiando ira.

—¿Vas a abandonar a mi hija tal y como esta?

—Sí— respondió, asegurándose estabilidad. El hombre parecía a punto de molerle a palos—. Totalmente.

Sería un siseo lo que interrumpiría su batalla. Los pasos de enfermeras corriendo hacia la habitación y una máquina zumbante que no les permitiría articular más palabra que de preocupación. Intercambiando miradas interrogativas fueron expulsados hasta media hora después. El médico apareció con aspecto cansado, tocándose las mejillas sudadas y observándoles con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes— dijo, sentándose en los asientos frente a ellos—. La señora Echizen ha despertado. Hemos logrado controlar sus constantes vitales y no corre ningún riesgo. Sin embargo, todavía es pronto para saber si está estable o no. El golpe que recibió hirió su cerebro y puede haber ocasionado un trauma cerebral a alta escala. Los síntomas pueden varias según el grado.

—Resumiendo— demandó firme el padre. El médico suspiró.

—Que hasta que no pasen unas horas no podré decirles exactamente si está en sus cabales o no. Ahora mismo, lo mejor es que esté sola. Está sedada y recuperándose poco a poco. Cuando su estado sea el oportuno, les avisaremos.

—En pocas palabras; Nos está echando— gruñó el hombre. El médico asintió.

El rostro del empresario endureció.

—Somos su…

El hombre levantó una mano, acallándolo.

—Mire, señor Osakada, puede que en su territorio sea Dios. Ahora está en el mío. Han alterado a la paciente hasta el punto de hacerla despertar con brusquedad. ¿Quiere que se lo diga más claro? Bien, se lo diré: Están jodiendo la salud de mi paciente, lárguense. Ambos. Porque por lo que tengo entendido, señor Echizen, nunca ha estado junto a su esposa cuando debía de estar: ¿Sabe cuántas recaídas a tenido a lo largo del tiempo que ha estado hospitalizada? ¿Es consciente de cuántos trasplantes de sangre hemos tenido que hacerle? Lo dudo. Lo único que ambos saben hacer es poner una firma sobre un papel y venir a joder la marrana. Lo repetiré una vez más: Fuera de mi hospital hasta que os llamemos.

Más claro: agua. Se levantó a regañadientes y comenzó su salida hasta el exterior. El aire fresco le refrescó las ideas y cuando Osakada se encontró a su lado, ya no sentía ganas de reventarle la nariz que acomodaba en su rostro. El hombre parecía impactado por haber sido expulsado. Pero el remedio era ese para calmar los ánimos.

No le dijo nada, tan solo subió en su coche y se marchó. Él hizo otro tanto, mirando la ventana donde su esposa se encontraba antes de salir. Tomoka era inoportuna hasta para despertar de un coma.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó inmóvil, observando aquella ventana como si estuviera escrito en ella el papel que debía de seguir. Quería decirle que la dejaba pero, ¿por qué exactamente? ¿Por qué amaba a Sakuno desde el primer beso? ¿Por qué quería estar con ella durante el resto de su vida? ¿Por qué era la única mujer a la que quería para compartir su cama y su casa sin ser despreciados conocidos? ¿Por qué la deseaba tanto que de solo imaginársela la erección luchaba contra sus pantalones? ¿Por qué ella amaba a los caballos tanto como él?

Maldición, la respuesta a todas esas preguntas era un llano y claro sí.

Se percató de dónde estaba cuando los rayos solares comenzaron a arañar sus irritados ojos a falta de sueño. Había pasado la noche entera dentro del coche, mirando directamente a la ventana. Arrancó el motor únicamente para detenerlo cuando una enfermera golpeó los cristales del coche. Abrió la puerta y arqueó una interrogante ceja.

—Si quiere verla, puede hacerlo. Hemos visto lo que ha sucedido y su espera en el parquin. El médico es amigo de la familia Ryuzaki y no ha soportado saber cómo ha insultado ese hombre a la chica. Ha sido justo. Pero usted la ha defendido y eso, es algo importante para él así que puede entrar. Ella está… despierta y por ahora parece estable. Ha mantenido una conversación con el doctor y parece que todo va sobre ruedas. Aprovecha ahora y ves.

No dudo demasiado. Salto del vehículo y caminó tras la enfermera hasta la habitación. Tomoka se encontraba tendida sobre las sábanas limpias. Muchos de los aparatos que hasta ahora había necesitado habían desaparecido y sus ojos miraban algo soñolientos y dolidos a su alrededor. Al verle, azorada, se arregló los cabellos.

—Ryoma…

Su voz sonaba cruda, dolorida. Los largos días que llevaba sin hablar afectaban junto al tuvo de respiración. Pero igualmente no consiguió refrenar el deseo, la alegría y la necesidad. Sintiéndose como un perro, se acercó hasta ella, haciendo lo que nunca durante su matrimonio había hecho por él mismo: La besó.

Tomoka suspiró roncamente, cerrando los ojos en el trascurso para abrirlos más tarde, saboreándolo. Ryoma se sintió estúpido por ese comportamiento, por darle más esperanzas, por aumentar sus deseos.

—Has venido de nuevo— dijo, mirándole de reojo mientras se tensaba. Extendió una mano hacia él que aceptó—. Gracias.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. No se había comportado como los demás maridos. Daba la casualidad que ese día estaba ahí, nada más. ¿Por qué aumentar sus creencias? Quizás por lástima, por culpabilidad o simplemente, porque realmente sentía algo. Stop. ¿Sentir algo por Osakada? ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Acaso un hombre no era solo de una mujer?

—Voy a divorciarme— soltó. Osakada guardó inusualmente silencio.

Sus manos continuaron unidas mientras se observaban mutuamente, calibrándose. Osakada únicamente parecía esperarlo. Acaricio sus dedos contra los de él y le correspondió el gesto distraídamente.

—Te amo.

—Yo no— respondió.

—Lo sé. Lo he sabido siempre— expresó encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas para pelear contigo, ni gritarte, lo siento. Estoy… demasiado cansada— se tocó la frente, cubriéndose los ojos con el resto de dedos y el dorso de la mano. Ryoma sabía perfectamente que estaba a punto de llorar—. ¿Es ella? Rinko me dijo una vez que amabas a una mujer que no podías tener, que el cariño lo hacia el roce y tú la olvidarías. Es mentira, ¿verdad? La quieres.

Guardó silencio, descendiendo la mirada hacia sus manos, llevándose ésta hasta sus labios, besándole el interior de la palma respetuosamente. Tomoka fingió una carcajada, mirándole esta vez. Sus ojos rojos y la mandíbula temblándole. Los labios al compás, luchando contra el llanto.

—Dios mío… te he dado tantos años de infelicidad. Te obligué a hacer cosas que no debía. Ignoré lo que pasaba para mí bien y por cabezonería mía estoy en esta cama, con la cabeza como si fuera un bombo y con muchos días de mi vida sin recordar.

Guardó silencio, porque era lo mínimo que podría entregarle. Tomoka rompió el contacto de sus manos, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Ahora mismo siento que no sé quién eres. Nunca en mi vida te he visto con el rostro que tienes ahora… no, espera. Sí que lo he hecho— enfatizó, gimiendo—. Oh, cielos. Tenias ese rostro cuando estabas con Ryuzaki y todavía estabas en una silla de ruedas. Tu rostro cambio y tú forma de ser el día en que ella se marchó del rancho y nos dejó. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Él siempre veía el mismo rostro frente al espejo cuando se afeitaba. Nada cambiaba excepto el paso del tiempo. Ya no tenía los toques adolescentes y la barba era una lucha contra la que cada día debía de lidiar. Las arrugas seguramente pronto comenzarían a salir y el cansancio surgiría por igual. Si su rostro cambiaba por una mujer o no, era algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta desgraciadamente.

Sin embargo, él sí podía notar el terrible esfuerzo que Tomoka hacía para no llorar. Las largas pestañas que se humedecían y el temblor en sus hombros. Pensó en dejarla sola para que se desahogara, pero sabía que sería ridículo. Ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo terrible y él había dejado caer la bomba como si fuera una felicitación de navidad entregada en medio de Agosto.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con la casa? — Cuestionó para calmarse. Él arqueó una ceja.

—Es de Ryuzaki— recordó, echándose hacia atrás.

Osakada arqueó una ceja.

—Por eso lo digo. Tú… bueno, no sé por qué pregunto. Seguramente querrás casarte con ella— puntualizó. Extrañamente, él asintió—. Entonces, me llevaré mis pertenecías personales. Enviaré a alguien. Puedes… ¿Puedes darme tiempo?

—Sí— se inclinó hacia delante.

—Ryoma… yo… yo… vale, déjame advertirte de esto, ¿De acuerdo? — repentinamente, le pareció la misma mujer fuerte y decidida. Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada amenazante con la que solían discutir—: No le hagas daño a esa chica. No le pongas los cuernos como hiciste conmigo. No te atrevas a abandonarla.

Rió, echándose hacia atrás, acomodándose. Ryoma decidió darle libertad, alejarse y cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Tomoka lloró en silencio, gimiendo de vez en cuando suspiros dolorosos. No se marchó, quedándose a una distancia propia de ella. Ser un hijo de puta hasta el último momento no parecía ahora la mejor baza.

Cuando la joven logró tranquilizarse, la miró atentamente, esperando. Tomoka simplemente suspiró y no dijo nada hasta que la enfermera de turno entró para comprobarla, echándole de la habitación. Se despidió de ella con un gesto de la cabeza y ella, con otro de su mano. Sus ojos eran pozos rojos que esbozaban las lágrimas.

Una vez en el coche, puso rumbo al rancho Ryuzaki. El despertar anunciaba café caliente y tostadas en la cocina del rancho. La camioneta que pertenecía a Momoshiro se encontraba ya allí junto al 4x4 de Eiji y la furgoneta de Ryuzaki padre. Sakuno salía de las cuadras en ese momento y se detuvo al verle descender del coche.

Tenía el cabello revuelto y algunas hebras de heno parecían haberse pegado a él. Caía sobre su espalda desordenadamente y la ropa mostraba las arrugas de no haber sido cambiada en toda la noche. La vio acicalarse con torpe logro y sonreírle.

—Has madrugado— saludó. Él asintió, acortando las distancias. Sin bacilar, la asió de las caderas, estrechándola contra sí para besarla profundamente.

Sakuno tembló de los pies a la cabeza, obedeciendo a su poderoso beso, correspondiendo con deseo y sorpresa. Su timidez irradiaba calor a la torpeza de sus manos y el calor aumentó por momentos entre ellos. Se obligó a parar y observarla con detenimiento. Quería ver cada día ese rostro sonrojado, los labios hinchados por sus besos y moviéndose sutilmente en deseo de una continuación. Que su aliento le golpeara el rostro cálidamente, guiándole en busca de más.

—Ha despertado.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y le miró perpleja. Su labio tembló al intentar preguntar algo, pero él se adelantó.

—Acepta el divorcio.

El delgado cuerpo se relajó, cediendo contra su cuerpo pesadamente. El llanto en sus ojos implacable.

—Dios… ¿por qué lo ha aceptado tan fácilmente?

—Porque no la amo.

Ryuzaki enrojeció. No necesitaba tales palabras que en cualquier otra mujer resultarían tan imprescindibles. Jamás las había necesitado y ahora no sería menos. Ese vaquero no era algo que podías manipular y esperar a que nada sucedería. Siempre imprevisible, con locuras que no esperabas y sorpresas que podían hacerte estallar el corazón.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Cuestionó, la duda dibujada en su semblante—. Ella aceptó pero… hay demasiadas cosas. Tienes que esperar a que te concedan el tiempo del divorcio y… el rancho necesita el dinero lo más pronto posible.

—Poner fecha a la boda y esperar— respondió en un gruñido.

Eso tenía su parte de lógica. Poniendo fecha limite y teniendo en cuenta que estaban prometidos, todo sería más sencillo. El rancho podría esperar y gracias a sus gastos de celebración empezaría a sacar dinero del fondo, administrándolo de forma que pudiera desplazarse de la boda al rancho. Solo quedaba una cuestión. Su padre.

Ryoma pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a encontrar al patriarca de los Ryuzaki. Sakuno tembló contra su cuerpo al sentir las miradas de los trabajadores, pero sonrió cuando su padre les miró con cierta inquietud y rendición. Probablemente, ya no sería nunca más un duro hueso de roer.

—Parece que traéis buenas noticias, muchachos— saludó. Ella cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Tomoka le concedió el divorcio a Ryoma— explicó—, dentro de nada nos casaremos y el rancho volverá a ser lo que era. Te lo prometo.

Ryoma guardó las manos dentro de los bolsillos, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. Se casaba por dinero ahora, ¿o no era eso lo que parecía? ¿Quería decir que se había convertido repentinamente en un objeto otra vez?

Posiblemente. Pero por algún motivo no parecía importarle en gran medida. ¿Acaso no era Sakuno con quien iba a volver a contraer nupcias?

Yohei pareció darse cuenta, apretando el sombrero entre sus dedos se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Sakuno. La joven se ruborizó, exclamó y salió corriendo hacia la casa sin darle una explicación. Tampoco pensaba seguirla. Necesitaba una ducha y algo que se pareciera a un sofá para poder dormir.

—Ryoma, tenemos que hablar, ¿no crees? — sugirió Ryuzaki, mirándole profundamente—. Es mi hija— recordó— por lo tanto, seré tu suegro.

Oh, genial. Más suegros…

Demonios, estaba verdaderamente echa un asco. ¿Cómo podía haberse entregado tan pasionalmente de nuevo a él estando en esas circunstancias? Dormir en un establo no aseguraba despertarse con el mejor atuendo y olor a rosas. Bien podía parecer una novata, demonios.

Pero estaba demasiado feliz. ¡Iba a casarse! ¿No era el sueño de toda jovencita? ¡Casarse! Y … sí, no con su primer amor, pero sí con un hombre capaz de hacerla temblar de la cabeza a los pies y que su cuerpo quemara completamente en deseo. Un hombre que la había conocido desde que hacia sus pinos adolescentes y con el que había compartido demasiados momentos y promesas. Al que había perdido demasiadas veces….

No podía creérselo. Y tampoco sabía si debía de gritar de felicidad como le pedía algo dentro de su pecho. Podría tenerle gracias a que él rompía todo enlace con su esposa. Tomoka había sido herida muchas veces y se preguntó si él sería consciente de haberla herido. Pero si Tomoka le había concedido el divorcio debía de ser por algo, ¿no?

Se quitó la ropa sucia tirándola al cesto de la ropa para lavar y se metió debajo del grifo de agua caliente. Le gustó el ruido que hacía contra su piel y el tacto creado contra ella. Aunque si miraba bien, darse una ducha ahora le parecía algo de lo más pervertido. ¿Quién demonios no pensaría de ese modo tras hacer cosas sucias con un hombre en la bañera de su casa?

Se lavó rápidamente y salió más acalorada de lo que ya estaba. Los senos tensos, su sexo palpitante, el deseo corriéndole por las venas. ¿¡Qué demonios había hecho con su cuerpo ese hombre!?

Se vistió azorada, preguntándose cómo demonios podría quitarse esas sensaciones y cuánto tiempo le perdurarían. NO podía enfrentarse de ese modo a su padre ni a ninguno de los hombres del rancho.

Se embutó las botas y saltó escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. Kawamura la saludó con una taza de chocolate fresco y una tostada con mermelada casera. Le habló sobre algo que no llegó a escuchar, porque los vaqueros y el jersey empeoraban la situación. Estiraba de ellos con deseos de quitárselos. Casi sintió el impulso de subirse a Jess y galopar hasta el lago para bañarse desnuda.

Y la idea no era tan terrorífica.

Cuando regresó al exterior Ryoma se adentraba en su casa con aspecto cansado y su padre regresaba al interior del ruedo. Eiji y Momoshiro se encontraban con él, discutiendo sobre uno de los viejos toros. Su mente le aseguraba la idea de intervenir antes de que todo empeorara y sacaran de las casillas a su padre, pero su cuerpo la guió más que nada.

Sus pasos fueron directamente tras su prometido.

La puerta parecía estar siempre abierta y cuando se adentró escuchó el sonido de la ducha. La sola idea de imaginárselo desnudo bajo el chorro de agua la hizo palpitar por completo. Apretó los muslos con fuerza y suspiró, encantada con la sensación y con la idea.

Empujó suavemente la puerta del año, esperando verlo como su imaginación le indicaba. Pero Ryoma no se encontraba dentro del cuarto de baño. Parpadeó, confusa.

—Pervertida.

Gritó, saltando hacia delante y girándose con las manos expuestas en una negativa.

—¡No, no es lo que piensas!

Ryoma se encontraba a medio vestir, únicamente los pantalones vaqueros eran la prenda que impedía que tuviera la visión que había imaginado. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho la observó con cierto interés, deteniéndose justo en las curvas de sus senos.

—Pues yo diría que sí— picó.

Sakuno desvió la mirada hacia el mismo lugar, maldiciendo entre dientes y sofocos. Sus senos eran tan traicioneros como el vapor del cuarto. La ropa se había pegado a su propio cuerpo, posibilitando así que él pudiera ver claramente la excitación. Cuando levantó los ojos hacia él casi pudo ver un flash de lo que deseaba hacerle. O simplemente fue su imaginación acalorada la que creó aquella visión.

Sus fuertes brazos levantándola en vilo, sentándola entre los dos lavabos, con los cabellos humedecidos por el vapor pegándose a su cuerpo. Los hombros golpeando el amplio cristal. De algún modo él se habría desecho de sus pantalones mientras le mordisqueaba por encima de la tela los pezones y le arrancaba la ropa interior. Le abría las piernas, exponiéndola a él descaradamente. Entonces, antes de que ella lograra emitir una queja de protesta, su cabeza ya se encontraría justo entre sus piernas y su boca trabajaría en el punto exacto en el que ella lo quería. Pero antes de que el clímax la acogiera, él se habría apartado para ocupar su lugar con su varonil forma, penetrándola con fuerza hasta hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

—Sí, una pervertida en potencia— le escuchó canturrear.

Salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente, tragando y negando repetidas veces. Él había llevado sus manos hasta sus senos, acariciándolos concienzudamente, sopesando su peso hábilmente. Cuando abrió la boca para protestar simplemente la ocupó de él y cuando pegó sus caderas necesitada, él se apartó, besándole castamente la frente y dirigiéndose hasta la bañera. Frustrada, lo miró acusadora.

—¿Por qué…?

—Nada más hasta la boda— recalcó, interrumpiéndola.

La mandíbula cedió al peso del asombro.

—¿Por…? ¿A qué viene eso después de que…?— se señaló los erectos senos, sintiéndose todavía más frustrada. Él movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Me apeteció.

Arrancó los pantalones de su cuerpo y se metió dentro de la bañera sin pudor o sin saber qué demonios era lo que podía crear en ella. Sakuno se sintió repentinamente furiosa y deseosa de arrancar la cortina que los separaba y violarlo ahí mismo.

Ahg… era frustrante. Mucho.

Nunca había deseado tener sexo tanto como en ese momento.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, interrumpiendo sus planes de venganza. Ryoma asomó la cabeza por el lado izquierdo de la cortina.

—Cógelo— demandó.

Y ella dócilmente lo hizo.

—Llamo desde el bufete de abogados en nombre de Echizen Tomoka, ¿Echizen Ryoma?

—Ah… en estos momentos no puede ponerse.

—Oh, bien. ¿Puedo dejarle un mensaje? — cuando ella asintió, el hombre continuó—. Necesitaría que me llamara al número de teléfono 9887394923 cuanto antes. Mi cliente acaba de llamar y solicitar que no se le conceda la petición del divorcio. Así pues, es necesario que se ponga en contacto cuanto antes. Gracias.

Nada más colgar, el auricular resbaló por su mano. Todo el calor que sentía se desplomó por completo. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Es que Tomoka no le había concedido realmente la anulación del matrimonio? ¿Por qué cambiaba ahora de parecer tan repentinamente?

Sentía que su felicidad estaba muy cerca del precipicio.

—¿Quién era?

Ryoma apareció en el quicio de la puerta, frotándose los cabellos despreocupadamente hasta que le dio el mensaje. Con tartamudeos y claramente confundida. Pensó en tirarle los trastos a la cabeza, pero era una absurdez cuando vio que él estaba tan confuso como ella misma.

El cabreo que se dibujó en su rostro la hizo retroceder. Marcó los números en el teléfono capaz de romperlo y gruñó al abogado cada vez que le preguntaba algo. Cuando colgó, el teléfono cayó contra el suelo estrepitosamente.

La felicidad finalmente se suicidó por el acantilado.

—¿Qué… sucedió repentinamente? — Masculló—. Ella firmó el papel. Me dijiste que lo hizo y que en el hospital ella te dio su consentimiento y…

—Su padre— interrumpió ásperamente él, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Oh, por supuesto. Ese hombre no se iba a detener así como así. Mucho menos después de lo que había presenciado en el pico. El esposo de su mujer dándose el lote con una granjera como si fuera una fulana. Vaya portada de hundimiento.

Se sentó en el sillón sintiéndose terriblemente cansada.

La frustración volvía de nuevo pero con otro camino a seguir. Sin boda no habría felicidad y sin boda… no habría dinero. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que eso también quería decir: El rancho continuaría arruinado y su padre… su padre se moriría.

Ryoma se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus caderas, pegándola contra él. El aroma del jabón inundó rápidamente sus sentidos, estremeciéndola. Le gustaba cómo olía. Pero no era momento para aquello. Volvían a estar entre la espalda y la pared y con las manos vacías.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? — susurró, perdida—. Si ella no te concede el divorcio, jamás podremos estar juntos.

Bueno, quizás no fuera el mejor momento para presionarle con sus sentimientos, pero tenía que decirlo. No a boca llena porque no podía. No al menos todavía.

Se incorporó con ambas manos sobre su torso, mirándole preocupada.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde? — gruñó él. Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Ensilla a Karupin. Iré a por Jess. Te espero en la salida del rancho.

Antes de darle tiempo de responder saltó de encima de él. Era una buena idea. Necesitaba despejarse y buscar una solución. Jess siempre solía estar ahí cuando realmente era necesario y la guiaba la mayoría de las veces. ¿Por qué no buscar una vez una respuesta… juntos?

Cuando llegó a la salida Ryoma y Karupin ya estaban esperándola. Jess y Karupin intercambiaron leves roces de hocico y se pusieron en marcha. Aunque Jess era más vieja parecía capaz todavía de superar a su hijo sin problemas.

Llegaron a lo alto del pico en menos tiempo del que pensaba y todavía no había logrado pensar nada. Se sentía de manos atadas y realmente era así. Ryoma era el único capacitado para poder hacer algo y no había abierto la boca para decir cómo lo haría. Quizás… ¿no quería separarse y había estado jugando con ella? Esa era una gran posibilidad. Aunque él parecía bastante traumatizado con que sus planes no salieran bien.

No, traumatizado no era la palabra. Era CABREADO.

Todos los problemas giraban ahora al hombre que era capaz de retorcer todo hasta un punto en que Tomoka odiara a Ryoma. Y de paso, a ella.

Se preguntó si podría ir a verla para pedirle disculpas como la amante acomplejada que se daba cuenta de que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Pero Tomoka también tenía derecho a ser la esposa resentida que se niega a entregar lo que tiene por despecho y por cuernos entregados en un lucimiento idóneo sobre su cabeza cuando a ella ni siquiera la había tocado.

Pero, oye, más se perdió en la guerra.

— ¿Y bien?

Ella parpadeó, girándose hacia él. Parecía haber logrado sacar algo de tanto mirar el mismo árbol donde la poseyera por primera vez. Si estaba pensando en sexo, era un irracional pensamiento en cuanto al asunto en sí. Quería soluciones al reciente problema, no tener sexo nuevamente. Aunque sabía que su parte más delicada de su cuerpo estaba totalmente de acuerdo con separarle las piernas y meterse dentro, su mente no.

Estaba cabreado y el sexo que podía darle era duro y nada cariñoso. Y aunque lo había deseado desde que la viera en el cuarto de baño, se había auto impuesto una promesa a sí mismo desde que había hablado con Yohei. Ese hombre no era como Osakada padre. Era diferente hasta el punto de sentir afecto y a la vez hasta de no alejar a Sakuno de su lado. Cosa que sabía que nunca sucedería.

No únicamente porque Sakuno no quisiera irse del rancho o porque Yohei se lo autoimpusiera- cosa que no había hecho- si no por él mismo. No podía alejarse tampoco de ese lugar. Desde que había llegado gruñendo lo había terminado amando. Los caballos se habían vuelto su mundo. Sabía más de ello que de las relaciones humanas y era capaz de domar a cualquiera de ellos con absoluta destreza.

Claro que también había contado con maravillosos maestros.

Cambio de postura, acomodándose especialmente la dureza entre sus pantalones. Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que continuar excitado? El alivio en el cuarto de año no había sido suficiente al parecer. La deseaba incluso en ese estado. Y ella tan malditamente concentrada en lo que estaba sucediendo, inconsciente de lo que quería hacerle.

—Vale, ya he pensado algo— exclamó.

Oh, genial. Porque él estaba todavía pensando en qué manera tenerla.

—Iré a ver a Osakada.

Genial. De loca en loca.

—Qué demonios…

—No me vayas a detener— exigió, extendiendo las manos frente a él—. Definitivamente ella me comprenderá. Estoy segura.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, meneándola. ¿Qué coño era eso? ¿La típica amante que iba a echarle en cara que su marido se acostaba con ella porque era mejor, etc. De cosas? ¡Por Dios! Eso sería la guerra y el hundimiento de su libertad.

—No— gruñó. Ryuzaki dio un brinco.

—¿Por qué? Yo sé que ella entenderá si se lo explico adecuadamente.

Demonios. ¿Por qué no quería comprender que no era Tomoka quien estaba moviendo los hilos? Si el padre de su esposa veía a Ryuzaki era capaz hasta de matarla. Con lavarse las manos- cosa de la que seguramente sería experto- bastaría. Si por una casualidad se encontraban… Oh, mejor no pensar qué sucedía.

Quien debía de hablar con ellos era él. El inmiscuido en todo más que nadie. Mucho más que ella.

—Esto no te atañe— respondió, obligando a Karupin a darse la vuelta—. Regresa a tu casa.

Sakuno se ruborizó y agrandó los ojos desmesuradamente. Sabiendo que él tenía razón.

Él y solo él debía de arreglarlo.

**N/a**

Lamento la tardanza. No les olvido, así que no se preocupen que continuaré actualizando, aunque no como antes.

Más info, en el lj al cual podrán entrar a través de mi profile.


	18. Chapter 18

Si en algún momento odió la oportunidad de decidir, era ahora. Se sentía de manos atadas teniendo la posibilidad de hacer algo, pero la negatividad de Ryoma en ello, suponía un gran muro inquebrantable, inmenso… y todo porque se había vuelto demasiado obediente a él, porque comprendía que aquel tema era único para él y que tan solo su persona podía luchar contra aquello. Si ella se inmiscuía, empeoraría las cosas. Era capaz de meter la pata y crear el caos.

—No sé si realmente sería recomendable acercarme a ti o ignorarte, pero hija, estar sentada tras la puerta no es nada aconsejable…

Levantó los ojos hacia su padre. El hombre parecía completamente sorprendido y por igual, le siguió. ¿Cómo y cuándo había terminado sentada detrás de la puerta de su casa? Asió la mano ofrecida por su padre, levantándose fácilmente. Yohei meneó negativamente la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que han llegado malas noticias, ¿no?

—Así es— respondió, suspirando a la par que soltaba su cabello—. Por increíble que parezca, parece que cuando estábamos cerca de ser felices, ese hombre se ha recargado.

Yohei enterró sus dedos en su cabello, gesto que no hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás. Sakuno se sorprendió, girándose hacia él.

—Papá, ahora mismo, no sé de qué forma puedo ayudar a Ryoma. Mis sentimientos no sirven de nada. Y me siento absolutamente inservible. Estoy como la típica esposa que espera que su marido resuelva todos los problemas del hogar con los brazos cruzados.

Yohei hablando sus duros rasgos, sonriéndole.

—No digas tonterías, mujer— exclamó—. Ryoma no te ve como eso y dudo mucho que esté haciendo esto sabiendo que no va a sacar nada de ti. Es al contrario. Saber que estás a seguro es lo que le da la posibilidad de enfrentarse a lo que venga. Eres su meta. Y todo hombre necesita una.

Parpadeó, sorprendida y hasta logró sonreír.

—Una meta, ¿eh? — susurró—. Me pregunto qué diría Ryoma si se enterara de eso. Creo que suena hasta romántico.

Yohei frunció el ceño, alejando la mano que le acariciaba para tocarse el sombrero, quitarlo y suspirar.

—En lo único romántico que parece ser Echizen es que tolera casarse contigo porque sabe que te hará feliz. Lo he comprendido con el paso de los años. Eso me lleva a preguntarte de nuevo si…

Sakuno posó una mano sobre el brazo derecho de su progenitor, sonriéndole.

—Estoy completamente segura. No retrocederé más. Ya lo hice una vez no volveré a hacerlo. Esta vez, no quiero perder a Ryoma.

Su padre debió de reconocer la decisión en su rostro, porque simplemente sonrió, cruzándose de brazos, asintió.

—Entonces, será mejor que le esperes. Que le apoyes y le demuestres que está luchando por algo que realmente es correcto. Que le perteneces como te pertenece a ti. Los papeles son fáciles de quemar, Sakuno.

—Lo haré.

Giró sobre sus pies, dio un salto y corrió escaleras arriba en busca de una buena ducha y un cambio de ropa.

-.-

Yohei Ryuzaki maldijo entre dientes mientras la observaba. Ryoma ahora mismo estaba en un vórtice peligroso que la atraía cada vez más y que, si no ponía final a nada, no conseguirían llegar a un buen final.

Por otro lado, Sakuno desconocía al completo las razones por las que Ryoma era capaz de volver a pasar por el altar, esta vez, por decisión propia. De tan solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago, pues ningún padre debería de ser capaz de imaginarse qué o qué no hacía sus hijos, así como al inverso.

Él mismo se lo había preguntado el día que se encargó de hablar con él.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? Ahora mismo todavía estás casado con tu esposa y eso lleva a Sakuno hasta la mierda de convertirse en tu amante y, sinceramente, no me gusta nada la idea de que mi hija se vea como la sucia mujer que un Echizen necesita porque es incapaz de tocar a su mujer— su voz resonó en la estancia del frio salón de aquella casa. Ryoma simplemente había arqueado las cejas, perdido—. Os habéis acostado y, por si no lo recuerdas, el sexo conlleva ciertas responsabilidades.

—Ella no está…— Echizen palideció, torciendo el labio inferior.

—No lo sé. Tú sabrás si has podido crear algo o no— replicó asqueado—. No quiero saber nada de eso. Pero te lo repito: No quiero que mi hija se convierta en una simple yegua que sirve de vientre mientras tú regresas a casa con tu mujer, a la que no amas. Deberías de tener las ideas claras. Deberías— corrigió— de haberlas tenido en su momento, antes de llevar hasta el límite las cosas.

Echizen guardó silencio, mirándose las puntas de los pies. Su rostro era serio y su mente parecía estar cavilando rápidamente su situación, amoldándola a una salida visible.

—Es mi hija— recalcó, colocándose el sombrero que anteriormente se había quitado—. Deberías de respetarla. Sigues estando en mi casa— le recordó.

—Me casaré con ella— fue toda la respuesta que logró. Y no quiso más.

La determinación en los ojos dorados bastó. Fue suficiente. Y quizás, hasta ansiosa. Sakuno no era la única que ansiaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. El error del pasado de los padres no estaba teniéndose en cuenta ahora nada más que para ser pisoteado por la decisión de los que verdaderamente importaba.

En el presente, se sentía tan atado de manos como su hija. Era Ryoma el único que podía hacer algo.

-.-

Pero Ryoma deseaba estar metido en una cama, calentito mientras sucumbía al sueño que tanto deseaba. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de matar a alguien. Además, tenía hambre. Únicamente había comido tres tostadas, dos batidos de chocolate, tres cruasanes y dos botes de leche. Y ahora, tenía que esperar impacientemente a que el abogado decidiera atenderle.

Había preferido ir en persona para hablar con él. Osakada no había contestado a sus llamadas y su mujer- porque todavía lo era- había sido dada de alta a otro hospital. Por lo tanto, no tenía más remedio que encontrarse con el abogado antes de continuar moviéndose. Ir a la ciudad de regreso significaba dejar atrás una vez más el rancho, sus animales y con lo que ello conllevaba. Pero quizás, lo peor, era Sakuno.

Y en sí, tampoco. Sakuno sería capaz de irse con él. De acompañarle en su viaje y eso, en el fondo, lo tranquilizaba. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era tener otro quebradero de cabeza más.

—Señor Echizen, puede pasar— advirtió la secretaria.

Sus ojos castaños ocultos tímidamente tras unas enormes lentes. Un traje ajustado en sus caderas y rechonchos pechos. El corto cabello como un hombre y la nariz respingona. Sus labios se movieron en una sonrisa cuando él gruñó afirmativamente y se adentró en el acogedor despacho.

El abogado era un hombre joven, treinta años por lo menos, ojos azul oscuro, inteligentes y ávidos. Deportista seguramente y ejecutivo. El tipo de hombre que Osakada preferiría como marido de su hija.

Estrecharon sus manos y a continuación, aceptó la invitación a sentarse de nuevo y no negó el café que le ofrecieron.

—Lamento haberle hecho venir hasta aquí simplemente porque hayan cambiados las cosas. Creo que le comenté a su hermana por teléfono los detalles.

—No es mi hermana— corrigió, sorbiendo el líquido caliente—. No importa. Esos papeles estaban firmados— recordó, odiándose por tener que hablar tanto.

El hombre enarcó las cejas y sonrió ligeramente.

—Así es, pero la mujer alega que fue en contra de su voluntad.

—No hay pruebas y están firmados— recalcó.

El abogado cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa. Inclinó los hombros hacia delante y suspiró.

—Según mi cliente, usted la obligó a firmarlo. Es su palabra contra la suya, señor. Lo lamento. Le aconsejo que se busque un abogado— recomendó, echándose hacia atrás.

Ryoma apretó los dientes a la par que se sostenía contra un brazo en la silla. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿qué? — exigió, esperando una explicación acerca de su llamada. El abogado sonrió.

—Mi cliente ha expresado una posibilidad de hacer esto como buenos amigos. A cambio de una petición.

Enarcó una ceja, esperando.

—Te concederá el divorcio únicamente si aceptas alejarte de este lugar. No podrás llevarte nada que conlleve el apellido Ryuzaki. ¿Aceptas?

—No— La negación salió automáticamente. El abogado sonrió.

—Disculpa mi osadía pero: Eres un idiota sin remedio.

Echizen se levantó, llevando las manos al bolsillo, torció ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Es algo malo? — Cuestionó. El hombre se rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Espero noticias de su abogado— le alentó.

Levantó una mano únicamente como despedida, marchándose con el sabor del café en la boca, sentándole como una patada en el estómago. No había conseguido absolutamente nada.

Bueno, sí.

Cabrearse.

-.-

Secándose el largo cabello con una toalla, parpadeó al escuchar el sonido estridente del teléfono. Ann se encontraba en el exterior, sacudiendo la enorme alfombra del salón ayudada por Riku y bajo la atenta mirada de Momoshiro. Kawamura, parecía estar demasiado ocupado en elegir la res correcta para la cena y su padre se encargaba de mostrárselas. Suspiró, enrollándose el pesado cabello en la toalla y descolgó.

—Casa de los Ryuzaki— anunció, esperando porque fuera algún granjero interesado en algunas reses nuevas o caballos.

—Ah, me alegra mucho de saber que eres tú, Sakuno. ¿Cómo has estado? Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz.

—Rinko— sorprendida, saludó—. Sí, hace demasiado tiempo… Ryoma no está aquí— explicó, informando antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar.

—Sinceramente, no quería hablar con él. Sino contigo. ¿Puedes?

Miró nuevamente por la ventana, observando cómo Momoshiro se inclinaba sobre su mujer, besándola intensamente, ignorando la mirada hastiada de Riku. Sonrió y asintió.

—Puedo hacerlo.

Rinko guardó silencio a través de la línea y únicamente tras suspirar, habló.

—¿Por qué has regresado a casa? ¿Por qué has vuelto a cambiar la vida de mi hijo, Sakuno?

Puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando esta vez. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, asiendo el auricular con fuerza.

—Yo… no puedo evitarlo— confesó—. Me estaba muriendo lejos. Rinko… ¿Usted nunca ha pensado en qué pasaría si no viviera con Nanjiro, a quien ama?

—No es lo mismo, Sakuno— sentenció rápidamente la mujer—. Y eso no me responde a nada.

Observó la pared frente a ella, perfilando las estanterías, encontrando una fotografía antigua en plena navidad. Ryoma se encontraba ante ella, quien tiraba de las mejillas del serio muchacho en un intento de hacerlo reír. Yohei, intentaba detenerla y Momoshiro la animaba desde atrás, siendo regañado por Ann, que escondía una sonrisita entre su enfado.

Igual, iba a ser egoísta. Egocéntrica y hasta superar los límites de la ilusión.

—La respuesta que puedo darle, que usted no desearía escuchar es la que yo veo como la verdad cada vez que miro a Ryoma— guardó silencio, esperando a que las palabras tuvieran su efecto—: Si yo no hubiera vuelto, él habría ido a por mí.

Rinko guardó silencio. Su voz parecía haberse escondido dentro de su boca o quizás, estaba reteniéndose en insultarla. Eso no importaba.

Algo le rodeó las caderas y sus piernas quedaron presas de otras cálidas. Levantó los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia atrás. Esos inconfundibles ojos se clavaron sobre ella y el asentimiento estaba sobre ellos.

—Rinko… yo ahora, estoy al cien por cien segura. Si no vivo con él… si no lo… si no lo poseo, me moriré— el rostro le ardía a causa de la vergüenza, sus ojos se deslizaban de los de él hacia su boca, bajando hasta sus manos—. Esa… es toda la verdad.

Ryoma le quitó suavemente el teléfono de las manos, llevándose a la oreja derecha.

—¿Qué? — Su voz sonó fuerte, estremeciéndola.

No logró escuchar lo que Rinko dijo a a continuación, pero él asintió y colgó a continuación. Le miró, perpleja.

—Ryoma-kun, ella no había terminado de…

—Sí, lo ha hecho— zanjó, mirándola atentamente.

Absorbida por aquella mirada, se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios, jadeando contra sus labios. Ryoma la asió de la cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

—Hazme de comer.

Se detuvo, escuchando el sonido de una campana que se rompía en mil añicos. O quizás, simplemente no fue una campana. Fue su momento. Parpadeando, arqueó una ceja. El estómago masculino rugió, demandando a la par comida. Lo observó ceñuda.

—Tú…— gruñó, apretando su mano izquierda en un puño— ¡Tonto!

Tras golpearle, saltó de su agarre, bajando la escalera a pasos agigantados hasta la cocina, sabiéndose perseguida por él. Ryoma se sentó en uno de los bancos de la mesa a la par que se rascaba el lugar de golpe. Avergonzada, se aventuró a profanar la cocina de Kawamura, preparando un par de bocadillos de restos de pollo y lechuga, además de un zumo de naranja.

Ryoma no le hizo ascos, comiéndoselo con ganas. Se sentó frente a él, observándole comer.

—Tendré que pensar en hacer listas enorme de comida— sonrió, parpadeando en un sonrojo al notar su mirada.

—Bien grandes— aseguró él. Un hueco de humor que quedó rápidamente suplantado.

Apoyada sobre los codos, le miró preocupada.

—Ha… ha ido mal, ¿verdad?

Él levantó los ojos del bocadillo, mirándola por un instante para asentir lentamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Necesito un abogado.

Se movió inquieta, preguntándose cómo poder ayudarle. Estaba de manos atadas nuevamente.

—Quizás yo puedo conseguírtelo, si me permitís ayudaros un poco.

Su progenitor permanecía apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, observándoles. Ryoma asintió con la boca llena, sin darle si quiera tiempo a tragar.

—Me he tomado la libertad de llamarle ya que creí que te iría mal la reunión. Lamento tener tan malas vibraciones— se excusó, acercándose y poniendo una tarjeta sobre la mesa— Es muy caro, pero muy bueno. Tendrás que desplazarte, eso sí. Os he reservado una visita para dentro de dos días. Os llevará bastante viajar.

Intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. Alargó la mano, leyendo la tarjeta en voz alta. Ryoma parpadeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Recoge tus cosas.

Sakuno sonrió, riéndose y asintiendo.

—En coche, ¿verdad? — cuestionó.

—Os lo recomiendo— intervino su padre, girándose sobre sus talones— buena suerte, chicos.

Logró llegar hasta la altura de su padre, antes de que se adentrara en su despacho, reteniéndolo de la manga de la camisa. El hombre arqueó las cejas y estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Cuántos años hacia que no efectuabas esto? — Interrogó señalando el agarre—. Creo que desde que llegó Ryoma a casa.

—Papá— suspiró, enrojeciendo. Yohei volvió a reír, pero calló al notar una mirada de regaño—. Gracias.

—No es nada, cariño— confesó el hombre, acariciándole las mejillas—. De algún modo, quiero ayudaros. No he querido decir nada, pero creo que compartimos más los genes de lo que piensas— le mostró las manos en señal—. Bien parece que las tenga atadas.

—No es cierto, papá— se las cogió entre las suyas sin llegar a llenárselas—. Has hecho más de lo que yo podría hacer nunca para ayudaros, por más que haya heredado de la abuela.

Yohei suspiró y giró sobre sus talones tras darle un último apretón.

—Será mejor que hagas la pequeña maleta que te vayas a llevar. Os vendrá bien salir antes de que anochezca.

Sakuno asintió, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la altura de su habitación. Se detuvo, observando la puerta cerrada de la que fue la de Ryoma. Sonrió.

—Oí— La voz de Ryoma llegó a su espalda, a la par que sus pasos—. ¿Ya?

—No— negó, girándose y mirándole sonriente—. Estaba… recordando y pensando en una cosa, Ryoma— expresó, tirando de su camisa cuando llegó a su altura—. Si conseguimos tu libertad… ¿Por qué no regresas aquí? No quiero decir que tengamos que vivir siempre aquí… pero yo… no quiero…

—Lo haremos— interrumpió él, inclinándose lo suficiente como para poder besarla—. Date prisa.

Se giró sobre sus talones y bajó de tres en tres los peldaños, deteniéndose ante la puerta de su padre para levantar simplemente la mano como despedida y salir de la casa. Sakuno, suspiró. Era tremendamente delicioso cuando alguien te comprendía sin necesidad de demasiadas palabras. Pensándolo bien, ella hacía exactamente eso con él, aunque a veces, adoraba hacerle decir según qué cosas.

Y agradecía sinceramente que hubiera sido capaz de comprender que, vivir en la misma casa en la que él había compartido tantas cosas con Osakada, no fuera de su agrado. No quería tener que despertarse todas las mañanas en la misma cama que ella había esperado que Ryoma algún día decidiera venir junto a ella, tomarla como su esposa que era… cocinar en la misma cocina en que ella esperaba que Ryoma comiera su comida agradecido, devolviéndole el favor de alimentarle con un besó o un simple roce.

No… De tan solo pensarlo, se ahogaba.

Recogió una vieja mochila, metió varias mudas de ropa interior y unos pantalones nuevos junto a una camisa oscura. Saltó por igual por la escalera y lanzó un besó a su padre antes de marcharse.

Momoshiro y Ann estaban junto a Ryoma y el vehículo. La joven la estrechó entre sus brazos y le deseó buena suerte. Takeshi simplemente le acaricio la cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos y les saludó con la mano mientras se alejaban. Eiji, subido en lo alto de la puerta de entrada y salida, se quitó el sombrero para despedirles.

—Ni que nos fuéramos para siempre…

Ryoma subió ambas ventanillas a la par que se encogió de hombros. Suspirando, se acomodo en el asiento, deslizando la mano hasta asir la de él. La que descansaba sobre la palanca de marchas y la que no tardó en enlazarse con la de ella.

—Lo siento— se excusó, sorprendiéndolo. Sus ojos dorados se apartaron únicamente un momento para posarse sobre ella, arqueando una ceja. Ella rió—. Creo que esto debería de habértelo dicho mucho antes…

Bajo la cabeza avergonzadamente y acarició con sus dedos la mano contraria.

—Yo… no debí de ser tan cobarde, ¿verdad? Nunca debí de subirme a ese avión y dejar que llegaras a esta situación. Por mi culpa, todo lo que tú hubieras querido hacer se rompió y, encima, rompí mi promesa. Prometí que te cuidaría, ¿Verdad?

Él asintió y le apretó la mano ligeramente antes de posarla en el volante. La carretera principal se abrió ante ellos marcando una larga travesía por delante.

-.-

La noche cayó sobre ellos justo a las ocho y media. El hotel de carretera que encontró parecía lo suficientemente rentable como para hospedarse. Detuvo el coche en la zona de aparcamiento y giró la cabeza en busca de quitarse el cinturón, deteniéndose al ver a la joven.

Sakuno se había quedado dormida. Llevaba el cinturón entre los senos, presionándole la cintura y protegiéndola de la cintura. La cabeza ligeramente inclinada y la respiración moviéndole unos mechones sueltos.

Levantó la mano y enterró sus dedos en aquellas sedosas hebras. Inclinándose, tentado, la besó. Ella despertó, abriendo los ojos para mirarle sorprendida, sonreír y corresponderle. Sus pequeñas manos le aferraron las ropas y tiraron de él contra ella. Casi sin darse cuenta, estaba a punto de estar encima de ella.

Carraspeó, soltándose y saltando del vehículo para salir. Ella lo imitó, mirando el hotel perdida para a continuación, coger la mochila. Siguiéndole de cerca, entraron juntos en la recepción. Una mujer los recibió. Tenía el cabello tan recogió que parecía esterilizarle la cara. Sakuno parpadeó e intercambio una mirada cómplice antes de demandar una habitación.

Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue ir en busca de la ducha. Cuando salió envuelto en un albornoz, frotándose los cabellos con una toalla, parpadeó. Sakuno había vuelto a caer dormida en la cama, sin siquiera desnudarse o cambiarse. Suspiró, divertido.

Era bastante infantil si se tenía en cuenta.

Se acercó a ella despacio. Le quitó la maleta de las manos y la dejó a un lado de los pies de la cama. La giró boca arriba y no logró evitar observarla. Le gustaban aquellas suaves formas que se ondulaban justo donde debían. Que acentuaban las zonas capaces de convertirlo en un semental primitivo.

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y se inclinó para que sus dedos pelearan con el duro botón de los pantalones vaqueros. Casi suspiró aliviado cuando consiguió sacárselo y lo lanzó contra una silla. Tiró del jersey hacia arriba no dándole un mejor lugar de descanso.

Desde luego, podía adorar que Sakuno no fuera asidua al cien por cien a la ropa interior superior y que, aunque ella pudiera sentirse ofendida, no tuviera un tremendo dolor de espalda por no llevarlo que le obligara a perderse esos pequeños detalles como era desprenderse del jersey y ver la suave piel desnuda y los redondos y rosados pezones. Se lamió los labios, inclinándose hasta que uno de ellos fue rozado por sus labios.

Ella se removió ligeramente pero no despertó. Se lamió los labios, continuando aquel roce hasta el ombligo. Metió sus manos entre las nalgas femeninas y la cama y le arqueó las caderas hacia arriba. Tiró con sus dientes de la última prenda femenina hasta descenderla lo suficiente como para que los pequeños y castaños rizos púbicos saltaran a su visión.

Sacó una de las manos y quitó la prenda, aprovechando para tirar de las ropas de la cama y meterla dentro de las sábanas. A continuación, la acompañó. Bostezando y ajustándola contra su cuerpo.

Sakuno despertó tres horas después, removiéndose contra su cuerpo sin saber dónde se encontraba. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron se sonrojó ligeramente pero le acaricio la barbilla con la nariz tiernamente.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida sin ducharme y…

La calló con un beso en la frente, cerrando nuevamente los ojos y empujándola contra sí mismo. Ella rio y le besó el cuello.

—Tengo que ir al baño— susurró a la par que le empujaba desde el torso con las manos extendidas.

Salió de la cama para gemir de sorpresa, cubriéndose con las sábanas que le arrebató. Parpadeó, sorprendido y gruñó tirando a la vez. Ryuzaki era peso pluma para él y terminó enrollándola en la sábana y provocando que terminara de nuevo dentro de la cama. Ella parpadeó, sorprendida y confusa.

—Me… me has… desnudado— reprendió. Él asintió y arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente—. ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta y tiró de la ropa nuevamente para liberarla, dejándola sentada en su lado de la cama, sosteniéndola de las caderas y empujándola.

—O… oí— exclamó sorprendida y con la vergüenza pintada en su voz.

—Ya lo he visto todo— le recordó, pícaramente.

Giró sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo, observándola. Era divertido cuando te burlabas de ella. Siempre enrojecía y se picaba sin cesar. Se marchaba murmurando algo y con el cuerpo en tensión. Solo que hasta ahora no había sido capaz de verlo como lo estaba haciendo.

Le gustaba como se contraían sus nalgas al caminar, como se encogía ligeramente, avergonzada y púdica. Como sus cabellos caían sin control por su cuerpo, cubriendo zonas que desearía que no estuvieran cubiertas.

Sakuno corrió descalza hasta el cuarto de baño y se encerró en él. Escuchó la cisterna sonar y la ducha a continuación. Poco a poco, debido al cansancio, fue quedándose dormido. De nuevo, tres horas después despertó. Los ojos castaños estaban clavados sobre él, observándole dormir y la vergüenza se dibujó bajo estos cuando la descubrió.

—Duérmete— ordenó roncamente a la par que tiraba de ella.

Ella rió divertida y negó.

—No tengo más sueño.

Arqueó las cejas y suspiró.

—Yo sí— reprendió. Sakuno asintió.

—Duerme, no te haré nada— prometió.

Podría resultar divertido que le jurara aquella simple acción, pero él comprendía perfectamente por qué. Había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con mujeres capaces de romper sus promesas, de olvidarse de que tenía sentimientos y tomaba sus propias decisiones y, ahora, con una de aquellas que era capaz de romper una libertad que le había entregado libremente en mano.

Cerró los ojos como respuesta, acomodándose. Tenerla entre sus brazos, en la misma cama, dormir como deberían de haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás, sin los hilos del destino moviéndose en su contra.

Sakuno suspiró a su lado y acarició sus labios tiernamente antes de besarle. Cuando el susurraba un tímido "te quiero", perdió la conciencia en el sueño.

Nuevamente despertó siendo sacudido. Sakuno le sonrió entre una maraña de nubes de legañas. Sostenía entre sus dientes un trozo de pan tostado y en la mano derecha sostenía una taza humeante de café. Se frotó el rostro, observándola con detenimiento hasta que su estómago fue menos cortés y replicó por hambre.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tendrías hambre! — Rió la joven a la par que tiraba de sus brazos—. Date prisa, dormilón.

Gruñó a la par que se incorporaba para morder la misma tostada que ella llevaba. Sorprendida, parpadeó antes de reírse. La asió de las caderas para moverla a un costado. Saltó de la cama al tiempo de escuchar el sonido de la televisión y se encerró en el baño.

Sakuno cambió de canal. De una telenovela a las noticias. Cuando salió de la ducha y se sentó junto a ella frente a la mesita de café, había terminado apagando aquel aparato. Le miraba fijamente y suspiraba de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué? — Inquirió, aceptando la taza de café que momentos después le sirvió.

—¿Podrás conducir?

Arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Sí— respondió algo brusco. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, cuando estés listo, continuamos. Seguramente, esta noche llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Asintió, pensativo. Conducir no era el tema más difícil. Cuando llegaran, debían de encontrarse con un abogado que seguramente le llamaría estúpido de nuevo. Si las soluciones a sus problemas estaban basadas únicamente en las ideas de que Osakada tuviera la digna oportunidad de no retractarse de sus palabras, estaba perdido.

—¿Te ocurre algo? — La voz femenina le hizo regresar al momento, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Estás preocupado?

Asintió a la par que gruñía. No obstante, añadió:

—Nada importante. Vámonos.

La continuación del camino fue lenta, pesada de un silencio amargo y preocupante. Sakuno se mantuvo con la mirada fija en la carretera o en el paisaje, rompiendo el contacto únicamente para cerciorarse de cuánto quedaba u ofrecerle algo de bebida. Las paradas la comida y descansar fueron monótonas

Finalmente, la ciudad se mostraba ante sus ojos junto a la implacable necesidad de no asesinar a alguien que te quitara el único aparcamiento encontrado tras tres horas de dar vuelta.

Sakuno saltó del coche con los ojos brillantes, mirando a su alrededor con sorpresa.

—¡Dios, santo! ¡Ha cambiando tanto que apenas sí la reconozco! — Exclamó. Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Ya has estado? — Cuestionó, cerrando las cerraduras y sacando el único petate que había llevado con él.

—Sí, pero era más pequeña. Fue justo antes de que llegaras a casa— sonrió soñadoramente, recordándole de ese modo que nunca lo olvidaría. Y él tampoco, teniendo en cuenta que estuvo a punto de morir—. Creo que me compré algunas cosas para montar y para Jess. Mi padre decía que era muy buen…

—Es por aquí.

—Ah, sí— señaló, siguiéndole—. Mi padre decía que era muy buen material. Si no me equivoco, la misma silla que tengo de Jess todavía, es la que compré aquí. Igual, si tuviéramos tiempo, podríamos echar un vistazo.

Se detuvo, mirando por encima del hombro. El coche estaba bien aparcado y si obtenía buenas noticias, mejorando de ese modo su humor, podía pensar en complacerla. Pero si por el contrario, terminaba ofuscándose más, dudaba mucho soportar una tarde de compras cuando tenía que regresar a casa, de nuevo, conduciendo.

Pero Sakuno se contentó y le siguió hasta un edificio alargado. Una pequeña placa mostraba que en el séptimo piso se encontraba el hombre que buscaban. Las formas más elegantes posibles se levantaban ante sus ojos. La elegante mesa de la misma secretaria indicaba que sus ahorros se perderían al cien por cien en conseguir la libertad. ¿Cómo demonios había conocido a ese hombre el padre de la joven? Y, lo más impactante: ¿Cómo demonios le había pagado?

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —La voz de la secretaria se alzó por encima de su asombro.

—Echizen Ryoma— presentó. La mujer arqueó las cejas y revisó en una larga lista.

—Oh, cierto. Tenía cita para hace doce minutos— indicó, gruñendo—. Preguntaré si pueden atenderle. Esperen por favor. Sean libres de acomodarse.

Gruñó y observó la puerta cerrada. Sakuno rozó a tiempo su brazo y señaló uno de los sofares únicamente para que tuviera tiempo de observarlos. La mujer salió y dejó la puerta abierta para que entraran.

—Parece que tener conocidos siempre ayuda— señaló—. Os espera.

Si las miradas mataran, probablemente esa mujer estaría ya más que extinguida en la tierra. Odiaba esa clase de prepotencia, de superioridad aburrida que lo único que conseguía era más problemas hacia los demás y una personalidad horrible.

Pero para horrible personalidad, era la del hombre que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, tomando una taza de té y con una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro.

—Desde luego, llegáis tarde para encontraros con una persona como yo, ¿eh?

Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco y le miró preocupada. Él chasqueó la lengua para sentarse justo frente a la mesa y extender los papeles correctos. El abogado los revisó y sonrió abiertamente. Hasta le pareció ver brillos a su alrededor.

—Bien. Esto tendrá solución. Atobe Keigo os salvará la vida. ¿Una taza de té, señorita?

N/a

¡Feliz navidad por si no me da tiempo!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Un nuevo capítulo de cabalgando al amor. Sé que tengo que actualizar otros antes, pero están en el otro ordenador y, crosed love lo he perdido. Cuando recupere su archivo lo subiré.**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia**_

* * *

Sakuno dio un respingo ante el ofrecimiento y miró de reojo a un Ryoma con cara de pocos amigos. Pero él no estaba molesto por el viaje o simplemente porque aquel hombre pareciera tener intenciones de coqueteo con ella. Si no por el asunto en cuestión: ¿Por qué aceptaba tan rápido su ofrecimiento?

Atobe Keigo les miró desde su altiva posición tras el caro escritorio inglés. Reconocería cualquier mueble antiguo que tuviera ante sus narices gracias a las exigencias de su abuela. Sostenía la taza de té con el meñique extendido y absorbía el aroma inspirando suavemente.

Ese hombre era de alta alcurnia, por muy estúpido que pareciera.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa elegante y cuando bebió fue como si simplemente dejara que la taza acariciara sus labios, no que él rozara con ellos la porcelana. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Imagino señores que os estarías preguntando por qué de mi ofrecimiento pese a que, punto primero; habéis llegado tarde. Punto segundo; sois… ¿plebe? Porque creo que no necesitáis un manual donde os diga que soy un abogado puramente importante, ¿verdad?

Sakuno temió que Ryoma saltara la mesa y estampara su puño contra la cara de aquel estúpido hombre. Ególatra fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza para describirlo. Pero el chico se mantuvo en su puesto, observando al tipo como si no hubiera acabado de entender que estaba hablando.

—Bueno, veréis, os lo puedo decir: Tengo ya asuntos pendientes con la familia Osakada.

La joven sintió como todo su cuerpo descendía lentamente hasta la silla. ¿De verdad aquel sujeto tenía un título como abogado? ¿Realmente estaría capacitado para poder mostrarse en un estrado y defender a Ryoma sin que el tema empezara a girar hacia él?

—No queremos que se auto defienda— logró balbucear. Él arqueó las cejas sorprendido, se inclinó hacia ella y sonrió altivo.

—Oh, dama, créame, no estáis capacitados para deteneros frente a un juez impasible que probablemente, esté comprado. Los Osakada son esa clase de personas. Para ser sinceros— añadió sacando un dossier—, tengo información suficiente como para decirles cuántos médicos fueron claramente comprados por ese hombre para que su hija fuera enviada a otro hospital sin hacer preguntas.

—¿Y eso puede ayudar en algo? — Cuestionó avergonzada. Conocía algunos médicos de ese hospital y era horrible pensar que se hubieran llenado los bolsillos con esa clase de dinero.

—Puede que sí, puede que no— expresó el abogado guardando el dossier distraídamente en un cajón—. Eso depende de cómo desee el señor Echizen llevar éste asunto.

Sakuno miró de reojo al susodicho. Ryoma había fruncido las cejas y continuaba emperrado en ver algo que ella no había logrado ver en Atobe. Pero éste parecía más emocionado con que le escrutaran que molesto.

—Por ahora, necesitare que rellene estos papeles, señor Echizen. Kabaji— se dirigió hasta un rincón de la gran habitación y Sakuno dio un respingo al ver al enorme hombre de esmoquin caminar hacia ellos. Por un instante, temió que el terror de Franquestein se hiciera realidad—, trae los documentos.

El hombre trajo otra carpeta que sacó de un archivador oscuro de entre las muchas estanterías y se la tendió educadamente a Ryoma. Éste la aferró y sin ni siquiera mirarla, la abrió. Keigo sonrió en espera y, finalmente, Echizen abrió la boca.

—El Rey de los monos— acusó cogiendo la pluma que el tal Kabaji le extendía.

Sakuno dio un respingo en la silla, asustada. Si Keigo se ofendía por tal insulto tendrían que regresar a casa, con las manos vacías y la frustración de haber tenido la oportunidad de conseguir la libertad de Ryoma. Pero Atobe chirrió los dientes y clavó sus ojos en los papeles abiertos sobre la mesa.

—El cliente siempre tiene la razón— citó.

Ryoma encogió los hombros y empezó a responder las preguntas escritas, mientras que Keigo golpeaba distraídamente la mesa con una pluma.

—La casa donde residen, ¿a quién pertenece? — Cuestionó.

—A mi padre— respondió Sakuno con sorpresa—, aunque creo que ese hombre hizo algo acerca de ella.

—Entiendo. Investigaré eso también. Kabaji, apuntalo.

—Usu— respondió el grandullón sacando pluma y papel del bolsillo. Al parecer, estaba acostumbrado a las repentinas órdenes del abogado. Quizás, y solo quizás, Ryoma tuviera algo de razón.

Ryoma terminó de escribir y extendió la carpeta hacia él. Keigo la revisó por encima, señaló algunos puntos y después levantó la mirada hacia ellos.

—Bien, entonces, me pondré en contacto con ustedes— se despidió.

Ryoma y ella intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad a la par que se ponían en pie.

—Pero no nos ha pedido ningún número de teléfono— balbucea mientras que el doble de Franquestein los guiaba a la salida. Atobe Keigo sonrió tan siniestramente que temió congelarse y no poder moverse nunca más.

—No se preocupe. Tendrá noticias mías. Eso, también lo investigaré.

Y antes que pudiera reprochar o si quiera pensarlo, la puerta se cerró ante sus narices. La mujer los despidió con una tarjeta de contacto y los guió hasta la salida. Ambos, en el exterior, se encontraban como dos patanes catetos que acabaran de ver a la misma intelectualidad dentro del cuerpo de un farolillo.

—Esto… ¿sería muy estúpido si pregunto si hemos resuelto algo? — Cuestionó hacia Ryoma.

—Ni idea— reconoció éste.

Parecía que acababa de quitarse un peno de encima. Su rostro algo más abierto, la espalda más recta y su mirada más pícara y orgullosa. Si, por un mero instante, Sakuno podría haber dicho que era el mismo chiquillo que tiempo atrás disfrutaba metiéndose con ella.

Aunque Ryoma no había tenido una infancia tan sencilla, por supuesto.

—Bueno… ¿Vamos a hacer esas compras? — Cuestionó, recordando su anterior conversación.

Echizen afirmó y la tomó de la mano para caminar entre las distintas tiendas. Decían que los chicos tienden a aburrirse cuando van de compras, pero si metes a un cowboy en medio de una tienda donde vendan utensilios para sus caballos, serás tú la que termine aburrida. Sakuno reía cuando lo veía caminar entre las distintas monturas, o cuando dio su empreñada opinión de cuál era la mejor cincha o el mejor bocado. Si era asunto de trabajo, Ryoma Echizen se sentía como pez dentro del agua.

En cualquier caso, Sakuno disfrutó viéndole obtener bridas nuevas, herraduras de perfecta calidad que seguramente obligaría a Momoshiro ayudarle a colocar y unos nuevos cepillos para el cuidado del animal, además de medicamentos importantes que únicamente se conseguían en la ciudad y tardaban demasiado en llegar hasta el pueblo.

Por ese motivo, quizás cuando le tocó a ella entretenerse entre vaqueros y jerséis él no puso mala cara y soportó el que tardara en elegir unas botas de buena calidad, que aunque fueran caras, debían de durarle otros siete u ocho años como las anteriores. Y, por supuesto, aunque el dinero no les sobraba, tuvieron un detalle para su padre. Estaba segura de que se alegría de tener un nuevo sombrero. Y, a Riku, un monopatín nuevo por el que tendría que aguantar a su madre durante semanas.

Pero es que adoraba a ese chiquillo.

Tras comer algo decente y coger algunos bocadillos y agua para el camino, volvieron a ponerse en marcha e hicieron noche en el mismo lugar anterior. La mujer parpadeó al reconocerles y hasta se preguntó si estaban de broma, pero accedió a darles la habitación nuevamente.

—Aah, es muy acogedora tener de nuevo la misma habitación— pronunció dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—¿He de repetir lo mismo? — Cuestionó él mirándola pícaramente. Ryuzaki enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—No, no y no— negó poniéndose en pie—. Me ducharé, mientras pides algo de cenar y después lo haces tú.

—Y me ordena— bufó él dejándose caer en la cama mientras desabrochaba la camisa.

Como toda respuesta, Sakuno simplemente le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Estaba realmente cansada y el cuerpo le dolía. Cuando se quitó las botas sus pies ardían de dolor pero sabía que se mantendrían en buena forma tras unas horas sentada y estaría lista nuevamente para andarse lo que hiciera falta. Incluso podría tener una nueva sesión de compras.

Tras desnudarse encendió el agua caliente y se acomodó el limpio cabello en un moño improvisado. Se miró al espejo durante unos instantes. Sus senos, su plano vientre, los delgados hombros, los pequeños brazos y el cuello. Y, si se echaba más atrás, las largas piernas y el triangulo de su sexo.

Todo había sido visto, besado y tocado por Ryoma. Absolutamente todo. No había rincón que no lo hubiera sido. Pero aun así, continuaba sintiendo vergüenza y preocupación. Si se miraba, al lado de Tomoka no era nada. Ella tenía curvas y grandes senos. Una belleza encantadora, mientras que Sakuno Ryuzaki era una campesina, que montaba a horcajadas y no de lado como las señoritas debían de hacer.

Pero a Ryoma le gustaba lo que ella tenía, si no, nunca se habría acostado con ella, ¿verdad?

Se metió bajo la ducha y, a medida que su cuerpo se empapaba sintió la relajación que lentamente acunaba sus músculos. La suavidad de su piel mezclada con el jabón, la excitación de saber que Ryoma estaba una puerta más allá, que él podría hacerle cualquier cosa la llevaron a expresar su deseo más oculto sobre sus senos y sexo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la puerta estaba abierta, Ryoma apoyado con sorpresa en el quicio de la puerta y mirando como ella misma se masturbaba. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa pero su cuerpo no podía detenerse.

—No puedo parar…— confesó, sintiendo la vergüenza recorrer con la misma rapidez que el placer hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Él sacudió la cabeza, apoyó la cadera sobre el lavabo y la miró de igual forma que si viera algo único. Con sus dedos entre los pliegues de su sexo, acariciando sus senos, pellizcándose y jadeando con la cara empapada.

—Nadie ha dicho que lo hagas.

Oh, Dios. Aquella voz tan gutural era lo último que necesitaba. Estalló antes de tener tiempo de ser consciente, desfalleciendo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse entre sus brazos, con el agua cayéndoles encima y su mirada ambarina fija en ella.

—Dilo— ordenó él, tan bruscamente como un hombre como él podría ser.

Enrojeciendo, con el corazón latiendo como un animal salvaje, lo expresó:

—Hazme tuya de una vez.

-.-

Yohei Ryuzaki detuvo la taza de café que se había llevado a los labios para mirar con asombro al hombre y a un Eiji demasiado avergonzado y cabreado como para si quiera pensar en regañarle.

—¿Cómo has dicho? — Cuestionó arqueando las cejas y posando la taza suavemente sobre la mesa de escritorio. Con el codo, giró la hoja de cuentas que tenía extendida frente a él. Gruñó y volvió a colocarla—. Repítelo, muchacho.

Eiji bufó, consternado y moviéndose inquieto sobre sus pies.

—Nos han robado— gruñó—, y Jess y Karupin están entre ellos.

**Continuará...**


	20. Chapter 20

—Cabalgando al amor—

El Sheriff empujó sus gafas de aviador sobre el puente de la nariz. Yohei Ryuzaki deseó rompérselas de un puñetazo. Masticaba chicle mientras miraba distraídamente las huellas sobre el húmedo terreno. El ranchero empezó a sospechar que era incapaz de distinguir entre las suyas y la de los caballos, pero ahí estaba, arrodillado, tocando la forma de una herradura con el índice de la mano izquierda.

Hubiera preferido millones de veces soportar al viejo sheriff de siempre, el viejo Kusakabe sí sabía qué hacer mejor que nadie en estos caso y, especialmente, no estaba posiblemente comprado. Con las ganas que demostraba el poco interés en que sus reses hayan sido robadas y dos de sus preciados caballos desaparecieran, los malos pensamientos acerca de los bolsillos rellenos de dinero del sheriff eran más frecuentes.

Igual debería de haber dejado que Eiji se encargara del tema como había pedido, pero el pelirrojo estaba demasiado furioso y todos en el rancho sabía qué sucedía cuando el chico sufría uno de sus pocos frecuentes cabreos. Él mejor que nadie tenía conciencia de que era mejor dejarlo apartado hasta que la sangre le regara correctamente y los nervios se le pasaran.

Momoshiro se mantenía curando a algunas reses heridas, teniendo que sacrificar a otras que, de lo contrario, únicamente sufrirían sin cura alguna. An y Riku le ayudaban, con lágrimas en los ojos e intentando por todos los medios que Momoshiro no agarrara la primera escopeta que pillara y marchara en busca de los Osakada. Porque no había otro capaz de encargar terrible daño. Su condenada fijación por el dinero y el poder hacia su hija era el arma más tremenda que poseía. No tenía escrúpulos.

Sakuno y Ryoma debían de llegar en cualquier momento y entonces, sí que temía la reacción del chico. Karupin se convirtió en su respaldo cuando estaba casado con Osakada. Y para Sakuno, sería una terrible noticia. Jess era su vida. Ese caballo era su amor, más incluso que un ser humano.

—Bueno, parece que está claro que las reses las subieron a un vehículo. Y ustedes no pudieron percatarse porque viven lejos y tienen el ganado pastando en las afueras.

Yohei soportó un "no jodas" en los labios. Si tuviera que necesitar tanta inteligencia le hubiera pedido a un niño de cinco años que le sorprendiera. Apretó los puños para contenerse. ¿Acaso ese estúpido no comprendía la cantidad de sentimientos que se habían llevado?

—¿Está diciendo que es culpa nuestra por permitir que mis reses se críen de manera natural sin ser cebadas con pienso? — gruñó. Pudo ver los pequeños ojos negros clavados con aburrimiento sobre él—. Le recuerdo que no solo han robado reses fuera del recinto. Si no también dos caballos de las cuadras.

—Eso me lleva a pensar a alguien interior— puntuó rápidamente el hombre. Yohei escupió al suelo.

—Le agradezco su osadía, pero pondría la mano en el fuego por todos y cada uno de mis honrados hombres. Espero que haya sido un simple desliz, caballero.

—No es ningún desliz, señor— respondió acomodándose el sombrero—. En estos casos es correcto hasta mal pensar de su sombra. Le han robado su mantenimiento. Su comida. Así que comprenda que dudar de cualquier persona es…

—Es razonable, por supuesto— intervino, chirriando los dientes—, menos cuando todas las personas que trabajan en este lugar son de la familia. ¿Quiere usted saber dónde demonios están mis reses y mis caballos? Yo se lo diré. Y no soy Sheriff, mire usted. La respuesta está clara: Pregúntele a Osakada padre. Estoy seguro de que con una burlona sonrisa volverá a rellenarle los bolsillos, caballero.

El hombre se levantó las gafas, sus oscuros ojos clavados en él. Una vana advertencia.

—¿Tiene algo que decir, joven? — cuestionó—. Es una casualidad que el viejo Banji haya necesitado unas tempranas vacaciones justo un día antes de que me robaran, ¿verdad?

El sheriff se llevó las manos a la cartuchera. Con un suspiro cansado sacó las esposas. Yohei arqueó las cejas y extendió las manos.

—Adelante. Ya es lo último que faltaba.

Cuando el metal le rodeó las muñecas maldijo su incapacidad para terminar controlándose. Quizás Eiji sí hubiera sido una buena opción.

Mientras era arrastrado hacia el vehículo, otro entró en el recinto. Maldijo interiormente. Hubiera preferido ahorrarse eso. Pero qué casualidad que llegaran justo en ese momento. Que condenadamente mierdosa casualidad.

—¡Papá!

El grito fue como un puñetero puñetazo en su estómago. La vio correr hacia él, con los cabellos despeinados, cara de sueño y pálida. Sacudió la cabeza, negando que viniera y fue Ryoma quien la sostuvo, impidiéndoselo. Sabía por experiencia que su hija no aceptaba las ordenes a primeras y cuando la vio sacudirse, no le extraño. Pero, gracias a Dios, Ryoma era fuerte y pudo mantenerla a su lado sin ningún problema.

Cuando la perdió de vista, lo último que atisbó a ver era como se llevaba las manos al rostro, presa del pánico.

-..-

Eiji y Momoshiro se unieron a ellos unos segundos después. Alguien la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, pero estaba tan flácida que otra persona terminó por ayudarla. En lo único que podía pensar era en que su padre estaba siendo arrestado y no entendía las razones. Dudaba que su padre hubiera cometido cualquier crimen. Era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Si era de los que terminaba llorando a escondidas tras sacrificar a una de sus reses para alimentarse. Claro que esto era un secreto para todos.

An habló, de algún modo comprendió que sus labios se movían y que le estaba hablando. Sintió sus manos frías sobre sus mejillas, pero no logró captar ninguna de sus palabras. Los oídos le pitaban de tal manera que tan solo lograba escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón. Desbocado totalmente. Por más que intentara calmarse no lo conseguía.

Fue Eiji quien, cargándola, la llevó al interior de la casa. Ryoma desapareció con Momoshiro y esperaba que fuera para coger el coche e ir en busca de su padre para traerlo a casa de nuevo. Kawamura puso entre sus manos una taza de tila que terminó siendo derramada sobre el sofá. Le temblaban las manos.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo, kawamura le trajo otra y esta vez, An se la dio a pequeño sorbos. Eiji la cubrió con una manta y Riku se dedicó a mirarla con atención hasta que se hartó y salió tras Ryoma y su padre. Sakuno se desconcertó todavía más. Si Riku iba detrás de ellos es que no habían abandonado la granja detrás de su padre. Volvió a incorporarse.

—Sakuno, todo está bien. Espera, espera que ellos regresen. No tardarán.

—No sé a dónde ido… mi padre. Es a él a quien tienen que ir a buscar, ¿por qué están en la granja? Iré yo misma.

Forcejeó con Eiji hasta la ventana. Vio a Ryoma salir de los establos y liarse a patadas con una de las rejas. Momoshiro intentó detenerle pero lo único que recibió fue un codazo sin querer. El miedo aumentó en ella. Eiji apretó sus dedos en sus hombros hasta hacerle daño, pero igualmente, no fue suficiente daño como para despertarla.

—Eiji… qué está sucediendo… ¿por qué se ha llevado la policía a mi padre? ¿Por qué está Ryoma pegando a esa verja como si acabara de insultar a su madre? Eiji…

El pelirrojo la liberó, pasándose las manos por los cabellos y luego, sus ojos azules pasaron por la habitación en busca de ayuda. An intentó balbucear algo. Kawamura agachó la cabeza, apretando los puños.

—¡¿Queréis decirme de una vez lo que pasa!? — Exigió en gritos.

Todos dieron un respingo. An le tocó el brazo a Eiji, mirándole suplicante.

—Cuando Yohei no está, es ella la que manda, Eiji. No puedes ocultárselo. Es su hogar… nosotros solo somos trabajadores que ellos consideran como de la familia. Pero realmente… tenemos que obedecer. Sin ellos nosotros no seriamos nada. Habla. Fuiste tú quien le diste la noticia a Yohei. Es tu turno de hacer lo mismo con ella.

Eiji abrió los ojos desesperado. Había llegado a olvidar tal tarea. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos como familia que realmente olvidó su rango y puesto. Algo que Yohei y ella siempre habían deseado. Pero en ese momento estaba tan desesperada que le daba igual quien fuera el jefe y quien el trabajador.

Pero cuando los labios de Eiji se movieron, el más pesado de los hierros pareció caer sobre ella. Aterrada, y emitiendo un grito, salió corriendo de la casa. Ignoró la llamada de An, la advertencia de Eiji y corrió hasta los establos. El cajón estaba vacío. El otro también.

Ni Jess ni Karupin estaban en sus cajones. Ni si quiera sus riendas.

Ahora comprendía por qué Ryoma se había liado a golpes con la verja. Ella deseaba tener el mismo coraje para poder hacerlo, pero sus piernas decidieron volver a quedarse sin fuerzas y su cuerpo sufrió un colapso en contra de sus deseos. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y gimió, mientras el llanto caía sobre su piel como una cascada.

Ahora comprendía por qué había acudido la policía. Por qué se habían llevado a su padre. Y por qué Eiji estaba de ese modo.

—Jess…

-.-

Los nudillos le palpitaban y el codo también. Sabía que le había hecho daño a Momoshiro, pero estaba tan cegado que no era capaz ni de preocuparse por si le hubiera roto la nariz. Lo único que deseaba era golpear. Matar a alguien si fuera necesario. Cuando Momoshiro se lo había dicho no creía que fuera cierto, pero cuando vio el cajón de Karupin vacío entendió que el moreno no tenía ningún motivo en especial para mentirle.

Pero, ¿por qué demonios se habían llevado también al viejo Ryuzaki? Que se llevaran únicamente a esos dos caballos era claramente una señal a gran escala de que Osakada estaba en medio de todo. Las reses era una forma de hacer daño a la estabilidad alimenticia de la familia y del dinero en venta, que podía dar a entender un competidor. Pero la habían cagado al llevarse a ambos caballos. Únicamente.

Escuchó el llanto de Ryuzaki desde el interior del establo. Apretó los dientes y empuñando lo puños, subió al coche. Lo último que vio de la granja fue a Momoshiro correr tras de él para detenerlo.

Antes que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el vehículo contrario colisionó contra él.

-.-

**n/a**

_Bueno, aquí os dejo con otro capítulo más. Me quedó cortito, pero escribí justo lo que quería, así que… lo sientoooo._

_Espero haberos dejado con más intriga._

_Un besazo y gracias por la espera._

_Recordar que las actus llevan su ritmo._


End file.
